Bleach Oh!
by SaintInfernalNeos
Summary: Judai Kurosaki era un chico común y corriente que vivia tranquilo viendo espiritus y siendo fastidiado por estos... Hasta que la Shinigami Rei Kuchiki entro por su ventana. Parodia de Bleach: Personajes de los 4 YGO
1. The Freak and The Amorous

Bueno gente, aki dejo este fic en el ke estoy trabajando, una parodia bastanto loca y sinsentido, en la ke saldran casi todos los pjs de YGO encarnando a los de Bleach (Y algunos originales de Bleach tambien)

**Advertencia**: Este fic está hecho únicamente con fines de hacer reír, así que advierto que hay M**uchísimo** OoC, además de un ligero cambio de apariencia-edad en algunos pjs, lo digo desde ya para que no haya sorpresas, así los más puristas o los que no quieran ver cómicamente ridiculizados (O haciendo cosas que normalmente no harían ni muertos) a sus pjs favoritos, no tengan que leerlo si no quieren, pero os invito a hacerlo, seguro que os echáis un risas XP También advierto desde ya que voy a usar los nombres originales de los pjs de YGO, no porque los prefiera, sino porque quedan mejor con los apellidos de la serie (Sí, voy a usar los apellidos de los pjs de Bleach combinados con los nombres de los de YGO ¿Cómo sino pensabais que iba a tener coherencia la historia -w-?) Por cierto, puede que haya un par de pjs menores y algunos de relleno que no hayan cambiado respecto a la serie original, disculpad por eso, pero no encontraba como ponerles un "encarnador" de YGO ^.^

**Disclaimers:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo y Kazuki Takahashi, respectivamente ^^ Oh, para los que no conocen Bleach, las palabras raras de la serie las resaltaré y explicaré bien al final del cap XP Y ahora sí, ¡Luces, ojos, y leeeección…!

_**Bleach-Oh!**_

Era de madrugada, la Luna brillaba en lo alto sobre el oscuro cielo de la zona residencial de las afueras de una pequeña ciudad llamada "Domino", todo tan tranquilo y aburrido como cualquier otro día en cualquier parte, salvo por la mariposa negra con brillo místico que volaba tranquila… hasta que la figura de una joven peliazul ataviada en un kimono negro capto la atención de la escena, mientras hablaba sola murmurando incoherencias.

Quizá eso y su forma de vestir podrían haber sido lo que más llamaba la atención de ella, de no ser porque estaba pegando unos saltos inhumanos a cámara lenta mientras saltaba de un tejado a otro.

_Tememos lo que no podemos ver…_

La joven solo hablante se detuvo suavemente sobre un poste electico, de una forma equilibradamente imposible.

_Respetamos lo que no podemos…_

-¡Bip, ring, bip, ring, bip…!-el místico monólogo de la chica fue interrumpido por el ruidoso timbre del móvil rosa que llevaba colgado del kimono, justo al lado de una especie de Katana samurái enfundada, mientras le salía una gotita y lo contestaba.

-¿Diga? … ¡¿Otra vez? ¡No me vengas con excusas Johan, déjame en paz! … ¡¿Encima eso? ¡No soy ningún bebe inútil, soy perfectamente capaz de patrullar mi propia zona del Mundo Humano! … ¿Sabes qué? ¡Paso de esta conversación!-gruñó la ahora fastidiada chica, colgándole a su seguramente cabreado interlocutor-¡¿Quién se cree que es, mi padre? Bah, como sea…-murmuró mientras miraba el radar de su móvil(?)-Hmm, el objetivo debe estar cerca… ¿Y que es este reiatsu* tan grande? Bueno, qué más da…-finalizó antes de pegar otro salto ralentizado hacia otro tejado…

_**Y ASÍ ES COMO CALLÓ LA ESPADA…**_

**Chapter 1: The Freak and the Amorous**

-¡Uargh!-gritó un típico pandillero busca problemas antes de salir despedido de espaldas por una patada, propinada por un castaño vestido en uniforme de instituto gris, ante la mirada asustada de sus 2 compañeros.

-¡¿Pe-pero porque has hecho eso, tío? ¡No hemos hecho nada!

-¡Incorrecto!-gritó el castaño antes de patear en el estómago al que había hablado, dejándolo en el suelo junto a su compañero, a la vez que, sin venir a cuento, una especie de pantalla de datos aparecía sobre él en pantalla:

_Nombre: Kurosaki Judai_

_Edad: 17 años_

_Color de Cabello: Castaño  
><em>

_Ocupación: Estudiante de Instituto_

Habilidad Especial…

-Ahora bien, una pregunta retórica ¿Veis esas flores de allí?-preguntó el joven mientras señalaba a una botella de vidrio con flores y agua, tirada en el suelo-¿Podríais decirme qué son y porqué están tiradas?

-Eh…S-son la ofrenda a una niña que se murió aquí atropellado y nosotros, eh, las tiramos por accidente mientras patinábamos…-respondió dubitativamente el único que aún no había sido golpeado.

-¡Exacto!-gritó Judai mientras también le arreaba una patada y lo mandaba junto a sus semi recuperados compinches-Así que ahora… ¡¿Vais a pedirle perdón o qué?-gritó mientras señalaba a la espectral y ensangrentada figura de una niña de coletas, que había aparecido tras él.

_Habilidad Especial: Puede ver fantasmas._

-¡AAAAHHHH!-chillaron como niñitas los pandilleros, antes de salir pitando como alma que lleva al diablo, momento en el que la fantasma (Ahora sin ningún rastro de sangre) y el joven empezaron a partirse de risa.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Viste sus caras? ¡Esos tipos no vuelven a molestarte en su vida!-dijo el castaño entre risas.

-¡Jajaja, tienes razón amigo! Y por cierto, ¡Menuda idea tuviste, ver las caras de esos tipos ha hecho que toda la preparación merezca la pena, jajaja! Bueno, ya nos veremos-sonrió la niña mientras se desvanecía en el aire, y el joven se retiraba, satisfecho.

"_Si, veo fantasmas ¿Y? Tampoco es para tanto, la gente de las películas lo exagera demasiado, soy un chico normal como cualquier otro"_ monologaba mentalmente Judai _"Los veo desde que tengo memoria, algunos se hacen mis amigos, algunos pasan de mí, y otros me piden ayuda ¿Os parece raro? Pues para mí es tan normal como el pan de cada día. De hecho, es lo más normal en mi vida, comparado con…"_

-¡Ya llegué!-dijo el castaño en voz alta, finalizando su monologo mental mientras entraba en una casa con un letrero donde se leía "Clínica Kurosaki"-¿Qué hay de cen...?

-¡Llegas tardeeee!-chilló una estridente voz, antes de que un hombre con un peinado imposible de pinchos y 3 colores le pegase una doble patada a Judai, tirándolo al suelo, pero el joven reaccionó con presteza y le devolvió el golpe con un derechazo en el estómago-¡Augh, mi hígado…! ¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu padre?

_Nombre: Kurosaki Yugi_

_Edad: A saber…  
><em>

_Color de Pelo: ¡¿WTF?_

-¡Ni mi padre ni nada, tú lo que eres es un lunático peligroso!-gritó el joven, con una vena en la frente-¡¿Pero se puede saber que padre en su sano juicio recibe a su hijo con una patada mortal todos los días? ¡Deberían arrestarte por agresión física injustificada! ¡Además, si llego tarde es porque me detuve a ayudar a un fantasma!

-¡Menos excusas y fantasmas, que sabes que aquí cenamos a las 7 en punto todos los días!

-Déjalo ya Judai, sabes que ese loco no cambiara por más que se lo digas-dijo una aparentemente aburrida niña pelinegra, sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Karin, no digas esas cosas!-le recriminó otra niña, de cabello castaño claro, con un y un delantal puesto.

-Solo digo la verdad Yuzu, no es mi culpa que este descerebrado sea nuestro padre-expresó la aburrida niña mientras se llevaba una cuchara llena de arroz a la boca.

-¡Ay, destino cruel!-dramatizó el hombre del peinado raro mientras se aplastaba contra una pared, donde estaba colgado un cartel gigante de una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules como el cielo-¡Ay, mi querida Anzu, nuestros hijos no me quieren ni me respetan!

-Pues siendo así no sé qué te extraña…

-Por cierto Judai, veo que ya tienes un nuevo amigo-sonrió Yuzu mientras señalaba detrás del joven, donde la figura espectral de un hombre viejo con pinta de vagabundo se movía "sigilosamente" a la par del pelicastaño.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¡¿En qué momento te has puesto a seguirme?

-Hace unas 3 calles, pero estabas muy ocupado hablando solo en tu mente como para notarlo.

-A mí me da igual, yo no creo en fantasmas-dijo Karin con aburrimiento mientras dejaba de ver la discusión entre su hermano y el anciano recogía su plato.

-¡Pero Karin, no sé cómo puedes actuar así, tú sí tienes la suerte de poder verlos bien, mientras que yo solo los veo como manchas borrosas!

-No importa Yuzu, mientras no crea en ellos es como si no existieran-puntualizó la pelinegra, provocando que el fantasma pusiese una cara emo y que Judai suspirase.

-¡Ajá, bajaste la guardia!-gritó Yugi mientras volvía a lanzarse sobre su primogénito, pero su ataque se vio frustrado por una mortal llave de Kung-Fu lanzada por su hijo, que lo dejó en el suelo suplicando piedad-¡Argh, no Judai, mi brazo aún no se recupera de tu ultima llaveeee!

"_¿Veis a lo que me refería? Comparado con mi familia, los fantasmas son lo más normal de mi vida…"_

000000000000000000000000000

-Ñam, ñam, ñem…-se oía el sonido de unos dientes y de extraños desgarres, mientras sangre invisible manchaba de manera exagerada una gran sombra, y en el suelo se podía ver la mitad del invisible cuerpo de una niña con coletas-DeLIciOso…Grrr, SieNTo un reIAtSu mUy ALto aQUí CERca, creO qUe hoY Voy a TENer uN bUEn fesTíN…

000000000000000000000000000

-Buf, menudo día-suspiró Judai mientras se tiraba en su cama-En fin, a ver si ahora puedo descansar tranqui…-el joven enmudeció repentinamente, cuando una chica peliazul con kimono negro y una espada al cinto entró de un salto por su ventana, dejándole boquiabierto.

-Hmm, tiene que estar por aquí cerca, aunque hay algo que no me deja sentir bien su precen…

-Ehm, disculpa chica, pero ¿Por qué has entrado a mi habitación por la ventana?-cuestionó el pelicastaño mientras tiraba con suavidad de su manga, sobresaltándola tanto que la hizo estamparse de cara contra el suelo de la habitación-¡Uah, l-lo siento, no pretendía asustar…! Un momento ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Si eres tú la que ha entrado a mi habitación con un disfraz de Halloween!

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió/extrañó la chica mientras se giraba-¿Puedes ver…?-la chica calló al instante, pues sus mejillas se habían enrojecido al ver ante ella al chico más guapo que había visto en su vida _"Wo-woah, sí que es lindo…jamás había visto a un humano tan… tan… guapo…Un momento ¿Me estoy sonrojando? ¿Y por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte?"_ pensó la abochornada chica mientras se sujetaba la cara, aún observada por un extrañado Judai.

-Oye, no serás una loca escapada de un psiquiátrico o algo así ¿verdad?

-¡N-n-no, claro que no! ¡Es solo que me ha sorprendida que hayas podido verme y tocarme!-se excusó la chica mientras agitaba sus frenéticamente en formato chibi.

-¿Uh? Oye chica, no es por ofenderte, pero con esas pintas no eres precisamente invisible, por más que intentes parecer un ninja…

-¿Ninja? ¡No! Yo soy… **un Shinigami*-**sentenció la joven con un aire misterioso-Y vengo de la Sociedad de Almas ^^ "_Y ahora que me paro a pensarlo, jamás había oído de un humano que pudiese ver u oír a los Shiniga…"_

-… ¡Jajajajaja, y yo que pensaba que nada me haría reír más que lo de esos pandilleros, jajajaja!-las mejillas de la chica ardieron de vergüenza ante la risa del joven-¿Un Shinigami? Venga ya amiga, no esperarás en serio que alguien se crea esa estupi…

-¡Bakudō* 1! ¡Trap Jammer!-gritó la joven mientras apuntaba a Judai con el dedo, haciendo que una especie de anillo metálico con pinchos le atase las manos a la espalda de golpe y le hiciese comerse el suelo.

-¡Augh, mi cara…! ¡¿WTF? ¡¿Pero qué diantres…?

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-repitió sin parar la peliazul, con las mejillas aún rojas-¡Es que no parabas de reír y de verdad quería que me creyeras y…!

-¡Olvida eso! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios me has hecho?

-He usado un Kidoh *, una magia especial que solo pueden usar los Shinigamis…

-…-Judai se quedó mirando de la chica al objeto brillante que mantenía atada sus manos, y luego reflexiono también que la chica, que no aparentaba más de 15 años y era bastante menuda, había entrado de un salto por su ventana del segundo piso-Vale, supongamos que te creo ¿Qué demonios hace una niña Shinigami en mi habitación?

-¡¿Ni-niña? ¡N-no te confundas, podré tener esta apariencia, pero he vivido muchos años más que tú y…! ¡Ah, espera, olvida eso!-se sonrojó nuevamente la peliazul. Genial, intentaba darle una buena impresión a ese chico y por ahora solo le había atado y dicho que era muchísimo mayor que él…definitivamente sus profesores de la academia tenían razón en lo de que hablaba demasiado-Ahora…tengo que hacer esto…

-U-un momento…-empezó a sudar Judai al ver como la Shinigami levantaba su Katana enfundada, y apuntaba la empuñadura hacia su cabeza-¡Lo siento, no volveré a reírme de ti, pero por favor no me mateees…!-el castaño alargó dramáticamente su grito al ver como la joven hacia descender la empuñadura hacia él…y lo interrumpió de golpe cuando vio que golpeaba suavemente la frente del fantasma del vagabundo, que había estado allí desde a saber qué momento.

-¡N-no por favor!-lloriqueo el hombre mientras un sello brillante aparecía en el lugar donde la joven le había dado-¡No qu-quiero ir al infierno aún…!

-Tranquilo, el lugar al que iras no es el Infierno….sino la Sociedad de Almas…lo que tú llamarías el Cielo-sentenció la peliazul mientras un brillo blanco místico envolvía al fantasma y lo hacía desaparecer ante la incrédula mirada de Judai-Bien ¿Me crees ahora? Si es así, me gustaría explicarte que hago aquí…

"_Veras, en este mundo existen 2 tipos de espíritus: los Plus que son los típicos espíritus humanos de siempre, los que supongo que sueles ver, que se han quedado en este plano por algún asunto pendiente o similar"_ un dibujo bastante infantil de una personita sin piernas y con muchos colorcitos se mostró en pantalla "_El otro tipo…son los llamados Hollow, son espíritus malignos que devoran el alma de las personas y a los fantasmas buenos"_ esta vez, la pantalla fue ocupada por el dibujo infantiloide de una gran bola negra con dientes que perseguía un montón de bolitas blancas _"El deber de un Shinigami es enviar a los plus a la Sociedad de Almas y eliminar a los Hollow para purificarlos. Bien ¿tienes alguna pregunta?"_

-Eh, la verdad sí…-murmuró el joven con una gotita, mientras miraba los dibujos que había hecho la peliazul para explicarse-Si tienes tantos años, ¿Por qué dibujas como una niña de 6?

Las mejillas de la peliazul ardieron de vergüenza nuevamente _"¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¡Si hubiera sido cualquier otro le habría gritado histérica por eso, pero él solo hace que me sienta una tonta! Y mi corazón no para de ir como loco…"_

-Un momento-comenzó el joven mientras captaba otra parte de la explicación de la peliazul-Espera, tu misión de ahora…¡¿Es eliminar a uno de esos Hollow?

-Eh, sí…

-¡¿Y entonces como es que estas allí tan tranquila? ¡Esa cosa podría estar por aquí cerca comiéndose las almas de cualquiera!

-¡N-no es que esté descuidando mi deber, es solo que hay algo bloqueando mi percepción! Y justo lo detecté aquí cerca, no sé qué es, pero es que siento como si algo…-mientras la Shinigami hablaba sola, a Judai se le heló la sangre cuando escucho un sonido horrible: Una mezcla entre rugido y risa lunática.

-¡Chica Shinigami! ¡¿No has oído eso?

-¿Uh? ¿Oír que co…?-la peliazul enmudeció cuando el horrible sonido se repitió, pero esta vez sí lo oyó, aunque de manera borrosa _"¡E-esa es sin duda la voz de un Hollow! ¡¿Cómo demonios no lo he oído antes? Algo está actuando como un filtro en mi percepción del reiatsu… Es más, ¡¿Cómo ha podido él, un humano, sentirla antes que yo, una Shinigami?"_

-He-hermano…-Judai y la Shinigami se giraron sorprendidos, para ver horrorizados como la joven Karin llegaba arrastrándose hasta la puerta de la habitación, cubierta de una exagerada cantidad de sangre-Que bi-bien, estás a salvo…

-¡KARIN!-gritó Judai mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, aún con las manos aprisionadas, y se acercaba al lado de su hermana-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Estas bien?

-Cl-claro, solo es un rasguñito de nada…-sonrió la pelinegra mientras un hilo de sangre le salía de la boca-De repente algo lanzó a papá contra la pared, Yuzu no pudo verlo y yo lo vi muy borroso, no creo que fuera un fan…-la joven no pudo completar su frase, pues cayó inconsciente en ese mismo instante.

-¡Karin!

-¡Tranquilo, solo está inconsciente, no le han absorbido el alma! Demonios, tengo que actuar rápido antes de que… ¡¿Qué estás intentando hacer?-gritó al ver como Judai intentaba romper el Trap Jammer.

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Ir a salvar a mi familia, no voy a dejar que nada por muy espíritu maligno que sea, les haga daño!

-¡No puedes romper un Kidoh tú mismo, deja de intentarlo o tu alma se…!-la peliazul no terminó su frase, pues Judai hizo pedazos el hechizo con un sonoro grito y se lanzó por el pasillo, cogiendo un bate en el camino, y dejándola a ella congelada de la sorpresa.

-¡Papá, Yuzu!-gritó el castaño al llegar abajo, viendo la tétrica escena de la sala totalmente destrozada, su padre estampado contra la pared con una exagerada cantidad de sangre sobre su espalda y un hueco enorme en la pared, a través del cual se veía una tétrica figura de casi 4 metros-E-es es…¿El Hollow?

Ante la mención, la criatura levantó la mirada tenuemente, permitiendo que Judai pudiese ver su cuerpo negruzco semi-humanoide y que su cara era una fea mascara blanca con 3 ojos de pupilas verticales y una boca repleta de afilados dientes.

"_C-cuando dijo espíritus malignos, pensé que sería algún fantasma feo con mala leche… ¡Pero eso es un monstruo!" _se horrorizó el chico mientras sus piernas temblaban_ "Ma-maldición, estoy temblan… ¡!"_ el joven salió de su shock de miedo cuando vio cómo su hermana menor estaba sujetada por la horrible manaza de 3 dedos del Hollow _"¡YUZU!"_

-¡Aléjate de ella, engendroe de pokemon malnacidooo!-chilló Judai mientras se lanzaba contra la bestia y le arreaba un batazo con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que el bate se rompiera y que el Hollow lo mandase a la calle de un manotazo, para luego girarse hacia él, rugiendo-Va-vale, quizá esa no ha sido mi mejor idea…

-¡UarRGhh! tE EncONTré…-habló el engendro mientras soltaba a Yuzu y extendía su mano hacia el pelicastaño con gesto hambriento…y recibía un limpio sablazo que le hizo aullar de dolor mientras su sangre se esparcía por toda la carretera y retrocedía sujetándose el brazo.

-¡No le tocaras ni un pelo!-exclamó la Shinigami mientras blandía su espada, para luego girarse hacia Judai con rostro indignado-¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido atacar a esa cosa? ¡Eres humano, ha podido matarte sin esfuerzo en un visto y no visto!

-N-no iba a quedarme cruzado de brazos mientras mataba a mi familia…-dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba, ignorando el agudo dolor de su espalda y de otra parte más sensible, provocadas por el madrazo que le había dado la criatura-Pero, ¿No decías que esa cosa les absorbía el alma a la gente? ¿Entonces cómo es que a ellos…?

-Los Hollows se siente atraídos por las altas concentraciones de energía espiritual, por eso rara vez atacan a los humanos, pero tú…-la peliazul le miró fijamente-Creo que ese Hollow sintió todo el reiatsu que desprendes y vino a por ti…

-¿A por mí? ¿Me estás diciendo…que mi familia…los ha herido por mi cul…?-el joven no pudo terminar la frase, pues el cabreado Hollow se lanzó contra su interlocutora y le arreó un madrazo tan bestial que le dejó viendo estrellitas antes de estamparse contra los cubos de basura que algún vecino había olvidado recoger-¡Chica Shinigami! ¡Grr, ya fue suficiente!

-Auch…mi pobre cabecita…seré imbécil, mira que darle la espalda al enemigo en medio de un combate, no me extraña que me reprobaran 6 veces el examen de concentración de…¡AH!-la peliazul calló abruptamente al ver como el castaño estaba encarando al Hollow, con una mirada determinada en su rostro-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACEEE?

-¡Óyeme bien, aberración de ojos saltones! ¿Quieres mi alma, cierto? ¡Pues ven aquí e intenta devorarla si te crees tan rudo, nadie más tiene que ver con esto!-le retó el castaño, provocando que el Hollow rugiese de indignación y se lanzase contra él con intenciones homicidas.

-¡Maldito loco suicidaaaa…!

¡CRUAGHH!

El castaño se quedó en shock, mientras su cara se salpicaba de sangre, al ver como la menuda peliazul se había interpuesto entre él y la bestia, ganándose un mordisco del tamaño de casi todo su cuerpo, para que luego el Hollow la soltase mientras rugía y saltaba hacia atrás con excitación, mientras su lengua degustaba el delicioso sabor de la sangre de la Shinigami.

-¡Chica Shinigami!-gritó Judai mientras la sujetaba y la apoyaba contra una pared, mirando aterrado el enorme reguero de sangre que estaba manando de su cuerpo

-E-eres un idiota…pero uno muy lindo… ¿Pensaste que todo acabaría si le dabas tu alma? Es tan ingenuo… que es tierno...Ahora estamos todos jodidos, en este estado no puedo…pelear…

-Yo…lo siento, solo quería… ¡Maldición!-gruñó el joven mientras golpeaba el suelo con el puño, y lágrimas de impotencia y dolor (Por haberse partido los nudillos contra el suelo) salían de sus ojos-¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de…!

-¿Qu-quieres salvar a tu familia?-las débiles palabras de la peliazul hicieron que Judai la mirase fijamente, viendo como sacaba su Katana-Entonces…hay una forma… ¡Debes convertirte en Shinigami!

-¡¿WTF? ¡¿En serio es eso posible?

-S-sí… Tan solo tengo que atravesarte el corazón con mi Zampakutoh*-sonrió la chica señalando la espada, haciendo palidecer al joven-Así te transferiré la mitad de mis poderes… y obtendrás temporalmente los poderes de un Shinigami…en teoría.

-¿En teoría? ¡¿Quieres empalarme con una espada y no estás segura de si va a funcionar?

-Bueno…es que hay un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que ambos nos desintegremos en el proceso, la verdad es que solo lo oí una vez de pasada en la academia-admitió la joven con una tímida sonrisa, provocando que Judai empezase a plantearse el salir huyendo de allí…hasta que el rugido del Hollow, que ya había terminado de "limpiarse la boca" atrajo la atención de ambos-Uhoh…ya viene… ¿Lo hacemos?

"_No sé porque, pero algo, muy dentro de mí, me dice que voy a arrepentirme de esto…" _¡Al demonio todo!-gritó mientras sujetaba la punta de la Katana y la apuntaba sobre su pecho-¡Hagamos esto, chica Shinigami!

-Je, no soy "Chica Shinigami", me llamo… Kuchiki Rei.

-Mucho gusto Rei, yo soy Kurosaki Judai-le sonrió el joven mientras ella se sonrojaba y el Hollow se lanzaba a la carrera contra ellos-Y roguemos a cualquier divinidad que nos oiga que esta no sea la última conversación de nuestras vidas…o post-vidas, en tu caso-sentenció antes de respirar hondo y atravesarse sin más con la espada.

¡Zrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttt!

El Hollow detuvo su loca carrera cuando un destello similar al de un relámpago lo cegó, a la vez que una gran cantidad de humo blanco. Cuando aguzó la vista, logro distinguir una figura en medio de la humareda, así que alargó su brazo con ansias de devorar…y al segundo siguiente vio cómo su susodicha extremidad salía volando por los aires junto a un salpicón de sangre, mientras que una sombra más rápida que el rayo se posicionaba a su espalda, haciendo que se girase…

Y viese anonadado como el mismo chico de antes estaba allí, solo que ahora iba ataviado con un kimono negro, junto a una correa de cuero que le ataba la espada la enorme funda de madera de la desproporcionada espada (De 15 cm. de ancho y 2 m. de largo) que ahora blandía con una mano como si pesase menos que una pluma. Una sonrisa un poco sádica adornaba su rostro mientras el brazo de la criatura caía detrás de él y sus huesos se partían.

-E-es…asombroso…-murmuró Rei, que ahora iba ataviada únicamente con una simple y poco abrigadora túnica blanca, además de que sus heridas habían desaparecido misteriosamente-Se suponía que solo iba a tomar la mitad de mi poder pero… se le ha transferido todo…además, la Zampakutoh, se supone que es más grande cuanto mayor es el poder espiritual de uno y… ¡Jamás había visto una tan ENORME!

-Oye duende mutante ¿Listo para el segundo asalto?-sonrió Judai mientras el Hollow rugía y se lanzaba como loco contra él, solo para conseguir que le volara el otro brazo en pedazos.

"_Aquello que filtraba mi percepción... ¡Era él Un humano que puede ver a los Shinigamis y a los Hollow, un humano con un reiatsu más grande que el de muchos espíritus…este chico… es…"_ solo una palabra se le vino a la mente mientras veía como Judai lanzaba un último y potente tajo hacia adelante, partiendo al Hollow directamente por la mitad desde la cara y desintegrándolo _"¡Es un encantoooo!_" chilló en su mente mientras sus ojos se volvían corazoncitos y juntaba sus manos.

-Je, pan comido-se chuleó el castaño mientras guardaba la colosal espada en su espalda, y la misma pantalla de datos volvía a aparecer sobre él, pero con un ligero cambio:

_Nombre: Kurosaki Judai_

_Edad: 17 años_

_Color de Cabello: Castaño  
><em>

_Ocupación: Estudiante de Instituto **y Shinigami.**  
><em>

-¡Eso ha sido lo más alucinante que he hecho en mi vi…!-y sin poder terminar su frase, el joven cayó desmayado al suelo, ante la parpadeante mirada de la extrañada Rei.

-Eh… ¿Ups?

-Vaya, vaya, ¡Menudo espectáculo!-la sobresaltada peliazul se giró para comprobar como una sombra misteriosa, sosteniendo un abanico sobre su cara, había aparecido en la calle-Hmm, dime, Rei Kuchiki, puede que me equivoque, pero… ¿Necesitas ayuda, no?-finalizó la sombra con una enigmática sonrisa, a la vez que la imagen volvía a centrarse en el desmayado Judai, mientras unas brillantes palabras aparecían en pantalla:

_**To be continued…**_

Wuajaja XD! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto cualquier comentario, trankis, sentíos libres de criticar cualquier cosa que vieseis mal XP En fin, creo que, si gusta, con esta parodia tendremos diversión y risas por un buen rato. Oh, y antes de que se me olvide:

**Reiatsu**: Literalmente "Presión Espiritual" en japonés. En esta serie se usa para describir la energía espiritual de los pjs.

**Shinigami:** Dioses de la Muerte de la cultura japonesa, representados en varias formas. Literalmente significa "Segador de Almas"

**Kidoh:** Literalmente "Arte Demoniaca" en japo. En esta serie se usa para referirse a los 2 tipos de "magia" que usan los Shinigamis.

Bakudō: "Arte de Restricción" en el idioma friki XD Son las magias defensivas/inmovilizadoras de los Shinigamis. Como seguramente habréis notado, le he cambiado el nombre original a la usada en este cap por el de una carta trampa de YGO, y lo haré igual con todas las demás, jeje…

**Zampakutoh**: Las espadas de los Shinigamis. Por ahora, para no perder mucho a los que no conocen Bleach, no entraremos en detalles sobre ellas. Literalmente significa "Cortadora de Almas"

Y bueno, esperando que os haya quedado claro, me despido, ¡Comentad, criticad, o lanzadme tomates, y muchas gracias por leer ^w^!


	2. Duel Begin!

Buenooo parece que nadie se ha animado a leerla, pero igual sigo subiendo aki por si acaso alguien quiere ojearlo XP Así que, si alguien quiere ver mas locuras, ¡Luces, ojos y leeeecion…!

**Disclaimers:**Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo y Kazuki Takahashi, respectivamente ^^

**Bleach-Oh!**

**Chapter 2: Duel Begin**

-Juuudaiiiii… ¿Por qué no nos salvasteee? ¿Acaso no te convertiste en Shinigami para esooo?-gemían de manera dramática las ensangrentadas figuras de la familia del castaño, el cual estaba ataviado con su kimono negro y sudando de terror, hasta que se giró y vi a la chica Shinigami, Rei, mirándole.

-Ups, lo siento, creo que fue demasiado tarde-se excusó la peliazul mientras sacaba la lengua y le salía una gota.

El grito de pánico que estaba a punto de salir de los labios de Judai nunca nació, porque fue interrumpido por uno muy diferente:

-¡Buenos diaaaaas, Judaaaaaiiiii!-gritó Yugi mientras pegaba una potente patada a su hijo, despertándolo de su "pesadilla".

¡PAM!

-¿Qué clase de… padre…ataca a su hijo indefenso mientras duerme?-jadeo un cabreado Judai mientras apretaba la cara de su padre contra el suelo con su puño, mientras que sus rodillas estaban clavadas en su estómago.

-Indefenso…y una mierda…-gruñó el padre del castaño mientras intentaba respirar, momento en el que su hijo pareció recordar algo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué tal tu herida? ¡¿Aún te duele?

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo me he hecho yo una herida?

-¿EH?

**00000000000000000000000**

-¡Je, tuvimos una suerte increíble! ¿No crees Judai?-sonreía Yugi mientras él y sus hijos estaban de pie en la calle observando el enorme boquete en la pared de la cocina, el cual Judai miraba con un tic en el ojo-Nadie resultó herido cuando aquel camión se empotró con la pared, ¡Y ni siquiera nos despertamos!

-¿Dónde le ves tú la suerte? ¡El tipo que lo hizo se fue de rositas!-gruñó Karin con su siempre pesimista y sombrío tono, mientras Yuzu no paraba de decirles que desayunasen.

_"¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado? Sus heridas han desaparecido, ya no recuerdan nada de anoche ¡Y creen que el agujero lo hizo un camión! ¿Será esto una especie de… servicio de limpieza de los Shinigamis?"_ se cuestionaba el castaño, antes de que un súbito pensamiento asaltase su mente _"Esa chica…Rei… ¿Habrá vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas esa…?"_

**00000000000000000000000**

**Instituto de Domino, 10:43 pm.**

-Hmm…-una chica de larga cabellera rubia miraba por la ventana de su clase, muy pensativa. Sus grandes ojos grisáceos parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Hey, Asuka! ¿Ya estas con la cabeza en las nubes de nuevo?

-Junko…-murmuró la rubia mientras miraba a la chica de cabello café claro que le había hablado-No, solo estaba, eh, descansando un poco…

-Kurosaki no ha llegado aún ¿Verdad?-la expresión de sorpresa de Asuka pareció ser una larga respuesta para la peli café-¡Ja, ya lo sabía, otra vez pensando en él! Escúchame bien, Asuka Inoue, ¿Qué le ves de bueno a él? Es molesto, despistado, habla solo repetidamente y siempre se mete en líos.

-Je, pues no sé tú, pero a mí me parece tierno…Seguro que si mirásemos más allá de su actitud de siempre encontraríamos una persona verdaderamente interesante-sonrió la joven mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Si tú lo dices-suspiró Junko ante lo que ella pensaba que era ingenuidad por parte de su amiga.

-¿Habláis de Kurosaki? Creo que hoy no vendrá-las 2 jóvenes se giraron para ver al chico de pelo blanco, largo y puntiagudo que estaba un par de asientos más allá.

-Ah, Bakura eres tú-le saludó Asuka.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Mizuiro?

-¿No lo habéis oído? Ayer un camión se estrelló contra su casa-relató el peliblanco, aunque parecía más centrado en su móvil dorado con adornos de ojos egipcios que en lo que decía.

-¡¿CÓMO?-gritaron ambas chicas a la vez, sobresaltando a toda la clase.

-¡¿Y qué le ha pasado a Judai? ¡¿Se ha muerto?-preguntó Junko de manera expectante, pero antes de que Bakura pudiese responder nada la chica recibió un potente madrazo en la cabeza por una mochila-¡AUGH!

-¡Ya quisieras tú que me hubiese muerto!-replicó Judai mientras retiraba la mochila de la cabeza de la chica, provocando que se abriese y que todo su contenido se desparramase por el suelo, provocándole una gota-¡Mierda, mi padre me prometió que iba a arreglar este cierre…! Un momento ¡¿Y yo le creí?

-Buenos días Kurosaki-le saludó Asuka con una sonrisa exagerada, que era más radiante que el sol mañanero-Me alegra ver que no te pasó nada.

-Eh, sí, buenos días a ti también Inoue… _"No sé porque, pero sus sonrisas me da repelús, cualquiera diría que se las pinta en la cara..."_-filosofaba el chico mientras se sentaba-Y bien ¿Que tenemos ahora? ¿Matemáticas? Porque recuerdo que la profesora…

-Vaya, así que tú eres Kurosaki, mucho gusto-Judai se congeló ridículamente a mitad de su frase y giró su cabeza como si fuera un robot…para encontrarse a una menuda chica peliazul, muy conocida por él, sentada justo en el asiento a su lado, vestida con uniforme escolar y mirándole con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Ah, es cierto, tú no lo sabes Kurosaki! Esta es Rei Kuchiki, acaban de transferirla a nuestra clase-explicó Bakura amablemente al aún paralizado Judai, sin apartar la mirada de su móvil.

-Mis padres acaban de mudarse aquí así que por eso he tenido que entrar a mitad de curso, espero que seamos buenos amigos-sonrió la "joven" con una sonrisa angelical que finalmente hizo reaccionar al pelicastaño.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué…?

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? Ah sí, yo aún no tengo los libros de texto así que ¿Te importaría compartirlos conmigo?-dijo con voz tierna mientras le tendía la mano en un gesto aparentemente inocente, pero que le permitió a Judai ver que haba algo escrito en su palma:

_"¡Shh, no digas nada, quedarás como un loco delante de todos! Por cierto, ¡Te ves muy lindo con el uniforme del instituto ^o^!"_

-Eh, ¿Estas bien Kurosaki? De pronto te has puesto pálido…

-Pa-para nada Mizuiro, je, solo que me ha parecido ver un fantasma, je-rio el semi-histérico chico, mientras a su lado la peliazul le sonreía tiernamente y no despegaba sus ojos de él durante el resto de la clase.

**00000000000000000000000**

**Más tarde, en el tejado del Instituto…**

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Quiero decir, acabamos de conocernos, no creo que sea lo mejor que nos veamos a solas así de repente…-decía la peliazul con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo que le pareció DEMASIADO real a Judai como para ser fingido…

-¡Corta el rollo con eso! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí en mi instituto, más aún, en mi clase? ¡Pensé que debías volver a la Sociedad de Almas esa!

-¿Entonces no te alegras de verme?-preguntó lo joven con un semblante y aura de tristeza tan grandes que a Judai le surgieron mil gotas de la cabeza.

-S-sí… ¡Es decir no…! O sea… ¡Argh, nos conocimos solo ayer y lo único que hicimos fue luchar contra un espíritu maligno y que me atravesases con tu espada, así que no me preguntes eso! ¡¿Por qué no has vuelto a la Sociedad comosellame?

-¡Porque no puedo!-reveló finalmente la peliazul, a la vez que ponía rostro de corderito degollado-¡Solo los Shinigamis pueden volver allí y yo perdí mis poderes ayer!-la chica parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡¿Cómo? Pe-pero eso no tiene sentido, yo ya no soy, o sea, ya no tengo…

-Sí, tu aún conservas mis poderes-le corto Rei mientras le señalaba el pecho-Pero es tu alma la que ha cambiado, no tu cuerpo. Por dentro ahora eres un Shinigami…yo en cambio me he quedado aquí atrapada con un nivel de reiatsu tan bajo que apenas puedo lanzar Kidoh…

-Oh cielos, vaya, yo lo siento, eh, supongo…

-No es culpa tuya, fui yo la que tuvo la brillante idea de realizar una transmisión de poderes cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de la teoría-suspiró la peliazul mientras se apoyaba en Judai, incomodándole un poco-Es por eso que he tenido que refugiarme en este Gigai…

-¿Gi qué?

-Gigai, es como un cuerpo de emergencia que los Shinigamis usamos para poder infiltrarnos entre los humanos-explicó la Rei mientras Judai finalmente comprendía como era que sus amigos habían podido ver y oír a la Shinigami…o intento de Shinigami, en este momento.

-Espera, eso sigue sin explicar el hecho de que te hayas metido en mi clase…

-Bueno ¿No es obvio?-preguntó la peliazul mientras miraba fijamente al joven, el cual se sintió inquieto al contemplar sus profundos y extrañamente tiernos ojos-Como yo no puedo hacer nada en este estado… ¡Tú tendrás que hacer mi trabajo de Shinigami ^^!

-¡¿WTF? ¡¿No lo estás diciendo en serio, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Quiero decir, mis poderes volverán con el tiempo…creo-admitió Rei con una gotita, mientras nuevamente se maldecía por prestar tan poca atención en las clases de la academia-Pero mientras tanto toda esta zona quedaría desprotegida, y no puedo permitir eso, así, como tú tienes mis poderes, está más que claro que…

-Ni hablar-le cortó Judai dándose media vuelta, provocando que la peliazul se congelara ridículamente y quedase blanca como el papel, al más puro estilo anime barato-Lamento mucho que perdieras tus poderes, que te hayas quedado atrapada en este mundo y todo eso, pero honestamente no puedes esperar que me ponga a saltar de un tejado a otro partiéndole la cara a espadazos a unos monstruos y siendo totalmente invisible solo por diver…

-¿Eh?-Rei se extrañó porque el castaño había dejado de hablar y alejarse de ella repentinamente-¿Pasa algo?

-… ¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien, me siento culpable porque hayas tenido que quedarte atrapada aquí, así que no me importaría ayudarte por un tiempo-le dijo el pelicastaño con una sonrisa que cualquiera hubiera tildado de siniestra e inquietante, pero que a la pequeña Shinigami le pareció tierna y encantadora.

-¡¿De verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias!-gritó emocionada, pero, antes de que Judai pudiese decir nada, se había puesto una especie de guante amarillo con un dibujo de Winnie Pooh en el dorso de la mano-Ahora, disculpa si esto te duele un poquito-se disculpó de antemano antes de propinarle un manotazo en la cara al sorprendido pelicastaño.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Pero se puede saber a qué ha venido…?-Judai calló de golpe al notar una cosa que le dejó sin habla.

A unos metros de él, tirado en el suelo, se encontraba ¡Su propio cuerpo! Y él estaba vistiendo de nuevo el kimono negro y la enorme espada enfundada en su espalda, ante la atenta y brillante mirada de Rei.

-¡Aww, te ves tan lindo con el traje de Shinigami!-dijo la peliazul mientras abrazaba a Judai sin poder resistirse, provocándole mil gotas y preguntándose cómo demonios aquella alocada chica con mentalidad de niña de 6 años podía ser un "Dios de la Muerte"

-Eh…casi mejor voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que me has sacado el alma con un manotazo de un guante si dejas de abrazarme ¿Si?-pidió amablemente el castaño mientras a la chica le ardían las mejillas de vergüenza y le soltaba mientras le daba la espalda.

-Ah, uh, lo siento, je, je ¡Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo, hay trabajo que hacer!-gritó nerviosamente antes de cogerle de la mano y hacerlo saltar de la azotea junto a ella, sin darle tiempo ni a preguntar _"¡Le estoy cogiendo de la mano! Se siente tan suave y firme a la vez… Y siento como si flotara en una nube… No, espera, más bien se siente como si estuviera cayendooooo…"_-¡Kyaaaaaa!-chilló Rei al darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo como una piedra en dirección al patio.

-¡¿Pero es que te has vuelto loca?-gritó Judai mientras cogía en brazos a la joven y aterrizaba en el tejado de un edificio adyacente como si nada. Al parecer, la despistada peliazul había olvidado que, al ya no tener poderes, no podía lanzarse de un tejado y pegar satos de 15 metros saliendo ilesa-Bien, si dejas de intentar suicidarte, si es que alguien que ya está muerto puede hacer eso, me gustaría que me dijeses a donde tenemos que… ¿Uh? ¿Rei? ¿Hola? ¿Me estas escuchando?

_"Ahora sí…se siente como estar en una nube…"_disfrutaba la embobada peliazul de la comodidad de los brazos del "Shinigami Sustituto", mientras este hacia un vano intento de traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

**00000000000000000000000**

-Oye… ¿Estas segura de que un Hollow aparecerá aquí?-cuestionó Judai mirando el desolado parque de juegos-¿Acaso los Shinigamis tienen alguna especie de poder de videncia futurista o algo?

-¿Qué? ¡No por favor, eso sería una completa estupidez poco creíble!-aclaró Rei mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo-Solo me han dado el aviso por el móvil desde la Sociedad de Almas.

-…-el castaño se quedó mirando fijamente a la peliazul, dudando entre si era más raro que los Shinigamis usaran teléfonos o que ella lo expresara tan tranquilamente.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿En este parque suele estar el espíritu de un niño?

-¿Uh? Pues sí la verdad, lo veo siempre que paso por aquí, aunque nunca le he hablado y siempre lo veo gritándole a los árboles y a los perros…

-¿Es un niño pelinegro, de ojos cafés y aparentemente 8 años?

-¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo es que lo…?

-¿Viste una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de un panda y unos shorts negros?

-¡Woah, en verdad sí que tenéis percepción extrasensorial!-se asombró Judai de la habilidad de la pequeña Shinigami.

-Eh, no, es solo que…pienso que podría ser ese niño-murmuró Rei mientras señalaba hacia adelante, haciendo que el castaño finalmente dejase de mirarle (Lo que había estado haciendo desde que le preguntó por el Hollow) y viese como el pobre espíritu del niño huía como poseso de un bicho de 8 patas con garras muy feo…

Básicamente, había una araña mutante de 6 metros con máscara blanca de 8 ojos y colmillos corriendo hambrienta por el medio del parque de juegos.

-…

-…Oye Rei

-¿Sí?

-¿Esto suele ocurrirte normalmente?

-Para mí es tan normal como el pan de cada día, comparado con mi familia y amigos-suspiró la peliazul, provocando que por primera vez desde que la conocía el joven la mirase con una mirada de total comprensión, antes de moverse como un rayo y volarle de un tajo a la araña la pata con la que había estado a punto de empalar al niño, salpicándole de paso con una ingente cantidad de sangre.

-¡Uargh, mi [Censurado] pata!-gritó el Hollow mientras se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio y encarar al Shinigami, ignorando lo más que podía los litros de sangre que se escapaban por la herida-¡¿Pero tú quien puñetas eres? ¡¿Te parece normal amputarle un miembro a alguien que solo intenta comer?

-Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, arañita…-empezó el joven mientras le arreaba un madrazo con la hoja de la espada y mandaba al Hollow contra un inocente tobogán rojo, destrozándolo-Soy la nueva autoridad local, así que ¡Cuidado Hollows, el Shinigami Kurosaki Judai protege ahora las calles de domino!-se chuleo el joven antes de girarse hacia el niño-¿Estás bien?

-Sangre fantasma…sangre fantasma…-murmuraba el traumado espíritu mientras se abrazaba las piernas y temblaba, intentando no mirar la cercenada pata del Hollow, la cual no paraba de retorcerse.

-Tomaré eso como un si…-dijo Judai con una gotita mientras se giraba a ver a la peliazul-Oye Rei, ¿Que tal lo he…?-el castaño se interrumpió de pronto al ver como la Shinigami le miraba con las manos juntitas y corazoncitos saliendo alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Magnifico, has estado genial, más que genial fantástico!-expresó con efusividad sonrojada la peliazul, sin apartar un momento su mirada del apuesto Shinigami Sustituto-¡Es más creo que eres el mejor Shinigami de todos!

Por alguna razón, en ese momento se oyeron miles de estornudos en ese lugar tan raro llamado "Sociedad de Almas".

-Eh, pues, vaya…gracias-murmuró el castaño con un leve rubor mientras se apoyaba en su insanamente grande espada. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo halagaran de esa manera-La verdad es que nunca…

-¡Groaargh!

-¡Ahora no!-dijo Judai tan tranquilo mientras detenía el intento de embestida del Hollow con su espada, rompiéndole los dientes (?) y mandándolo a volar contra una moto, destruyéndola de paso-¿Dónde estaba…? Ah sí, la verdad es que nunca nadie me había dicho que hice un buen trabajo…y de paso, déjame disculparme de nuevo por lo de tus poderes, en serio lamento que estés atrapada aquí-la suave sonrisa (Esta vez sincera) hizo que Rei apartase su mirada mientras el sonrojo de su cara alcanzaba límites insospechados.

-Y-ya te dije que n-no pasa nada…-murmuró mientras una increíblemente feliz sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro-Solo decía la verdad, eres un Shinigami muy bueno… _"Y tienes una sonrisa que no me cansaría de mirar durante siglos"_-pensaba la risueña peliazul.

-Bueno, de todos modos gracias por el halago. Y puedes estar seguro de que haré lo que pueda para cumplir este…

-Groarrgh…-volvió a intentar, ya más dudoso, el Hollow araña, pero esa segunda interrupción acabo con la ya mermada paciencia del Shinigami Sustituto, así que le voló las otras 7 patas de un certero corte, además de separar su cabeza de su torso, dejando su grotesco cuerpo bocarriba en el suelo mientras agitaba frenéticamente sus cercenadas extremidades, lanzando sangre en todas direcciones-¡Ahhh, estás loco chico, me ha jodido todas mis [Censurado] patas y me has cortado la [Censurado] cabezaaa!

-¡A ver si eso te enseña modales y no vuelves a interrumpir las conversaciones! Ahora ¿Qué iba a decir…? Argh, qué más da-suspiró con fastidio antes de pegar un salto y quedar parado sobre la copa de un árbol, de esa manera tan equilibradamente imposible que solo los Shinigami conocían, y quedarse mirando hacia el horizonte-Siéntete tranquila, ciudad Domino, ahora estás bajo mi protección…

-Ah…¿No es el chico más fantástico del universo?-suspiró Rei mientras le miraba embobada.

-Y una…mierda…ese loco…me ha desmembrado por puro gusto…-se quejó la cabeza del Hollow, irónicamente tirada al lado de le peliazul.

-¡¿Y a ti quien te preguntó?-le gritó la peliazul antes de mandar a volar la cabeza de una patada, lanzándola contra el parabrisas de un coche en marcha y provocando que derrapase y se estrellase contra otro antes de estallar y arder en llamas-…oh…mierda…¡Judai salgamos de aquí!-chilló antes de correr a toda prisa hacia el extrañado castaño, que se había caído del árbol del susto por la explosión.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios ha pasa…?

-¡Olvida las preguntas y sácame de aquí, yo no soy invisible!-le recordó antes de que la sujetase y ambos se alejasen del lugar de un salto, donde ya empezaban a sonar las sirenas de policía.

-Menudo susto… ¿Pero sabes? No puedo evitar la sensación de que nos estamos olvidando algo importante...

-Nah, solo serán imaginaciones tuyas…-sentencio Rei mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de ser sujetada por los firmes brazos del Shinigami Sustituto.

**00000000000000000000000**

-¡Profesor, venga rápido, Kurosaki está tirado inconsciente en la azotea y no respira!

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Dios mío, rápido, tenemos que esconder el cadáver!

-¡¿Qué ha dicho?

-Eh, ¿Dije esconder el cadáver? Quise decir ¡Dejad de perder el tiempo con idioteces y llamad a una ambulancia!

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<br>**_

Bien, el bueno de Judai finalmente se ha convertido oficialmente en Shinigami Sustituto, pero el siguiente capítulo promete ser aún más interesante, porque hasta ahora solo hemos visto al castaño desmembrar Hollows sin ton ni son, pero veamos cómo le va con su primer combate difícil, cuando le devuelvan los golpes XP

PD: ¿A alguien le interesara que el Hollow de este cap estaba basado en el monstruo Jirai Gumo OwO? Nah, lo dudo mucho XD


	3. The Good Brother?

Bueno, me alegro de ke te haya gustado Nuavaja, yo diria ke tienes algo de razon, pero como no lo tenia muy claro lo puse aki O,O Aunke luego kiza si deba cambiarlo a Crossover...Y en cuando a la "lectora misterios" pues yo diria ke eres tú Lady XD ¿O a lo mejor High? Nah, ella no se releeria esto XP En fin, solo decir algo que seguramente vais a preguntaros ¿Porque el titulo tiene tantas frases separadas por estos (/)? Bueno, es que aki es donde comienza una batalla interesante, y como tal en el manga se come varios capis, pero en un fic se puede resumir en uno solo de tamaño decente sin hacerlo largo, así que son mi parodia a todos los títulos de los capi del manga que abarca este cap ^^ Dicho esto y sin más, os dejo con el primer reto verdadero de nuestro querido Shinigami Sustituto (Kea prendera ke no todo es fácil en ese trabajo XD):

**Disclaimers:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo y Kazuki Takahashi, respectivamente ^^

_**Bleach-Oh!**_

**Chapter 3: Head Shot/ Still Hungry, Greedy?/Brother Rancor/ Cracks Of Pain**

-Buf, menudo día…-murmuraba cierta rubia que iba caminando por la calle en plena noche, en medio de una apacible calle de la "tranquila" ciudad Domino-Menos mal que la tienda aún no estaba cerrada, porque si no...¡Anda!-exclamó sorprendida al ver un billete de 100 tirado en medio de la calle-¡Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte!-sonrió Asuka mientras se agachaba a recoger el billete…

-¡Pero hazte a un lado, locaaa…!

-¡¿Eh?

¡Ñieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeccccc! ¡CRASH!

-Oh mierda… fijo que el Seguro no me cubre esto…

000000000000000000000000000

_-Rei…te amo tanto…-susurraba un castaño en medio de un puente, mientras abrazaba a una menuda y sonrojada peliazul._

_-¡Oh, Judai, yo también te amo!-exclamó ella rebosante de felicidad, a la vez empezaba a acercar sus labios a los suyos en el momento más mágico de su vida y…_

-¡Oye Rei, te estoy diciendo que ya terminé de romperlas!

-¡Uaaahhh!-chilló la joven Shinigami mientras pegaba un salto y salía del mundo de fantasía en el que la novela romántica que estaba leyendo la había sumergido-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué has tenido que interrumpirme? ¡Ya iba a llegar a la mejor parteeee!

-Eh, claro…-se extrañó Judai, preguntándose porque demonios Rei se exaltaba tanto por una simple novela romántica. Ni que no pudiese acabarla luego, además parecía medio dormida…-Como sea, ya terminé con esto ¿De qué me sirve ponerme a romper todas estas pelotas, por cierto?-cuestionó mientras señalaba todas las pelotas de vete a saber tú que material, pues estaban todas rotas en el suelo gracias al bate de beisbol que llevaba.

-¡¿Las has roto todas? ¡Se suponía que tenías que romper solamente las que tenían una cara, para aprender sobre lo básico que es golpear a los Hollow en la máscara!-exclamó la Shinigami mientras cogía una de las destrozadas pelotas, la cual tenía el infantil dibujo de la cara de un osito.

-¡¿Eh? ¡Pero no me dijiste eso!

-¡Claro que lo hice!

-¡No, cuando yo te pregunté exactamente que tenía que hacer tú solo me dijiste _"Sí, sí, golpea las pelotas"_ mientras mirabas como tonta ese libro!

-Oh…jeje, vaya…-Rei sacó la lengua con una gotita mientras Judai suspiraba, dándose cuenta de que todo ese entrenamiento había sido una pérdida de tiempo por el despiste de la peliazul. Empezaba a plantearse la duda de cómo demonios la joven había aprobado esa Academia de Shinigamis de le que no paraba de hablar, y también…

-¡Buenos días Kurosaki!-saltó de pronto una alegre Asuka Inoue, apareciendo detrás del joven aparentemente de ninguna parte, haciéndole saltar del susto y que estuviese a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.

-¡Uah, I-Inoue! Ho-hola, je, bu-buenos… días…-jadeo el castaño intentado recuperar el aliento.

-Oh perdón ¿Te he asustado? No era mi intenci…-la rubia enmudeció de pronto al notar como, detrás del castaño que siempre le parecía tan "interesante" estaba una menuda peliazul observándole con curiosidad. Esperen un momento, a ella le sonaba esa chica…-¿Kuchiki…?-murmuró mientras su mente identificaba la chica que habían transferido ayer a su clase.

-Ah, disculpa ¿Tú eres...?

-Es Asuka Inoue, una chica de nuestra clase ¿No la recuerdas de ayer?-le remarcó Judai, intentando que la peliazul no pareciese tan sospechosa. Por desgracia, aunque él no lo supiera, Rei no recordaba a nadie en concreto, debido a que se había pasado toda la clase mirándole como boba

-¡Ah claro, Inoue! ¿Cómo estás hoy?-exclamó la peliazul con una sonrisa, provocando que Judai pensase que sus dotes de actriz eran mejores que sus dotes de Shinigami.

-Ah, muy bien…Solo salía a hacer la compra…

-Eh, disculpa si es algo indiscreto, pero ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo…y lo demás?-preguntó Rei mientras miraba como la joven tenía un brazo enyesado y en cabestrillo, vendas alrededor de su frente y varias banditas en las mejillas.

-Oh, eso, es que me atropellaron-admitió la rubia con un suspiro.

-¡¿Te atropellaron de nuevo? Inoue, ya es ¿Cuál, la tercera vez esta semana?-preguntó Judai mientras golpeaba su cara con la mano y la peliazul se quedaba con cara alucinada.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si lo hicieran apropósito…-para ser sinceros, la rubia empezaba a dudar seriamente de eso.

-Oye… ¿Qué son esas marcas en tu pierna?-pregunto de pronto Rei con una actitud más seria de lo usual, mirando fijamente una especie de quemadura irregular en la pierna de la rubia.

-Ah, eso, supongo que me habré dado contra algo cuando el coche me arrolló…ahora que lo pienso, es un milagro que no me despellejara casi toda la piel al salir volando…-divagó mientras Rei observaba con un extraño interés la herida de su pierna-En fin, será mejor que me vaya, se hace tarde y aún tengo que prepararme la cena…

-Eh… ¿Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Judai con una gotita al ver como la joven subía a duras penas las escaleras que salían del parque donde se encontraban-Puedo acompañarte a casa si quieres…

-¡¿Eh? ¡N-no, que va, no es problema, jaja!-rio con nerviosismo la joven mientras sacaba fuerzas de ninguna parte para subir a toda velocidad por la escalera y agitar la mano con la que sostenía las compras en señal de despedida-¡Hasta luego Kurosaki! ¡Y ha sido un placer conocerte, Kuchiki!-gritó antes de salir escopetada de allí.

-…

-…interesante chica-murmuró Rei con un pequeño deje de ironía-¿Es amiga tuya?

-Bueno, no exactamente. La verdad es que más bien es la mejor amiga de una vieja amiga de mi infancia, pero nunca hemos mantenido una conversación larga…eso sí, me saluda siempre en la escuela y en la calle _"De hecho, hay veces en las que me da la sensación de que me está siguiendo…"_-el castaño decidió no expresar en voz alta aquel ultimo pensamiento.

-Ya veo…-murmuró Rei intentando con todas sus fuerzas que el injustificado ramalazo de celos que acababa de sentir le apartase de la mente lo verdaderamente importante-Oye, esa chica ¿Tiene algún familiar?

-No, vive sola…bueno, tenía un hermano, pero murió hace unos 3 años-ante esas palabras la peliazul adoptó un extraño semblante serio por un breve segundo, pero Judai ni lo notó-Lo sé porque ese día fui yo quien le abrió la puerta…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Fue antes de ir a la escuela, alguien llamó a la puerta de la clínica y cuando abrí me la encontré a ella jadeando llevando a su hermano encima, estaba cubierto de sangre y casi ni respiraba. Mi padre lo intentó, pero con lo que teníamos allí no fue suficiente y murió mientras lo trasladaban a un hospital…

-Woah, pobrecita, debió haber sido muy duro-se compadeció la peliazul.

-Sí, estaba llorando mucho ese día, y en un momento me abrazó mientras lloraba en mi hombro. Como estaba muy triste y no sabía que hacer simplemente le devolví el abrazo-rememoró el castaño, haciendo que Rei se olvidase su compasión hacia la rubia en un segundo, a la vez que convertía en polvo los restos de la pelota.

-Grrr…bueno, lo mejor será dejar de entrenar por hoy-concluyó la joven mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a alejarse.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¡Oye, espera!-la detuvo Judai repentinamente-Me he estado preguntando algo ¿A dónde vas después de vernos? Porque no tengo ni idea de donde estás quedándote….-expresó, aunque la joven solo llevase allí apenas 3 días.

-¡Oh! ¿Es que acaso quieres acompañarme a casa? A mí no me importaría, me siento muy sola sin ti…-dijo Rei con un tono seductor que hizo sudar la gota gorda al castaño.

-Ehm, casi mejor no, que llego tarde y luego el lunático de mi viejo se pone más pesado de lo habitual ¡Nos vemos mañana!-rio nerviosamente antes de alejarse a paso ligero, provocando un suspiro en la peliazul.

-Bueno, no perdía nada intentándolo… Aunque tranquilo Judai, estaré más cerca de lo que crees, ji, ji, ji…-soltó risitas mientras se alejaba de allí.

"_Brr, no sé porque pero me han entrado escalofríos…"_ pensaba Judai mientras camina hacia su casa, ignorante de la extraña figura dragonesca que había surgido en el ahora vacío parque…

-JudAI…kuROsakI…

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Hermano! ¿Has visto mi vestido azul?-preguntó Yuzu mientras entraba en la vacía habitación de su hermano.

-Yuzu, te he dicho que es de mala educación entrar sin llamar.

-¡Hermano, pensé que habías llegado hace rato!-exclamó la pequeña castaña mientras veía a su hermano subir las escaleras-Juraría que oí como entrabas en la habitación…

-Pues lamento informarte que debes estar teniendo problemas de oído, y que no tengo ni idea de donde está tu vestido…

-¿De veras? Pues también desapareció uno de mis pijamas…-se extrañó Yuzu mientras su hermano se recostaba en la cama y ella volvía escaleras abajo.

En ese mismo momento, echada en un desconocido, bien provisto de edredones suaves y medianamente pequeño espacio rectangular, Rei Kuchiki meditaba sobre varias cosas…bueno, realmente solo sobre una cosa, una cosa castaña y tierna que le había robado el sueño.

-Ay, mi querido Judai…-murmuraba embobada mientras se abrazaba a una de las almohadas que tenía a la mano-El mero hecho de pensar en ti me hace olvidarme de que estoy atrapada y sin poderes…aunque si estuviese a tu lado no me importaría seguir así por siempre, jeje…..-rió la enamorada peliazul, y quizá hubiera seguido así un buen rato de no ser porque su móvil empezó a sonar repentinamente-¿Uh, un aviso de Hollow…? …¡AH!

-¿Eh, que es eso?-se extrañó Judai al oír un pitido que parecía provenir de un lugar cercano-¿Acaso Karin está jugando videojuegos de los 80? Anda, ya se detuv…

-¡AH!

-¡¿Qué demo…?

-¡Judai, tenemos problemas!-gritó Rei mientras salía de una patada del armario de Judai, provocando que el pobre casi sufriese un paro cardiaco por segunda vez en el día.

-¡¿WTF? ¡¿Pero qué demonios hacías en mi armario, por del amor de Dios? Y espera un momento… ¡¿No es ese uno de los pijamas de mi hermana.

-¡Esos son detalles sin importancia ahora!-exclamó apuradamente Rei mientras se ponía su guante espiritual-¡Acabo de recibir una alerta de Hollow!

-¡¿Alerta de Hollow? ¡¿Dónde y cuándo?-se puso serio Judai mientras se levantaba…

-¡Exactamente donde estas sentado dentro de 10 milisegundooos!-chilló la peliazul mientras se lanzaba sobre el castaño cual fan enloquecida por su estrella de rock favorita, separando su alma y mandándolos tanto a él como a su cuerpo a volar en el milisegundo exacto que una enorme garra negra emergía de debajo de la cama del Shinigami Sustituto, que seguramente le habría volado las piernas de no ser por Rei.

-¡Oh, santos fantasmas borrachos y condenados!-gritó Judai con el Corazón en un puño mientras sujetaba a Rei y ambos se estampaban contra la pared de la habitación, a la vez que su cuerpo caía inerte a su lado-¡Por los pelos! ¡Rei, me has salvado la vida!-le sonrió el castaño con el agradecimiento más sincero de su vida.

-Oh, je, no ha sido nada…-se sonrojó la peliazul-Puedo salvarte la vida siempre que…

-¡Ejem, ejem! Lamento interrumpir vuestra emotivamente vomitiva charla, pero aún estoy aquí ¿Sabéis?-les hizo notar el Hollow, cuya máscara y cuerpo recordaba a un Dragón de afilados rasgos, con brillantes ojos rojizos y unas pequeñas alas, además de carecer de piernas, pero tener un larga cola serpentil. Todo su cuerpo parecía recubierto de escamas brillantes, aunque no resaltaba tanto como su desarreglado cabello marrón oscuro.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber que tenéis vosotros los Hollows con interrumpir las conversaciones?-gritó el castaño mientras se lanzaba espadón en mano contra el bicho, pero sorprendentemente este lo detuvo con su afilada cola, para luego estamparle contra la pared de un manotazo.

-Je, pATEtico, sHIniGAmi…

-¡Judai! ¡Déjalo, maldito lagarto deforme!-chilló Rei mientras cogía una escoba y la estampaba contra la espalda del Hollow, haciéndole menos que cosquillas, pero cabreándole mucho.

-¡HaZTe a UN laDO, mocosa!-gruñó la criatura antes de girarse y hacer descender su garra sobre la ahora aterrada peliazul, a la vez que Judai reaccionaba y se lanzaba como un rayo en su ayuda…

¡Ziiiiis! ¡Crash!

-¡Por los pelos!-exclamó Judai, con Rei en brazos, mientras encaraba nuevamente al Hollow, que parecía tener problemas para desatascar su cola del suelo-Rei, ¿Estas bien?

-E-eso creo, no tengo heridas, pero es raro, juraría que oí algo rasgar…-antes de que la joven pudiese seguir hablando, la parte superior de su pijama se rasgó totalmente, al igual que parte de su sujetador, provocando que su rostro se prendiese en llamas, que Judai se quedase en shock y que el Hollow, al percatarse de lo que había hecho, se empezase a partir de la risa-¡Kyaaaaaa!-chilló mientras se cubría el pecho y se soltaba de los brazos del castaño, para volver a lanzarse dentro del armario y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Juajajajajaja, DEberIAIS haber VistO lA ExPReSion de vUEStraS CarAS, juajajaja…!

-¡CÁLLATEEEE!-chilló Judai, intentando hacer caso omiso de la sangre que le escurria por la nariz, antes de aprovechar el descuido del Hollow para darle un sablazo en toda la cara con su Zampakutoh, justo en el momento en el que una aún sonrojada Rei salía del armario, con un vestido de Yuzu cubriéndola-¡Sí, en toda la cara!

"_¡No, ha sido demasiado superficial!"_ se percató la peliazul a la vez que la mitad del "rostro" del Hollow se desprendía, y a Judai se le abrían los ojos como platos por un momento, a la vez que el Hollow se cubría su media cara con las manos y salía atravesando el techo cual espectro que era-¡Rápido, solo dañaste su máscara, tenemos que ir tras él!

-…Rei, espera un momento-la detuvo el castaño, con una mirada muy extraña en sus ojos-¿Qué… significa esto?

-¿Uh?

-La cara de ese Hollow… ¡Era el hermano de Inoue!

-¡¿Cómo dices? ¡Oh no!

-¡¿Pero cómo es que…?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora, debemos ponernos en marcha! Sin lo hacemos esa chica…va a morir...-sentencio con una mirada seria, provocando que Judai abriese los ojos como platos.

000000000000000000000000000

-¡¿De verdad fuiste tan tonta? ¡Encima que va y se te ofrece para acompañarte a casas y tú te niegas como idiota!

-¡Esta bien Junko, ya entendí que fui idiota, pero es que los nervios me comieron viva!-se lamentaba Asuka mientras, sentada en la sala de su casa, tomaba algo de té con su mejor amiga.

-Mira que desaprovechar semejante oportunidad con Kurosaki ¡Lo tenías a tiro! Solo le pedias amablemente que te acompañara a casa, le ofrecías un té y luego… ¡Te abalanzabas sobre él!-exclamó la castaña con una mirada pervertida, provocando que su amiga escupiese de golpe todo el té que bebia y que estuviese a punto de ahogarse.

-¡¿Q-q-qué?

-¡Jajaja, vamos, todos los chicos de su edad piensan en eso tardo o temprano! Además, tu estas bastante bien la verdad-reconoció mientras miraba a la bella rubia.

-N-no creo que Kurosaki sea del tipo al que le van esas cosas así de golpe, dudo que le gusten las relaciones fáciles…

-Bah, si tú piensas eso… aunque la verdad hay algo que no me esperaba de Kurosaki, se ha hecho amigo de la nueva en un visto y no visto, hay que ver…

-Sí… ahora que lo dices antes los vi juntos en el parque-dijo Asuka con gesto pensativo-La verdad no sé si…

**Criiiiiisssssstttt…**

-¿Eh?-ambas amigas se giraron para ver como unos cuantos libros se habían caído de la estantería de atrás de la sala.

-Qué raro, juraría que estos libros estaban bien puestos contra la pared… ¿Eh?-Asuka se acercó a un libro que había quedado abierto justo por la pagina central-Este libro…solía leérmelo mi…-la joven no pudo terminar, pues una invisible garra negra emergió del libro con la velocidad del rayo y le atravesó el pecho, dejando sus ojos en blanco y tirándola de espaldas.

-¡Asuka! ¡¿Me oyes Asuka?-empezó a gritar Junko mientras sacudía a su amiga-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?-para su desgracia, ella no podía ver mi oír a la siniestra y enorme sombra de ojos rojizos que había empezado a surgir detrás de ella…

000000000000000000000000000

-¡¿Los Hollows antes eran espíritus humanos? ¡¿Y se comen a sus familiares? ¡Pero yo creí que eran monstruos y que por eso había que exterminarlos!-decía un desconcertado Judai mientras iba saltando de un tejado a otro a toda prisa, con Rei colgada a su espalda.

-¡Y son monstruos! Al menos ahora lo son…

-¿A qué te refieres con…?

-Los Hollows…son almas que los Shinigamis no hemos podido salvar, espíritus de humanos que se quedaron demasiado tiempo en este mundo, espíritus a los que la soledad y la desesperación consumió y han quedado con un vacío irreparable en sus almas… Se podría decir que los Shinigamis creamos a nuestros propios enemigos con nuestros descuidos…

-¿Y lo de comerse a sus seres queridos…? Pensé que los Hollow iban sin rumbo fijo y se comían lo primero que…

-Esos son los que ya se han comido a todas sus personas queridas ¿Nunca has oído hablar de gente que muere al poco de morir algún familiar suyo y dicen que "Murieron de Tristeza"? Pues lo que en realidad pasa es que los Hollow vienen y se comen sus almas.

-Woah, jamás me hubiera imaginado eso…

-¿Tú te creías esas chorrada de morirse de tristeza?

-No, pero pensaba que habría una explicación… menos bizarra…

-¿Lo dice el que ve fantasmas desde los cinco años?-sonrió la peliazul de manera inquietante.

-… ¿Sabes? Casi mejor si nos centramos en el trabajo-se resignó Judai mientras pegaba otro salto.

000000000000000000000000000

-Augh…mi cabeza… ¡¿Eh?-cuando Asuka abrió los ojos se encontró con la situación más extraña de su vida: Primero, ¡SU CUERPO! Estaba tirado a unos cuantos metros y ¿Ella? Esta allí sentada, sintiendo un agudo dolor y pesadez, además de que solo una cadena de hierro que le nacía del pecho le ataba a su "Otro yo". Entonces, se fijó en que su amiga estaba sangrando semi-inconsciente contra la pared-¡Junko!

-DéJAla…pRONto EsTAra mUErta DE tOdOS mOdOS…-la rubia se congeló y giró lentamente su cabeza para ver a la última cosa que no era normal en aquella escena: la monstruosa criatura que estaba mirándola a unos metros en el centro de la sala.

-¡AAHHHH!-Asuka reaccionó de una manera muy extraña porque, luego de gritar de terror, se lanzó contra el Hollow, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caerse de cara, aprovechando ese momento para llegar al lado de Junko y sacudirla, pero se extrañó al ver como sus manos traspasaban a la castaña-¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto? ¡Junko! ¡¿No me oyes?

-¿Aún no te das cuenta, verdad Asuka?-la rubia se giró para volver a encarar a la criatura, cuyas fauces dragonites estaban abiertas en una rara mueca-Ella no puede vernos ni oírnos…Porque estamos muertos…

-¿Qu-quién eres? ¡¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo?

-¡Venga ya, tampoco estoy TAN diferente!-gritó la criatura mientras hacía descender su garra con la intención de partir a la aterrada rubia en rodajas…cuando una insanamente grande espada detuvo su ataque-¡Tú…!

-Lo siento amigo, pero es mi deber como Shinigami detenerte-declaró Judai mientras hacía retroceder la garra del Hollow-¡Y si quieres mata a Inoue primero tendrás que acabar conmigo!

-….estaba deseando que dijeras eso-sonrío la bestia antes de lanzar una potente embestida con su cola contra el Shinigami Sustituto, mandándolo de un madrazo contra la pared al lado de la alucinada rubia.

-Ugh… esto de ser Shinigami pierde su gracia cuando los enemigos te devuelven los golpes…

-¿Ku-Kurosaki…?-se asombró Asuka, provocando que el joven diese un respingo y se girase a mirarla-¡Lo sabía, eres tú!

-¡¿Cómo demonios puedes verme?

-Eh… ¿No debería?

-Jejeje, ¿No lo comprendes, verdad? ¡Judai Kurosaki!-bramó el Hollow-Ahora es un espíritu, como tu y yo ¡Has llegado muy tarde!-gritó mientras escupía bolas de fuego por la boca, provocando que el castaño saliese volando a través la pared, junto a un buen trozo de la misma.

-¡Oh, por el Espíritu del Rey!-se espantó Rei al ver como el pelicastaño salía volando en una explosión que se cargó un buen trozo de la pared de Asuka, a la vez que su Zampakutoh se clavaba a su lado-¡Judai! ¡¿Estas bien? ¡Respóndeme por favor!

-¡Kurosaki!-gritó Asuka mientras lo veía salir volando, para luego encarar al Hollow-¡¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?

-¿Aun no te das cuenta, Asuka?-murmuró la criatura mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para que la rubia pudiese ver a través del rojizo de sus ojos-¿nO Me rEConOCeS…?

-Fubuki… Hermano…-susurró la incrédula rubia.

-Así es Asuka, no te preocupes…-murmuró mientras la golpeaba con la cola, dejándola inconciente, y alzaba sus zarpas-¡Dentro de poco todo habrá acabado!

-¡No mientras yo viva!-chilló de pronto Judai, a la vez que, con Rei colgada de su espalda, entraba por el agujero de la pared y detenía nuevamente al Hollow, momento en que la peliazul se acercó a ayudar a la rubia-¡Es tu hermana, maldición! ¡¿Cómo puedes querer devorarla, luego de ya haberla matado, desgraciado?

-¡Judai, aun no está muerta!-gritó Rei, llamando la atención de ambos-¡Su "Cadena del Destino" aun la mantiene atada a su cuerpo, puedo salvarla con mi Kidoh!

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-gritó el Hollow mientras iniciaba un épico combate cola-espada contra Judai-¡Nuestra vida era una mierda!¡Cuando Asuka nació yo era el único alegre, nuestros padres nunca se preocupaban por nosotros y siempre estaban peleando, así que un día me harté y me largué con mi hermana de solo 3 años! ¡Y a pesar de que les robé el coche esos desgraciados nunca se molestaron siquiera en preocuparse por nosotros!

-Ehm, oye ¿En que momento esto pasó de ser un combate a la historia de tu vida?

-¡Y desde entonces yo me ocupé de Asuka todo el tiempo, yo le di todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz!-seguía a la suya el Hollow, pasando olímpicamente de Judai-¡Yo le di todo, así que su vida me pertenece! ¡Y ella lo único que hizo fue olvidarme cuando empezó a tener amigos!

-¡Eres un imbécil!-bramó el Shinigami Sustituto mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas y lograba cortar la cola del Hollow, haciéndole gritar mientras la sangre cubría la habitación y la cola caía por la ventana, agitándose sin parar mientras destruía cosas de menor importancia-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que significa ser un hermano mayor? ¡Significa proteger a todos los hermanos que vienen después de ti!

-¡Tú!-rugió el frustrado Hollow mientras lanzaba fuego y estampaba a Judai contra la pared, pero ni eso pareció callarle.

-Por eso alguien como tú que es capaz de intentar matar a su hermana… ¡No puedo perdonarlo!-gritó mientras un aura plateada le rodeaba, a la vez que una música de combate heroico empezaba a sonar de ninguna parte.

-¡Es taaaan increíble!-suspiró Rei con ojitos de chiribitas.

-¡¿De donde está saliendo esa música?-se alucinó el Hollow, al mismo tiempo que Judai se lanzaba contra él.

-¡Hiaaaaahh!-gritó como poseso el castaño mientras hacia descender su espada y el Hollow alzaba sus garras y lanzaba fuego, provocando una explosión que los mandó a ambos al suelo, a uno medio quemado y al otro con la máscara rota, revelando sus deformados rasgos semi-humanos.

-Maldito… seas…-gruñó el Hollow mientras Judai jadeaba y se veía obligado a dejar su Zampakutoh en el suelo.

-… ¿Ves esas horquillas que lleva en su pelo?-señaló el castaño al cutre adorno de plástico barato que llevaba la rubia en su larga cabellera, sorprendiendo al Hollow-Una vez me dijo que eran un regalo de su hermano, ella las lleva siempre, jamás se las ha quitado que yo haya visto…

-Esas son…-murmuró la criatura, recordando el cabreo que le había dado a su hermana cuando le regaló algo tan cutre, algo que había provocado la única pelea que habían tenido, e indirectamente que le atropellasen _"Je, yo pensé… que odiabas esas horquillas…"_-¿Sabes qué, Kurosaki? En el fondo sabia que ella no se había olvidado de mí, pero…

-¡¿Entonces has hecho toda esta [Censurado] por puro gusto? ¡Tío, no hay quien entienda a los Hollow!-cortó Judai de manera estúpida lo que fuese a decir la criatura, la cual solo suspiró y recogió la espada del Shinigami-¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?

-Voy a terminar con esto…ahora que aún tengo algo de control sobre mí…

-¡Pero espera, si lo haces…!

-Déjalo Judai-le dijo Rei con una triste sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie-Los Hollow ya no pueden volver a su estado anterior, pero las Zampakutoh de los Shinigami tienen el poder de purificar todos sus pecados… para enviarlos a la Sociedad de Almas-finalizó en el mismo momento en el que quien fuese Fubuki se atravesase con el espadón, para luego dejarlo caer mientras empezaba a desintegrarse.

-Gracias por todo Shinigami… aunque aun me intriga de donde salió esa música-se cuestionó un momento antes de girarse sobre la inerte alma de su hermano-Adiós… Asuka…perdóname…

-…Fubuki-el Hollow miró sorprendido como su hermana abría los ojos y le miraba fijamente-Hermano…no te disculpes…soy yo la que debería hacerlo…nunca debí gritarte de esa manera…lo siento…

-…je-sonrío el Hollow con una jovial sonrisa mientras su figura terminaba de borrarse-Gracias, hermanita…

-¿Soy el único al que le ha parecido una escena más digna de una telenovela que de la vida real?-cuestionó Judai mientras levantaba su Zampakutoh y a su lado Rei se limpiaba las lagrimitas de lo emotivo que le había parecido-…parece que sí…

-Snif, ¿Estas bien Asuka? ¿Tienes alguna herida?-preguntó amablemente Rei.

-No… estoy bien…-murmuró el alma de la rubia mientras sujetaba extrañada su cadena, pero de improviso alzó la mirada e hizo a un lado a la peliazul sin ninguna delicadeza, para llegar de golpe al lado del sorprendido Shinigami Sustituto-¡Pero eso no más importante ahora! ¡Kurosaki, tengo montones de preguntas que hacerte, empezando por…!

-Sonríe, rubita-dijo Rei, con una gran vena en la frente, a la vez que ponía un extraño aparato ante la cara de Asuka, provocando un destello que la mando de espaldas al suelo con su ojos girando cual Pokemon fuera de combate-Es la última vez que siento pena por ella…

-¡¿AH? ¡Rei! ¡¿Pero qué le has…?

-Tranquilo, solo es un modificador de memoria-le tranquilizó la peliazul-Es útil para borrar incidentes como estos, si bien la memoria sustituta se pone al azar-explicó mientras hacia lo mismo con Junko.

-¿Sustituida al azar? ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?

-Oh, ya lo veras, jejeje…-río siniestramente la peliazul, provocándole una gotita al Shinigami Sustituto.

000000000000000000000000000

**Al día siguiente, en el instituto…**

-¡Os juro que es cierto! ¡Un tipo con motocicleta futurista entró por mi pared mientras jugaba a las cartas y la voló!-contaba una semi-histérica Asuka a sus amigas, las cuales se partieron de risa.

-¡Jajajaja, si ya, tú sí que sabes como hacer reír a la gente Asuka, jajaja!

-¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡¿No es así Junko?-exclamó al ver llegar a su mejor amiga, a la cual le surgió una gotita ante la pregunta.

-Creo…que sí…-dijo, aun dudando mucho de que esos recuerdos no fueran sino un sueño inducido por el té de su amiga. Aunque eso no explicara el agujero de la pared…

-¡¿Eh, tú también Junko?-se asombraron sus amigas, mientras a unos metros la pareja dispareja les observaba, uno con una gotita y la otra sin poder evitar una sonrisilla maliciosa.

-Así que… a esto te referías…-murmuró Judai mientras veía como Asuka se enzarzaba en una discusión sobre complots del gobierno para crear motos de cartas.

-Jeje, sí ¿No es divertido?-río Rei mientras observaba divertida la escena. Fue en eso que Judai recordó algo.

-Oye Rei…

-¿Sí?

-¿Recuerdas lo de ayer?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué parte exactamente?

-Ehm, cuando el Hollow te atacó y…

-Oh…-la cara de ambos jóvenes se prendió roja como el fuego mientras desviaban sus miradas.

-¿Te parece si… no volvemos a mencionarlo…?

-Casi…mejor…-concluyó la peliazul mientras ambos daban un suspiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

Buf, un poquitín mas largo de lo habitual XP Pero créanme, es muy corto comparado con el manga, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que he resumido 6 capítulos de este en una duración apenas un poco mas largo ke los 2 anteriores XD Y bueno, espero ke os haya gustado, porke nuestro amigo Judai ha aprendido ke ser Shinigami no es todo diversión y dar ostias y madrazos con la espada, también es recibir mucho y verse obligado a ver telenovelas pasar frente a tus ojos XD En fin, me despido y os dejo en paz ¡Comentad y gracias por leer ^w^!


	4. The Bird, The Dino Boy and The Shinigami

Hey gente, saludos de nuevo ^^ Aki dejo esto por si aun hay por alli alguien k lo este leyendo y aunk no comente le guste el fic XP Total, como ya lo tengo escrito no me cuesta mucho ^^ Por cierto, desde ya aviso ke hay otro pj ke no tiene encarnador de YGO, pero como apenas tiene una relevancia irrrelevante en la historia, no importa XD Ahora si, ¡Luces, ojos y leeeeecion…!

**Disclaimers:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo y Kazuki Takahashi, respectivamente ^^

_**Bleach-Oh!**_

**Chapter 4: Little Cursed Parakeet/Ty, where are you?/Monster or Crazy?/ Next Return/OMG, It's The Gate Of The Hell!**

Era noche cerrada en ciudad Domino, y un grupo de 3 adolescentes se encontraba reunido al lado de un edificio en construcción, algo que si nos paramos a pensar no es precisamente normal. Uno de ellos tenía una jaula, dentro de la cual había un periquito blanco con las mejillas rosáceas.

-¿Un periquito maldito? ¿Estás de broma? Luego también dirás que los Shinigamis existen, jajaja…-se rio uno de ellos, aunque el que había dicho lo anterior no parecía nada divertido.

-¡No es broma tío, todos los dueños anteriores de este bicho han muerto en extrañas y misteriosas circunstancias! Algunos quemados por un asador casero, aplastados por un camión de donuts, ahogados en su propio baño…

-¿Y ahora lo tienes tú? Tío, eso es bastante surrealista…

-Sí, lo sé, lo gané en una rifa de mercadillo… ¿Lo quieres?-preguntó mientras se lo tendía con un sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Sí ya, después de lo que has dicho yo ni toco a ese bicho!

-Argh, con razón mis padres me dicen tanto que debería callarme… ¿Y tú, Ty?-preguntó mirando al que aún no había hablado, un moreno alto con rastas en el pelo y una ¿Banda de dinosaurio amarilla? Sobre la cabeza-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no repond…?

-Zzzz…-roncaba profundamente el tal Ty.

-¡Será posible! ¡Tío despierta, que te estamos hablando!

-¿Eh, que? ¿Dónde está el fuego?-se desperezó el moreno mientras miraba a sus compañeros con mirada medio perdida.

-¡Te estaba preguntando si te interesa quedarte con este periquito maldi…! Es decir ¡Mira, un periquito, es un ave, y las aves descienden de los dinosaurios!-improvisó el chico, captando la atención de Ty.

-Oye colega, eso es trampa. Tú quieres encasquetarle el pájaro ese a Ty aprovechando que esta pirado por las cosas de dino…-el chico se calló a media frase, pues un sonido de metal chocando les hizo levantar a los 3 la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver como una viga de metal se desprendía del edificio y caía sobre ellos-¡Oh madre de…!

-¡Hyaaaa!-gritó Ty mientras, en un alarde de idiotez suprema, se ponía de pie ante la jaula y levantaba su puño hacia arriba…cargándose la viga metálica cuando está se partió en 2 contra su puño, dejando a sus amigos más boquiabiertos que una ballena bostezando.

-¡Tío, te has cargado la viga de un puñetazo!

-¡Olvida eso, mejor dinos como has evitado romperte todos los huesos del brazo al hacerlo!

-Gr-gracias señor, me ha salvado la vida…-los 2 jóvenes que se habían sorprendido de la heroicidad inhumana de Ty se giraron para ver como el periquito estaba mirando fijamente al moreno-Yo me llamo Shibata Yuichi ¿Y usted?

-Ha-hala ¿Has visto? Cualquiera diría que el perico de verdad entiende lo que di…

-Me llamo…Tyranno Yasutora, gusto en conocerte mi emplumado amigo descendiente de los dinosaurios-le respondió Ty al perico con una sonrisa, para estupor de sus amigos, mientras ambos se quedaban mirando fijamente, a la vez que, encima del edificio, una siniestra sombra observaba…

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Woah, es increíble, no queda ni rastro de mis heridas de ayer!-se asombraba Judai en el tejado de su instituto, para luego girarse con una sonrisa agradecida hacia la peliazul que tenía al lado-Gracias Rei, aún sin tus poderes completos puedes hacer cosas geniales.

-N-no es para tanto…-respondió la sonrojada Shinigami mientras jugaba con una cajita de jugo de manzana en sus manos-La verdad es que era un Kidoh bastante fácil, y en la academia siempre me decían que tenía un talento natural para eso…

-¿Te refieres a esa academia de Shinigamis que no paras de mencionar en voz alta?

-Ehm, sí…-dijo Rei mientras luchaba por controlar su sonrojo o al menos desviar la atención del castaño de sus continuos desvaríos-¡O-oye, por cierto Judai! ¿M-me dices como se bebe esto?

-¿Eh? ¿No sabes cómo beberte un jugo de caja? ¡Solo tienes que poner el sorbete por ese agujerito y ya está!

-¿De veras? Vaya…-murmuró mientras demostraba tener serias dificultades para hacerlo.

"_Ver para creer, los Shinigamis tienen móviles con cobertura desde el más allá y con radar satelital de espíritus malignos pero no tienen cajitas de jugo…"_ suspiro mentalmente el chico, antes de ver como un peliblanco amigo suyo se acercaba con su inseparable móvil en la mano-¡Eh, Mizuiro!

-Oh, hola Judai-le sonrió Bakura mientras se sentaba a su lado, para luego lanzar una mirada curiosa sobre Rei-Hey, Kuchiki, me alegro de verte. Woah Judai, desde luego no pensé que fueras un chico tan rápido, mira que hacer a la nueva que llegó hace 3 días tu novia-rio el peliblanco, provocando que el castaño se atragantase con su sándwich y que la peliazul, que al fin había logrado empezar a beber su jugo, escupiese todo lo que estaba bebiendo.

-¡¿Pe-pe-pero que dices Bakura? ¡Espero que vayas por ahí diciendo esas tonterías a la gente!-exclamó Judai, mientras tanto él como Rei luchaban por contener el sonrojo que les había surgido en las mejillas.

-Ehm, no es que yo vaya esparciendo rumores, es que en serio últimamente vais todo el día pegados…-murmuró el peliblanco, provocando risas nerviosas por parte del dúo Shinigami, que se vieron apagadas cuando alguien más entro en la azotea.

-¡Eh, Bakura, Judai!-saludó un joven con un extraño cabello peinado con una única punta triangular hacia adelante, además de parecer negro por arriba y castaño oscuro por debajo de la punta-¿Alguno ha visto a Ty?

-Pues no Hiroto, la verdad no lo he visto en toda la mañana-aclaró el pelicastaño, aliviado de que su amigo de peinado punta hubiese desviado la atención de él y Rei-A lo mejor se entretuvo mirando cosas de…

-Oye tú, Kurosaki-gruñó una voz detrás de Hiroto, haciéndole pegar un salto de miedo al ver a un par de estudiantes de último curso con cara de mala leche-¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que ni tú ni tus estúpidos amigos pueden venir aquí arriba a nuestra zona exclusiva?

-Al menos unas 26 veces en lo que va del curso-respondió el Shinigami Sustituto la mar de tranquilo, mientras se bebía uno de los jugos que acababa de ofrecerle Rei, cabreando mucho al matón de turno.

-¡O-oye colega, calma, Judai no quería decir eso, en realidad ninguno de nosotros está buscando problemas, jajaja!-rio nerviosamente Hiroto, en un vano intento de relajar las cosas y…

-No, he dicho exactamente lo que quería, no eres nadie para decirnos qué hacer si no estamos realmente molestando a nadie, así que piérdete-declaró Judai, mientras comía un dulce que le había ofrecido Rei, provocando que Hiroto perdiese el color de su cara y que al busca problemas más grande se le acabase la paciencia.

-¡Eso es todo Kurosaki, ahora aprenderás por las ma…!-antes de poder completar su frase, el macarra voló por los aires, mientras sus dientes volaban en otra dirección, a la vez que atravesaba una pared de cemento, para sorpresa de Rei e Hiroto, todo aquello provocado por un certero revés del moreno con rastas que acababa de llegar a escena.

-Buenos días amigos-saludó Tyranno a Judai y compañía, mientras el otro busca pleitos salía huyendo y chillando-¿Os estaban molestando de nuevo?

-Que va Ty, todo estaba bajo control pero gracias igualmente-sonrió tranquilamente el castaño, mientras Hiroto estallaba en alabanzas ante el despliegue de violencia desmedida de Ty, a la vez que este dejaba una jaula que llevaba en la espalda en medio de todos, lo que captó la atención de la pareja dispareja.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese periquito Ty?-preguntó Judai con una extraña seriedad en la mirada.

-¿Uh? Eh…me lo reglaron ayer…-expresó Ty con un tono extraño, momento en que el castaño se quedó mirando aún más fijamente a la pequeña ave.

-No te preocupes-le sorprendió de pronto Rei con un susurro-Solo es una pequeña alma atrapada en el cuerpo de ese pájaro. Más tarde le realizaremos un "Funeral del Alma" y asunto arreglado.

-¿Funeral cualo?

-Lo que haces cuando envías a un espíritu a la Sociedad de Almas con el mango de tu Zampakutoh-le explicó con una tierna sonrisa, mientras Jay asentía y decidía que por ahora lo mejor sería hablar con sus amigos…o quizá verificar si ese tipo de antes aún respiraba, porque hace rato que estaba entre esos escombros y aún no salía.

000000000000000000000000000

**Más tarde ese día…**

-¡Hazte a un lado hermano!-pidió una apurada Yuzu, vestida de enfermera, cuando Judai entró en casa, dejando al castaño extrañado y mirando como Karin (Que a saber cómo habían convencido de vestir igual) también iba de aquí allá llevando gente herida en camillas, que apenas cabían dentro de su clínica-casa.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-gritó Judai mientras ayudaba a su pelinegra hermana a llevar una camilla.

-¡Ha habido un accidente múltiple de lo más raro a una calle de aquí! Un camión de helados ha volcado sobre una motocicleta ecológica, y eso ha provocado un cortocircuito con explosión incluida, la cantidad de gente herida es tan grande que no damos abasto y…

-¡Le estoy diciendo que no tenemos suficientes camas ni habitaciones, necesitamos más o que trasladen a los heridos allí!-el repentino griterío de su padre llamó la atención de Judai, que dejó un momento a su hermana para ver a su progenitor-¡Dígale a su jefe que es Kurosaki el que llama…! ¡¿Cómo que dio órdenes explicitas que pasasen de mí? ¡Argh, al diablo!-gruñó Yugi mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-¡Papá, hermano, ayuda, este es realmente pesado!-les llegó la voz de Yuzu desde fuera, haciendo que ambos saliesen a ayudar a la más joven de los Kurosaki, pero Judai se congeló al ver al jadeante moreno con rastas que su hermana llevaba, o mejor dicho intentaba llevar, a cuestas.

-¡¿Ty? ¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?-exclamó mientras ayudaba a tumbarlo en una cama, momento en el que notó sus múltiples heridas y, cuando su padre le quitó la camisa para revisarlo, algo que le hizo poner una cara seria: la enorme quemadura irregular en su espalda.

-¿Judai…? Hola colega, tienes mejor aspecto que yo…

-¡Estas heridas están fatal chico, cualquiera diría que estabas en medio del accidente!

-Y lo es-estaba… el camión de helados iba a arrollarme así que lo tumbe de un golpe, no sabía que las motos pudiesen estallar de esa manera…-masculló Ty mientras una gota surgía en la cabeza de los Kurosaki-Bu-bueno, ya esto me..jor así que m-me voy…-murmuró el fan de los dinosaurios mientras hacía ademan de irse, pero perdió el equilibrio y se dio contra el suelo, a la vez que la familia más rara de la ciudad le ayudaba a volver a pararse.

-¡¿Estás loco? ¡Tus quemaduras hasta están sangrando, tienes que reposar al menos un par de días! Yuzu, búscale una habitación, Karin, trae la jaula de su mascota-ordenó Yugi, cuya actitud cambiaba radicalmente a la hora de salvar vidas.

Quizá porque todos estaban demasiado ocupados con Ty fue que no se dieron cuenta de la cara mezcla de sorpresa y miedo que puso Karin al ver al periquito, el cual también se quedó mirándola…

-¡Maldición, esto se pone mal, tengo que encontrar a Rei y…!-el monologo del joven se interrumpió al llegar a su habitación, pues casi le dio un infarto al encontrar a la peliazul sentada en su cama y con cara seria.

-Yo también lo he sentido a pesar de estar aquí arriba, la presencia de un Hollow está clara alrededor de tu amigo el musculitos. Seguramente va tras el alma del niño atrapado en el pájaro, pero no entiendo entonces porque…

-Eh, oye Rei, no es que le reste importancia a lo de Ty, ni que no me importen el Hollow o el fantasma perico pero… ¡¿Estabas durmiendo en mi armario…de nuevo?

-Ah, eh sí, bueno en realidad nunca he dejado de hacerlo, pero…-Judai interrumpió el intento de explicación de la sonrojada chica mientras camina frenético hacia su armario (El cual por cierto prácticamente nunca usaba) para abrirlo y encontrarse algunas revistas, un libro de lectura, algunos dibujos infantiles de él matando Hollows pegados al fondo y, algo que realmente no necesitaba ver, ropa interior femenina de vivos colores, lo cual le hizo cerrar la puerta de golpe, con su cara al rojo vivo.

-…Voy a dormir-sentencio mientras se acostaba al lado de donde Rei aún estaba sentada, congelada y con mucho sonrojo desde que el joven había abierto el armario, y sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme su mente le hizo el favor de dejarlo K.O. del shock.

-…Eh, sí… ¡Buenas noches!-medio chilló Rei antes de entrar en el armario y cerrar la puerta.

Tal vez fuese por culpa de esa última escena o tal vez que todos en la casa Kurosaki eran unos sordos de primera, pero el caso es que nadie notó cuando Ty, con la jaula del perico en mano, escapó de su habitación de un salto por la ventana.

000000000000000000000000000

**Al día siguiente…**

-¡Buenos días hermanito!-saludó alegremente Yuzu mientras, ataviada con su casi inseparable delantal, preparaba ella sola el desayuno de toda la familia-¡Hoy hice Waffles, tus favoritos!

-Ge..nial…-murmuró Judai, aún con un tic en el ojo al recordar que la Shinigami peliazul había convertido su armario en su propia habitación privada y personal. Necesitaría urgentemente una buena cantidad de Waffles para relajarse y quitarse eso de la cabeza, así que se dispuso a comer un buen bocado cubierto de miel…

…que no llegó a su boca porque en ese momento Yugi abrió la puerta de golpe, con lo último que el castaño necesitaba oír esa mañana saliendo de su boca.

-¡Hijo, Ty se ha fugado de su habitación!

000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya, es una mañana muy tranquila ¿No lo crees Bakura?-expresó un extrañado Hiroto Asano a su amigo peliblanco, mientras miraba alrededor de su salón de clase-Es como si faltase algo…

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Habéis visto a Ty?-gritó Judai de pronto, entrando como espiritado y jadeante en la clase.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta-murmuró Bakura sin apartar la mirada de su teléfono.

-Pues no la verdad, y eso que él suele ser el primero en llegar…-empezó Hiroto, pero el castaño pasó olímpicamente de él, pues ya estaba corriendo de vuelta por el pasillo tan rápido que tiró al suelo a la profesora y dejó a todos los demás de la clase boquiabiertos-¡Hey, Judai! ¡¿Pero a dónde demonios ha ido?

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor quiere pasar más tiempo con Kuchiki o algo, ella tampoco ha venido…o quizá esté buscando a Ty, como ha dicho-razonó el siempre tranquilo Bakura, provocando que miles de murmullos y rumores sin fundamento empezasen a correr por la clase-…creo que empiezo a entender porque mi psicólogo decía que debía quedarme callado más a menudo… ¿Por qué se habrá suicidado?

000000000000000000000000000

-Argh, arf-jadeaba Ty, agazapado en un almacén con la jaula del perico en las manos-Creo que lo perdimos…

-¡Señor, no tiene que hacer esto, solo conseguirá que lo mate! Por favor, tiene que dejarme aquí…-rogaba el pequeño pájaro.

-¡Eso nunca, mi emplumado compañero, nunca abandonaría a un soldado herido en plena batalla! Además, he prometido que salvaría a tu madre-le sonrió antes de que un estruendo agrietase la pared tras ellos-¡Mierda, nos encontró de nuevo!

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Judai!-llamó una agitada peliazul mientras daba un salto sobre una valla de madera para acercarse al pelicastaño-¿Alguna señal de él?-pregunto, maldiciendo el hecho de que su radar no pudiese rastrear a los Hollow si no estaban en el mundo de los vivos.

-¡No, tampoco estaba en el instituto!-maldijo mientras se detenía al lado de Rei-Tiene que haber alguna manera de… Un momento ¡Lo tengo! ¡Buscaré la energía espiritual del alma de ese periquito y encontraré a Ty!

-¡¿Eh? ¡Judai, eso es una tontería, no puedes…!-empezó la peliazul, pero se quedó muda al ver como Judai había cerrado los ojos y de repente un montón de largos lazos de tela blanca que parecían emerger de ninguna parte _"N-no es posible…"_

-¡Ya lo tengo!-sonrió el castaño mientras tiraba de uno de los "lazos" (Que por cierto desaparecieron en ese instante) y corría a toda velocidad en esa dirección.

"_Ha logrado usar el Reiraku* como si nada, y se supone que solo los Shinigami de alto rango pueden usar esa técnica…¡Aww, mi Judai es taaaan increíble!"_ fantaseaba la sonriente Shinigami mientras giraban una esquina, encontrándose con Ty y el perico a unos pocos metros, pero este huyó en otra dirección nada más verlos.

-¡Eh, Ty espera, no debes ir so…!

-Judai…-el joven calló abruptamente cuando vio a una pálida Karin llegar por una calle lateral, apoyándose en una farola mientras jadeaba-Que bien que te… encuen…

-¡Karin!-se asustó el joven mientras sujetaba a su hermana cuando esta iba a desfallecer contra el suelo-¡¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Por qué estas…?

-Judai, llévate a tu hermana, yo perseguiré a Ty y lo protegeré del Hollow hasta que vuelvas-soltó Rei de sopetón, alucinando a Judai.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loca, no puedo dejarte a…!

-¡Escúchame! Sigo siendo una Shinigami, aún sin poderes puedo hacer algo con mi Kidoh, además tú no podrías pelear si estás todo el tiempo preocupándote por tu hermana-dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

-Bi-bien…pero Rei, prométeme que no te pasará nada ¿De acuerdo?

-Je, tranquilo, estaré bien ¡Ahora date prisa!-le apremió antes de salir escopetada tras Ty con una sonrisa, mientras Judai se alejaba en otra dirección ¡Al fin se había anotado un punto a su favor con Judai! Je, seguramente en ese momento el joven estaba pensando en lo buena y noble que había sido al…

-¡TE PILLÉ ÒwÓ!

**¡CRUAGH!**

-¡Uahhhhh!-chilló Rei mientras besaba el piso cuando una criatura parecida a un murciélago huesudo con capa y máscara blanca con una gran boca de 4 grandes colmillos y ojos naranja le hizo un corte en el brazo.

-¡Buarjarjar! Me has espantado la comida muñeca, y eso me molesta mucho, ¿Pero sabes? Tu sangre tiene un sabor delicioso así que creo que me conformaré contigo…

-¡E-en tus sueños bicho feo!-gruñó la peliazul mientras se levantaba y sacudía su uniforme _"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué serán tan cortas las faldas de estos uniformes? Hmm… ¿Lo habrá notado Judai? ¿Le parecerá que me queda bien?..."_

-¿Puedes verme? ¿Quién se supone que eres…?-murmuró Hollow mientras se lanzaba contra la distraída Rei, la cual se giró a tiempo para pegar un ágil salto sobre él mientras empezaba a recitar una incoherencia.

-Bestia que ruge en las profundidades ¡Despierta! Poder del mundo espiritual ¡Ábrete! Energía ancestral del corazón ¡Muéstrate ahora!- justo mientras decía esa frase, la joven apuntó con su dedo, cual pistola barata, a la cabeza de la criatura-**¡****Hadō 33! ¡Backfire!**

Una potente llamarada lateral, acompañada de un brillo místico emergió del dedo de Rei, cubriendo del todo al Hollow y mandándolo de espaldas al suelo y provocando una sonrisa en la peliazul.

-¡Arrgghh!

-¡Bien, mi Kidoh funciona, mis poderes están reaccionando!-se alegró Rei, pero…

-Je…je. ¿Eres un Shinigami, verdad?-la joven se sorprendió cuando el Hollow se levantó, chamuscado pero sonriente-Bien, ya me había comido a 2, siempre vienen a por el mocoso perico, es una trampa perfecta ¿verdad?

-N-ni un rasguño…-se asustó la chica mientras retrocedía-Espera ¿Usas al niño como si fuera un cebo?

-¡Exacto, yo era un famoso asesino en serie, pero un día después de cargarme a una familia entera ese maldito mocoso se me enganchó al pie y me caí por la baranda de un sexto piso! Grr, me dio tanta rabia que lo encerré dentro de ese perico y le engañé diciéndole que podía resucitar a su madre si lograba escapar de mí durante un tiempo ¡La excusa perfecta para una carnada! ¿No crees? ¡Muajajaja…!

-¡Eres un monstruo horrible sin corazón!-chilló la chica señalando al Hollow, algo que por cierto era verdad tanto real como metafóricamente.

-¡Ja, dime algo que no se…!-el bicho se vio interrumpido cuando un certero puñetazo que le habría arrancado los dientes a cualquier humano lo mandó al suelo, sorprendiendo a Rei al ver que Ty había vuelto a ¿Ayudarla?

-¡¿Le he dado? ¡¿Le he dado a esa cosa, verdad?-preguntó el moreno con emoción mientras miraba alrededor.

-¡¿Puedes verlo?

-No la verdad, pero como te oí gritar y vi que señalabas allí… ¡Un momento! Chica nueva ¿Tú puedes verlo?

-¡Maldito cabroooon!-chilló el Hollow mientras se lanzaba contra la espalda de Tyranno.

-¡Ty, detrás de ti, te ataca de frente!-gritó Rei cual entrenador de lucha, haciendo que el moreno fintase a un lado y le arrease a un derechazo a la criatura en el pecho, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Bien, ya tenemos a ese bicho!-sonrió Ty mientras alzaba el puño cubierto de sangre de Hollow-Eh, chica nueva ¿Por qué siento mi mano pegajosa?

-Ehm….no querrás saberlo…

-¡Uarrgh, yo no diría eso!-sonrió mientras varias criaturitas parecidas a serpientes blancas aladas rodeaban a los 2 jóvenes y los tiraban al suelo, sorprendiendo a Rei-¡Veamos si a mis amiguitos les divierte jugar con vosotros, buajaja!

-De-demonios, no actuaba solo…

-¡Quitad, bichos invisibleeees!-gritó Ty mientras lanzaba por los aires a todos los dragoncillos que tenía encima, para sorpresa del Hollow y de Rei.

-¡Grr, veamos si esto te divierte!-sonrió el Hollow mientras su extraña y deforme lengua surgía y emitía una especie de orden ultrasónica a las bestiecillas, provocando que se autodestruyesen con varias mini explosiones que mandaron a volar a Rei e hirieron levemente a Ty.

-¡Chica nueva!-gritó el moreno mientras la cogía en el aire, y ambos caían al suelo-Argh, ese bicho es persistente ¿Estás bien?

-Maldita sea…le había prometido que no me pasaría nada…-se quejó Rei mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Buajaja, estáis perdidos! Y para asegurarme, miren a quien mandé traer-señaló mientras varios bichejos aparecían trayendo la jaula del perico.

-¡Shibata!-gritó Ty mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante con los puños en alto, pero un certero corte del Hollow lo mandó de cara al suelo-¡Argh, mierda!

-Lo siento señor, yo lo siento mucho…-lloriqueaba el pobre niño-perico.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Piensa Rei, piensa, no eres una Shinigami solo por tu cara boni…!"_-¡Eh engendro deforme, sígueme si puedes!-gritó mientras empezaba correr a toda prisa, recibiendo una risotada mientras el Hollow abría su capa cual alas demoniacas y se lanzaba tras ella.

Pero, para sorpresa de la criatura, la joven dejó de correr a apenas unos 20 metros, mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso finalmente has aceptado tu muerte, Shinigami tonta?

-No…pero ya no necesitó huir más…-al tiempo que la joven decía esas palabras, alguien le pegó una potente patada en la cabeza al Hollow, aplastándole el cerebro a la vez ella se ponía su guante espiritual-¿Verdad, Judai?

-¡Rei! ¡¿Acaso ha sido este mutante feo el que te ha hecho eso?-preguntó el furioso castaño mientras veía las quemaduras y rasgados de la ropa y el cuerpo de la Shinigami.

-Sí, lamento no haber podido cumplir lo que te dij…

-¡Quita de encima!-rugió el Hollow mientras Judai pegaba una voltereta acrobática y se lanzaba contra Rei, la cual expulsó su alma de su cuerpo de un golpe y luego lo sujetó, mientras el Shinigami Sustituto blandía su arma-Vaya, así que tú debes ser el Shinigami a cargo… ¡Tanto mejor, tú te ves mucho más delicioso que ella, muajaja!

-…Rei, no tienes que disculparte de nada-le sonrió el castaño, sonrojándola y cabreando al Hollow por estar pasando de él-Mi hermana me ha explicado todo, al parecer de algún modo inexplicable se conectó con el alma del niño del periquito y pudo ver todo lo que había sufrido-el joven se giró entonces de nuevo, poniendo nervioso a la criatura por el brillo de furia y sadismo que había en su cara-¡Por ese niño, por hacer sufrir indirectamente a mi hermana y por haberle hecho eso a Rei vas a pagarlo caro!

-¡Iiiihhhh!-chilló el Hollow mientras alzaba el vuelo al ver como Judai se le lanzaba como una flecha-¡Ja, no te creas mucho, Shinigami!-se burló mientras aterrizaba a unos metros y todos sus bichejos aparecían a su alrededor-¡Veamos si puedes contra una horda de bombas voladoras, muajaja!-rió mientras todos se lanzaban sobre el castaño con las fauces abiertas, haciéndole mover su espada en todas direcciones mientras tripas, sangre y trozos de dragoncillos volaban por doquier.

-¡Chica nueva!-gritó Ty, el cual llegaba corriendo con la jaula del periquito en mano-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Judai? ¡¿Y a donde fueron el monstruo grande y los bichejos que atrapaban a Shibata?

-Tranquilo Ty…-murmuró Rei sin apartar ni un segundo sus embobados ojos del guapo castaño ¡Se veía taaaan genial cuando destrozaba criaturas sin piedad! ¡Y había dicho que también iba a machacarlo por ella! ¡Estaba tan emocionada…!-Ahora mismo Judai está luchando…

-¡¿Cómo?

-¡Y-yo sí puedo verlo señor, y es algo increíble!-se sorprendía Shibata de la fiera forma de combatir del Shinigami Sustituto, el cual cada vez se libraba con más facilidad de los bichos y se acercaba más al Hollow, el cual sonrió con su fea boca bien abierta.

-¡Ja, es tu fin Shinigami!-chilló mientras la última tanda de bichos salía de su escondite tras él y cubría totalmente a Judai por delante, el cual logró sujetar un par de ellos, a la vez que sacaba su fea y deforme lengua-¡Veamos si te divierte cuando vueles en mil peda…!

La bestia no fue capaz de terminar su frase, porque, haciendo gala de uno de esos movimientos repentinos con los que los personajes de anime ridiculizan a las leyes físicas, Judai apareció frente a él y estampó su puño contra su boca, destrozando su máscara sus dientes, haciéndole de paso sentir a sus criaturitas retorciéndose en el interior de su boca.

-¿Qué decías?-preguntó el pelicastaño mientras el Hollow estaba paralizado de puro pánico-Perdón, ya no puedo oírte ¡No es de buena educación hablar…!-empezó mientras, en un movimiento de innecesaria violencia, le arrancaba la lengua y todos los dientes a la criatura, la cual chilló de dolor-¡…con la boca llena!

-….uhhh, ¡Uaaaahhh!-gritó el Hollow mientras alzaba el vuelo y huía, pero de pronto, nuevamente surgido de la nada, Judai se plantó frente a él y pareció que tanto el tiempo como la gravedad iban a cámara muy lenta.

-¿Lo sientes, no? ¡El miedo, el terror de saber que eres tú el que está a punto de ser destrozado y asesinado sin piedad! ¡¿Lo sientes?

-¡Sí, joder, claro que lo estoy sintiendoooo…!-la frase del Hollow se alargó de más cuando Judai le atravesó la cabeza con la espada hasta más de la mitad del cuerpo, a la vez que la realidad volvía a ir a velocidad normal.

-…pues recuérdalo el resto de tu vida-finalizó el Shinigami Sustituto mientras aterrizaba en el suelo con calma…que se perdió cuando, a unos metros detrás de él, una gigantesca puerta purpura con grabados de demonios y ojos raros apareció justo al lado de donde el moribundo Hollow aún no desaparecía-¡¿WTF? ¡¿Pero qué madres es eso?

-Es la Puerta del Infierno-respondió Rei mientras se detenía a su lado, sorprendiéndole-¿Recuerdas que te dije que la Zampakutoh purificaba a los Hollow para enviarlos a la Sociedad de Almas? Pues bien, no funciona así en todos, porque nuestras espadas solo purifican los pecados cometidos después de la muerte. Para todos aquellos que han cometido crímenes horribles como él, les espera una eternidad en el Infierno…o, como lo solemos llamar los Shinigami, "El Reino de las Sombras"-añadió con aire místico mientras la tétrica puerta se abría, revelando una profunda negrura de la cual emergió un brazo con un cuchillo de carnicero gigante, empalando al "pobre" Hollow.

-¡UAARRRGH! ¡Nooo, ayuda por favor!-chilló mientras, para horror suyo y asombro del pelicastaño una enorme sonrisa llena de dientes y dos ojos rojizos se vieron más allá de la puerta, antes de que el brazo lo arrastrara hacia el olvido y la puerta se cerrase y desapareciese como si nunca hubiera existido.

-… ¿Qué era esa…cosa?

-Zorc-respondió la peliazul con sencillez.

-¡¿Y quién… o qué demonios es Zorc?-pregunto Judai, aún más asustado.

-Créeme, **No Querrás Saberlo**-sentencio la joven lo mismo que le habían dicho a ella tiempo atrás, de modo que tampoco lo sabía, pero pareció surtir efecto ya que Judai reaccionó igual que ella aquella vez: tragó saliva y se quedó callado.

000000000000000000000000000

-Bueno, lamento decir que tu "Cadena del Destino" está totalmente rota, no hay forma de que puedas volver a tu cuerpo-sentencio Rei, parada al lado de Judai y Ty, mientras miraba tristemente al periquito, pero inmediatamente sonrió de nuevo-¡Pe-pero no estés triste, en la Sociedad de Almas todo es perfectamente tranquilo y ya nadie nunca te amenazará de nuevo! Podrás pasar la eternidad en paz…

-Snif, si usted lo dice señorita…

-Además-continuo Judai, aún en forma de Shinigami-Si vas al otro mundo podrás ver a tu madre de nuevo.

-¡¿Eh?

-Así es, quizá nadie pueda devolverle la vida a tu madre, pero si vas allí, podrás encontrarla esperándote-le sonrió el pelicastaño mientras Rei le miraba, enternecida por su bondad y sinceridad.

-Bueno…entonces creo que ya es hora…-murmuró Shibata mientras se giraba a ver a Ty-¡Señor, ha sido un placer conocerle, es la mejor persona que jamás he conocido!

-Je, de nada compañero-le sonrió mientras Judai ponía en posición la empuñadura de su Zampakutoh-Solo una última cosa… ¿Crees que, cuando me muera y también vaya al otro mundo, podamos salir a dar un paseo de nuevo?-preguntó mientras Judai tocaba al perico y, finalmente, el espíritu del niño se separaba de él y sonreía, visible para el moreno por un breve instante.

-Claro señor…y también podremos hablar sobre dinosaurios…-sonrió antes de desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que una mariposa negra ascendía sobe las cabezas de los Shinigamis y el joven, moviéndose hacia el infinito firmamento…y más allá.

000000000000000000000000000

-¡…y esa es la razón por la cual uno extraterrestres lavaron el cerebro al presidente estadounidense para crear gente que juega cartas en motocicletas, en un intento de liar a Kurosaki con Kuchiki!-soltaba idioteces Hiroto a varios miembros de la clase, Asuka entre ellos, que le escuchaban como si hablase en serio.

-….se acabó-suspiró Bakura mientras apartaba un momento la vista de su teléfono para contemplar aquella escena-Es la última maldita vez que hago un comentario sarcástico en clase.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued…<em>**

¡Weeep, y aki termina otra aventura de nuestro Shinigami Sustituto XD! Para aclarar algo, el hechizo usado por Rei en este cap es una trampa continua del juego de cartas de YGO, je XD Y el Hollow estaba basado en el monstruo de YGO "Lord of D." Bueno, eso es todo, no os aburro más y espero que os haya gustado ¡Dejad vuestra opinión y hasta el próximo capi ^w^!

PD: Pues entonces, lectora misteriosa, yo diria ke... ¿Nee-chan O,O, eres tú?

**Reiraku:** Literalmente "Lazos Espirituales" Usado en esta serie para referirse a la esencia o energía que emite cada ser vivo, que un Shinigami de alto rango es capaz de rastrear

**Hadō**: Literalmente, "Vía de Destrucción" Son los hechizos de ataque directo que usan los Shinigami ^^


	5. The Substitute of The Substitute?

Bueno, capi 5 XD, espero que les siga gustando esto a cualkiera ke lo que lo lea ^x^ Jeje, muchas gracias a Lady y Haou-chan, ke me hace feliz ke eles guste tanto esta historia ke sean capaces de releerselas aki ademas de en el foro, asi ke gracias amigas XD

**Advertencia:** Por cierto, como seguro pokos lo recuerdan y menos con su nombre japonés, Saruwatari es akel tipo que hace de guardaespaldas de Pegasus ^x^ Ahora vamos ¡Luces, ojos y leeeeecion...!

**Disclaimers:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo y Kazuki Takahashi, respectivamente ^^

_**Bleach-Oh!**_

**Chapter 5: Cute Substitute/Crazy School/Fly, Jump and Fun!/Captured but Spared**

El sol brillaba una preciosa mañana en la "Tranquila y absolutamente normal" ciudad Domino, mientras que, en la clínica Kurosaki, un joven castaño suspiraba un momento antes de dirigirse a la puerta de su propio armario y tocarla con un intento de sonrisa.

-¡Oye Rei, despierta, te he traído el desayuno!-dijo Judai a la vez que señalaba la bandeja que llevaba encima, pero sin obtener respuesta-¿No me oyes?-preguntó nuevamente mientras abría la puerta… y descubría que, si bien sus cosas seguían allí, la Shinigami peliazul no estaba-¿Eh? ¿A dónde demonios ha ido a las 7 de la maña…?

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Otra vez comiendo en tu habitación?-el repentino grito de Yuzu, saliendo detrás de él aparentemente de la nada, hizo que el castaño se tirase encima todo lo que llevaba en la bandeja-¡Date prisa y ven abajo comer con nosotros!

-¡S-sí, enseguida bajo!-respondió Judai con nerviosismo, aunque luego se giró para mirar con preocupación el armario vacío-¿A dónde habrá ido Rei…?

00000000000000000000000000

-¡La base está libre, batea y…MARCAAA! ¡El público enloquece mientras el gran bateador Mokuba Hanakari logra anotar!-gritaba en plena calle, justo delante de una extraña tienda, un chico de pelo negro, largo y enmarañado, mientras agitaba estúpidamente una escoba en el aire, simulando un bate.

-Oye Mokuba, no debería perder el tiempo de ese modo…-le dijo una niña de más o menos su misma edad, de pelo rosa oscuro peinado en 2 trenzas, que también tenía una escoba en las manos y una etiqueta de trabajo identificadora en el pecho que decía: "Tsumigiya"

-¡Argh, no me digas que hacer Pikeru, intento relajarme un poco después de todo el maldito trabajo que Saruwatarinos mandó!-gruñó fastidiado el joven mientras se encaraba a la peli rosa.

-Pero nos meterás en líos a ambos-declaró la joven con aire de suficiencia.

-¡Te he dicho que no me digas que hacer!-replicó el joven mientras se lanzaba contra ella en ademan de darle con la escoba, pero la joven se hizo a un lado con un simple movimiento y le hizo tropezar con sus propios pies, comiéndose el suelo de paso-¡Uarrgh, mis dientes!

-Eres demasiado impulsivo-suspiró Pikeru, un momento de antes de notar que no estaban solos en el callejón.

-Je, je, con ustedes siempre me saco alguna risilla-los 2 niños se giraron para ver como cierta Shinigami peliazul con uniforme de instituto había aparecido en el callejón-¿Está "Él" despierto? Necesito mercancía urgentemente…

-Mokuba, Pikeru, ¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó un hombre alto y fornido, con un extravagante peinado parecido a un cuerno puntiagudo saliendo de su liso cabello marrón, además de unas pequeñas gafas negras, al ver como se abría la puerta-Sabéis que no atendemos a nadie hasta las…-el hombre calló de pronto al ver a los niños acompañados de la joven peliazul.

-Bueno ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ha insistido en entrar ahora…-murmuró Mokuba, pero nadie pareció realmente tomarle en cuenta.

-Buenos días Saruwatari, lamento molestar a esta hora, pero si es posible necesito adquirir una cosa.

-Sí, claro señorita Kuchiki-respondió tranquilamente el hombre de las gafas negras-Iré a despertare inmediata…

-Uaaamh, no te molestes, ya estoy despierto, uah…-todo el grupillo se giró para ver como un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños ligeramente oscuros, con una bata gris sobre un kimono verdoso caminaba hacia ellos. Su atuendo se completaba con un ridículo sombrero de rayas verde-blancas, que más parecía una bolsa de papel para palomitas, y que le ensombrecía la mitad de la cara.

-Hola, Urahara-saludó Rei con una sonrisa.

-Nah, nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, sabes que puedes llamarme Seto.

-¿De veras?

-No-sentencio de pronto con rostro serio, provocándoles una gotita a todos-En fin, ¿Hay algo que necesites especialmente? Justo acaba de llegarnos un envió desde la Sociedad de Almas.

-Sí, necesito unos 20 fijadores espirituales, una botellita de perfume marca Gotei, 6 cargas de Modificador de Memoria, oh, y sabes si mi pedido especial ha llegado…

-¡Marchando! Eh, y oye, quizá no sea de mi incumbencia, pero tantos fijadores espirituales no son demasiado buenos para tu alma, luego te será más difícil separarte del Gigai-murmuró el vendedor mientras cogía lo que había a mano, absteniéndose de preguntar por el perfume.

-Ah, es que últimamente noto que me cuesta más moverme con él-murmuró la joven mientras miraba la palma de su mano-Como sea, eso no importa ahora ¿Ha llegado mi pedido?

-¡Ah sí, justo llego junto a los encargos de ayer! Pikeru ¿Podrías traer…?

-¡Alto allí! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ir Pikeru a por eso? ¡Ya lo traigo yo, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo!-exclamó de pronto Mokuba, y, sin decir más, se fue directo a la trastienda.

-… ¿Has vuelto a hacer que resbale con sus propios pies?-preguntó Urahara mirando a la tranquila peli rosa.

-Ups, je, sí, soy culpable.

-Siempre Pikeru hacer mejor esto, Pikeru hacer mejor lo otro ¡Cualquiera podría hacer perfectamente lo que ella hace!-refunfuñaba el pequeño mientras rebuscaba entre unas cajas, hasta que vio una medio oculta con algo escrito-¡Ajá, aquí está!-exclamó feliz mientras cogía algo de la caja sin molestarse en mirar bien la inscripción _"Productos Defectuosos"_ y corría de vuelta.

-Hmm, ¿Solo pudiste encontrar este modelo?-preguntó Rei, aparentemente decepciona al ver el pequeño… ¡¿Cilindro de plástico con una cabeza de patito?

-Eh, no te quejes, sabes muy bien que este es el segundo modelo más pedido-le replicó el misterioso vendedor mientras se acomodaba en una silla-Entonces ¿Te lo llevas o qué?

-…hmm, normalmente te pondría más pegas, pero esto urgente…Ay, es para ayudar a mi Judaicito-murmuró con aire soñador mientras a Seto le surgía una enorme gota de la cabeza.

-Ehm sí, lo que tu digas…Entonces ¿Pagas con tarjeta, en efectivo, con envió desde la Sociedad de Almas o…?

-No, con esto-sonrió Rei enseñándole el móvil.

-Ah, con recompensas… bueno, habrá que verlo-declaró el del sombrero antes de coger el móvil y revisar su registro-Sangan, Girai Gumo, Red Eyes…bah, estos Hollow ni siquiera figuraban en la lista de recom…¡Oh! Esto es otra cosa, Lord of D.-declaró con una sonrisa al ver la enorme cifra bajo la imagen del Hollow del periquito-Se había cargado a 2 Shinigami… me compadecería de los pobres, pero sin su muertes no cobraría ahora así que me da igual.

-¿Todo bien entonces?

-Sí, como siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Kuchiki-sonrió mientras descargaba la recompensa a su propio teléfono-¡Vuelve pronto y háblales a todos tus amigos de mi fantástica tienda!

-Sí, ya lo haré y tambi…¡Uah, ya voy tarde para el instituto!-gritó de pronto al ver la hora cuando Seto le devolvió el teléfono, para luego salir como alma que lleva al diablo a toda velocidad.

-…esta chica vive con la cabeza en las nubes-suspiró Saruwatari.

-¿Solo la cabeza?-ironizó Seto antes de dar media vuelta y volver dentro de su tienda.

00000000000000000000000000000

-¡Cruac, perico quiere galleta, cruac!-graznaba sin cesar, desde el hombro de Ty, el mismo periquito que había hospedado a Shibata.

-Oye Ty, ¿Ese perico no sabía decir más cosas?-preguntó un extrañado Bakura.

-Pues la verdad… no lo recuerdo bien, solo sé que esta mañana me desperté y ya estaba así-murmuró el moreno mientras Judai suspiraba aliviado al ver que el aparatito borrador de Rei había vuelto a funcionar.

Entonces, el castaño se fijó en algo un poco curioso…

-Oye Bakura ¿Tienes idea de que les pasa a todos hoy?-preguntó Judai extrañado mientras miraba como todos iban murmurando incoherencias y le lanzaban una que otra mirada rara.

-Déjalos Judai, se les pasará tarde o temprano-suspiró el peliblanco, un momento antes de volver a pegar su vista en su teléfono, a la vez que el castaños suspiraba y empezaba a beber agua de una botellita que traía.

-¡Hey, Bakura, Judai, Ty!-saludó Hiroto mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros-¿Qué tal os va? Por cierto, es raro no verte junto a tu novia Judai-rio de manera maliciosa, provocando que el castaño se atragantase con el agua y se la escupiese en la cara.

-¡Cough,cough…! Argh… ¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices?-gritó con un ligero sonrojo y una mirada indignada-¡Rei no es mi novia!

-Yo no he mencionado el nombre de Kuchiki en ningún momento…-continuo su amigo, aunque se veía más bien ridículo cuando lo decía mientras intentaba secarse la cara.

-Eh, ah, yo…-empezó a balbucear el castaño para excusarse, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por la repentina entrada de una alegra peliazul a clase, la cual empezó a llamarle a voz en grito.

-¡Kurosaki, ven por favor necesito decirte algo!-exclamó sonriente ante de, sin esperar respuesta, correr al lado del castaño y jalarlo fuera de clase, dejando a varios sorprendidos y a Hiroto casi boquiabierto.

-Tendrá morro el tío…sí que se ha agenciado una preciosidad…

-Hiroto, no hables, me molestas-expresó Bakura, intentando por todos los medios mentales que poseía ignorar como los murmullos de la clase se habían intensificado luego de la última escenita.

-Vamos periquito, di ¡Los dinosaurios son lo mejor!-intentaba Ty con su mascota, ajeno a todo lo demás.

00000000000000000000000000000

-¿A…a qué demonios ha venido eso?-jadeó Judai una vez que ambos hubieron llegado a la azotea-¡Si me sacas así de sopetón de la clase la gente puede empezar a pensar cosas que no son!

-Ah… ¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntó la joven con una inocente sonrisa, haciendo que Judai sudara de los nervios-Como sea, te traje para que pruebes ¡Esto!-sonrió mientras le enseñaba el tubo de plástico con la cabeza de pato.

-… ¿Un tubo de caramelos? ¿Y no podías dármelo en clase?-suspiró Judai, preguntándose qué demonios tenía eso de importante.

-¡No, claro que no es un tubo de caramelos!-gritó Rei, algo molesta porque el joven la creyese tan infantil, mientras le lanzaba el objeto-¡Es una pastilla Gikongan!

-¿Una pastilla de…qué?-preguntó Judai con incomprensión, a la vez que presionaba la cabeza de patito y una pastilla parecida a caramelo de color marrón rojizo salía de la boca de la cabeza de ave de plástico.

-Gikongan, son unas píldoras especiales desarrolladas para expulsar un alma de un cuerpo y sustituirlo por un alma de repuesto pre programada-explicó amablemente la peliazul mientras Judai examinaba la píldora-Normalmente son usadas cuando a un Shinigami le cuesta abandonar el Gigai o algo así, pero a ti te servirá para…

-Ehm ¿Y qué pinta la cabeza de patito?

-¡Ah! Eh, a mí no me preguntes por eso, yo no las fabrico, je, je…-rio Rei con nerviosismo. Lo mejor sería ahorrarle a Judai el saber que ella en realidad quería la versión con cabeza de conejito…-¿P-por qué no lo pruebas?

-¿Uh? Si tú lo dices…-murmuró mientras se tragaba la píldora, poniéndose a pensar que no había comprendido del todo lo que hacía… aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso antes de que su alma saliese volando hacia atrás y su cuerpo se quedase parado en el sitio-¡Woah, mi alma Shinigami ha salido de golpe!

-¡Exacto, y ahora un alma sustituta ocupará tu cuerpo para que nadie sospeche nada!-exclamó Rei mientras señalaba al cuerpo del castaño, sorprendiéndolo aún más mientras su cuerpo se levantaba y les miraba de una manera tranquila y serena.

-Hola, soy Judai Kurosaki, un estudiante de instituto común y corriente, encantado-les saludó con una leve sonrisa y un tono calmado.

-Pues vaya, si hasta resulta creíble y todo…-murmuró Judai mirando a su cuerpo-Pero hay algo que…

**¡Bip, ring, bip, ring, bip…!**

-¡Anda, mira, una alerta de Hollow, justo lo que necesitábamos para probar esto! ¡Vamos!-sonrió la peliazul mientras cogía a Judai del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta el borde de la azotea.

-¡¿Eh? Espera…-el joven se giró a mirar a su cuerpo-¡Oye, volveremos en un momento, vuelve a clase de inmediato! ¡¿Me oyes?-le gritó antes de sujetar a la peliazul y alejarse de un salto inhumano-…ahora que lo pienso, Rei ¿No les parecerá raro que tú no vuelvas a clase…? ¿Eh, Rei…?

-Ahm…no lo creo…-murmuró la peliazul, aunque en ese momento estaba demasiado embobada por estar en los brazos del Shinigami Sustituto para notarlo.

Y seguramente fue por eso que ninguno de los 2 notó como, cuando se habían alejado un poco, el cuerpo de Judai abandonó su expresión serena y calmada, que fue sustituida por… ¡¿Una mirada muy mona y una sonrisa radiante?

-Je, je… je, je… ¡Wiii, yupiii, al fin soy libreeee!-celebraba el alma, con una voz ligeramente chillona e infantil, mientras daba giros sobre sí mismo, aparentemente pasándoselo muy chachi piruli-Je, veamos…-murmuró un momento antes de… ¡¿Pegar un saltito y empezar a levitar?-¡Yipiii, en este cuerpo mi habilidad funciona geniaaaal!-celebró mientras flotaba en círculos por la azotea.

-Eh, oye ¿Tú no eres Kurosaki de la clase…? ¡SANTIO DIOS!-gritó el profesor de gimnasia del instituto al encontrarse con el castaño flotante, el cual lo miró con interés.

-Oh vaya, supongo que así reaccionan los humanos al ver a alguien flotar… En fin, ¡Nos vemos señor ^o^!-le sonrió antes de, impulsándose con las atléticas piernas del cuerpo de Judai, salir "volando" de la azotea, dejando al profesor pálido por unos segundos, antes de que se pusiese a marcar como loco en su teléfono el número del psiquiátrico de la ciudad.

00000000000000000000000000000

-¡Auch, aw, Augh…! ¡Parad, ya dije que lo sientoooo!-suplicaba Mokuba mientras corría en círculos por la tienda, perseguido por su compañera peli rosa que le amenazaba a escobazos.

-¡¿Crees que con sentirlo basta? ¡Le has vendido un producto defectuoso a un cliente! ¡¿Te piensas que aquí vendemos golosinas o juguetes? ¡Esto es algo muy serio!-seguía gritándole Pikeru mientras el pelinegro suplicaba piedad, a la vez que Seto y Saruwatari se miraban de manera seria.

-¿Qué crees que pueda pasar?-preguntó el de las gafas negras mientras el del sombrero suspiraba y se dirigía a la trastienda.

-No lo sé, pero debemos recuperarlo rápido… Será la primera vez que uno de _"Ellos" _tome posesión de un cuerpo humano… ¡Niños, dejad de hacer el tonto! Tenemos trabajo que hacer-sentenció Urahara mientras todos sus "compañeros" le seguían.

00000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya, menudo aburrimiento, y en esta clase solo saben soltar tonterías-murmuraba Junko mientras comía junto a Asuka, aprovechando el receso entre horas-¿Disfrutas de tu comida?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! He traído unos pasteles, un par de bocadillos, y también…

-¡Hola Asukaaa!-la lista de comida de la voluptuosa rubia fue repentinamente interrumpida cuando una joven de cabellos claros y ojos cafés sujetó sorpresivamente sus pechos-¡Tan linda y bien desarrollada como siempre!

-¡Stephanie, loca desquiciada! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le hagas eso a Asuka?-gritó Junko antes de hacer apartar de su amiga a la chica de un certero maletazo-¡Ella no es "como tú"!-hizo énfasis para no expresarlo demasiado maleducamente.

-¡Bah, tú siempre estas molestando Arizawa, deja de una vez de creerte la guardiana de la linda Asuka!-gritó protestando la joven mientras se enzarzaba en un griterío con Junko.

Asuka estaba dudando si interrumpir la pelea entre su mejor amiga y la chica que, ehm, era "demasiado cariñosa" con ella, pero algo hizo que, repentinamente, se pusiese de pie y se asomase al borde de la ventana.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa Asuka?-cuestionó su amiga mientras dejaba de retener a Stephanie con su puño.

-Siento la presencia de Kurosaki…-murmuró la joven de manera mística, como si haciéndolo le diese a la frase el sentido del que carecía totalmente.

-Ehm, Asuka, en serio, creo que empiezas a obsesionarte un poquitín mucho con Judai, además ¡Estamos en un tercer piso! ¡¿Cómo quieres que entre por la venta…?-la chica enmudeció repentinamente cuando, aparentemente salido de la nada y dando a Asuka tal susto que retrocedió hasta quedar tras ella, Judai Kurosaki apareció en la ventana, con una cara más bien extraña en él, mientras miraba a todos de manera fija.

-¿Esta es la clase a la que se supone que voy, verdad?-preguntó inocentemente el alma mientras miraba con su tierna y sonriente mirada a todos en la clase, los cuales aún estaban alucinados.

-¡¿Pero cómo has llegado hasta allí?

-¿Uh? ¡Pues levitando, como si no!-rio el cuerpo del castaño como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, mientras todos empezaban a preguntarse qué demonios se había fumado Kurosaki para ponerse así. Fue entonces cuando la mirada del inquilino de cuerpos se fijó en Asuka-¡Ahhh!-gritó cuando para alucine total de todos, se lanzó contra la rubia y le dio un fuerte abrazo que la dejó con la mente en otro mundo-¡Hola, mucho gusto! ¿Te gustan los abrazos?

-¡¿PERO QUE **[CENSURADO]** CREES QUE LA HACES A ASUKA?-chillaron como posesas tanto Stephanie como Junko, un momento antes de que la segunda sujetase de la camiseta al supuesto Judai y le hiciese encararla-¡Y como no respondas en 3 segundos voy a volarte todos los dien…

-¿También quieres un abrazo?-preguntó el alma, inocente y estúpidamente, antes de cometer el mayor error de su corta vida: Abrazar fuertemente a Junko, dejando a todos en la clase sin respiración y a la chica con los 2 ojos con graves tics.

-¡Date prisa Rei!-gritaba un alterado Shinigami Judai mientras corría por la calle, aparentemente olvidando que el hecho de no llevar a la peliazul en brazos sobre los tejados les hacía ir más lento-¡Tengo un MUY mal presentimiento respecto a ese sustituto mío!

-¡Ya voy, pero no tienes por qué ponerte así!-replicó, mientras llegaban al patio del instituto, la pequeña Shinigami, aparentemente al molesta por no ir en brazos del joven como usualmente-No hay motivo por el cual…-la joven se interrumpió bruscamente, cuando un escritorio en llamas cayó desde una ventana del tercer piso, haciéndose pedazos contra el suelo justo ante sus narices.

-…

-…je, parece que tenías razón-rio la peliazul con nerviosismo mientras, arriba en la clase, el aterrada alma intentaba refugiarse en una esquina de la furia de una criatura tan terrible que habría aterrado hasta al más diabólico Hollow: la llameante y endemoniada figura de Junko.

-¡O-oye, tranquilíza…!

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE, VAS A MORIR MALNACIDOOO!-chilló antes de volver a lanzar otro escritorio contra la asustada alma, la cual usó ligeramente una mezcla de la agilidad de Judai y du levitación para esquivarlo en el último segundo.

-¡Alto, se acabó todo!-gritó de pronto Rei mientras abría dramáticamente las puertas de la clase, llamando la atención de todos, pero sobre todo del ocupa del cuerpo de Judai, el cual se dirigió asustado hacia la ventana, solo para encontrarse con el Shinigami Sustituto en persona esperándole allí.

-¡Muy bien amigo, ríndete, no tienes a donde…!-Judai no pudo ni acabar la frase, pues el controlador de su cuerpo ni se lo pensó 2 veces antes de pasar a su lado y lanzarse de manera suicida hacia el patio-¡AHHH, MI CUER…!-el joven enmudeció sorprendido cuando, de pronto, vio cómo su cuerpo solo caía un par de pisos antes de empezar a levitar y alejarse flotando a toda prisa-¡¿WTF?

-Oh cielos…-murmuró Rei mientras se apoyaba a su lado, mientras detrás toda la clase era un caos de cosas destrozadas por Junko y gente que se preguntaba a dónde demonios había ido Kurosaki-No puede ser, pero…creo que es un Alma Modificada…

-¡¿Un qué?-preguntó el castaño mientras, provechando que nadie se fijaba, sujetaba a la joven en brazos y salía por la ventana de un salto-¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¡¿Y cómo se ha largado volando mi cuerpo?

-Las almas modificadas eran un proyecto especial de la Sociedad de Almas-explicaba la joven mientras iban de un tejado a otro en busca del cuerpo de Judai-El objetivo era crear almas artificiales con habilidades especiales que luego pudiesen usarse para combatir a los Hollow utilizando cadáveres humanos como recipiente. Desgraciadamente, el proyecto fue cancelado porque los altos mandos decidieron que era poco ético usar los cadáveres humanos…

-Eso lo podían haber pensado desde el principio o antes de empezarlo…-murmuró Judai por lo bajo.

-…así que se ordenó la total destrucción de todas las almas modificadas, pero algunas se perdieron en el proceso y supongo que ese debe ser uno de los supervivientes…-finalizó Rei, sorprendiendo a Judai, el cual se detuvo abruptamente y bajo a la peliazul de sus brazos-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

-¡¿Cómo que si pasa algo? Vosotros los Shinigamis vais y le dais vida de la nada a esos…almas modificadas, y luego al siguiente momento decidís que deben matarlas ¡¿Y crees que eso está bien? ¡¿Creéis que podéis jugar a ser Dios…?-Judai se calló abruptamente, al darse cuenta de lo idiota, en varios sentidos, que había sido con al última frase.

-Y-yo la verdad nunca estuve presente ni tuve nada que ver con eso. Mentiría si te dijese que seguro me habría opuesto a todo eso, pero puedo asegurarte Judai, que nunca aprobaría que algo así pasara delante de mis ojos…-dijo la peliazul con un rostro triste, haciendo sentir mal a Judai por haberla culpado así. Claro, aunque fuese la única que conociese, solo era una Shinigami más, ella no podía tener la culpa de lo que otros hubiesen hecho…

-L-lo siento Rei, no quería culparte así…-murmuró el castaño mientras le acariciaba el cabello, sonrojándola un poco-…bueno, por ahora no podemos pensar en eso, ¡Tenemos que encontrar mi cuerpo antes de que alguien que me conozca me vea volando por la ciudad!

-Ehm, en realidad creo que es simple levitación, solo que cuando se impulsa con tu cuerpo parece que volase, je, ya sabes, tú eres muy atlético y tal…-murmuró la peliazul con sus mejillas al rojo vivo, mientras el joven suspiraba y volvía a sujetarla, para volver a lanzarse en pos de su cuerpo volador habitado por un alma artificial creada por Dioses de la Muerte bastante vagos y que había salido de un tubo de caramelos con cabeza de patito…

Definitivamente, jamás en su vida hubiera soñado semejante idiotez de situación…

00000000000000000000000000000

-¡Waah, yupiii!-exclamaba el alma modificada mientras iba pegando saltitos de un lado a otro, levitando a gran velocidad sobre tejados, muros y otras cosas-¡Buf, esa chica sí que estaba loca, menos mal que me libré de ella! Je, lo divertido de mi habilidad es que con ella nunca me canso ni me aburro…-desvariaba el ser mientras llegaba hasta al lado de una escuela primaria.

-¡Eh Karin, mira, es Judai que pasa volando y nos saluda!-sonrió Yuzu mientras agitaba la mano en señal de saludo, ya que tanto ella como su hermana estaban en clase de gimnasia y por eso estaban en el patio de su escuela.

-Ehm, Yuzu ¿Has comido algo en mal estado hoy?-le preguntó la pelinegra Kurosaki mientras daba un suspiro irónico, maldiciendo la imaginación de su hermanita-¿Cómo demonios quieres que Judai este "volando" por…?-Karin enmudeció súbitamente al ver cómo, pasando por encima del muro de 3 metros de su escuela, "Judai" pasaba flotando y devolviendo el saludo a Yuzu con una sonrisa tonta, antes de desaparecer por una esquina-… debo dejar de tomar tanto café.

-Je, esa niña fue muy amable al saludarme al pasar-sonreía el alma mod. mientras aprovechaba sus poderes para ridiculizar la gravedad y se quedaba parado sobre una valla de madera-¿Hmm? ¿Qué hacen esos niños allí?-se preguntó al ver unos niños jugando a videojuegos, en lugar de estar en clase de gimnasia como tocaba.

-Jo tío, yo paso de la clase esta, además no hay quien le gane a Kurosaki con el balón-declaró el más gordo de los niños.

-Coincido contigo amigo, ¡Esa Karin es una bestia!-expresó otro de ellos antes de que se oyese un pitito y pusiese una sonrisa victoriosa-¡Ja, te he vuelto a ganar!-declaró mirando al tercero del grupo, el más bajito.

-¡Maldición! No es mi culpa, es la de este tonto personaje ¡Siempre pierde y no sirve para nada!

-Pues entonces si tanto te molesta bórralo tío, no es como si le fuera a importar a alguien-dijo el gordito mientras desde arriba el ocupa del cuerpo de Judai abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Pues vale!... ¡Ja, y está!

-Tío ¿De verdad lo borraste, je?

-Qué más da, siempre puedo crearme otro mejor si me da la gan…

-¡MALNACIDOOOOS!

-¡UAAAHHH!

00000000000000000000000000000

-¡Niños! ¡¿Pero qué demonios os ha pasado?-se asustó la profesora de gimnasia al ver como 3 niños venían saltando a pata coja, 2 amordazadas y todos atados por una cuerda que les impedía caminar separados o como personas normales.

-¡Buaah, maestra, fue horrible, un tipo castaño volador se nos lanzó encima, nos quitó las consolas y les prendió fuego y luego nos ató y amordazó a una farola!-lloriqueaba como loco el niño que se había liberado de la mordaza, mientras la profesora intentaba tranquilizarlo que le explicase que les había pasado VERDADERAMENTE, pues lo que decía era claramente un producto de la imaginación del pequeño….

Mientras, a unos metros, las 2 hermanas Kurosaki observaban en silencio la escena.

-Oye Karin ¿Crees que Judai…?

-No, ni lo digas ni lo pienses Yuzu, ese de antes NO ERA nuestro hermano-sentencio la pelinegra antes de alejarse unos metros y empezar a patear un balón, desentendiéndose de todo lo demás.

00000000000000000000000000000

-Argh, arf…Uy, hace tanto que no me enfadaba por…por nada…-murmuraba algo acongojado el alma modificada, que ya estaba flotando tristemente varias calles más allá de la escuela-Esos niños me han quitado la alegría del día, a ver si encuentro alguna manera de…¡!-el cuerpo secuestrado se detuvo de pronto en medio del aire, mientras giraba su súbitamente seria vista en un punto detrás de él, más ala de su vista-¡Esto es… la presencia de un Hollow! Y está muy cerca de donde estaban esos niños… ¿Acaso irá a atacarlos?-prensó de pronto, mientras se quedaba quieto varios segundos…

-¡Jo, no puedo creer que la maestra no nos creyese y encima nos castigase!-se quejaba uno de los niños mientras él y sus amigos sacaban la basura.

-Normal, si no parabas de insistirle con algo que, si no nos hubiese pasado, hasta a mí me habría costado creer por más atados que estuviéramos…-le replicó otro de sus amigos mientras, ignorado para ellos, un gigantesco monstruo parecido a una oruga blanca con máscara de… bueno, de oruga, se les acercaba por encima, babeando sobre ellos dispuestos a devorarlos lenta…

-¡Waaayuuuuu!-gritó de pronto el alma modificada mientras se lanzaba como un poseso contra el Hollow oruga, haciéndole a un lado gracias a la embestida voladora y asustando de paso a los niños-¡Corran, rápido!

-¡Ah, es el chico volador de antes!

-Espera ¿Qué corramos? ¿Por qué habríamos de…?-el niño interrumpió repentinamente su frase cuando el Hollow oruga, muy cabreado, se dio la vuelta y propinó un veloz tajo en el hombro del cuerpo de Judai, haciéndole sangrar profusamente y siendo, de paso, suficiente visión para que los niños saliesen huyendo, gritando cosas sobre monstruos invisibles que atacaban a chicos voladores.

-Ugh, esto es malo…-murmuró el alma mientras emprendía la retirada volando hacia un tejado, sujetándose su adolorido hombro… bueno, el adolorido hombro de Judai, para ser precisos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde se ha metido?-gruñía cierto Shinigami Sustituto desde lo alto de un tejado, mientras, en sus brazos, Rei observaba alrededor con unos prismáticos sacados a saber de dónde.

-No lo sé, pero no debería haberse alejado tan… ¡AH! ¡Allí, en ese tejado!-gritó de pronto mientras señalaba a una escuela, sobre la cual el cuerpo del castaño se encontraba jadeante mientras enfrentaba a una oruga gigante.

-¡¿Está luchando con un Hollow con mi cuerpo?-se indignó Judai mientras saltaba de un golpe al tejado de la escuela, al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su espada y Rei se soltaba de él, justo para darle un tajo lateral al bicho gigante, para luego girarse hacia su propio cuerpo-¡¿Se puede saber qué crees que haces? ¡Es MÍ cuerpo el que estás usando para luchar!

-¡L-lo siento, pero es que tenía que salvar a unos niños!-se excusó el alma modificada mientras agachaba la mirada con arrepentimiento-La-lamento haber huido con su cuerpo señor Judai, snif, pe-pero es que jamás había podido ser libre, su-supongo que me embargó la emoción y…

-¡O-oye, tranquilízate!-pidió Judai con nerviosismo, tanto por los sentimientos del alma modificada como porque no quería verse a sí mismo llorando como bebé, eso sin mencionar que detrás de ellos Rei estaba enjugándose unas lagrimitas de tristeza ante la escena-Quizá he sido un poco brusco conti…

-¡Gruaaaagghh!-rugió la oruga gigante, lanzándose contra ellos con intenciones de venganza homicida.

-¡¿Es que los Hollows no podéis dejar de interrumpir las conversaciones?-gritaron ambos Judais a la vez antes de arrear tanto un espadazo mortal como patada voladora en la máscara del Hollow, el cual salió volando hacia atrás antes desintegrarse.

-¡Woah, eso ha sido genial!-se emocionó Rei mientras corría al lado de los singulares ganadores.

-Je, sí supongo que sí-sonrió Judai antes de girarse hacia el alma mod.-¿Sabes? No eres ni malo ni peligroso como te pintan los Shinigamis de la dichosa Sociedad de Almas… ¡Sin contar a Rei!-añadió al ver la cara que ponía la peliazul ante ese comentario.

-Oh bueno, pues gracias señor Judai, la verdad es que usted tampoco es como los Shinigamis que…-la frase del amigable secuestrador de cuerpo murió en el aire, pues en ese momento un bastonazo propinado por un tipo de sombrero de rayas verde-blanco hizo que la Gikongan saliese vomitada de la boca del cuerpo del castaño, para que luego la atrapase en el aire.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?-se sorprendió el Shinigami Sustituto, pues no había notado la presencia de ese tipo ni de los otros 3 que lo acompañaban.

-Vaya, ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé, ni siquiera hemos tenido que esforzarnos-murmuró Seto mientras miraba la pequeña pastillita de caramelo que contenía al alma mod.-En fin, chicos, ya podemos volver.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No es justo ni siquiera he podido golpear algo!-se quejó Mokuba con frustración antes de estampar su extraña arma contra el suelo.

-¡E-e-espera un momento! ¡¿Quién demonios sois vosotros?-gritó Judai mientras señalaba frenético al cuarteto más raro del universo-¡¿Podéis verme, no? ¡¿Y quién os da derecho a llevaros al pobre…alma?

-Ah, vaya, así que tú eres ese Judai…-murmuró el del sombrero mientras miraba fijamente al castaño-A decir verdad, no entiendo porque Kuchiki…-el hombre fue interrumpido cuando Rei le dio un manotazo en la mano, haciéndole soltar el Gikongan y que la peliazul lo cogiese-¡Eh!

-Vaya Urahara, ¿Ahora le quitas a tus clientes sus compras sin siquiera devolver el dinero?-murmuró la peliazul con un tono extraño que Judai jamás la había visto usar.

-Eh, oye, tranquila, lo del dinero podemos arreglarlo luego, pero sabes que no puedes…

-Estoy satisfecha con mi compra y voy a quedarme con esto-sentencio mientras se acercaba al castaño y que daba la Gikongan en la mano.

-…sabes que si en la Sociedad de Almas reportan algún incidente sobre esto, serás tú la culpable ¿No?-murmuró Seto mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

-No importa, no habrá ningún problema, además vosotros trabajáis al borde de la ley de los espíritus, no creo que queráis tener problemas ¿Verdad?-declaró ella, antes de girarse a ver al castaño con su cara inocentona de siempre-¿Nos vamos, Judai?

-Eh, sí…-dijo el Shinigami Sustituto mientras la cogía en brazos y ambos se alejaban del tejado de un salto-Oye…gracia por ayudarle.

-Je, tranquilo, como bien dijiste, las almas modificadas no se merecían lo que les hicieron… ¡Además el pequeño este parece muy amigable!-sonrío la peliazul.

-Eh, bueno, si tú lo dices…-murmuró el castaño mientras aterrizaban en un callejón y, finalmente el joven podía volver a su cuerpo-¡Buf, al fin…! Hmm, ¿Sabes? El pobre debe sentirse ahora muy deprimido por no tener cuerpo…

-Tienes razón, ojala hubiera algo que… ¡Ah!-se exaltó la peliazul mientras se acercaba a recoger algo que estaba tirado sobre unas cajas viejas-¡Esto es perfecto!-celebró mientras levantaba el peluche de algo que parecía ser una bola de pelos marrón con patitas verdes y alitas.

-¿E-eso?-dudó Judai mientras Rei metía el Gikongan en el relleno del peluche-Sé que no tiene cuerpo, pero dudo que…

-¡Wiiii!-celebró el alma modificada cuando, una vez dentro del peluche, movía sus alitas y cerraba sus ojitos de manera tierna antes de empezar a flotar alrededor del extraño dúo-¡Geniaal, siempre quise tener un cuerpo suavecito, pequeño y rápido! ¡Y mi habilidad va de maravilla en este cuerpo!-rio mientras giraba alrededor de la pareja de Shinigamis.

-¡Awww, es tan tierno!-exclamó Rei mientras abrazaba al peluche-alma modificada-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eh…yo…-el peluche agachó la mirada con algo de tristeza-No tengo nombre, no se molestaban en ponernos uno…

-Eh…¡Sabes, ya sé cómo puedes llamarte!-saltó Judai al ver la cara de tristeza que empezaba a poner Rei en respuesta a la del pequeño bicho-Te llamarás, eh…¡Kuriboh!-grito la primera chorrada que se le vino a la mente.

-Kuriboh… ¡Eso suena genial Judai, Kuriboh Alado, porque tiene alitas!-volvió a emocionarse Rei mientras ambos miraban al alma modificada-¿Te parece bien?

-¡¿Bromean? ¡No solo me habéis salvado la vida sino que hasta os habéis molestado en ponerme nombre, además uno muy bonito!-celebró mientras se elevaba flotando sobre sus cabezas-¡Decidido, a partir de ahora soy el gran Kuriboh alado, wiiii…!

-Bueno…-murmuró Judai mientras veía como la peliazul volvía a sujetar a Kuriboh y empezaban a dirigirse a casa-Me alegra ver que al final todo salió bien y nadie salió malparado de todo esto…

00000000000000000000000000000

-¡¿Pe-pe-pero que ha pasado aquí?-gritó Hiroto cuando, al entrar en la clase con Ty y Bakura, se encontró con todo destrozado y ligeramente quemado-¡¿Y dónde está mi escritorio?

-Ehm, creo que haya abajo…-murmuró Bakura mientras señalaba hacia el patio por la ventana, haciendo que Hiroto pusiese una cara de trauma al ver los restos carbonizados de su escritorio.

-¡Vamos periquito, antes podías decir más, di algo interesante!-intentó Ty mientras miraba a su mascota emplumada.

-¡Cruak, los Shinigamis acaban con los Hollow, cruak!

-¿Eh?-exclamaron los 3 jóvenes a la vez mientras miraban al pájaro.

-… bien, creo que ya no debería dejarle ver la tele a mi lado-suspiró Ty mientras a los otros 2 les surgía una gota.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued<strong>_

Weeep, aki terminado este capi, el adorable Kuriboh se ha unido al equipo sustituto ^^, ya queda poco para que pase lo más interesante de esta temporada XP Y avisando, el siguiente cap tendrá el que seguramente es el combate más difícil, serio y emotivo de esta primera saga, así que espero poder parodiarlo bien que os guste, quizá incluso tenga que ser en 2 capis distintos porque abarcara prácticamente un tomo entero…Bueno, sin más me despido, que ya os aburro XP ¡Ya nos leemos y gracias a todos los lectores nuevos o viejos ^w^!


	6. An Evil Fisher And A Lovely Mom

Bueeeno, aki el cap ke sin duda me costo mas parodiar, ya ke se ambienta sobre un tema algo delicadillo en la serie O-O Pero bueno creo ke me kedo bien, ademas ke tiene el combate mas jodio de nuestro heroe hasta ahora XP En fin, dejo ya de dar la vara y espero k os guste el capi, así que ¡Luces, ojos y leeeecion…!

**Disclaimers:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo y Kazuki Takahashi, respectivamente ^^

_**Bleach-Oh!**_

**Chapter 6: Lovely Mom, Rainy Memories/The Evil Fisher Of The Death?/A Memory Lost In The Rain**

Amanecía un día cualquiera en ciudad Domino… solo que este no era un día cualquiera…

Era 16 de Junio.

-Hmm, ¡Uaaahh!-bostezaba Judai mientras se frotaba los ojos, sintiendo como algo suave y redondeado se frotaba contra él repetidamente-¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Judai, si no despiertas ya llegarás tarde a la escuela!-le avisó el peludo peluche flotante con alitas que le estaba aplastando la cara.

-Uahh, buenos días Kuriboh-se desperezó el joven mientras se quitaba al peluche de encima y parpadeaba varias veces-Espera ¿Dices que es tarde para…?

-¡Buenos días!-saludó alegremente Rei mientras salía de su armario-habitación con el uniforme del instituto ya puesto-Hey Judai, Kuriboh, hace un día precioso ¿verdad?

-Eh, sí…-murmuró mientas dedicaba un momento a admirar la bella sonrisa de la peliazul, antes de percatarse de algo-¿Ya estas vestida? ¿Se puede saber qué hora…?

-¡Hermanoooo, Bakura ha venido a buscarteee!-anunció repentinamente la voz de Yuzu que subía escaleras arriba, sobresaltando al trió y haciendo que el castaño se apurase en hacer que Rei y Kuriboh se refugiasen en el armario, justo en el segundo en el que su hermana abría la puerta-¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? Me ha parecido oír voces…

-¡Ja, ja, solo era yo hablando conmigo mismo, nada grave!-murmuró nervioso mientras cogía su reloj de mesa para disimular, pero casi le dio un patatús al verlo-¡¿Tan tarde es ya?

-¿Por qué crees que te dije que Bakura ha venido…?

-¡Oh cielos!-gritó Judai mientras su hermana salía suspirando y él se dirigía escopetado a la ventana-¡Discúlpame Bakura, me he quedado dormido, ve yendo tú!

-Je, ¡No hay problema Judai!-respondió calmadamente el sonriente peliblanco mientras miraba su inseparable móvil y empezaba a caminar, provocando en Judai una sonrisa de alivio.

"_Gracias a Dios que ya nadie se acuerda del lio que montó Kuriboh ayer, o sino mi poca vida social estaría muerta y crucificada"_ meditaba mentalmente mientras se cambiaba _"Rei me dijo que ese tío del sombrero, eh…como se llamase, y sus amigos se encargaron de todo, porque si los Shinigami se enteraban el sería el más perjudicado…aunque me hubiera gustado saber quién demonios era…"_

-¡Judai! ¿Nos vamos ya?-preguntó Rei con una sonrisa, a la vez que salía del armario y volvía a cerrarlo, para luego apoyarse en el marco de la ventana, ya que salir por la puerta con toda la familia del castaño aún allí no hubiera sido una idea muy inteligente.

-Sí, ahora mismo... _"Me pregunto porque el viejo no me habrá despertado de una patada como siempre"_-se cuestionó el castaño, justo un momento antes de que sus ojos se posaran en el calendario, provocando que repentinamente su mirada se ensombreciese _"¡!…, ya veo… así que ya es mañana…"_

-¿Eh? ¿Judai, estas bien?-se preocupó la peliazul del repentino semblante serio que había adoptado el rostro del joven.

-…sí Rei, tranquila… solo estaba pensando…-el castaño dejó inconclusa su frase mientras su ver se perdía en el infinito, preocupando aún más a la "joven" peliazul…

-Ehm ¿Hola? ¡Judai, Rei, aún sigo dentro del armario y no me gusta la oscuridad…!

0000000000000000000000000000

-¡Buenos días Kurosaki!-saludó una sonriente Asuka al castaño, como era su invariablemente inquietante costumbre.

-¿Uh? ¡Ah, buenos días Inoue!-le devolvió el saludo el distraído joven, con una sonrisa casi tan radiante como la suya, provocando que a la rubia se le abriesen los ojos como platos y casi le diera un shock, a la vez que Judai volvía a poner una cara seria y se sentaba sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Kurosaki hoy? ¿Acaso está enfermo? ¡Está actuando muy raro!

-¿Y eso que tiene de extraño? Siempre está actuando raro…-respondió Junko a la pregunta no específica de su amiga.

-¡Quiero decir, que está actuando extraño porque actúa como alguien normal!

-¡¿Cómo?-se exaltó de pronto la chica, antes de mirar hacia el castaño y ver como este escribía apuntes con aburrimiento en su cuaderno, prestándole más atención al borrador de su lápiz que a otra cosa-…ya veo…así que ya es "ese día de nuevo"…

-¿Eh? ¿De qué día hablas?-se confundió Asuka mientras veía a Junko mirar su teléfono para comprobar el calendario.

-Hmm, sí que lo es…-murmuró la chica mientras ignoraba la pregunta de su amiga-Oye Asuka, si hay algo que quieras preguntarle a Kurosaki urgentemente, hazlo ahora… porque mañana no vendrá a clases…

-¡¿Cómo?-se sorprendió la rubia mientras miraba a Junko con incomprensión.

-Porque mañana es…17 de Junio-murmuró la chica de manera misteriosa mientras que, a unos metros, Rei escuchaba sorprendida la conversación, para luego mirar preocupada al castaño que tenía al lado, el cual parecía totalmente ido.

"_¿Qué es lo que te pasa Judai? ¿Y porque no me has dicho nada…?"_ se cuestionaba mentalmente, por eso casi le dio un infarto cuando un periquito se paró repentinamente en su hombro-¡Uaahh!

-¡Ah, disculpa Kuchiki!-se excusó Ty mientras sujetaba al pájaro y volvía a ponerlo en su hombro-Es que me gusta que se sienta libre, pero por alguna razón jamás se aleja demasiado, y lamento que se te haya subido en…

-¡Cruak, Shinigami, cruak, vencieron al Hollow!-graznó el perico mientras aleteaba hacia Rei, provocando que tanto ella como el castaño abrieran los ojos alarmados y que todos en la clase se giraran a ver al pájaro.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, disculpa también por eso! El pobre se ha obsesionado con no que chorrada de Shinigamis y algo llamado Hollow, no debí dejarlo ver la tele conmigo-rio el chico de las rastas mientras tanto Rei como Judai le respondían con una risilla nerviosa.

-Oye Bakura ¿No te parece que Kuchiki y Judai se han puesto muy tensos de golpe?

-No sé Hiroto, a lo mejor quieren ocultar que el perico les vio mientras tenían una cita viendo una peli de Shinigamis-ironizó el peliblanco, pero casi de inmediato soltó su inseparable móvil y se cubrió la boca con las manos-¡Mierda, lo hice de nuevo! ¡Hiroto, olvida lo que dije, solo era una…!-pero Bakura ya no estaba hablando con nadie, pues el chico de cabello oscuro ya se había alejado a comentar con el resto de la clase la tontería que se había tomado en serio-... a este paso o termino enloqueciendo…o Judai terminará matándome.

0000000000000000000000000000

-…oye Rei, ¿Podría dejar de lado mis tareas de Shinigami mañana?-soltó de pronto Judai mientras él y la peliazul estaban comiendo en su habitación, sorprendiéndola-Es solo por un día…

-Ah, eh…-normalmente la peliazul se hubiese negado en redondo a tal cosa, pues no había nada más importante que la labor de un Shinigami para proteger a los vivos, pero el mirar a la cara del castaño el sonrojo y los latidos de su corazón le trabaron totalmente la lengua-Eh… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene mañana de especial?-intentó evadir el tema.

-… es que…mañana es el día…que murió mamá-reveló Judai, al mismo tiempo que la escena se oscurecía y un rayo caía de fondo, mientras Rei se llevaba las manos a la boca y abría los ojos sorprendida.

-Y-yo, Judai, lo siento, no lo…

-¡Woah, increíble! ¡Ha oscurecido y ha caído un rayo a pesar de que está despejado y son las 3 de la tarde!-exclamó Kuriboh mientras se asomaba por la ventana, cargándose todo el drama del momento y ganándose una mirada fastidiada por parte del extraño dúo-¡Oh, miren, una niñita jugando también sorprendida! ¡Hola niñi...!

¡PAM!

-…creo que tendríamos que vigilarle un poco más…-murmuró Judai con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

-Ehhhh, s-sí, y tra-tranquilo, mañana tomate todo el tiempo libre que quieras… ¿N-nos levantamos ya?-preguntó la sonriente aunque sonrojadísima y avergonzada Shinigami, pues el acto reflejo de ambos, saltar sobre Kuriboh para evitar que lo viesen, había provocado que ambos cayesen sobre la cama del castaño, con él encima de ella.

-¡S-sí, l-lo siento!-exclamó de pronto el chico mientras se levantaba, a la vez que una pequeña parte de su mente se percataba de que no había estado muy por la labor de salir de esa "incómoda" posición-¡Y la-lamento lo de mañana, sé que te prometí comprometerme con lo de ser un Shinigamis sustituto, pero…!

-N-no, tranquilo…-murmuró mientras se sentía extrañamente nostálgica, aunque no podía recordar porqué-Sé que es algo importante…-ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, aparentemente ignorando las incoherentes suplicas de Kuriboh, que intentaba rogar que Judai se le quitase de encima y dejase de asfixiarle.

0000000000000000000000000000

_Cuando mi madre estaba viva, todo era tan diferente que casi parecería irreal si lo comparaseis con cómo es ahora: mi padre era NORMAL y yo le respetaba, Karin era una niña alegre y gentil, Yuzu siempre estaba holgazaneando…Bien, mejor paro antes de que esto parezca un Expediente X._

_Todo pasó un día lluvioso, cuando tenía 6 años…_

_Aquel día la lluvia había estado cayendo todo el día, llevaba más de una semana así, incluso habían despedido al hombre del tiempo porque había predicho sol para toda la semana._

_Mi madre y yo íbamos caminando de regreso a casa, después de salir del Dojo de Karate al que únicamente iba para que Junko barriese el suelo conmigo…ojala hubiera tenido entonces la suficiente fuerza de motivación para pedirle a mis padres que me sacaran de allí…_

_-¡Mama, no deberías ir por el borde de la carretera, podrían salpicarte, o si un coche pierde el control podría estrellarse contra ti!-exclamó un pequeño y tierno Judai a una bella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules._

_-Je, tienes demasiada imaginación Judai-le sonrió la mujer al pequeño mientras le acariciaba el pelo-Venga, regresemos rápido a casa para que pueda prepararte un postre ¿Vale?_

_-¡Yupi, postre!-sonrió el pequeño mientras empezaba a correr unos metros, aún agarrado de su madre, pero entonces, algo le hizo girar su vista hacia la derecha donde, al otro lado de la carretera, justo al borde del rio, había parado un hombre con la mirada perdida en las turbulentas aguas…_

_Yo estaba tan acostumbrado a ver fantasmas desde que recordaba que prácticamente no podía diferenciar a la gente viva de la muerta, por lo que ese tipo de piel bronceada, cabello azul largo y solo vestido con uno shorts me pareció alguien completamente normal…_

_Bien, lo acepto, fui un idiota ¿Pero qué esperabais? Tenía 6 años, y nunca me había supuesto ningún problema diferenciar a los fantasmas de las personas…_

_Hasta ese día._

_-¡Ah, no salte señor, no debe tirar su vida por la borda!-gritó el pequeño castaño antes de soltar a su madre y lanzarse corriendo al otro lado de la carretera, provocando que un coche perdiese el control y, para evitar arrollarlo, se empotrase contra un muro para luego estallar, todo eso sin distraer de su poco clara misión al niño._

_-¡Ah! ¡Alto Judai, detente!-había gritado la mujer mientras el hombre misterioso se giraba para ver qué demonios era lo que hacía tanto escándalo y fuego, solo para ver al niño corriendo hacia él…_

_Todo lo demás lo tengo borroso._

_Hubo un grito, luces, el sonido de un tercer coche sumándose al ya monumental accidente de trafico… y cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba tirada a mi lado, en la rivera del rio, y aquel hombre se había esfumado._

_-¿Mamá...?_

_Ese día, yo… le arrebaté la felicidad a mi familia…_

_Porque todo fue culpa mía, si os paráis a pensarlo. De una manera muy retorcida y extraña, pero fue culpa mía y…_

"_Un momento ¡¿Por qué estoy contándome a mí mismo mi vida en sueños?"_ pensó de golpe el castaño, antes de abrir los ojos y despertarse en su cama de madrugada-…definitivamente, esto de ser Shinigami empieza a afectar mi equilibrio mental.

0000000000000000000000000000

**17 de Junio, 12 del mediodía…**

-¡Ahh, menuda cuesta!-se quejó levemente Yuzu, mientras ella y el resto de la familia Kurosaki al completo subían por una calle bastante empinada-Oigan ¿No creéis que, después de tantos años quejándonos por esta calle, ya deberíamos haber empezado a venir en coche o algo?

-Tú… eres… la única… que se queja… Yuzu…-jadeaba Yugi mientras intentaba no quedarse en último lugar-Además ¡Siempre podemos inventar formas divertidas de subirla!

-¡Argh, no! ¡¿Por qué tenías que buscarle conversación, Yuzu?-gruñó Karin con fastidio, ya que eso solía repetirse cada año. Aún recordaba la vez que su padre se le había ocurrido subir la cuesta en patines mientras era tirado por un par de perros…

Sobraba decir que aún tenía la cicatriz de eso.

-¡Vamos Karin, alegra esa cara!-exclamó Yugi mientras adelantaba a todos… ¡¿Montado en un monociclo mientras hacía malabares?-¡Recuerda, disfrutar del viaje es también algo importante!

-…Yuzu, ¿Recuerdas ese trozo de pan duro que nadie se comió el sábado y que te pedí que trajeras?-preguntó Judai con un tic en el ojo.

-Ehm, sí, aquí lo tienes hermano…pero ¿Para qué…?

-¡Directo al blanco!-gritó el castaño antes de lanzar el pedrusco que alguna vez fue comestible contra el monociclo del imbécil de su padre, haciéndole perder el control y salir volando hacia adelante y estamparse de cara contra el suelo justo ante las puertas de un amplio cementerio-Ah, hay algunas cosas que hacen este día más relajante…

-¿Eh? ¿Quién será esa?-cuestionó Karin en voz alta cuando, una vez entraron al cementerio, vieron entre las lapidas a una chica de vestido y sombrero blanco, curiosamente de espaldas a ellos.

-Será alguien que viene a rezar también, más bien lo raro es que siempre nos encontremos el cementerio vacío-murmuró Yuzu. Al principio Judai no prestó mayor atención a la chica que señalaban sus hermanas… hasta que esta se quitó su sombrero, dejando caer su largo cabello azul, y empezó a saludarle con una radiante sonrisa, casi dándole un ataque cardiaco al hacerlo.

-¿Está saludándonos a nosotros?-se extrañó Yuzu-¿Acaso la conoces hermano?

-¿Y-yo? ¡N-no, jamás la había visto, ja, ja, ja…!

-El caso es que creo que me suena de alguna parte…-empezó Karin mientras su distorsionada mente evocaba la imagen de alguien con kimono negro en la habitación de su hermano.

-¡Acabo de recordarla, es una compañera del instituto! ¡Se nota que soy muy despistado, ja, ja, será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella!-gritó el castaño casi sin respirar, para luego lanzarse más rápido que Sonic el erizo hacia Rei, sujetarla del brazo y sacarla fuera de la vista de su familia mucho más rápido de lo que se tarda en leerlo.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-exclamó Yuzu, con múltiples signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Ju, ju, ju, ya veo, así que Judai ya está en _"esa edad"_-rio Karin de manera inquietante, con cara de quien se sabe conocedor de la verdad absoluta, poniendo aún más confusa a su hermana, mientras detrás de ellas Yugi recuperaba la conciencia y empezaba a murmurar incoherencias.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-preguntó un histérico Judai una vez que él y Rei estuvieron fuera de la vista de la familia del castaño.

-¡Tranquilízate, solo estoy aquí por seguridad!-explicó la peliazul con una sonrisa-Quiero decir, si te atacase un Hollow ahora no tendrías como defenderte ¿no?

-Bueno, no, pero…

-¡Entonces decidido, estaré por los alrededores!-declaró con alegría, pero luego súbitamente adquirió un semblante más serio-Judai…-empezó a hablar, antes de abrazar al joven sin previo aviso.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Rei, qué…?-se confundió el joven, porque la manera en la que le abrazaba era más seria que usualmente.

-Es solo que… pensé que necesitarías algo de ánimo… en un día como este, tú sabes…-murmuró mientras se acurrucaba un poco más en los brazos del castaño, el cual empezaba a disfrutar del calor del abrazo de la Shinigami, pero, justo cuando iba a darle las gracias por el gesto, vio algo que lo dejó paralizado.

Un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello pinchudo azulado, vestido únicamente con unos shorts, parado de perfil en lo alto de las escaleras de donde estaban.

Aquel mismo hombre…

-¡No es posible!-gritó Judai repentinamente, olvidándose totalmente de Rei y soltándose de una manera tan brusca que la confundida peliazul dio varias vueltas de campana mientras el castaño corría escaleras arriba, hacia donde la figura acababa de desaparecer _"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ese mismo fantasma? ¡¿Aquí? ¡¿Hoy? ¡Una coincidencia así solo es posible en la televisión, no en la vida real!"_ pensó frenético mientras llegaba a lo alto, donde no se veía nada aparte de la gran planicie que componía el camposanto.

-¡Eh, Judai!-gritó la voz de su padre desde un punto más bajo de donde estaba-¡Ven aquí de una vez!

-…creo que estoy empezando a estresarme demasiado-suspiró el joven mientras enrumbaba hacia donde se encontraba su familia.

0000000000000000000000000000

-¡Oye hijo! ¿Crees que deberíamos organizar algún juego mientras esperamos a tus hermanas para comer?-preguntó un animado Yugi mientras Judai observaba una lápida en silencio.

-No, ni lo creo ni lo pienso.

Habían llegado y, como cada año, cada uno se había tomado su tiempo para rezar ante la lápida de Anzu Kurosaki, y luego se pusieron a organizar las cosas para un picnic familiar, pero hace un momento sus hermanas se habían ido a "caminar un poco para estirar las piernas" (Aunque Judai estaba más que seguro de que lo que quería Karin era alejarse del lunático de su padre, y Yuzu le había seguido porque siempre seguía a su diametralmente opuesta hermanita a todas partes).

Rei había observado todo eso desde una de las pequeñas elevaciones de tierra de los alrededores, y justo en ese momento su mochila termino de agitarse lo suficiente como para dejar salir al peludo ser que tenía dentro.

-¡Uf, Rei, esa mochila era muy pequeñita! Creo que me está empezando a dar claustrofobia…-murmuró Kuriboh mientras sacudía sus alitas de peluche.

-Oh, disculpa Kuriboh, es solo que estaba centrada en vigilar, nunca se sabe si un Hollow aparecerá de la nada en el momento menos oportuno o más casualmente coincidente…

-Rei, creo que te sobre esfuerzas con tu trabajo ¿Cuándo tenías tus poderes eras así también? ¡Deberías relajarte un poco, tanto trabajar no te hará nada bien!-declaró la bola de pelos flotante, algo que hizo que la peliazul le mirase fijamente por varios segundos.

-Je, es curioso, una vez "él" me dijo lo mismo…

-¿Eh? ¿"Él"?

-Nah, olvídalo, no tiene importancia…-declaró mientras volvía a centrar su mirada en el castaño (Porque, por si no era obvio, él era lo único que había estado vigilando) y sonreí con tranquilidad.

-Oye Karin ¿Estás flores te gustan?-preguntaba, en ese mismo momento, la pequeña castaña Kurosaki a su pelinegra hermana.

-Tsk, ya sabes que no me gustan las flores Yuzu, así que no me pre… ¡!-la niña se interrumpió repentinamente cuando vio que, a unos pocos metros, un hombre bastante "curioso" estaba de pie inmóvil-¿Qué pinta ese tío bronceado al borde de ese acantilado?

-¿De qué estás hablando Karin? Si allí no hay nadie…-murmuró una extrañada Yuzu.

"_Hmm, si Yuzu no lo ve entonces es que es un fantasma…"_ Oye Yuzu, vuelvo en un momento-declaró la pelinegra antes de alejarse caminando de su hermana, hasta llegar a unos pasos del fantasma misterioso-Oye tú ¿Estás buscando el descanso eterno o algo así?

-¿Uh?-el alto hombre espectral se giró hacia Karin, como si acabase de reparar en su presencia-¿Puedes verme?

-Sí, pero no lo vayas diciendo por allí, no quiero convertirme n médium ni nada parecido…bueno, como te decía, por allí a unas calles hay una iglesia, allí a lo mejor encuentras a alguien que te…

-Je, y también puedes oírme…-una sonrisa extraña curvó el rostro del fantasma… y de repente Karin vio como una, a su vista, traslucida y enorme cara blanca de tiburón con las fauces abiertas aparecía justo detrás de él, paralizándola-¡Perrrfecto!

Tanto Rei como Judai lo sintieron al unísono.

"_¡Un Hollow!"_ pensaron ambos, al mismo tiempo que salían corriendo, Judai dejando a su padre con un palmo de narices, y Rei seguida de un confuso y sorprendido Kuriboh.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué no me ha llegado un aviso al mo…?-el repentino pitido de su teléfono detuvo sus pensamientos, a la vez que miraba la pantalla y sentía ganas de lanzar el aparato a la cara de su fabricante-¡Argh, inútiles del Departamento de Rastreo! ¡¿Cómo demonios permiten que un aviso llegue tarde?

-¡Rei!-gritó Judai nada más la vio, justo cuando ambos curiosamente se encontraban a mitad de las escaleras, donde también curiosamente estaba el camino por el que habían ido las hermanas del castaño, mismo que empezaron a recorrer a toda prisa-¡¿Es un Hollow, no? ¡Demonio, mis hermanas se fueron por aquí!

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Re-malditos inútiles del Departamento de Rastreo!-volvió a chillar la Shinigamis algo que para Judai no tenía sentido.

-¡Karin! ¡¿Qué te pasa?-chillaba una aterrorizada Yuzu mientras veía como su hermana salía volando y luego era inmovilizada de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Yuzu aléjate!-gritó la pelinegra mientras luchaba con la "aleta" de la extraña criatura con máscara de tiburón, la cual le estaba asfixiando-¡Tú…! ¡¿Qué demonios es…esta cosa…?

-Je, je, je ¿También puedes verrr esto? –preguntó el hombre con una expresión divertida-Esplendido, ¡Voy a darrrme un festín con tu alma!-rió el hombre mientras la criatura ejercía más presión sobre ella.

-¡¿Qué es esto?-se asustó la menor de los Kurosaki cuando, al intentar ayudar a su hermana, tocó la (Para ella) invisible grotesca pata-aleta del Hollow-¡Suelta a mi hermana, bicho feo!-gritó Yuzu mientras empezaba a golpear inútilmente a la criatura, que la observó con aburrimiento.

-Bah, no necesito comerme a una basura como tú ¡Fuera de aquí!-gritó el hombre mientras, nada más lo decía, la criatura realizaba un ágil movimiento con su aleta extensible (?) y mandaba a la pequeña por los aires, además de dejarla inconsciente.

-¡Yuzu!-se aterró Karin, tanto por ver como su hermana volaba por los aires a cámara lenta como porque se estaba quedando sin aire… pero entonces creyó ver como un destello negro sujetaba a Yuzu y libraba del aplaste de la aleta-¡¿WTF?-fue lo último que pensó antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¡Grandísimo [Censurado]!-chilló el fantasma del hombre, a pesar de que era el Hollow el que se estaba retorciendo de dolor mientras su sangrante aleta volaba lejos de su cuerpo escamoso, a la vez que cierto castaño con kimono negro aterrizaba a unos metros, con sus 2 hermanas a cuestas y su enorme espada en una mano-¡¿Un Shinigami? ¡Joder, ni un mes tranquilo de devorar almas inocentes puedo tener!

-Tú…-murmuró Judai mientras depositaba a sus hermanas al lado de una roca-¡¿Qué significa esto? ¡Eres el mismo de esa noche hace más de 10 años! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con ese Hollow?

-¿Oh? Vaya, vaya, ¿Así que ya nos habíamos visto? Definitivamente hoy es un día curioso…

-¡Corta el rollo y respóndeme! ¡¿Acaso eres su esclavo o algo así?-exigió el castaño mientras le apuntaba con su Zampakutoh.

-Je, je, je, je…-empezó a reír de manera maniática el fantasma, al mismo tiempo que un sonido escalofriante de algo desprendiéndose se oía de fondo y a Judai se le abrían los ojos como platos-No entiendes nada de lo que pasa frente a ti…

-¡¿…W…T…F?-gritó Judai al ver como la parte superior de la piel de la cabeza del hombre se había abierto, cual disfraz de Halloween barato, para revelar como debajo había una especie de esqueleto humanoide de ojos naranjas, con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, que mantuvo incluso cuando una especie de rara protuberancia emergió de la cabeza del Hollow y se conectó a su espalda, levantándolo por los aires justo delante de él, como una grotesca extremidad sobrante-No puede…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Sorprendido, Shinigami? ¡Nunca ha habido un fantasma y un Hollow, solo yo, muajajaja!

-¿Cómo es posible que…?

-Legendary Fisher-interrumpió Rei las palabras del castaño mientras se le acercaba con una mirada seria clavada en el Hollow-Lleva 50 años evadiendo a los Shinigami, utiliza su habilidad única de "señuelo" para cazar almas inocentes desprevenidas…es un ser despreciable-declaró la peliazul mientras dejaba de leer la información de la pantalla de su móvil-Ah, no te preocupes por tus hermanas, metí a Kuriboh en tu cuerpo y le dije que se las llevara de aquí.

-Pero, pero, pero…-se ralló Judai en la misma frase mientras señalaba frenético al Hollow, que estaba aprovechando para regenerar de la nada su brazo (?), provocando que tanto Rei como el Fisher se le quedasen mirando-…¡MALNACIDO CABRON, TÚ MATASTE A MI MADREEEE!

-¡¿Que qué?-gritaron Rei y el Hollow a la vez, la primera horrorizada y el segundo con evidente desconcierto, antes de que un enloquecido Judai se lanzase contra él con la espada agitándose como loca por delante, provocándole múltiples cortes por sorpresa.

-¡Vas a morir infeliz, te enviare a la profundidad más horrible del infierno en las garras de lo que sea Zorc!-gruñía el castaño mientras le daba madrazos con la espada sin ton ni son, momento que aprovechó el Hollow para esquivarlo con simpleza y luego propinarle un desgarrador corte en el pecho, mandándolo por los aires sangrando y con parte de su kimono deshecho-¡Uargh!

-¡Judai!-gritó horrorizada Rei antes de girarse furiosa contra el Legendary Fisher mientras alzaba el dedo-¡**Bestia que ruge en las profundidades! ¡Despierta! ¡Poder del mundo espiritual…!**

-¡Quieta Rei!-grito repentinamente el castaño mientras se levantaba, sobreponiéndose a la horrible herida de su pecho mientras blandía su espada-¡Esto es algo entre ese bicho y yo! ¡Voy a vengarme!-gritó, en contra de todos los principios que estas series deberían enseñar a los niños, por cierto.

-¡Pero Judai! ¡¿No me has escuchado cuando dije que lleva 50 años eva…?

-Te he oído perfectamente Rei, pero hazme el favor de mantenerte al margen de esto ¡Es personal!-gritó mientras se enzarzaba en un mortal intercambio de ostias con el Hollow, el cual pareció ponerse serio cuando montó sobre su lomo cual jinete a su extraño señuelo y a este le aparecía un arpón en la mano, para luego demostrar una notable superioridad combativa frente a Judai-¡Demonios!

-¡Muajaja, eres idiota chico! ¿Piensas que vas a darme moviendo la espada sin pensar? ¡Que esto no es un videojuego de samuráis!-se burló mientras le daba un arponazo en el hombro al Shinigami, mandándolo por los suelos como si nada-Ay, este día está resultando ser la bomba de diver…

-Judai…-murmuró las peliazul al ver como el joven se volvía a levantar, sintiendo el terrible impulso de lanzarse a ayudarlo a pesar de sus palabras, pero entonces algo se le vino a la mente y la paralizó.

La imagen de un hombre de pelo blanco de espaldas, vistiendo un kimono negro con una especie de manto blanco encima…

"_Ha escogido librar solo este combate. No está luchando por su vida, sino… por su orgullo..."_ sonaron en su mente esas palabras, que ahora le parecían tan lejanas…

-Judai…no mueras por favor…-dijo aterrada, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a empaparse por la repentina lluvia que había empezado a caer-¿Eh? ¡Pero si lleva todo el día despejado! ¡¿De dónde han salido estas nubes de tormenta?

-Oye, ¿No es raro que haya empezado a llover así de repente?-cuestionó Judai como si tal cosa mientras su espada detenía el arpón y las garras del Hollow a la vez.

-Pues sí tú, ahora que lo dices…-empezó a murmurar la bestia, distrayéndose un momento con en el efecto épico que daba la lluvia al combate, lo suficiente para que Judai le volase ambas aletas y le hiciese un corte en el pecho-¡Uargh, hijo de #€%!

-¡No insultes la memoria de mi madre! ¡A LA QUE TÚ MATASTE!-chilló el castaño mientras se lanzaba contra él de nuevo, asustando el Hollow y haciendo que mandase hacia adelante su señuelo-¡¿Crees que tu monigote de huesos va a pararme?

-No… ¡Pero quizá ella sí!-sonrió de manera macabra antes de pasar su aleta sobre su señuelo…y que ahora fuese la diabólicamente sonriente figura de Anzu Kurosaki la que estaba para allí, paralizando al Shinigami Sustituto.

-¿Qu-qué demo…?

-¿Sorprendido, Judai?-se burló el señuelo hablando con la voz de su madre-¡Así es como me he librado de los Shinigami durante medio siglo! No importa que tan fuertes, chulos, o idiotas sean ¡Todos tienen a alguien al que son incapaces de lastimar! Y en tu caso, es esta mujer…

-Tú… ¡Malditooo!-gritó mientras se lanzaba contra el Fisher, el cual sonrió a la vez que la falsa Anzu se interponía delante de él-¡No me engañaras con un truco tan….!

-¡Por favor Judai, baja tu espada hijo!-rogó la "mujer" con voz suplicante, paralizando al castaño… y haciendo que se comiese de lleno un embate de la aleta cortante de la criatura, que ni se inmutó cuando atravesó a su propio señuelo para hacerlo-¡Muajaja, idiota, has condenado tu estúpida vida!

-¡JUDAI!-gritó la pequeña Shinigami, incapaz de mantenerse más tiempo sin hacer nada…pero se sorprendió cuando vio como el castaño empalaba a su falsa madre y atravesaba al Hollow en la cara y el pecho, dejándole patidifuso.

-Maldito…monstruo… ¡Primero mataste a mi madre luego lo intentas con mis hermanas, te has cargado mi uniforme de Shinigami y haz hecho llorar a Rei!

-Oye, ¿No crees… que eso ultimo… no viene al caso?-murmuró apenas la bestia, con dificultad para hablar debido a que la enorme Zampakutoh le estaba acariciando los pulmones.

-¡De todos los Hollow contra los que me topado hasta ahora tú eres el más feo, rastrero, cabrón, infeliz, horrible, viejo, deforme, sin gusto para el combate, traidor…!

-Oye, ¿Sabes… que yo también…tengo mi autoestima, no?

-¡…y despreciable de todooooos!-terminó Judai su lista de los defectos del bicho, antes de propinarle un mortal tajo con la espada hacia arriba, mandando por los aires al señuelo y rebanándole más de la mitad del pecho a la criatura.

Entonces, su cuerpo parecía recordar que tenía un arpón atravesándole las entrañas y desangrándolo, de modo que empezó a caer de espaldas, a cámara lenta, sobre la húmeda hierba, con un rayo de fondo para hacer más "épico" el momento y...

-¡Judai, noooo!-gritó Rei, cargándose el momento al lanzarse sobre el castaño antes de que se rompiera la cabeza contra el suelo y aplastándole contra su pecho-¡¿Por qué has sido tan imprudente? Grandísimo tonto, snif, he pasado tanto miedo y…

-Ehm, oye Rei, lo lamento de veras, pero… ¿Po-podrías dejarme respirar?-murmuró el nervioso castaño, al cual apenas le quedaba sangre suficiente para sonrojarse ante el contacto demasiado directo contra la peliazul.

-¡Ah, discúlpame, no quería…!

-¡Uarrrgh!-el repentino chillido que emergió del mutilado cuerpo del Fisher provocó que ambos se girasen a tiempo para ver cómo era grotescamente absorbido por su señuelo, haciendo que sus ojos se tornasen naranjas y sus manos en aletas, para luego levantarse jadeando-¡Shinigami de las narices…! Argh, menos mal que ambos cuerpos me pueden servir para vivir…aunque este también tenga un tajo en las entrañas…¡Te juró que me las paga..buargh!-el Hollow perdió un momento en el que pareció vomitar algo parecido a algún órgano vital, ante la mirada asqueada de la parejita de Shinigamis-Ugh… ¡Me he quedado con tu cara!-gritó finalmente antes de empezar a alejarse de un salto inhumano.

-¡Oye tú, vuelve a…!-el grito de furia de Judai no pudo completarse, pues el esfuerzo que había hecho para levantarse y gritar fue más del que pudo aguantar su cuerpo, provocando que quedase totalmente K.O. y que Rei chillase horrorizada.

0000000000000000000000000000

-… ¡Agghh, duele!-chilló Judai mientras se levantaba de golpe, sujetándose la cara para comprobar que tenía algunos cortes cubiertos con tiritas-¿Uh? ¿Estoy de nuevo en mi cuerpo?

-¡Sí, al fin despertaste!-celebró Kuriboh mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor-¡Gracias a Dios, porque Rei ya estaba histé…!

-¡Judai!-gritó la peliazul mientras mandaba accidentalmente al suelo a Kuriboh al lanzarse a abrazar al castaño-¡Despertaste, gracias al Espíritu del Rey!

-Tra-tranquilízate Rei, no es para tanto…Augh, esto duele…-murmuró mientras sentía como las diversas heridas de su cuerpo le escocían horrores.

-Di-discúlpame, normalmente te curo todas las heridas antes de que vuelvas a tu cuerpo, pero usé casi todo mi Kidoh para curarte la del estómago y…-intentó excusarse la joven, pero el castaño, tras comprobar asombrado como el boquete que tenía en las entrañas se había ido, la abrazó con una efusividad que la mandó a otro mundo.

-¡¿Disculparte? ¡Rei, me has salvado la vida, eres increíble!-sonrió, pero inmediatamente soltó a la aún delirante de alegría peliazul y miró fijamente al cielo-Pero…esto no ha terminado…Legendary Fisher ¡Juro que algún día acabare contigo!-gritó a los 4 vientos, mientras que un zoom épico de la cámara le enfocaba.

-Hmm, oye, acabo de recordar que hace horas que no vemos a tu padre y a tus hermanas hace rato que las dejé abandonadas en un templito abandonado…-recordó Kuriboh, provocando que Judai soltase un grito y se lanzase a la carrera a buscar a su familia-…este chico sí que es despistado ¿No crees Rei? ¿Eh? ¿Rei? ¿Estas allí?-preguntó el pequeño bicho peludo mientras flotaba ante la cara de la peliazul, pero esta estaba demasiado perdida en su mundo de fantasía como para oírle.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Mientras tanto, en uno de esos misteriosos y oscuros lugares desconocidos que tanto se ven en la tele…**

-¡Uarrgh, joder, dios, como duelerghh!-chillaba algo que parecía ser el cuerpo del Legendary Fisher, al cual parecían estar practicándole una operación de emergencia con enormes agujas que en realidad eran las extremidades de un ser humanoide-Mantis Religiosa, que no paraba de coserle el cuerpo, mientras una de sus agujas le hacía algo en su fea máscara.

-Es tu culpa por haber perdido ante un Shinigami novato, Fisher-murmuró una siniestra figura desde las sombras, en lo alto de aquella extraña sala-Supongo que no dejaras que vuelva a pasar ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, nunca le volverá a pasar... le he "quitado su máscara"-declaró el extraño hombre-mantis mientras se retiraba y se veía de fondo como la sombra del Hollow empezaba a deformarse y levantarse-¿Cómo te sientes, Legendary Fisher?

-…mejor que nunca-declaró un ser humanoide de más de 3 metros, con parte de su piel musculosa y bronceada cubierta por un armazón blanco similar a escamas y, a pesar de lo dicho por el hombre-Mantis, aún la parte inferior de su máscara seguía unida a su cara, a pesar de que sus dientes de tiburón se habían hecho enormemente grandes y que su rostro humanoide era visible mientras su despeinado cabello azul caía sobre su espalda-…Judai Kurosaki...muy pronto ¡Muajajaja, muajajaja, y más muaja…!

-¡Oigan tíos, es hora de la merienda!-gritó una figura desde la puerta de la sala, provocando que el hombre-Mantis y el siniestro ser misterioso saliesen escopetados por la puerta, deseando llegar antes de que se acabase todo.

-…de repente me siento ignorado…-declaró el Fisher, antes de percatarse de algo-¡Eh, yo también tengo hambre, dejadme algooo!-chilló antes de salir por la puerta, cargándose parte del techo al hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

Wep, y ese fue el capi ^^ Y bueno, ya se acerca la recta final de la primera saga de esta locura, unos cuantos capis más y el "meollo principal" comenzara de verdad XP En fin, sin más que decir me despido (Porque kedo más que obvio en que monstruo se basaba el Hollow del cap XD) Dejad vuestra opinión si queréis y ¡Ya nos leemos ^^!


	7. The Epic Spirit Hero of The Justice!

Saludos de nuevo, queridos lectores (los ke haya XP), aki os dejo otro capi con el único fin de haceros pasar un buen rato riendo XD Es hora de una pequeña dosis de locura sana, la última sin presiones en un buen rato ¡Porque después de esto se desencadenaran los momentos cumbre de la primera temporada como si de una montaña rusa sin frenos se tratase! Pero ahora olvidemos eso y ¡Luces, ojos y leeeeción…!

**Disclaimers:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo y Kazuki Takahashi, respectivamente ^^

_**Bleach-Oh!**_

**Chapter 7:The Spirits…Are Always With Us?/The Symphony of The Dead/Idiot, Stop That Right Now!/Contact Between Life/The Hero Can Save You Forever?**

Ah, ciudad Domino, un lugar pacifico donde en cada esquina te encuentras un Hollow causando problemas o a un fantasma deseoso de contarte la novela de su vida, si eres alguien con tan mal suerte que es capaz de verlos, claro…

-Médiums, astrólogos, adivinadores, psíquicos ¡Eso son puras patrañas y tonterías!-pensaba, irónicamente, la única persona de toda la ciudad que tenía que afrontar todos los problemas antes mencionados, es decir, Judai Kurosaki, mientras miraba una revista que hablaba sobre el tema-No son más que mentirosos que dicen tonterías para estafar a la gente…

Si, tener "poderes sobrenaturales" (O ser un Shinigami Sustituto) era la ventaja que le permitía al castaño estar más firme en su creencia de que tales cosas no existían, por más que en el horóscopo de la revista que estaba leyendo dijese que para los Cáncer, su signo, iba a ser una semana muy mala. Para ser más explícitos, ponía que _"Tropezaras innumerables veces con la misma piedra, y ni te molestes en intentar levantarte, solo conseguirás caerte aún más fuerte"_

-Como decía, puras tonterí…

-¡Y aquí estamos de nuevo con el programa de espiritismo más grande del momento! ¡Redada de Fantasmas!-gritó a pleno pulmón un hombre calvo desde la TV, interrumpiendo el monologo de Judai.

-¡Yupiii!-celebraban cual niños idiotas Yuzu y Yugi, aparentemente muy emocionados mientras miraban el escenario de aquella chorrada de programa.

-¡Y como siempre, aquí tenemos a nuestra increíble estrella, el más grande, fantástico e increíble Medium de todos los tiempos! ¡El único e inigualable, Dooon Samejimaaaa!-gritó como un poseso mientras un montón de luces y una exagerada cantidad de humo revelaban, en el centro del escenario, a un hombre de mediana edad calvo, de bigote y barbas cortas, vestido como un loco estrafalario, con capa y sombrero (Uno estilo Sombrerero Loco) además de llevar un largo bastón con extraños ornamentos por todos lados.

-¡Buahahaha, sonreíd gente, es la hora de los espíritus!-rio el hombre mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, evidenciando sus claros problemas mentales…

-¡Buahahaha!-le imitaron como imbéciles Yuzu y Yugi, evidenciando que estos problemas eran mortalmente contagiosos a cualquiera que fuera lo bastante idiota para ver ese programa.

-¡Ah, huelo a espíritus en el aire! ¡Los malos espíritus tiemblan ante la presencia del gran Don Samejima!

"_Esa estupidez que están viendo mi desgraciadamente influenciable hermana y el idiota que dice ser mi padre es un claro ejemplo"_ pensó Judai mientras suspiraba _"Lo raro es que, a pesar de ser relativamente reciente, el programa ha ganado un éxito cual telenovela barata… debe ser que la estupidez se expande en masa como un virus. Al menos me alegra de no ser el único en mi familia que…"_ los pensamientos del castaño se detuvieron cuando, al voltear a ver a su pelinegra hermana, notó que esta le estaba observando fijamente-Eh… ¿Pasa algo Karin?

-¿Uh? N-no, nada, solo estaba…eh, perdida en mis pensamientos…-se excusó la niña antes de volver la cabeza hacia el resto de su familia-En cuanto a esos 2, deberías dejarlos soñar. A diferencia de tú y yo que vemos fantasmas sin problemas, ellos se tragan cualquier tontería que les diga ese loco de la televisión…

-Tienes razón…-murmuró mientras volvía a mirar un momento hacia su revista. Era cierto que solo él y su hermana poseían el "don de la visión fantasmal" y cada uno lo había asumido a su manera, así que era normal que Yuzu y su padre_…"Un momento, ahora que lo pienso, Karin fue capaz de notar al Hollow que nos atacó la primera vez aquí, además que también parecía poder ver a Legendary Fisher"_ rememoró Judai mientras una pensamiento empezaba a entrar en su cabeza, poniéndolo nervioso "_Y sí es así… si puede ver a los Hollow…significa que también puede ver a los Shini…"_

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-chilló Yuzu, con más emoción que una quinceañera que se acabara de encontrar a Justin Biever en la calle, casi dándole un para cardiaco a Judai del susto e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Hermano, esto es fantástico! ¡El próximo programa de "Redada de fantasmas" va a ser aquí, en Domino!

-¡Yuhuuuu, esto será genial!-celebró Yugi mientras lanzaba confeti.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó el castaño mientras veía como en la tele se mostraba una imagen del viejo hospital abandonado de las afueras de la ciudad (¿Por qué no lo habrán demolido?)-Esto no puede ser cierto…-murmuró con un tic en el ojo, mientras su padre y su hermana daban saltitos de alegría y Karin se largaba a su habitación lejos del bullicio de la sala…

En ese instante, una parte pequeña, muy pequeña, pero que muy pequeña de Judai, empezó a plantearse la posibilidad hipotética de que la revista no estuviera tan equivocada…

0000000000000000000000000000

-¡Buahahahaha!-fue el saludo matinal que le dio Asuka, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, a Judai nada más entró en clase, casi provocándole un patatús y haciendo que le saliera un grave tic en el ojo-¡Buenos días Kurosaki!

-Bu-buenos días Inoue, je…-dijo Judai mientras sonreía forzadamente.

-¿Uh? Kurosaki ¿Te pasa al…?-la joven fue bruscamente interrumpida cuando Junko la sacó del camino de Judai, murmurándole cosas sobre dejar en paz al estresado castaño, el cual agradeció el gesto mientras se dirigía a su asiento y…

-¡Hey Judai! ¡Buahahahahaha!-le gritaron repentinamente Hiroto y, para su sorpresa, también Bakura, mientras el primero se apoyaba en su mesa-¿Estás listo para la increíble llegada de Don Samejima a la ciudad?

-No y la verdad no me interesa-le cortó tajantemente Judai, congelando ridículamente a Hiroto mientras se giraba con la esperanza de encontrar más cordura, pero por desgracia solo se encontró con Ty ¡Y su perico! Haciendo también la estúpida pose-Ugh, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla…

-¡Venga ya Judai, si te pierdes esto no merecerás haber vivido en Domino! ¡Ni siquiera merecerás haber vividooo!-dramatizó estúpidamente Hiroto-¡Si hasta me he molestado en invitar a Kuchiki por ti!

-¡¿Que qué?-exclamó el castaño mientras Rei desde su asiento le daba una sonrisa-Argh…maldita semana…-gruñó con fastidio mientras hundía su cara entre sus cuadernos.

-Vaya, creo que a Kurosaki no termina de convencerle la idea de venir…-murmuró Asuka con algo de decepción.

-Oh, no te preocupes, vendrá de todas formas-aseguró Junko, como quien se sabe conocedora de la verdad absoluta.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Confía en mi Asuka ¿Te he dado un mal consejo alguna vez?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, cuando estábamos en segundo me dijiste que les plantase cara a esas presumidas y termine con el cabello cubierto de mermelada durante…

-¡Era una pregunta retórica!-la silenció Junko, mientras a unos metros Judai intentaba concentrarse en la clase e ignorar la tierna y embobada mirada que le dirigía Rei en esos momentos.

0000000000000000000000000000

**La noche siguiente, ante el hospital abandonado de Domino…**

-…mi vida es un asco-suspiraba cierto castaño que, rodeado de su familia y un montón de gente desconocida, intentaba ignorar los gritos de emoción de la gente y como preparaban todo para aquel estúpido programa de televisión.

-¡No puedo creer que estemos a punto de ver a Don Samejima en acción!-se emocionaba Yuzu.

-¡Ya lo creo, a ver si con algo de suerte conseguimos su autógrafo!-se sumaba Yugi.

-¡Vaya, al final sí que viniste, Kurosaki!-exclamó repentinamente Asuka desde detrás del pelicastaño, haciendo que se girase a mirarla con resignación-Pero ¿No que no te gustaba este programa?

-Pues ya ves, el idiota de mi viejo y Yuzu adoran esto, así que Karin y yo no hemos tenido más remedio que venir-murmuró con pesar.

-Woah, eso ha sido muy considerado de tu parte…-murmuró Asuka mientras hacía ademan de acercarse a él, pero entonces una apurada Junko llegó a su lado y la sacó de allí, alejándola varios metros-¡Auch! ¡¿Pero ahora por qué has hecho eso?

-¡No seas tonta, tienes que medir cautelosamente cada oportunidad si quieres lograr tener alguna vez algo con el idiota de Judai!-le recrimino su amiga a la rubia-Debes tener en cuenta que ahora no está del mejor humor, además tranquila, tampoco es que por alejarte unos metros ahora vaya el a irse con otra…

-¡Oye Judai!-gritó una animada voz desde detrás del castaño, llamando su atención, haciéndole girarse para ver a una sonriente Rei ataviada en un pequeño vestido azul-¿Al final sí que viniste?

-Ehm, sí bueno…-murmuró mirando a la pequeña Shinigami, extrañándole que estuviera tan tranquila, pues él podía perfectamente divisar, un poco a lo lejos entre el público, a Hiroto, Ty e incluso a Bakura que no paraban de hacer la maldita frasecita loca del Buahaha-¿Y tú? ¿No te vas a poner a hacer la ridícula pose esa como todo el mundo?

-¡Claro que no, si ni siquiera estoy muy segura de que va todo esto! Si vine es porque supe que ibas a venir tú-admitió sin perder la sonrisa, mientras se ponía al lado del castaño, incomodándole un poco-Además, sé que te molesta ya demasiado el mero hecho de haber venido para que además anden molestándote con esa frase que odias…

-Oh, vaya, pues, eh, gracias Rei…-se sorprendió el Shinigami Sustituto, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar, ya que no recordaba la última vez que alguien había sido así de considerado con él-No debías haberte molestado, además has dejado a Kuriboh solo…

-No te preocupes, le he dejado con entretenimiento para que se lo pase en grande toda la noche ^^-aclaró ella sonriente, mientras el castaño se preguntaba qué demonios estaría haciendo la bola de pelos alada.

-¡Yupii, esto es genial!-exclamaba Kuriboh, sentado en el sofá mientras miraba la tele-¡Hoy echan en la tele un maratón de los Pitufos!

-¡Te aseguro que se está divirtiendo mucho!

-Tranquila, te creo… y hablando de otra cosa…-murmuró mientras echaba una mirada hacia el hospital-¿Crees que en serio hay algún fantasma aquí? No tendría mucho sentido, quiero decir, con lo viejo que es este hospital hace tiempo que los Shinigami se habrían encargado de él…

-No estés tan seguro, si hay algún fantasma aquí lo más probable es que sea un Espíritu Atado a la Tierra.

-¿Y eso es?

-Un fantasma que se ha quedado atado a algún lugar terrenal y es incapaz de abandonarlo, a veces suele ocurrir si se obsesionan con algún sitio, pero si hubiera algún aquí…-en ese momento, una especie de lamento que aparentemente solo oyeron Rei y Judai se dejó oír por toda la zona, a la vez que un par de encargados de iluminación del programa se estampaban de cara contra el suelo-…seguro que lo oiríamos…

-… este día se está poniendo cada vez mejor-maldijo el castaño mientras esa pequeñísima parte de él que había nacido hace poco empezaba a odiar enérgicamente al que había escrito el horóscopo de esa semana.

-¡Uaaaah, alejaos de aquíii, este hospital es mío!-bramaba el fantasma de un tío que, más que miedo, daba pena por su pinta de tonto solitario y sus ropas viejas y rotas, además de su larguísima cadena, que lo ataba al hospital entero-¡No dejare que nadie se acerque a mi hospital, es mío desde el día en que decidí saltar desde su azotea para atrapar una mariposaaa!

-… ¿Esto antes no sería, por un casual, un hospital psiquiátrico, verdad?-preguntó Rei mientras ella y Judai miraban con una gotita los lamentos del fantasma.

-…Oye Hiroto ¿No oyes como si alguien estuviera gritando algo?-preguntó un extrañado Ty mientras miraba fijamente el hospital, mientras sus perico hacia lo mismo desde su hombro.

-¿E-eh? Ve-venga ya Ty, no digas esas cosas que me asustas, no se oye nada…-respondió el otro chico con nerviosismo mientras miraba a todos lados.

-…Oye ¿Has oído eso?-preguntó de golpe Junko mientras miraba alrededor, provocando que Asuka quitase su hasta entonces molesta mirada de la parejita Shinigami y mirase alrededor algo asustada.

-¿E-entonces no era mi imaginación…?

-Augh, sabía que no debía haber venido…-mascullaba Karin con fastidio mientras se ponía unos auriculares y encendía sus reproductor de música a todo volumen. A ver si con algo de suerte dejaba de oír los lamentos de ese fantas…

-¡Mirad al cielo gente, ahí llega el más grande de los grandes!-gritó de repente un hombre mientras cogía un micrófono, señalando un helicóptero que nadie había oído llegar, provocando que la multitud se emocionase y empezase a gritar de la emoción-¡Así es, habitantes de Domino, ya ha llegado el más increíble, el omnipresente, el único e inigualable…! ¡Don Samejimaaaa!-gritó eufórico al mismo tiempo que el susodicho espiritista saltaba del helicóptero.

-¡Buahahaha, que tiemblen los malos espíritus!-exclamó Samejima mientras hacia su pose en plena caída libre, directo a una muerte segura-¡El gran Don Samejima está aquí, ya no hay nada que temer!-se jactó al mismo tiempo que un paracaídas se abría dramáticamente desde debajo de su capa, pero, claramente, la poca altura a la que estaba hizo que el aparato simplemente le evitara romperse todos los huesos, pero no evitar darse un madrazo de cara contra el pavimente.

-… ¿Se habrá muerto ese tipo?-cuestionó Judai a nadie en particular, al mismo tiempo que el espiritista del momento se levantaba como si nada de un salto.

-¡Buahaha, era broma, estoy bien!-exclamó sonriente, mientras intentaba evitar mostrar el dolor que sufrían sus brazos y piernas en ese momento, a la vez que toda la multitud estallaba en aplausos y aclamaciones-¡Y ahora, comencemos con el exorcismo!

-Woah, pues ha sido una entrada…dramática-expreso Rei con una gota mientras el espiritista empezaba a dar vueltas en círculo alrededor de la fachada del hospital.

-Más bien idiota, diría yo… ¿Oye, no deberíamos hacer algo? Si ese fantasma lleva aquí tanto tiempo, podría convertirse en Hollow y…

-¡Tranquilízate, no es ni tan sencillo ni tan rápido!-le calmó Rei mientras se apoyaba en su hombro, incomodándole de nuevo-¿Ves que el agujero en su pecho aún no está completo? Mientras siga teniendo su cadena no se transformara, y para eso pueden tardar años incluso-seguía sonriendo la Shinigami (Feliz de estar apoyada tan cerca de Judai) mientras que Samejima se detenía mirando justo delante del fantasma, el cual no paraba de gritarle que se alejara-Así que no tenemos nada de lo que preocupar…

-¡Ya te tengo, espíritu!-gritó de repente el espiritista, a la vez que estampaba su largo bastón contra el pecho del fantasma, directo en el hueco, y haciéndole gritar como un loco, congelando del miedo/sorpresa/incredulidad a varios de los observadores-¡Tranquilízate, en un momento de mandaré al otro mundo!

-¡Oh, Don Samejima ha sacado su Bastón-matico especial Anti Espíritus! ¡¿Acaso se dispone a rematar el trabajo de un golpe?-se emocionó el comentarista mientras Rei y Judai finalmente reaccionaban, con una expresión de horror en sus rostros.

-¡¿De verdad ve fantasmas?-alucinó el castaño.

-¡Olvida eso, si sigue así solo conseguirá que se convierta en Hollow de inmediato!-grito la peliazul, provocando que Judai se levantase y saltase sobre la barrera de seguridad, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo, sobretodo de los guardias de seguridad.

-¡Detento idiota, vas a cometer una locuraaa!-chilló el castaño mientras corría hacia Don Samejima, el cual le miró confuso, sin detenerse en ningún momento.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Ese no es Judai?

-Tenía que hacer alguna locura…

-¡¿Kurosaki?

-Oh madre mía, espero que esto lo suban a Youtube…

-¡Eh, paren a ese chico, detenedlo!

Usando todo su esfuerzo mental para ignorar tanto a los guardias como a las voces de su familia y amigos (Sin mencionar a todos los desconocidos que le miraban), el castaño se lanzó contra el médium, pero para cuando intentó acercársele ya tenía media docena de personas que se le habían tirado encima, cumpliendo su mal pagada función de seguridad.

-¡Soltadme tontos, si no lo detenemos pasará algo horrible!

-¡Judai, ven, te convertiré en Shinigami!-le gritó Rei mientras se ponía el guante y también saltaba la valla, pero para su desgracia eso solo provocó que más guardias salidos de la nada se le tirasen encima a ella-¡Kyaaa, soltadmeee!

-¡Rei! ¡Soltadla, grandísimos idiotas!-exigió el castaño mientras intentaba librarse furiosamente de sus captores, pero para su desgracia ni siquiera alguien de su condición física podía librarse de 6 hombres fornidos. Si no pensaba pronto en algo iban a acabar todos en un buen…

**¡Plap!**

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?-gritó uno de los guardias cuando el cuerpo del joven cayo inerte entre ellos-¡Oh dios mío, nos lo hemos cargado!

-¡Uaaaah!-gritó Judai Shinigami mientras salía rodando varios metros ante la sorprendida mirada de Rei, para luego incorporarse de golpe, confundido-¡¿Pero qué…?

-¡Buenas noches, queridos conocidos!-saludó una voz con una alegría tan falsa como un billete de 3 dólares y medio, provocando que la pareja dispareja se girase a ver a cierto tipo de sombrero verde-blanco y abanico delante de la cara, acompañado de su fiel y alto ayudante-¿Creo que he llegado en buen momento?

-¡Tú, el tipo del sombrero tan raro…!-empezó Judai, pero un gesto de Seto señalando tras él le hizo callarse y girarse.

-Mejor date prisa Kurosaki, o ese tipo la va a liar en grande.

-¡Ah, casi lo olvido!-gritó el castaño antes de lanzarse de vuelta contra Don Samejima, el cual seguía con un inconsciente e insano "Exorcismo".

-… ¿Qué haces aquí, Urahara? ¿Estas planeando algo?-cuestionó la pequeña Shinigami, provocando miradas confusas en los guardias que la sostenían.

-¡Que va, tan solo vino por casualidad! Lo que pasa es que los niños son fanáticos de este show, así que decidimos venir un rato-sonrió mientras señalaba a los 2 niños semi-ocultos detrás de Saruwatari, Pikeru mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Mokuba con el rostro medio escondido…debido a que la peli rosa estaba amenazándole por detrás con el puño para que no se fuera de la lengua y los delatase-Y entonces escuché tus gritos de niña asustada, así que vine a ver qué pasaba.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡YO NO GRITO COMO NIÑA ASUSTADA!

-Oye tú-dijo uno de los guardias mientras le daba golpecitos a Seto, el cual se giró a mirarle-¿Conoces a estos 2 locos?

-Pues…

-Creo que tiene que venir con nosotros-comentó el guardia con voz grave.

-Vaya, que curioso que lo digas, porque… ¡Sonríe!-exclamó con una sonrisa sádica mientras levantaba la palma y generaba una columna de humo rara más un destello, mandando a los guardias al suelo viendo lucecitas, momento que el fortachón del cuerno-pelo aprovechó para coger el cuerpo de Judai y que todos ellos se diesen a la fuga.

-¡¿Pero has perdido el juicio? ¡¿Cómo has podido usar objetos de la Sociedad de Almas contra humanos? ¡¿Sabes cuantas leyes graves acabas de violar?-le chilló Rei a Seto, pero sin dejar de correr junto a ellos, eso sí.

-¡Al diablo las reglas, nosotros estamos por encima de la ley, jajajaja!-reía como sádico el del sombrero, desentendiéndose de todo lo demás mientras huían fuera de la escena del crimen.

-¡Ommm, pronto veras el cielo, espíritu atormentado!-declaraba Don Samejima mientras seguía provocándole aquel insufrible tormento al fantasma.

-¡Detente imbéciiiiiil!-gritó Judai mientras se lanzaba contra él y lo mandaba rodando por los suelos varios metros, hasta que ambos se detuvieron dolorosamente.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces, chico fantasma?-exigió el confuso espiritista.

-¿Eh? ¿También me ves?-dijo el francamente sorprendido Shinigami Sustituto.

-¡Pues claro que sí chico, si yo soy el más grande espiritista del momen…! ¡Oh ya sé, así que tú eres mi fan incluso después de muerto!-sonrió el hombre, provocando que Judai le mirase con una cara que daba miedo y sintiendo ganas de meterle su Zampakutoh por la garganta.

-Mira, grandísimo…

-¡Uaaaarrrghh!-el repentino grito agónico (?) del fantasma interrumpió las palabras de Judai y llamó la atención de los huidos Rei y Seto, provocando que todos mirasen fijamente como el espíritu se deformaba de manera grotesca para luego estallar en mil pedazos como un globo de ferio, acompañado de un desgarrador aullido que hizo que todos los presentes se sujetasen los oídos.

-¡¿Ehhhh? ¡¿No se convirtió en Hollow?-gritó el castaño.

-¿Qué está pasando? Justo después de que Don Samejima haya sido lanzado hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible, hemos oído un extraño sonido aullante-exclamaba el comentarista mientras todos observaban expectantes el lugar, que se había cubierto por una rara humareda salida de quien sabe dónde-¿Qué ha ocurrido…?

-… ¡Buahaha, lo conseguí, le he enviado al cielo!-gritó el estrafalario médium mientras hacia su estúpida pose, provocando que el público se pusiese a gritar de la emoción y que Judai le mirase totalmente alucinado.

-¿De verdad… lo ha exorcizado solo con eso…?-se alucinó el Shinigami Sustituto.

"_No… ¡No se ha acabado!"_ pensó Rei mientras sacaba su móvil y empezaba a teclear a toda velocidad "Cuando un fantasma se convierte en Hollow primero se desintegra y después reaparece en otra parte" la pantalla de su escáner activado y detectando algo hizo que sus pensamientos fueran el doble de rápido _"Y como este era un Espíritu Atado a la Tierra, este lugar será donde…"_-¡Judai, en el techo!-gritó repentinamente la joven, llamando la atención del Shinigamis sustituto y el espiritista justo a tiempo para que viesen como, trocito a trocito, un Hollow grande y retorcido parecido a un hombre lobo, con una máscara bastante fea, apareció en el tejado, agitando sus múltiples brazos mientras soltaba un terrorífico aullido.

-¡Oh, joder!-gruñó Judai mientras blandía su Zampakutoh.

-¡Oh cielos santo, ese espíritu maligno ha debido enfadarse porque exorcicé al fantasma!-se inventó para sí mismo Don Samejima, ganándose una mirada alucinada de Judai al tiempo que la bestia saltaba hasta el suelo, provocando que se agrietase de tal manera que muchos espectadores retrocedieron asustados y señalaron, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba.

-¡Oye Samejima, hazte a un lado, tengo que…!-empezó el pelicastaño mirándole, pero para sus sorpresa el hombre se plantó delante de él y, bastón en mano, evitó que un cuádruple madrazo le volase la cara por distraído.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, chico? ¡Esto es peligroso!-gruñó mientras intentaba evitar que el aparentemente poco inteligente Hollow (Porque seguía haciendo fuerza en lugar de retirarse y dar otro golpe) los aplastase, pues seguía.

-¡Eso te lo debería decir yo a ti!-gritó el Shinigami mientras mandaba volando de un sablazo en el pecho al Hollow, destrozando una pared del edificio y haciendo que muchas personas exclamasen, asombradas. Y algunas por más de un motivo…

-¿Qué… es eso…?-se extrañaba Ty, pues juraba que podría distinguir la figura borrosa de algo enorme, justo antes de ser lanzada hacia atrás por otra figura, también oculta pero aparentemente más nítida… ¿Una persona con ropas negras?

-¿Asuka, estás viendo eso?-preguntaba Junko, que sufría el mismo fenómeno visual que Ty, pero la rubia no respondió porque, al igual que una pelinegra y sorprendida Kurosaki entre el público, tenía la vista clavada en algo.

En el punto exacto donde Judai Shinigami estaba parado.

-Vaya, vaya, es tal como lo pensaba…-murmuraba Seto mientras miraba alrededor, como alguien que (¡Finalmente!) se sabe y verdaderamente ES conocedor de la verdad absoluta-… esto apenas está empezando…

"_Demonios, este tipo no piensa largarse, y como sigamos luchando aquí alguien puede terminar herido o…"_-¡Cambio de planes, retirada estratégica!-exclamó el castaño antes de coger por el brazo al médium y arrastrarlo como una centella a través de una de las ventanas, sorprendiendo a todos al ver a Don Samejima volando, pero no tanto como cuando el Hollow saltó tras ellos y el agujero se hizo el doble de grande.

-¿Tienes algún plan, chico?

-¡Voy pensándolo sobre la marcha!-se apuró el Shinigami sustituto mientras corrían por un pasillo-¡Creo que lo mejor sería llegar al tejado antes de que…!-su expresión se cortó repentinamente cuando el Hollow apareció aullando a través del techo ante ellos con una expresión de satisfacción idiota, cual fantasma de pesadilla-… antes de que el Hollow descubra que puede atravesar objetos materiales si quiere….

-¡Al suelo chico!-gritó el espiritista mientras hacía aparecer en su mano lo que parecía ser un plagio en miniatura del Rasengan de Naruto-¡Le detendré con mi Bola Espiritual!

-¡¿Con tu qué?-gritó Judai, y apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse antes de que la susodicha esfera de energía volase a una velocidad impresionante sobre él y se estampase contra el Hollow, mandándolo contra la pared y provocando una mini explosión que además se cargó la mitad del pasillo-…Woah, al final va a ser cierto que este tío no es más que pura fachada…-murmuró Judai, mientras se quitaba de encima los escombros que le habían caído encima-…y simplemente es idiota.

-¿Estas bien chico?-preguntó el espiritista mientras le ayudaba a levantare-Ten más cuidado, puede que no siempre haya un Héroe a tu lado para salvarte.

-¿Salvarme? ¿Un Héroe?-repitió Judai mientras miraba al hombre con cara de circunstancias.

-¡Exacto! Después de todo, mi programa lo ven miles de personas a lo largo del país, es el más famoso del momento…-Judai estaba empezando a plantearse qué tan malo podía ser darle un madrazo en la cabeza con su Zampakutoh cuando…-Y a mayoría de esos espectadores son niños, niños pequeños que necesitan una inspiración para seguir adelante en este mundo ¡Un icono que les anime a ir por el buen camino!

-Entonces… ¡¿Por eso haces estas locuras como exorcizar espíritus en directo por televisión nacional?-se sorprendió Judai que, si bien era por un fin noble, le seguía pareciendo ridículamente estúpido.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué sino?-preguntó sonriente el médium, pero, justo cuando Judai iba a responderle, el cabreado y estúpido Hollow apareció rompiendo el suelo y llevándoselo de largo hacia arriba, dándole aún tiempo de maldecir a un horóscopo de revista o eso creyó oír el sorprendido espiritista-¡Oh no el chico! ¡Rápido, el Héroe se dirige al tejado!-gritó a un helicóptero que le estaba grabando desde hace unos segundos, sorprendidos por las explosiones de hace un momento.

-¡Maldita suerte astrológica inexistente!-gritaba el Shinigami Sustituto mientras intentaba deshacerse del Hollow a base de puñetazos en su máscara, pues los cuatro brazos con los que la criatura le estaba asfixiando le impedían blandir su Zampakutoh.

-¡Ya llego, chicooo!-gritó Samejima mientras rompía de una patada la puerta de la azotea (Casi rompiéndose los huesos del pie de paso) y lanzaba a la carrera otra Bola Espiritual, impactando directo en la espalda del Hollow y mandándolos a él y a Judai por los aires en distintas direcciones, si bien ambos terminaron comiéndose el pavimento del tejado-…Ups, bueno, hasta el mejor siempre tiene algún pequeño error de cálculo…

-…sí, pequeño error-gruñó Judai mientras se levantaba adolorido, preguntándose si un Shinigami podía romperse todos los huesos o si deberían tenerlos, al ser espíritus-Yo le meteria a ese tipo sus pequeños errores por…

-¡Auuuuuhhhh!-aulló el Hollow, sediento de venganza, lanzándose como un desquiciado contra Samejima, quien no parecía muy listo para esquivar el ataque…

"_¡Está distraído! ¡Es ahora…!_"-¡…o nuncaaaaaa!-gritó Judai con todas sus fuerzas mientras aparecía de la nada al lado del médium y partía por la mitad la máscara del Hollow, casi volándole la cabeza y el cuerpo de paso.

-¡Lo has conseguido chico, le venciste!-celebró Don Samejima, pero se extrañó al notar la mirada de lastima del castaño, por lo cual volvió a mirar hacia el Hollow para sorprenderse enormemente: la máscara de la criatura se había desintegrado por el espadazo y en su lugar se veía la agrandada y ligeramente deformada cara del pobre fantasma mentalmente inestable-¿Pe-pero eso no es… el espíritu que había exorcizado?

-Esa cosa era un Hollow. Cuando un espíritu pierde la cadena de su pecho y se le abre el agujero, entonces se convierten en esos monstruos-le reveló Judai al médium, haciendo que entrase en shock y cayese de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Oh santo cielo! Yo…siempre había pensado que si les quitaba la cadena los enviaba al cielo…-murmuró Samejima con la mirada gacha.

-Oye, tranquilo, no ha sido tu cul…

-¡Eso es! ¡Ahora todo está claro!-interrumpió repentinamente el intento de lástima que Judai empezaba a sentir-¡A partir de ahora yo, el gran Don Samejima, dedicaré mi vida a luchar y erradicar a estos malos espíritus, justo como acabamos de hacer, mi fiel Aprendiz Nº1!-le nombró el médium, dejando a Judai con la cara de ¡¿WTF? más grande de su vida, tanto por eso como por lo primero.

-¡¿Que qué, cómo, cuándo…?-Samejima no parecía muy concentrado en las incoherentes exclamaciones de Judai, pues se asomó al borde del tejado y, de cara al público, empezó a hacer su ridícula pose.

-¡Alegraos gente, hemos vencido, buahahahahaha!-proclamó riendo como un loco, y desgraciadamente casi todas las personas empezaron a imitarle.

Viendo que lo mejor era salir de allí antes de que el impulso de rebanarle la cabeza con su Zampakutoh a ese tipo fuese demasiado fuerte, el Shinigami Sustituto se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse a base de saltos anti gravitacionales. Lo mejor sería que volviese rápido a su cuerpo y se inventase una buena excusa con su familia para que hubiese montado ese número, además de que unos "desconocidos" (El grupillo del tío del sombrero) le hubiesen "secuestrado" y…

-Un momento… ¡¿A dónde se fueron Rei y mi cuerpo?

Desde ese momento, una parte del castaño siempre, siempre y repito, siempre creería en los horóscopos.

0000000000000000000000000000

-Arf, argh, arf… _"¡Ha sido un placer ayudarte Kuchiki, ya nos veremos!"_ ¡Sí claro, entonces me hubieran ayudado también a subirlo!-se quejaba una fastidiada Rei que, tras 10 minutos de tremendo esfuerzo, había logrado subir el cuerpo de Judai a su habitación y dejarlo en su cama-¡Qué asco de noche! Primero un Hollow es forzado a aparecer por un tonto, luego Judai tiene que irse a combatir, y no le he vuelto a ver después de eso, y para colmo tengo que salir huyendo con un grupo que ya ha infringido más leyes de la Sociedad de Almas que cualquier criminal convicto ¡Y encima tengo que estar aquí en la habitación, con el cuerpo de Judai, totalmente…sola…con su cuerpo…!-la peliazul dejó de quejarse y de quedó mirando fijamente el cuerpo del castaño, para que luego unn "inocente" sonrisa aflorase en sus labios-¡Bueno, me merezco un descansito después de tanto esfuerzo!-concluyó feliz, antes de acurrucarse en los brazos del cuerpo de Judai y abrazarlo fuertemente, durmiéndose casi al instante.

-¿Rei? ¿Judai? ¿Ya habéis vuelto?-decía una ignorada voz que parecía venir de dentro del refrigerador de la cocina-¡Quise venir a por unas golosinas y me quedé encerrado! Y luego recordé que con este cuerpo no puedo comer nada… ¡¿Hola? ¡Hace frio y me estoy congelandooo!

_**To be continued**_

Jaja, espero que os haya gustado, aki termina otro cap mas de Bleach-Oh! Quizá el ultimo de "relleno sin sentido" que haya nunca más, porque a partir de ahora las cosas se tornan "serias" en el sentido de que las locuras se dispararan a toda pastilla en dirección al catastrófico final de le primera temporada ¡La a acción está servida para el siguiente capi, con un nuevo personaje, nuevos poderes! Y el comienzo del mayor problema que tendrá nuestro Shinigami Sustituto en muuuucho tiempo… ¡Comentad que os pareció, ya nos leemos ^o^!


	8. The Haired Hedgehog Archer Hates You

Aki de nuevo, subiendo esto por aki XP Bueno, espero que esto les guste, en este cap finalmente se introduce el ultimo personaje del circulo de protas y además comienza la cuenta regresiva del final de la primera temporada, con eventos impactantes y reveladores =D ¡Y ahora a divertirse! ¡Luces, ojos y leeecion…!

**Disclaimers:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo y Kazuki Takahashi, respectivamente ^^

_**Bleach-Oh!**_

**Chapter 8: Rock And Roll Seven!/The Haired Hedgehog Archer Really Hates You/This Idiot Is My Enemy?/ From The Revenge To The Dead/The Break Rubicon**

El instituto de Domino, un lugar donde las jóvenes y privilegiadas mentes se formaban para tener un futuro prometer mediante la comprensión, el cariño y…

-¡¿Tenéis idea de lo que habéis hecho?-era el grito que un hombre alto y musculoso, aparentemente un profesor de gimnasia, le daba a cierto septeto de amigos mientras señalaba a una pantalla en la que se veía a Judai y Rei, durante la "escenilla" que protagonizaron en televisión nacional en el programa de Don Samejima.

Todos se encontraban en la oficina del director, donde además del susodicho y del profesor de gimnasia, también estaba la profesora encargada de su curso.

-Ehm, ¿Salir en la tele?-expresó Judai con una gotita, mientras la pantalla también mostraba a Ty apaleando a unos guardias para intentar ayudar a Judai, mientras Hiroto y Bakura intentaban inútilmente frenarle, y a Junko que sujetaba a Asuka para que no saltase la valla, siendo observadas por los asombrados espectadores de su alrededor.

-¡¿Te crees muy gracioso, Kurosaki? ¡Os ha visto prácticamente todo el país! ¡¿Tenéis idea de la vergüenza que puede significar eso para nuestro instituto?-le chilló el hombre a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mientras los otros observaban con miradas de miedo (Hiroto), aburrimiento (Junko), preocupación (Asuka y Rei), indiferencia (Bakura) y preocupación por si su perico tenía hambre (Sobra decir quién).

-Ehm, mira profesor, no era mi intención hacer nada de eso…-empezó a excusarse Judai mientras miraba a sus "amigos" de reojo-En cuanto al resto, bueno, creo que es culpa mía que se alterasen así…

-¡Es cierto profesor, nosotros solo estábamos allí para ver el programa, no es nuestra culpa que a Judai se le zafase un tornillo!-expresó "amablemente" Hiroto (En un intento de librarse de cualquier castigo) ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del castaño-Glups, aunque claro, je, je, seguramente tenía una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo…

-¡Cruac, porque detenía al Hollow, cruac!-graznó el perico, para extrañeza de casi todos y nerviosismo de dos de ellos.

-¿Ah sí? Pues me gustaría oírla…-murmuró el profesor (Ignorando al pájaro) mientras miraba al castaño con cara de pocos amigos, haciéndole suspirar. Ya había quedado más que comprobado que sus "amigos" (Y ese loro sobretodo) no iban a estar muy por la labor (O tener la suficiente imaginación) para ayudarle, así que como no se le ocurriese una buena excusa pronto iba a…

-Snif, es culpa mía…-dijo de pronto Rei, sorprendiendo a todos, mientras se enjugaba una lagrimita con un pañuelo que había sacado de ninguna parte-Kurosaki se puso así por algo que yo dije, de no haber sido por mí el nunca habría hecho nada, ¡Lo siento tanto!-dramatizó de una manera increíblemente exagerada, por lo cual Judai alucinó aún más cuando el profesor se acercó con rostro culpable.

-O-oye Kuchiki, cálmate, no ha sido culpa tuya, ¡En realidad la culpa la tiene Kurosaki!-aquella declaración provocó que el falso llanto de Rei aumentase en intensidad, a la vez que hacia disimuladamente un gesto que Judai sus "compañeros" entendieron a la perfección-¡E-eh, bueno, tranquila! ¡La verdad es que, realmente y si lo pensamos bien, la culpa no es de nadie en específico y…!-el intento del hombre de consolar a la menuda peliazul se vio interrumpido cuando su instinto de profesor estricto le hizo girarse a tiempo para ver a los otros 6 escapando "disimuladamente" por la ventana-¡EH!

-¡Nos ha visto, corran!-gritó Judai mientras todos se daban a la fuga en tropel, con Ty cargando a Hiroto sobre su hombre para que no les retrasara, mientras su perico les daba ánimos para ir más rápido desde el otro hombro.

-¡Serán #%&€* estos niñatos!-un giro rápido le bastó, además, para comprobar otra cosa-¡¿EHHH? ¡Kuchiki también se ha escapado! ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡¿Cómo es que no la habéis deteni…?-el hombre enmudeció repentinamente al ver como la mujer y el director se habían quedado embobados mirando el apasionante programa de don Samejima, así que ni estaban prestando atención-…no me pagan lo suficiente para esto…

00000000000000000000000000

-¡De la que nos hemos librado, tu actuación estuvo genial Kuchiki!-la felicitaba Hiroto mientras todos caminaban en dirección a sus casas. Si habían salido o no antes del final de sus horas lectivas obligatorias es algo que a nadie parecía importarle.

-Nah, no ha sido para tanto…-le restaba importancia la "joven" fingiendo un sonrojo de modestia-¡Siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar a mis queridos amigos!

-¡Pero es que ha sido magistral!-la ensalzaba en alabanzas Ty mientras su perico se dedicaba a rascarse el hala con el pico sobre su cabeza-¡La manera en la que fingías echarte la culpa y te daba tanta pena que culpasen a Judai fue tan realista que casi me la creo!

-Je, je, sí, bueno…-murmuró la peliazul con una risa nerviosa y un leve sonrojo, mientras Judai la miraba con una gotita. Una parte de él (Que no era ni la creyendo en los horóscopos ni la "Shinigamesca") cada vez empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa cuando la joven actuaba de ese modo hacia él, y cada vez sabía menos cómo reaccionar…

-Bu-bueno amigos, lo importante es que nos hemos librado de una buena, así que lo mejor será que vayamos tirando hacia casa-declaró el castaño mientras apartaba su mirada de Rei y la fijaba al frente, sin notar la manera fija y algo melancólica en la que Asuka les miraba a ambos.

-Asuka…-murmuró Junko por lo bajo, haciendo que su amiga desviase la mirada antes de delatar lo evidente…

Y, aunque ninguno lo sabía, esa tarde mientras todos iban haciendo el tonto por la calle, iba a ser el preludio de la catástrofe absoluta y absurda que caería sobre sus vidas…

00000000000000000000000000

-¡Ugh, nunca creí que me alegraría tanto que un Hollow atacase! -decía Judai Shinigami mientras corría por la calle por delante de Rei, que estaba algo disgustada porque no la llevaba en brazos.

La razón de esto (Y también de lo primero) era porque, apenas un par de horas luego de llegar de la escuela, el joven había sido visitado en su casa sorpresivamente por nada menos que Don Samejima, ofreciéndose a llevar a su "Aprendiz Nº1" a dar una vuelta en su "discreta" limusina (Tan discreta como un Megazord de un Power Ranger).

Por eso había sido un alivio para él cuando Yuzu había bajado preguntando quien había tocado la puerta, y se había emocionado como loca al ver a su ídolo delante de su casa, momento en el que, mientras su hermana distraía inconscientemente al espiritista, la peliazul le había avisado sobre el Hollow (Asegurándose de que nadie en la casa notase su presencia), así que habían dejado su cuerpo en la sala sobre el sofá y habían salido pitando por la puerta de atrás.

-¡Iríamos más rápido si fuéramos por los tejados como siempre!-expresó Rei a modo de queja, aunque lo que realmente quería decir era "si me llevaras en brazos como siempre".

-¡Hoy hay demasiada gente en la calle, habrá algún festival de fin de semana o algo, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si te vieran "volando" por allí!-le replicó el castaño mientras pasaban corriendo al lado de alguien…

Y, mientras discutían, ninguno de los 2 notó como el joven, vestido de uniforme de su instituto (Algo raro en pleno sábado) se giró a ver a Judai mientras el Shinigamis Sustituto y su compañera seguían su camino…

-…Je, je…

00000000000000000000000000

-¡Venga ya! ¡¿De nuevo?-gritó Judai cuando él y Rei llegaron a donde había aparecido la alarma, un callejón, pero solo encontraron al espíritu de un tipo gordo y asustado escondido detrás de unos botes de basura-¡Estas últimas semanas solo hemos llegado a lugares donde no hay nada! ¿No se te habrá roto ese trasto?

-No lo creo…-murmuraba la peliazul mientras miraba su teléfono-Supuestamente, a no ser que se golpeen fuertemente o se hagan pedazos, estas cosas no deberían tener ningún malfuncionamiento nunca…bueno, mañana iré a ver a Urahara a ver si es algún fallo de fabricación…

-¿O-oigan?-intentó llamarles la atención el espíritu-¿Sabéis si hay más monstruos como el de antes por aquí?

-¿Ehh? ¡¿Si había un Hollow?-se sorprendieron ambos al unísono mientras Rei se acercaba al espíritu-¡¿Qué paso con él?

-E-ese…a-acabó con él…

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quién acabó con él?-cuestionó Judai al fantasma, pero este pareció perder los estribos de repente y tirarse a sus pies llorando sobre lo asustado que estaba…

Y, como Judai y Rei estaban ocupados intentando quitar al fantasma de encima del castaño, ninguno de los 2 vio la figura de extrañas túnicas que les observaba desde un tejado…

-Je, je, je… ¡Uargh!-escupió de golpe la figura, al que una mosca se le había metido en la boca en medio de su risa maniaca-¡Malditos bichos!

00000000000000000000000000

**Al día siguiente…**

-¡Por última vez, Re…, esto, Kuchiki NO es mi novia!-le gritaba Judai a Bakura en medio de un pasillo del instituto, mientras Hiroto estaba tirado a unos metros con gesto deprimido.

La razón de esto era simple. Luego de que terminaran el jodidamente complicado examen de esa mañana, del cual Hiroto y Bakura no habían parado de quejarse, Judai les había dicho que olvidaran el tema porque tampoco era algo tan importante.

Esto en principio había alegrado a Hiroto, que había afirmado que el castaño tenía razón y que ellos podían ser unos negados en los estudios toda la vida sin que les molestase, hasta que Bakura le había enseñado la lista de los mejores de su curso, donde Judai figuraba sorprendentemente como el número 18.

Esto había desencadenado en uno de los estúpidos berrinches sinsentido del quejoso chico, acusando a Judai de estar estudiando a espaldas de ellos para marginarles (Bakura le ignoraba pues estaba más interesado en su móvil, como siempre), y se había tirado a deprimirse al suelo, momento en el que el peliblanco le preguntó a Judai por el paradero de Rei.

Este al principio le había extrañado al joven, hasta que su amigo le reveló que, desde la escenita que montaron ambos en el programa de Don Samejima, prácticamente toda la escuela daba por sentado que eran novios debido a una gran cantidad de rumores que corrían por allí.

Claramente, por aprecio a su propia vida, Bakura se había molestado en omitir que, indirectamente, él era el principal responsable de todos esos rumores.

-Pues no me lo digas a mi Judai, es lo que parece, desde que llegó ambos vais pegados prácticamente todo el día a todas partes, incluso hay gente que os ha visto juntos por la calle ¿Cómo quieres que uno se tome eso?

-Eh, pues, yo…-el castaño se disponía a exprimir todo su jugo cerebral en inventar una excusa creíble… cuando todo se fastidio porque cierta peliazul llegó como una ráfaga por el pasillo y le sujetó del brazo.

-¡Kurosaki, es una emergencia, ven conmigo!-declaró antes de arrastrarlo a velocidad ultrasónica fuera de allí, ante la aún alucinada mirada de sus 2 amigos.

-Y encima el tío se empeña en negar lo evidente, con la suerte que tiene… ¿No es increíble, Bakura?

-…-el peliblanco optó por ignorar a Hiroto y volver a mirar a su móvil. No importa que tan evidente pareciese, mientras Judai lo estuviese negando, lo mejor sería que dejase de abrir la boca y generar, sin intención, falsos rumores sinsentido.

00000000000000000000000000

-¡Genial otra falsa alarma!-se quejó Judai mientras volvía su cuerpo, a la vez que él y Rei caminaban por la calle de vuelta a casa-¡Y además la escenita que montaste para sacarme de ala escuela no hará más que alimentar esos rumores de la escuela!

-¿Qué rumores?-se interesó de pronto la peliazul, mientras dejaba de maldecir a su rastreador, y miraba al castaño.

-¡Ya sabes, esos que dicen que tú y yo somos…!-de pronto la mente del castaño le hizo ver que, efectivamente, algún milagro había hecho que Rei no se enterase de los rumores y que acababa de lanzarse él mismo de cabeza a una situación muy incómoda-…eh…

-¿Qué somos…qué?-insistió la menuda Shinigami mientras se detenía y clavaba su vista en Judai, preguntándose si sería lo que ella pensaba.

-Bueno, je, tú sabes, que…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren esto, pero si es la parejita de "Dioses de la Muerte" hablando de sus cosas en plena calle-la repentina y desconocida voz provocó un sobresalto en la pareja dispareja, haciéndoles saltar y enmudecer al ver al que le hablaba-Al fin nos vemos directamente, Judai Kurosaki.

La persona que les estaba hablando era un joven pelinegro, aproximadamente de la edad de Judai, con un estrafalario peinado que recordaba irremediablemente a una especie erizo. Como si eso no fuera ya bastante… "perturbador", el chico, además, iba ataviado con una especie de túnica blanca de 2 piezas (Pantalón largo y algo similar a un chaleco de medio cuerpo con mangas larguísimas), mientras lucía una sonrisa de suficiencia enseñando casi todos sus dientes…

Vamos, que era como si el chico llevase un cartel gigante luminoso de "Estoy loco y soy peligroso".

-¿De…de qué vas disfrazado?-preguntaron ambos al unísono, provocando que el joven sufriese una espectacular caída hasta el suelo.

-¡¿Disfrazado? ¡Os voy a dar yo dis…!-el chico pareció callarse por alguna razón desconocida y, tras hacer muchos esfuerzos para calmarse y mantener su entrada "cool", volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan molesta antes de mirar a Judai-Es curioso que os sorprendáis por algo tan simple como mi vestimenta, teniendo en cuenta de que puedes ver espíritus, Kurosaki.

-¡¿Qué?-gritó Judai mientras a Rei se le abrían los ojos como platos-Eh, uh, no sé de qué hablas tío, je, ¿Qui-quién te ha dicho semejante tonterí…?-un gesto con la mano y el repentino giro de la cabeza del pelinegro silenciaron al castaño.

-Hmm, parece que ha aparecido un nuevo Hollow…-murmuró sonriente.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?-exclamaron ambos a la vez, justo un instante antes de que el móvil de Rei sonase y esta lo comprobase asombrada-E-es cierto, acabo de recibir el aviso…

-¡Demonios! ¡¿En qué zona está el Hollow?-se apuró Judai, pero la joven no tuvo ni medio segundo para contestarle antes de que el misterioso de ridículas vestimentas señalase con el brazo extendido en una dirección.

-Está por allí. Sorprendente ¿Alguien con un nivel de percepción espiritual tan patético como tú es un Shinigami?-dijo burlonamente mientras Judai le miraba anonado y Rei muda del asombro-Permitidme mostraros como se erradica a un Hollow.

Nada más lo dijo, como si fuera un efecto dramático pre calculado, de su muñeca cayó colgando una pequeña cruz metálica, atada con una cuerda del mismo material, que hasta ese momento había llevado oculta en su manga. En el momento en que la cruz terminaba de caer para quedar colgando, un potente haz de luz azulada emergió de ella, formando una especie de gigantesca semicircunferencia irregular de energía azul-blanca mal dibujada, ante la mirada estupefacta de la pareja Shinigami.

-¡¿Pero qué…?

-Mirad y aprended, bobos-declaró con aire suficiente antes de tirar de la anilla extensible que tenía la cruz en la punta (?) y que, sin ningún motivo aparente, una "flecha" de energía (Tan irregular y mal dibujada como la semicircunferencia) emergiese en el centro, revelando que aquella andrómina tan rara era (O pretendía ser) un arco-Blanco fijado… ¡YA!-gritó antes de disparar una flecha que se perdió en la lejanía, para luego generar un silencio estúpido de varios segundos, antes de que a lo lejos se oyese una especie de choque seguido de una explosión (Como si el cuerpo de un Hollow hubiese caído sobre un coche y lo hubiese hecho estallar estallar), un instante antes de que el celular de Rei empezase a sonar de nuevo.

-L-la señal del Hollow se ha esfumado…-murmuró incrédula mientras Judai se ponía ante ella en gesto protector y miraba con desconfianza al pelinegro.

-¡¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¡¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos? Y lo más importante ¡¿Quién demonios eres?

-Je, je, je, je, je…-empezó a reír el chico de una forma bastante maniática mientras se giraba a observar a la parejita Shinigami-Me alegra que lo preguntes. Me llamo Jun Ishida. Soy un **Quincy**, un Arquero Destructor ¡El enemigo más temible y que más odia a los Shinigami!-declaró con chulería mientras apoyaba su arco en su hombro, ante la mirada de desconcierto de Rei y de escepticismo de Judai-Y por esa razón… ¡Te considero basura patética, Kurosaki Judai!-gritó mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

Creo que sobra decir que el castaño se quedó mirándolo con cara alucinada.

00000000000000000000000000

**Al día siguiente (De nuevo)…**

-¡Sí, al fin los 50 mejores del examen!-celebraba Stephanie mientras se acercaba al panel donde ponían las notas, donde ya estaban Asuka y Junko revisando si sus calificaciones aparecían-Ojala haya… ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Asuka en segunda posición?-exclamó incrédula al ver como la rubia había quedado con la segunda mejor nota.

-Sí ¿A que no lo aparenta? La pobre a veces parece algo cortita, pero en realidad es increíblemente lista desde primaria-le dijo Junko a la peli café.

-Ehm, chicas ¿Podríais no hablar de mí como si no estuviera delante?-preguntó la rubia con una gotita.

-¡Uff, menos mal, ninguno de nosotros está en esta maldita lista!-¿celebraba? Hiroto tras darle un vistazo rápido a la lista, mientras a su lado Bakura también suspiraba (A estos claramente les importaba más su amistad que las notas de una manera muy idiota)-¿No estás feliz de que las cosas mejoren, Judai?

-Ehm, odio fastidiar tu peculiar concepto de compañerismo Hiroto, pero…-murmuró el castaño mientras señalaba fijamente a un punto de la lista, ¿Horrorizando? a sus dos compañeros al ver como su nombre figuraba al lado del número 20.

-¡Ahh, el horror!-chilló Hiroto como un imbécil mientras le tapaba los ojos a Bakura, consiguiendo únicamente que el peliblanco tirase su móvil al suelo y casi se matase al caerse él también-¡No mires compañero, ignora la traición del desalmado Judai!

-Oigan ¿A qué viene tanto grito?-preguntó animadamente Ty, acercándose como siempre con su inseparable perico en su hombro.

-¡Cruak, las notas del examen, cruak, Hiroto hace el tonto!

-¡Oye pajarraco, deja de hacerte el listo!-gruño el mencionado mientras fulminaba al ave con la mirada-Olvidando eso ¡Ty amigo, como me alegra ver a alguien que sí que está feliz de estar con nosotros en el rincón de los pobres ignorantes!

-¿Uh? ¿Lo dices por el examen?-dijo el moreno con confusión mientras señalaba al papel-Pero si yo estoy el quinceavo-aclaró mientras señalaba a su nombre al lado de la posición 15, haciendo chillar aún más a Hiroto y que se largase llorando y corriendo, diciendo además que no volvería a dirigirles la palabra.

-… ¿Alguien me recuerda porque seguimos siendo sus amigos?-preguntó Bakura, pero todos parecían más interesados en sus propios problemas que en responder-Eso pensé…

"_Hmm, ese tipo del arco es verdaderamente un cretino"_ pensaba Judai, ignorando al resto de sus amigos "_Quiero decir ¡¿Viene y me suelta esa tontería de no sé qué de que es u Quincy, que por cierto jamás oí palabra más rara, y que solo por eso y porque soy un Shinigami me considera basura? ¡Por favor, ese tío no es más que un tonto bocazas, ese tonto de Ishida…ehm…!"-_Maldita sea, Ishida… ¿Qué más? ¿Cómo era el nombre de ese tipo…?

-¿Uh? ¿Hablas de Jun Ishida?-preguntó Asuka de pronto, sobresaltando al castaño y haciéndole notar que había dicho lo último en voz alta-No sabía que fuera amigo tuyo…

-Eh, no, no es que sea mi amigo ni nada pare… espera ¿Cómo es que tú lo conoces?

-Ahm, porque va a nuestra clase.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Estás de broma?

-No, en serio, mira-dijo mientras señalaba al papel, donde Judai pudo ver incrédulo el nombre del Quincy en el primer puesto de la lista-Se sienta un par de puestos detrás de mí, además muchas veces me da alguna cosa que a él le sobra, que extrañamente suelen ser lindos regalos y adornos…

-¿Se sienta…donde…?-expresó Judai incrédulo, ignorando todo lo demás dicho por Asuka, antes de girarse hacia su salón de clases, donde pudo ver cómo, efectivamente, el pelinegro de estrambótico peinado estaba sentado casi en la parte de atrás de la clase, mientras leía un libro titulado "Mi Ego y Yo"-…Y con ese peinado… y yo jamás me he dado cuenta…

-Eh ¿Acaso le conoces de algo?

-Esto, disculpa Inoue, mejor olvídalo ¿Sí?-le dijo el castaño antes de entrar en la clase, dejando perpleja a la rubia.

00000000000000000000000000

-… ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguirme, bobo?-preguntó Jun, deteniendo sus pasos en dirección a su casa, para girarse y encarar la calla vacía, al menos aparentemente hasta que Judai salió de detrás de un poste de luz.

-Vaya, pues resulta que no era pura chulería eso de que sientes el poder espiritual, has notado que te vengo siguiendo desde la escuela…

-Sí…eso y que te has cargado como 3 botes de basura y un par de cajas mientras me seguías "sigilosamente"-se burló el pelinegro mientras al castaño le salía una gotita-Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Aclarar bien las cosas ¿Qué es lo que pretendes poniéndote de repente a matar Hollows sin ton ni son? ¿O solo lo haces por molestarme desde que descubriste que soy un Shini…?

-Por favor, descubrí que eras un Shinigami el mismo día que viniste a la escuela después de obtener tus poderes-le cortó el Quincy, enmudeciendo al sorprendido Shinigami-También descubrí que tus poderes son transferidos, e incluso…la verdadera identidad de Rei Kuchiki-finalizó con una sonrisa altanera,

-Pe-pero ¡¿Cómo puedes haber…?

-Gracias a esto-declaró con chulería un instante antes de que un montón de cuerdas de tela blanca emergiesen a su alrededor, paralizando a Judai al reconocerlas como las mismas que él había usado para rastrear al periquito aquella vez-¿Sorprendido? Esto son los Reiraku, los hilos espirituales que muestran la energía de todo ser vivo y que "Solo un Shinigami de alto rango puede usar" ¡Sois todos unos idiotas presumidos! Para un Quincy no es más que un juego de niños. Además…-con un gesto rápido, Jun se acercó hasta casi estar ante Judai, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de una cuerda idéntica a las otras pero de color rojo, que emergía del sorprendido Shinigami-El día que obtuviste tus poderes, tu Reiraku se tornó rojo. El color del alma de los estúpidos Shinigami.

-…Bien ¿Y entonces…?-siguió el castaño, que aún no entendía las intenciones del pelinegro.

-¡Argh, eres más idiota de lo que pareces! ¡Pues es fácil! ¡Yo, Jun Ishida, el más grande de los Quincy, voy a demostrar que los Shinigami no son necesarios en este mundo! Y lo haré…¡En una competición contra ti!-gritó a los 4 vientos antes de señalar al castaño, el cual se le quedó mirando varios segundos antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a alejarse-¡¿Eh? ¿A-a donde crees que vas? ¡¿Acaso no me has oído?

-Sí, te he oído he llegado a la conclusión de que no eres más que un idiota hablador. No tengo ningún motivo para perder mi tiempo en alguna estúpida competición sinsentido contra ti, así que adiós y hasta…

-Ah, ya veo ¿No te atreves a actuar si no está tu idiota amiguita bobalicona presente?-le provocó el Quincy, haciendo que el Shinigami se girase y, para su sorpresa, le mirase con una mirada increíblemente furiosa _"Woah, no pensé que se lo fuera a tomar tan mal…"_

-Retira eso.

-¿Uh?

-He dicho que lo retires ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Rei, grandísimo pedazo de tonto pelopincho?-gritó hecho una furia antes de sacar de su bolsillo la pastilla Gikongan de Kuriboh y comérsela, para emerger de su cuerpo en su forma Shinigami con su Zampakutoh lista para machacar-¡¿Quieres una competencia? ¡Pues la tendrás, y cuando acabe contigo te haré comerte todas tus palabras! ¡Kuriboh, cuida de mi cuerpo!

-¡A la orden, Judai!-respondió el alma modificada mientras hacia un saludo militar, pero perdió su aparente seriedad cuando una mariposa pasó justo ante sus narices-¡Oh, una mariposita, cuantos colores, ja, ja, ja, ja!

-…bueno, ¡¿En qué consiste esa prueba?-gritó el castaño, mientras intentaba ignorar a su cuerpo haciendo el tonto con la mariposa, y se intentaba imaginar madreando al Quincy con su espada.

-Je, je, pues es simple, el que mate más Hollows gana-declaró mientras sacaba algo parecido a una galleta de la fortuna, confundiendo al Shinigami Sustituto-Esto es un cebo para Hollow. Nada más lo rompa, las partículas especiales de las que está formado se esparcirán por el aire, y atraerá una enorme cantidad de Hollow hacia aquí.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Es que has perdido el juicio? ¡Si haces eso pondrás en peligro a todas las personas y espíritus de esta maldita ciudad!

-¡Idiota, nadie estará en peligro porque yo, Jun Ishida, el último de los Quincy, no dejaré a ni un solo Hollow con vidaaaa!-chilló antes de romper el cebo y que este se esparciese como si fuese una bomba de fuegos artificiales, para horror del castaño, a la vez que, por todas partes, cientos de extraños agujeros empezaban a formarse en el cielo, y gran cantidad de Hollows hambrientos emergían curiosos y con ganas de sangre (Ya fuese humano o fantasma)…

Después de todo, alguien había sido lo bastante imbécil como para abrirles el apetito.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Weaaah! Capítulo 8 concluido (Al fin -x-) lamento el retraso, es culpa de un maldito juego al que me enganché, prometo que no volverá a pasar XP Y bueno, aquí vemos como se ha introducido el ultimo personaje "clave" en el rompecabezas en el que está a punto de partirse la "pacifica" vida de nuestro querido Shinigami Sustituto, y lamento si el capi ha estado falto de acción, pero es que era un preámbulo que se recompensara con creces en el siguiente cap, donde hay acción hasta por los codos sin parar ¡Gracias por leer y sintonizad este loco fic la próxima vez, para ver nuevos poderes, ostias sin ton ni son, chistes tontos, y un GRAN problema para el pobre Judai! ¡Hasta la próxima ^w^!


	9. ¿Más Pequeño?

Bueno gente, al fin hemos llegado aquí, el final de la primera saga de esta locura. En primera, mil gracias a todos los que se han molestado en leer esta historia, me alegra que les haya gustado y que os haya sacado algunas risas XP Así que aki tenéis, un capi extra especial de fin de temporada, lleno de locuras, poderes nuevos, y sobretodo el desencadenamiento de la catástrofe que dará inicio a la extra especial segunda temporada.

Y por cierto, quiero dar las gracias especialmente a mi buen amiga LadyVampireFairy, que ha seguido mi historia desde el principio y me ha animado a seguirla, así que Lady, esta Primera Saga te la dedico especialmente a ti ^w^ Y ahora sí, ¡Luces, ojos y leeecion…!

**Disclaimers:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo y Kazuki Takahashi, respectivamente ^^

**Bleach-Oh!**

**Chapter 9: Right Arm Of The Tricera/The Six Dancers/The Awakening Of The Truth/"Más Pequeño"/The Beginning Of The Disaster**

-Quincy… llevaba 200 años sin escuchar ese nombre-declaró Saruwatari ante la mirada expectante de Rei y Seto.

La peliazul, nada más salir de clases, había acudido a la tienda del excéntrico vendedor, ya que requería información urgente sobre qué demonios era ese chico Quincy (No había oído la palabra en su vida y jamás le habían contado de humanos con tales poderes). Así que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejar a Judai e irse sin poder siquiera decirle a donde iba, ya que cuando se le ocurrió hacerlo el joven ya se había ido del instituto.

Y esa era la razón por la que ahora estaba escuchando atentamente al hombre alto del pelo-cuerno, mientras fingía tomar un té que Mokuba acababa de traerle.

-¿Cómo que llevas 200 años sin oírlo?

-Pues eso mismo. Veras, los Quincy eran un grupillo de humanos capaces de ver espíritus que tenían más poder espiritual que la media normal, mucho más he de decir. Así que un día, hartos de ver como los Hollow les jodían la vida a ellos y sus conocidos, decidieron entrenarse para luchar contra ellos, en plan arquero, pues el fundador del grupillo era fan de Robin Hood.

-Madre mía…-murmuró la peliazul mientras daba un sorbo al té…y al hacerlo tuvo que contener las arcadas que le vinieron por el vomitivo sabor que tenía.

-Bueno, la cosa les salió muy pero que muy bien, ese fue el problema. Para empezar, empezaron a desarrollar una especie de epifanía de arrogancia y complejo de superioridad hacia la gente normal, siempre diciendo que ayudaban pero chuleándose sobre eso. Hasta ahí no era nada tan grave, pero todo cambio cuando en la Sociedad de Almas se percataron de que los Quincy se estaban cargando la balanza del equilibrio universal…

-¿Y eso qué demonios es?

-El Ying y el Yang, la luz y la oscuridad, el caos y el orden, la leche y la leche en polvo ¡Y yo que sé! Solo sé que era un rollo muy chungo alterarlo, porque, a diferencia de los Shinigami que purifican las almas de los Hollow y las envían a la Sociedad de Almas, los Quincy lo que hacían era eliminarlos por completo, y cada vez se cargaban más la balanza, pasando de las advertencias de los Shinigamis, porque se creían tan chulos que ni los Dioses de la Muerte podían decirles que hacer…

-Ugh, ¿Por qué no me gusta el camino que está tomando esta conversación…?-murmuró Rei, aunque era difícil de decir si la cara que tenía era por eso o por el asqueroso sabor del té.

-…así que los Shinigamis decidieron eliminar totalmente a los Quincy, muy a su pesar…bueno, mentira, en realidad estaban deseando cargarse a esos locos ególatras ¡Pero solo lo hicieron porque se iban a cargar el balance del universo! Recuerda siempre que los Shinigami NUNCA atacarían a un humano si no hubiera una razón de peso…

-…woah, entonces creo que el odio de ese loco Jun no está tan injustificado como pensé-murmuró Rei, pero antes de que pudiese seguir reflexionando su móvil empezó a pitar-¿Uh? ¿Un Hollow? Genial, ahora tengo que buscar a Ju…-la joven enmudeció de pronto al ver como la señal desapareció-¿Eh? …Woah, Judai está mejorando más de lo que…-la aparición de otra señal silenció nuevamente a la joven.

-Al final tenías razón con lo de que se ha jodido ese cacharro-expresó Mokuba.

-Eh, sí, eso es lo más proba… ¡¿EH?-gritó mientras se levantaba, al ver aparecer una enorme cantidad de puntos en la pantalla de su radar-Esto tiene que ser un fallo, no pueden haber tantos Hollows en…-sin pensarlo, la joven se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta de la tienda, ante la seria mirada de Seto, y al abrirla se congeló al ver hacia el cielo-¿Pero…qué…demonios…ha…?

La cara de Rei era todo un poema, pero no estaba claro si era por todas las pequeñas grietas negras, el asqueroso té de Mokuba, la gran cantidad de Hollows…

O la enorme grieta negra que casi parecía partir el cielo, la cual no paraba de crecer a cada segundo, mientras emitía una ominosa y terrorífica presencia…

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Gruaaargh!-fue el sonido que emitió un Hollow-Pájaro al salir de una de las grietas, medio segundo antes de que una flecha de energía le volase la cabeza y le desintegrase.

-¡Jajajaja, con ese ya llevo 2 y tú 0!-celebró Jun mientras preparaba otra flecha, al lado de un aún muy perturbado Judai.

-¡¿Pe-pe-pe-pero tú te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-gritó el castaño antes de empezar a sacudir al pelinegro como a una campana-¡Haz que los Hollow se vayan, no pienso competir contra ti si vamos a poner a toda la maldita ciudad en peligro!

-Je, lo siento Kurosaki, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Una vez que el cebo se ha disuelto en el aire ya no hay manera de pararlo, los Hollow seguirán viniendo como abejas a la miel hasta que pase el efecto ¿Y sabes? Si yo fuera tú no estaría allí plantado perdiendo el tiempo, sino que me iría corriendo a intentar hacer algo. Después de todo, recuerda que los Hollow buscaran alimentarse de las personas con alto poder espiritual…

-¿Eh…? ¡AH! ¡Yuzu, Karin!-gritó el joven antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad a base de saltos mortales, seguido rápidamente por un levitante y asustado Kuriboh, que le pedía a voz en grito que lo esperase.

-…idiota. Tal como pensaba, su nivel de percepción espiritual es tan patético que raya en lo penoso. Kurosaki… ¿De verdad ese imbécil no se ha percatado de que sus hermanas no son las únicas personas cercanas con un reiatsu elevado?-un Hollow muy feo con máscara mutante de tentáculos interrumpió sus filosofías durante un momento, antes de tragarse una flecha y vaporizarse-Bah, mejor me concentro en lo importante ¡Ya llevo 4!

Y mientras el pelo pincho se lo pasaba pipa cargándose Hollows; en el cielo, la enorme grieta se expandía más y más…

000000000000000000000000000

-Argh, que fastidio-gruñía Junko mientras miraba como un par de fantasmas ancianos pasaban volando tranquilamente, saludándola-¿Por qué demonios puedo ver espíritus desde lo del hospital? Es cansino que estén todo el día dándome la lata, saludando y tratando de contarme sus problemas y…

-¡Hey Junko, ven de una vez, ya solo nos falta limpiar el patio!-le gritó Asuka desde unos metros detrás de ella, haciéndola suspirar.

-Sí Asuka, ya voy…-declaró con aburrimiento mientras pasaba de largo a la rubia, la cual parecía a punto de decir algo, pero no lo hizo porque se giró súbitamente hacia el cielo, mirando algo con un semblante inusualmente serio.

Aquella enorme grieta en el cielo…

-Hmm…

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa alago Asuka?

-¡No, nada, tranquila, vamos a terminar de limpiar!-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. Después de todo, su lema era, si ignoras algo que no te gusta, termina desapareciendo…

Pero, para su desgracia, la siniestra figura que observaba desde lo alto de unos de los edificios de la escuela no pensaba lo mismo…

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Iaaahhh!-gritó Judai mientras se cargaba a su Hollow número 18 (Alguien tiene que llevar la cuenta OwO) y gruñía desesperado-¡Maldición! A ver, tengo que pensar en que tengo que centrarme, a estas horas Karin y Yuzu ya habrán vuelto de la escuela, y en casa estarán relativamente a salvo ¡Pero necesito poder ubicar a los Hollow rápidamente en caso de un ataque!

-¡Wazzzzuuup!-exclamó Kuriboh mientras descendía a toda velocidad y evitaba de una embestida que un Hollow, aprovechando la distracción del monologo de Judai, se merendase al castaño-Argh, tienes razón, esto sería mucho más fácil si Rei estuviese aquí ¡Ella siente muy bien el reiatsu y además tiene su rastreador!

-¡Eso es, el rastreador, Kuriboh, eres un genio! ¡Por favor, ve y busca a Rei, tráela lo antes que puedas!-pidió el castaño mientras tumbaba a otros 2 Hollow que se estaban cargando una pared.

-¡A la orden, capitán!-declaró Kuriboh con saludo militar antes de elevarse a toda velocidad mientras hacia la pose de Superman-¡Wiiiii…!

-…voy a necesitar terapia después de esto-murmuró el castaño mientras intentaba centrar su atención en los Hollow que estaban causando un caos invisible por la calle, y no en su cuerpo que se alejaba en una mala imitación de un Héroe de comic americano.

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Cruak, rápido, cruak, el Hollow va a comernos!

-Argh, arf, argh…¡Vamos cosa fea borrosa, atrápame si puedes!-gritaba como poseso Ty mientras doblaba la esquina de una calle, seguido de algo que, a la vista de todos, debía ser algún enorme monstruo invisible, pues el suelo se agrietaba a cada enorme paso que daba. Claro, el pobre Ty no podía ver a la imponente criatura con máscara de oso panda borracho y enormes garras. Lo raro era que sí que podía verlo como una mancha borrosa.

-¡Cruak, salta Ty, cruak!-gritó el ave, justo a tiempo para que el joven rodase y esquivase a la bestia en el último momento, pensando qué hacer.

Hace unos minutos, mientras iba por la calle con sus 2 amigos de relleno (Esos mismo con los que había empezado el incidente del periquito) había notado algo extraño en el cielo, justo un momento antes de que la gran bestia semi-invisible les cayese del cielo, asustando a sus amigos y confundiéndole a él por ser el único que podía "semi verla", así que había salido corriendo a toda prisa para alejar a aquel monstruo de sus colegas, teniendo demasiado éxito, pues la bestia parecía únicamente interesada en merendárselo a él (Si es que tenía boca, pues no podía verla).

-¡Tengo que pensar en un lugar donde no puedo hacer daño a nadie, no puedo permitir que siga cargándose la ciudad por mi culpa!

-¡Cruak, el campo de juego de las afueras, cruak, estamos a solo 3 calles!

-¡Genial, eres un genio Arqui!-felicitó Ty a su "súper originalmente nombrado" amigo descendiente de los dinosaurios, antes de doblar la esquina a toda velocidad. Total, a esa hora no podía haber absolutamente nadie en ese parque de hierba semi abandonado en una colina…

-¡Kurosaki, te digo que no deberíamos estar jugando futbol en este parque de hierba semi abandonado en una colina a media tarde, tengo un muy mal presentimiento!-rogaba uno los compañeros de Karin, pero la pelinegra le ignoraba, pues estaba casi al borde de la escalera que bajaba de la pequeña colina, mirando la extraña grieta que había aparecido en el cielo.

-¿Qué demonios… es eso?-se extrañó la joven, pero en ese momento la llegada de un jadeante Tyranno Yasutora, con su perico al hombro, al final de las escaleras y parándose sorprendido al verla a ella y sus amigos-¿Uh? ¿Tú no eres amigo de Judai?

-¿Eh…?-fue todo lo que pudo decir el moreno antes de que el Hollow cayese de un salto bestial justo detrás de Karin, provocando que se girase aterrada y que sus amigos se largasen corriendo al ver el cráter que había causado, aparentemente, un monstruo invisible.

-¡Cruak, que viene!-chilló Arqui en el momento en que el Hollow se disponía a aplastar a Karin de un puñetazo, pero Ty se movió rápidamente para sujetar a la pelinegra y sacarla de allí de un salto, poniéndola en su espalda mientras tras ellos la tierra reventaba y el Hollow rugía furioso-¡Cruak, bien, esquivamos al Hollow, cruak!

-¿Eres…la hermana de Judai, no?-jadeó el moreno mientras se giraba a encarar al Hollow, con la niña sujeta a él y su perico listo sobre su hombro en posición "amenazadora" (Lo más amenazante que pueda ser un ave de 26 cm. de envergadura)-¿Pu-puedes ver a esa cosa?

-¡Sí, la veo perfectamente! ¿Acaso tú no?

-Más o menos…la veo como una mancha borrosa…mi perico puede verlo, pero no es muy bueno expresándose todo el tiempo…

-¡Bien, entonces déjame ser tus ojos!-declaró Karin con determinación-¡Esta no es la primera vez que veo a uno de estos monstruos, y quiero saber qué relación tienen con mi hermano!

-¡¿Con Judai?-se sorprendió el castaño, pero un rápido aviso de Arqui y de la pelinegra hizo que esquivara la embestida del Hollow panda y que le propinase un derechazo en la cabeza, que desgraciadamente apenas lo aturdió y le hizo retroceder un par de metros-Algo me dice que eso no le hizo mucho…

-¡Gruaaaargghh!-le confirmó el Hollow mientras le lanzaba una potente embestida, que ni los avisos de sus compañeros le permitieron bloquear, provocando que él, Karin y Arqui volasen por los aires en diferentes direcciones, dándose todos contra el suelo menos el perico, el cual alzó el vuelo y se lanzó a picotear lo ojos del Hollow a través de la máscara, haciéndole rugir de dolor.

-¡Cruak, déjanos en paz, cruak!-chillaba el perico entre picotazos, pero un ligero manotazo del fastidiado Hollow bastó para lanzarlo como una bala contra un árbol.

-¡Arqui!-gritó Ty mientras se levantaba a duras penas, pero su preocupación por su perico tuvo que pasar a segundo plano cuando vio como la mancha borrosa que era el Hollow para él se lanzaba sobre Karin-¡Hermana de Judaaaiii!-gritó mientras corría hacia ella, a pesar de estar seguro que no sobreviviría a otro golpe de la bestia…

Y en ese momento, como si estuviera predeterminado, un flashback de su pasado asaltó su mente...

_-Tyranno… ¿Has vuelto a pegarte con alguien?-le preguntó un hombre moreno de acento mexicano, con pelo y bigote blancos y una boina, a una versión infantil de Ty._

_-….sí, abuelo-aceptó el pequeño, mientras afuera aún se oían las ambulancias que venían para llevarse a un par de adolescentes fornidos, a los cuales el niño había roto varios huesos con facilidad-Se metieron conmigo, así que les rompí los brazos y las piernas._

_-Aish, Ty, pequeño nieto mío-suspiró el anciano hombre mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza-Escucha, has sido bendecido con una fuerza extraordinaria, pero muy problemática también, ya que predigo que con esta ya van a ser 14 las demandas por agresión física que vamos a recibir…Mira Tyranno, no puedes solucionar todo con los puños, ¡Tu fuerza no es para hacerle daño a otros!_

_-Pero… ¿Entonces, para que es mi fuerza abuelo?_

_-Eso lo descubrirás tú mismo algún día Ty…toma-dijo mientras sacaba una especie de bandana amarilla de dinosaurio de su bolsillo-Cuando era niño me gustaban mucho los dinosaurios, espero que esta bandana te guste, y cada vez que la veas reflexiona sobre lo que acabo de decirte._

_-…-el niño se quedó mirando la bandana por varios segundos…y finalmente se la ató a la cabeza con una sonrisa-¡Gracias abuelo, prometo esforzarme en aprender para que es mi fuerza!_

_-¡Ese es mi nieto! Ahora ¡Rápido y ayuda al abuelo a empacar, tenemos que largarnos antes de que llegue la poli!_

"_Abuelo… ¡Ya lo he comprendido!"_ pensaba tu mientras alzaba su brazo con determinación mientras corría cada vez más rápido para interceptar al Hollow que se dirigía hacia Karin _"Mi fuerza… ¡Es para ayudar a los que la verdaderamente la necesitan! ¡Así que por favor, abuelo, préstame algo de fuerzas para ayudar esta vez! ¡Porque…!"_-¡…voy a salvarteeeee!-gritó Ty mientras alzaba su brazo y saltaba sobre Karin, al mismo tiempo que el Hollow descendía su propio puño dispuesto a aplastar al moreno…

Y un enorme destello, seguido de una gran humareda, mandó a la criatura de espaldas por los aires, estampándose dolorosamente contra el suelo.

-…ahora te veo, bicho feo-declaró Ty mientras el humo se dispersaba, revelando ante los ojos del sorprendido Hollow como su brazo derecho se había…transformado.

Ahora era mucho más grueso, musculoso, y ligeramente más largo. Además había adquirido un color marrón oscuro con rayas rojas, sin mencionar que tenía una gran protuberancia en forma de abanico con 3 pequeños cuernos de hueso sobresaliendo de la parte del hombro. Finalmente, sus nudillos habían sido rematados con pequeñas protuberancias que parecían hechas del mismo material que los cuernos del hombro.

-¡¿Q-qué demonios le ha pasado a tu brazo?-gritó una alucinada Karin al ver la transformación que había sufrido la extremidad de Ty, el cual la observó sorprendido, como si no se hubiese percatado hasta ese momento del inexplicable cambio.

-Eh…no tengo ni la más remota idea…

-¡Cruak, ahora sí acabalo Ty, cruak!-chilló Arqui mientras se posaba en el hombro de Karin, milagrosamente ileso, provocando una sonrisa radiante en el moreno y que luego se girase con rostro serio, mientras alzaba su Mega-Brazo y se lanzaba contra el confundido Hollow, el cual rugió y se dispuso a intentar atacar de nuevo.

-¡Espera, alto, esa cosa te mata…!-la advertencia de Karin murió en su garganta, pues en ese momento Ty impactó un mortal derechazo justo en la máscara de la bestia, provocando una Mega explosión de reiatsu concentrado que lanzó hacia atrás del Hollow con el cuádruple de fuerza que antes, lanzándolo de la colina en plena desintegración pues su cabeza se había hecho pedazos ante el bestial madrazo del moreno-No…puedo…creerlo…

-…Je, ¡Victoria!-celebró Ty mientras saludaba a Karin con el pulgar en alto…y caía de espaldas al suelo, totalmente extenuado, asustando a la pelinegra, la cual corrió rápidamente a su lado.

-¡Cruak, aguanta Ty, aguanta!

-¡Oye! ¡¿Estas bien? ¡Eso ha sido increíble! Eh, mira, no entiendo muy bien cómo has hecho eso de tu brazo, pero quédate aquí y descansa ¿De acuerdo? ¡Mi padre es médico, voy a buscarle!-le dijo antes de salir corriendo apurada, en dirección a la clínica Kurosaki.

-Sí, tranquila…aquí te espero…-masculló el joven antes de caer inconsciente, mientras Arqui se posaba en su pecho y se quedaba mirando a las 2 figuras que se le acercaban…

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Argh, menudo asco!-se quejaba Stephanie mientras limpiaba unos vidrios del patio de la escuela-¡De haber sabido que por acercarme a ver porque armaban tanto escándalo me iban a poner a limpiar les hubiera ignorado y pasado de largo!

-¡¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? ¡A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia estar aquí!-replicó Junko con fastidio, pero entonces se fijó en que Asuka estaba mirando de manera inquieta hacia el tejado de la escuela-¡Asuka! ¿Pasa algo?

-…Ah, ¡No, nada!-mintió la joven mientras se daba la vuelta. La había distinguido perfectamente… aquella tétrica figura insectil… "Primero pensé que tenía que salir pitando, luego pensé que ojala no hubiera visto esa cosa, ¡Y ahora SÉ seguro que tenemos que largarnos todas!"-¿Oigan, porque no nos vamos ya a casa? ¡Siempre podemos decir que la basura que queda la tiraron luego de irnos!

-… ¡¿Qué?-se asombraron ambas chicas, mirando a la rubia como si se hubiese vuelto loca-Ehm, Asuka ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?-si había algo que ambas sabían seguro era que la chica jamás había desobedecido la más mínima norma de nada, ya fuera de la escuela o de un restaurante cutre.

-¡No, claro que no, solo pensé que…! ¡CUIDADO!-el repentino grito de la chica llegó justo en el momento en que la enorme figura de un Hollow insecto, con gruesas alas y una máscara semi-humanoide, cayó abruptamente entre ella y las chicas, creando una gruesa nube de polvo y mandándola al suelo a las 3 en diferentes direcciones, cayendo la pobre rubia de cara-¡Argh, mi nariz!

-Jiu, jiu, jiu, lO saBíA, ¿PUeDEs VerME, vERdaD?-preguntó con voz femenino-mutante la horripilante criatura, para luego cambiarlo a uno extraño y hambriento-Perfectoo, tu reiatsu tiene un olor delicosooooso, voy a disfrutaaar devorandoteee.

-N-no… ¡No te me acerques!-se aterró Asuka mientras se arrastraba de espaldas por el suelo, mientras la diabólica criatura alzaba sus afiladas patas hacia ella…y recibía una patada giratoria con doble giro invertido que la hizo rodar por los suelos-¡Junko!-se emocionó la rubia de que su amiga la había salvado de aquel monstruo-¿L-lo ves…?

-Más o menos, solo veo sus contornos…-admitió la chica antes de encararse con rostro furioso hacia el Hollow-¡Mira bicho feo, podría perdonarte que casi me aplastases, estaba pensando en hacerlo porque también se lo hiciste a la loca de Stephanie, pero NADIE se mete con mi mejor amiga!-gritó mientras pegaba otro salto con patada de Dragón invertida, tumbando nuevamente a la aún aturdida bestia-¡Estas jodido bicho, soy campeona estatal de Artes Marciales y me he visto toda clase de animes y películas violentas!-sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Ah sí? Pueees, veamos si pueeedes atacar a tuuuuus amigoos ¡Adelaaante, mi ejercito de estudiantes zoooombies!-exclamó el Hollow mientras ambas chicas veían sorprendidas como varios de sus compañeros de clase de relleno emergían aparentemente de ninguna parte, todos con una extraña especie de cosa bulbosa y asquerosa pegada al cuerpo-Jiu, jiu, jiu, mis huevos parasitos me permiiiiten controlar la voluntaaaad de los humaaanos ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer, loca peleado…?

-¡Hyaaaah!-le cortó Junko mientras empezaba a repartir madrazos y volar dientes sin ton ni son, para alucine del Hollow y nerviosismo de Asuka. Conocía muy bien a su amiga como para saber que algo tan "insignificante" como estar poseídos por un monstruo raro no iba a evitar que la chica les rompiese la cara si hacía falta para que no le atacaran. Era lo más parecido a una hermana sobreprotectora que tenía la rubia…

-¡Alto Arizawa, no soy yo, algo me hace moverme contra mi voluntad, por favor no me peg…!-por desgracia para Stephanie, ser la única de todos ellos que estaba consiente no le aportó nada positivo, sino más bien al contrario ya que sintió en cada fibra de su ser la patada que le propino la peli café antes de dejarla K.O.

-Por alguna razón eso no me ha sentado nada mal, je…-se chuleó Junko unos instantes… antes de que el Hollow aprovechara su distracción para lanzarle desde su abdomen uno de aquellos asquerosos "Huevos", impactándole en el pecho y tirándola al suelo-¡Uaagghh, mierda… esta cosa…urgh… Asuka, CORRE!-le chilló a su amiga mientras sentía como una fuerza invisible intentaba obligarla a levantarse.

-¡Oh por Kami, Junko!-se espantó la paralizada joven. La mitad de su cabeza le gritaba que corriese de allí chillando como posesa, y la otra le ordenaba que buscase alguna imposible forma de ayudar a su amiga. Y una de ellas ya estaba ganando terre…

-…uh…uh…¡Uaaahh!-chilló Junko mientrasa usaba toda la fuerza de voluntad que le sobraba para dejarse K.O de un golpe en el estómago, provocando que su cuerpo cayese de bruces contra el suelo. La joven había logrado su cometido, dejar su cuerpo tan adolorido que no pudiese moverse incluso aunque esa cosa lo intentase…

-¡Argggh, estupidaaa humaaaana!-gritó el Hollow mientras le propinaba un doloroso corte en el pecho a la peli café, mandándola por los aires y estrellándola al lado de Asuka, a la vez que gran cantidad de sangre empezaba a brotar de su herida.

-¡Noooooo!-se espantó Asuka mientras se arrodillaba sobre Junko. Su amiga acababa de autolesionarse tan solo para evitar hacerle daño a ella, y encima aquel monstruo le había hecho una herida grave. Y todo por culpa de su inutilidad…-…No… ¡No pienso seguir quedándome quieta llorando como una idiota!-declaró mientras se ponía de pie y encaraba al Hollow.

-¿Eeeehhh? ¿Qué preteeendes, humana inuuutil? ¡No pueeedes hacer naaada contra miiiií!

-…bueno, quizá tenga razón en eso… ¡Pero Junko siempre me ha protegido de todo, y aunque a veces lo hiciera de una manera insana y compulsiva, no quita que sea la mejor amiga que nunca he tenido! Y aunque sea por una vez…-comenzó a decir la chica mientras bajaba la mirada a sus pies, sin percatarse como su cutre horquilla de pelo de plástico en forma de flor había comenzado a brillar.

-¡¿Pero que demoooonios…?

-¡…quiero protegerla yo!-gritó Asuka mientras su reiatsu se disparaba hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que los 6 pétalos de la flor de su horquilla se convertían en brillantes haces de luz, que empezaron a girar en círculos a su alrededor con la forma de… ¿Aviones de papel de colores?-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué demonios son estas cosas…?

-Si tú no lo sabees, menos lo sabree yo…

-Hola Asuka, es agradable poder hablarte cara a cara… finalmente-sonó una extraña voz femenina por encima de la rubia, la cual alzó la vista confusa para ver como uno de los "Avioncitos" se posaba sobre su hombro, revelando que su aparente cuerpo no eran más que un fino "caparazón" con forma aerodinámica, debajo del cual había una menuda figura femenina, de largos cabellos naranjas y piel blanquecina, además de ir ataviada como si fuera una bailarina-Puedes llamarme Etoile.

-… ¡Un alienígena volador!-chilló Asuka antes de aplastar con sus manos al extraño ser, provocando gritos de preocupación de los otros "avioncitos" y que esta quedara mareada y con las alas algo maltrechas.

-Augh… ¡No chica, cálmate, no somos aliens!-se apresuró a aclarar la mini-bailarina al ver como Asuka pretendía aplastarla de nuevo-¡Somos tu poder espiritual manifestado, despertado por tu deseo de proteger a tu amiga!

-¡¿Cómo? ¿Mi…poder…?

-¡Sí, me alegra que lo hayas pillado!-expresó otro de los seres, también femenino, este con piel azulado y cabello rojizo, además de tener 4 brazos y unas raras espaditas en cada uno-Yo soy Dakini, y las 6 somos tu poder, los "Angel Dancers" Hemos despertado debido a la influencia de Judai Kurosaki sobre tu reiatsu.

-¿Angel…Dancers…? Un momento ¡¿Kurosaki?-definitivamente, la rubia estaba más perdida que Indiana Jones en una película de Star Wars.

-¡Argh, cortad el rollo de una vez! ¡¿No veis que estamos bajo una potencial amenaza de muerte?-gritó la que parecía más "humana" de todas, con cabello largo color crema, ropas grisáceas y un antifaz rojo, antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Asuka que le dolió mucho más de lo que debería-¡Que ese bicho feo aún sigue allí!

-¿Eh…? ¡As siiiií, clarooo, yo sigo aquiiiií!-reaccionó finalmente el Hollow, el cual se había quedado parado como idiota mirando la conversación entre la chica y sus disque "poderes"-Bueeneo, ya estuvo bieeen de tanta tonteriiiiía! ¡Muereeee!-gritó mientras lanzaba a toda velocidad una especie de espinas de su espalda, las cuales volaron directos contra una sorprendida Asuka.

-¡Escucha Asuka, nosotros podemos invocar un escudo! ¡Solo recita nuestros nombres y el encantamiento especial!-gritó Dakini mientras ella y otros 2 "Angel" se ponían ante Asuka.

-¡Yo soy Idaten!-reveló la de vestimentas purpuras.

-¡Y yo Benten!-gritó la de cabello oscuro y un abanico.

-Eh, ah…-la joven estaba a punto de decirles que no le habían dicho ningún puñetero encantamiento cuando se fijó en que las espinas iban a matarla (A pesar de que ya deberían haberle alcanzado debido a su velocidad inicial) así que decidió improvisar y rogar a Dios que se apiadase de su alma-¡Dakini, Idaten, Benten! _¡Cyber Dance Wall!_ **¡Repélelo!-**el grito desesperado de Asuka le borró la sonrisa hambrienta de la cara al Hollow cuando los 3 seres bailaron en el aire generando una brillante energía triangular blanca azulada surgió entre ellas, repeliendo sus espinas en todas direcciones, dándole curiosamente una de ellas a Stephanie que se estaba recuperando, dejándola K.O de nuevo del shock.

-¡¿Cómooo has hecho eeeeso?-se indignó el alucinado Hollow.

-¿Y-yo lo hice…?-se asombró Asuka mientras sus Angels volaban a su alrededor, expectantes-… ¡Sí, toma esa bicho feo, en toda tu cara, ja, ja, ja!-empezó a reír la rubia con una repentino subidón de confianza, que para ella era más potente que una tonelada de narcóticos potentes.

-¡Oye Asuka, que tu amiga se está muriendo!-le recordó Etoile mientras volaba sobre el medio desangrado cuerpo de Junko, del cual ya se habían olvidado hasta los lectores.

-¡Oh Dios, es cierto! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer, qué puedo…?-una certera bofetada del Angel que le había golpeado antes hizo reaccionar a la rubia.

-¡Cálmate, cerebro de alpiste, que para eso estamos! ¡Etoile, Blader!

-¡Bien, escucha Asuka, nosotras tenemos el poder de repeler el tiempo hacia atrás para negar los eventos que…!-Etoile fue cortada por la mano de la tal Blader tapándole la boca.

-Para resumir, podemos curar cualquier herida-resumió Blader sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro calvo de piel morada en diferentes tonos-Usa el conjuro, ya.

-Ah, claro… ¡Etoile, Blader! _¡Cyber Blader Miracle!_ **¡Niégalo!**-volvió a inventarse la rubia, funcionando sorprendentemente otra vez cuando los 2 Angel se combinaron en uno solo y empezaban a bailar a gran velocidad por los aires alrededor de Junko, generando una especie de esfera de energía azulada brillante que curó milagrosamente todas las heridas de la joven, además de hacerle recuperar el color y desaparecer toda su sangre-¡Oh madre de todos los cielos, esto es de alucine!-chilló la chica emocionada, tanto por sus nuevos poderes como por haberle salvado la vida a su amiga.

-¡Oyeee, no me ignoooores!-gritó el Hollow con furia mientras se abalanzaba sobre Asuka, pero otra certera llamada del _"Cyber Dance Wall"_ le permitió conseguir a la rubia conseguir que solo se estampase de cara y saliese volando-¡Arghm…! ¡Eres una zorr…!

-¡Cierra la boca!-le gritó el único Angel que aún no se había presentado, callando al Hollow a tiempo para evitar que dijese una blasfemia no permitida en esta historia-¡Ahora escúchame rubita, yo soy Prima, puedo partir a la mitad a los enemigos con mi poder, fin de la historia, nada de rollos de explicaciones largos! ¡Ahora cárgate de una vez a esa cosa tan fea!

-¡Sí!-exclamó Asuka con decisión mientras señalaba con el dedo al Hollow, cual abogado experto acusando a un culpable-¡Prima! _¡Light Killer Dance!_ **¡Recházalo!**-gritó con fiera euforia, provocando que Prima se envolviese en una luz dorada, desplegase sus ala y saliese disparada como una bala contra el Hollow, el cual ni siquiera pudo terminar de sorprenderse antes de que la estrella fugaz con mala leche le atravesase la máscara y le volase la cabeza, desintegrando el resto de su cuerpo en consecuencia-¡Yeaah, soy la me…!-lo joven no terminó de alegrarse, pues se le congeló la sonrisa justo a tiempo para caer desmayada de cara contra el suelo.

-…creo que alguna deidad nos jodió mucho, para mandarnos a cuidar a esta…-murmuró Prima con una gota.

-Prima, cálmate ya, nuestro deber es protegerla-declaró Etoile mientras las demás suspiraban/asentían/o nada (En el caso de Blader)-Por ahora… solo nos mantendremos a la espera de lo que se avecina…-declaró antes de que todas volvieran a ser haces de luz y se volviesen a convertir en la cutre flor-horquilla de pelo de la rubia, para luego empezar a caer a su lado… y ser atrapada por el pico de cierta ave habladora.

-¡Cruak, ro rengo!-expresó como pudo Arqui mientras volaba de vuelta al hombro de cierto tipo de sombrero y ropajes verdes, para luego depositar la horquilla en su mano, a la vez que este observaba fijamente a la inconsciente Asuka.

-Hmm, justo como lo pensaba…-murmuró Seto mientras su fiel ayudante de pelo cuerno llegaba detrás de él… ¡¿Cargando al inconsciente Ty sobre sus hombros, aún con su brazo raro?-Saruwatari, hay que llevar a esta también. Desgraciadamente, la tarde solo acaba de comenzar…

000000000000000000000000000

**Una Cantidad Indeterminada De Tiempo Más Tarde…**

-Ah… ¡No, Kurosaki, no te acerques a esa jirafa voladora, no es de fiar! ¡Uaaahh!-gritó Asuka mientras se despertaba de golpe, estampando su cabeza contra la del pobre Ty, que se había acercado a ver qué era lo que perturbaba a la chica-¡Oh cielos, Tyranno, cuanto lo siento, no pretendía…!

-Auch, tranquila Inoue, estoy bien…-murmuró el moreno mientras se frotaba su cabeza. desde luego, la rubia tenía la cabeza más dura…

-Eh…un momento… ¿Dónde estamos?-cuestionó Asuka al darse cuenta de que no seguía en el patio del instituto. Estaba echada en una cama japonesa (De esas que están en el suelo) en medio de lo que parecía ser una habitación antigua, en un edificio de madera.

-¡Ah, al fin despertaste!-exclamó una voz con fingida emoción, provocando que ambos jóvenes se girasen parar ver a Seto caminando hacia ellos con su abanico en mano-Estás en mi tienda, te trajimos aquí luego de tu…"experiencia" contra el Hollow.

-¡¿El qué?

-¡A eso mismo íbamos!-declaró Ty mientras encaraba al tipo del sombrero verde-Ahora que ha despertado, por favor, termina de explicarme eso que decías sobre estos extraños "poderes"… y la relación que dices que tienen con Judai-terminó en un tono más sombrío, captando la atención total de Asuka ante la mención del nombre del castaño.

-Bien…quizá esto os cueste un poco de creer, pero os lo voy a explicar. En este mundo hay más cosas de las que se perciben a simple vista, ya que bla, bla, bla, bla…

000000000000000000000000000

-_**¡Hadō 4: Lightning Vortex!**_-gritaba Rei en esos momentos, provocando que 3 pequeñas descargas eléctricas emergieran de su dedo e impactasen contra la cabeza de un Hollow grande parecido a un mono, pero sin hacerle ni el menor rasguño-¡Argh, maldita seaaa!

-¡Geeeaarrrghh!-rugió el Hollow mientras intentaba aplastar a la peliazul, la cual esquivó por los pelos el mortal embate de la criatura.

"_Bueno, debería haberme imaginado que un Kidoh así es inútil contra un Hollow con la piel tan gruesa…pero hay algo que me inquieta, y es que a pesar de que ya llevo 2 meses en este Gigai, mis poderes no se han recuperado en lo más míni…"_-… ¡Uaah!-gritó lo joven cuando tropezó por distraída, y el Hollow se giró para aplastarla…pero la súper embestida de cierto castaño volador mandó a la criatura contra una pared.

-¡Rei, gracia a Dios que te encuentro!-gritó el alma modificada mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la peliazul-¡Hay Hollows por todas partes causando estragos, y un halcón a intentado matarme, buaaah!

-¿Ku-Kuriboh…?-adivinó la joven, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en el que era el cuerpo de Judai el que la estaba abrazando-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¡Ah sí, Judai me mandó a buscarte, me dijo que te necesitaba urgentemente para algo!

-¡¿De verdad?-dijo la joven, muy ilusionada-¡¿Y para que te dijo que me necesitaba?

-¡Para…! Ah…eh…-el alma modificada empezó a sudar con nerviosismo mientras que Rei le miró con un tic.

-Lo has olvidado, ¿verdad?

-…sí, ¡Discúlpame es que con todo este lío…! ¡Ah, eres tú!-gritó Kuriboh repentinamente mientras señalaba tras de Rei, la cual se giró sorprendida para ver como Jun estaba en lo alto de unas escaleras a unos pocos metros, observándoles con aburrimiento-¡Por tu culpa se ha montado toda esta locura!

-¡¿Tú has hecho que vengan todos estos Hollow? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza, van a destruir toda la ciudad, idiota!

-¡Ja, di lo que quieras, remedo de Shinigami inútil, pero YO voy a encargarme de proteger la ciudad y de demostrar que los Quincy somos superiores a los Shinigami! Además, aunque la situación se haya salido un poquito de madre, aún nadie ha salido verdaderamente herido-declaró mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos con chulería, mientras que a lo lejos detrás de él se veían algunas explosiones y se escuchaban gritos, provocando gotas en la cabeza de Rei y Kuriboh.

-En serio, solo eres un grandísimo… ¡Uaah!-gritó de pronto la peliazul al ver como el Hollow de antes volvía, doblemente cabreado por haber sido embestido por Kuriboh.

-¡Yo me encargo de esa basura!-declaró el Quincy con chulería mientras cargaba una flecha y apuntaba (Haciendo caso omiso del dolor ardiente que sentían sus dedos, un aviso claro de que su reiatsu estaba casi al límite), pero se sorprendió cuando el Hollow se partió en 2 sin razón aparente, revelando al desintegrarse a cierto sonriente Shinigami Sustituto-Grrr ¡Tú!

-¡Judai!-exclamaron Rei y Kuriboh con emoción, a la vez que la primera se le lanzaba encima con los brazos abiertos-¡Gracias al Espíritu del Rey que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada!

-Je, tranquila, no ha pasado nada, son muchos pero tontos-declaró con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de la peliazul, sonrojándola, pero entonces su mirada se clavó en el arquero pelinegro-¡Tú!-gritó mientras soltaba a Rei y llegaba de un salto ante Jun-¡¿Tienes idea de cuantas malditas calles he tenido que recorrer salvando gente confundida y espíritus asustados por tu culpa?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa realmente, lo único que sé es que yo ya llevo 56 Hollow a mi cuenta-sonrió Jun con altanería, provocando que Judai sintiese ganas de volarle la cabeza con su Zampakutoh-¿Y cuántos llevas tú, perdedor?

-¡Eso no viene al caso…pero llevo 52, por si te interesa! ¡Y ahora olvida los Hollow!-declaró mientras blandía su espada contra el Quincy-¡Quien mate más no viene al caso, es hora de que tú y yo resolvamos esto mano a mano!

-Me parece perfecto-declaró el pelinegro mientras hacía aparecer otra flecha apuntando al Shinigami, haciendo caso omiso de sus dedos sangrantes-Así aprenderás que los Quincy somos mucho mejores que…

-Eh, vosotros…-murmuró repentinamente Kuriboh, captando la atención de todos-Sé que estáis ocupados, pero… ¿Eso de allí es normal?-preguntó señalando al cielo, donde los otros 3 pudieron ver asombrados como las grietas negras empezaban a unirse a la más grande, haciéndola literalmente colosal en todos los sentidos.

Y eso no era lo único, ya que también vieron como decenas y decenas de Hollow volaban en dirección a la grieta, como pequeñas piezas de tetris que avanzaban inexorablemente.

-¡Ya los tengo!-gritó Jun mientras atravesaba unos cuantos con un par de flechas, haciendo que cayesen y provocasen más explosiones-¡No escapareis Hollows, Jun Ishida, el último de los Quincy, va a terminar con vosotros!-gritó antes de lanzarse a la carrera tras los Hollow, dejándolos a todos con un palmo de narices.

-¡Argh, será…! ¡Rei, Kuriboh, esperen aquí!-gritó el joven mientras se lanzaba de un súper salto tras el pelinegro, ante las preocupadas miradas de la peliazul y el alma mod.

000000000000000000000000000

-… ¿Puedes verlos bien, Inoue?-preguntó Ty, mientras a su lado Asuka asentía con lentitud. Ambos estaban mirando por la extrañamente grande ventana de un edificio abandonado, que curiosamente tenía una vista de primera de todo el caos de los protas.

-¿A Judai con la espadota, a los monstruos o a Ishida con el arco de energía? Porque no sé qué es más sorprendente…

-¡Cruak, los Hollow y el Shinigami lucharan, cruak!

-…de repente todo lo que has dicho las últimas semanas tiene mucho más sentido

Seto les había explicado todo, pero aun así les costaba creerlo ¿Shinigamis? ¿Hollows? ¿Kuchiki? ¡¿Judai? Tenían que aceptar que, de no ser por lo que les había pasado esa tarde, hubieran tomado al hombre por un loco y habrían escapado de su tienda a toda velocidad.

Ahora bien, el tipo del sombrero les había dado 2 opciones: Podían pasar de todo lo que les había pasado y él se aseguraría de que nunca más nada así les molestase, o podían ir con él y sus amigos a arreglar un "problemilla" en curso y, de paso, ver a lo que les tocaría enfrentarse si decidían seguir por ese camino…

Obviamente, el hecho de que estuvieran allí demostraba su increíble falta de inteligencia.

000000000000000000000000000

-¡Moriiiiid!-gritaba Jun mientras lanzaba flechas a diestra y siniestra con los Hollow, provocando más muertes con choques explosivos incluidos-¡Ninguno de vosotros va a quedar en pie cuando…ARGH!-exclamó repentinamente mientras su arco se desvanecía y sujetaba su sangrente mano-Mi-mierda…malditos limites fisiológicos del cuerpo humano… ¡Oh, joder!-se espantó cuando vio como uno de los Hollow aprovechaba su distracción y se lanzaba contra él…pero fue partido a la mitad por la inesperada aparición de una enorme espada-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-Argh… ¡Pues está claro! ¿No? ¡Vengo a echarte una mano!-declaró Judai mientras llegaba a su lado de un salto y le daba la espalda, apuntando a la enorme horda de Hollow que les había rodeado-¡Así que más te vale estar atento si no quieres convertirte en comido de espectros!

-¡¿Por qué demonios me estás ayudando? ¡Yo no te he pedido ayuda! Y está claro que no nos caemos nada bien…-le cuestionó Jun con evidente confusión.

-¡Tienes razón, no me caes nada bien! Pero aun así… No puedo simplemente ver cómo te matas frente a mí y quedarme sin hacer nada-declaró el castaño, sorprendiendo al Quincy mientras blandía su Zampakutoh-¿Sabes qué? Yo simplemente soy un humano, no sé realmente mucho de los Shinigami o sus costumbres, pero te puedo asegurar que las pocas cosas que he oído sobre eso no me han parecido muy justas, y sigo sin entender a qué se deberán esas ganas tan grandes que tienes de demostrar que eres superior a ellos, pero…

-¡¿No lo sabes? ¡Llevo todo el día diciéndolo! ¡Soy el último Quincy, desciendo de la familia del ÚNICO que tuvo la suerte de escapar del exterminio de los Shinigami, que acabaron con nosotros porque nos tenían miedo!

-… ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro de eso…?-murmuró Judai con una gota.

-¡Pues claro! ¡¿Por qué iban a matar a todos los Quincy si no?-gritó Jun como si fuera algo incuestionable.

-Pues…-murmuró Judai, pensando en que, de lo poco que sabía de los Shinigami, podían haber un sinfín de absurdas razones para aquellos, pero ninguna de temerle a esos prospecto de Robin Hoods espirituales-…la verdad…Espera ¿NO deberían haber saltado a matarnos los Hollow hace ya rato?

-¿Eh?-se sumó el Quincy a su confusión, fijándose ambos finalmente en que ninguno de los Hollow les estaba prestando atención, pues todos tenían la vista fija en la gran grieta del cielo mientras emitían unos extraños sonidos, como oraciones o canticos místicos satánicos-¿Pero qué demonios les pa…?

Lo que pasó a continuación dejó a ambos jóvenes sin habla.

Primero, un potente rugido furioso se escuchó por toda la ciudad, y todas las personas que tenían conciencia del caos provocado por los Hollow pudieron ver incrédulos y aterrados como una enorme y monstruosa cabeza de máscara blanca emergía de la gran grieta.

Sus demoniacos ojos rojizos escrutaron el horizonte en medio segundo, con la maldad y el miedo reflejados en los afilados rasgos demoniacos de su máscara, antes de soltar otro rugido y empezar a emerger, con aparente dificultad, su monstruosa cuerpo (Similar a un largo manto negro) ayudado por sus enormes y musculosos brazos, mientras la gema azul de su frente centelleaba.

-¡¿Pero que [CENSURADO] es esoooo?-gritaron aterrados el Quincy y el Shinigami Sustituto, mientras la criatura cuyo tamaño envidarían los rascacielos de New York empezaba a emerger de la grieta.

-¡Uaaah! ¡Un monstruo-Hollow giganteeee!-chillaba Kuriboh en esos momentos mientras se escondía tras la paralizada Rei.

-¡Por todos los grandes capitanes Shinigami! ¡Es un Menos Grande!-se espantó la menuda Shinigami mientras contemplaba a la bestia, gritándolo tan fuerte que Jun y Judai lo oyeron y miraron alrededor confundidos.

-¡¿Un qué?-preguntó el alma mod.

-¡Un Menos Grande, es una súper fusión de Hollows unidos en una aterradora y monstruosa bestia destructiva sin compasión, solo lo había visto en dibujitos en mis libros de texto de la academia! ¡A esos grandotes suelen llamarlos "Obelisk" el nombre del Dios del Tormento! ¡Se necesita un escuadrón entero de Shinigamis para poder parar a esa cosa!

-… ¡¿Tú eres el Shinigami, no? ¡Pues hala, haz algo útil y detén a esa cosa!-le gritó el Quincy al castaño mientras retrocedía. Entre su orgullo y su vida, escogía muy preferiblemente lo segundo.

-¡¿Está loco? ¡¿No ves el tamaño que tiene ese…Menos Grande?-repitió el nombre que Rei acababa de gritar a pleno pulmón, pero de pronto se quedó callado-…Menos…Grande…Je, je, je, je ¡Menos Grande, jajaja!

-¡¿De qué mierda te estás riendo, imbécil?

-Es que…jaja, los Shinigami ponen unos nombres ¿No ves lo enorme que es esa cosa y aun así le llaman "menos grande"? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ya de paso podrían haberlo llamado "Más Pequeño", ja, ja, ja…!-las risas de Judai se vieron interrumpidas cuando todos los Hollow de antes dejaron de rezar y volvieron a centrar sus miradas en ellos-…uhoh…

-¡Genial! ¡¿Cómo demonios vamos a evitar que esa cosa gigante nos mate mientras tenemos que luchar contra estos de aquí? ¡¿Dónde están los Power Ranger cuando se les necesita?-gritó Jun a los 4 vientos

-Creo que ahora mismo en Tokio luchando contra un Dragón de 3 cabezas…-divagó Judai con sarcasmo, un instante antes de que una especie de explosión de energía destrozase a varios de los Hollow que se le habían acercado-¡¿WTF?

-¡Sí, en todo el blanco!-se alegró Pikeru, la cual sostenía con sus menudos brazos una especie de súper Bazooka que debía pesar varias veces más que ella.

-¡Hola, hola Kurosaki, parece que he llegado a salvarte justo a tiempo de nuevo!-sonrió Seto mientras detrás de él Mokuba cargaba una especie de enorme y pesada maza metálica y Saruwatari se ponía en posición de karate.

-¡El tipo del sombrero de nuevo! ¡¿Cómo es que…?

-¡No hay tiempo parar tonterías! Nosotros nos ocupamos de los Hollow, tú arrea para allá y haz algo antes de que ese gigantón aplaste tu ciudad-le hizo ver el vendedor, provocando que Judai gritase y se lanzase a toda prisa hacia el Menos, seguido de cerca por un dudoso Jun.

-¡Esperaaaa!-gritaba Rei mientras corría hasta donde estaban Seto y los otros, todos machando Hollow menos él, que estaba parado tan tranquilo-¡Judai, detente, no puedes…!

-Quietecita, Kuchiki-dijo suavemente el del sombrero antes de tocarle el hombro a la peliazul y hacerla caer de rodillas al suelo, totalmente paralizada, ante su horror e incredulidad.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Urahara, quítame este Kidoh ahora! ¡¿Es que quieres que Judai se mate?-gritó Rei al borde del llanto-¡Si se enfrenta a ese Menos él…!

-Cállate y observa, Kuchiki-la silencio Seto sin ninguna compasión mientras su rostro se tornaba serio-El resultado de esto decidirá su destino…y también el tuyo-añadió con palabras cripticas que Rei no se molestó en intentar entender, pues sus ojos asustados estaban clavados en el Shinigami castaño que se lanzaba contra el monstruoso gigante.

-¡Muere, bestia inmundaaa!-gritó Judai mientras se liaba a zampakutazo limpio con uno de los pies del Menos, mientras que un desesperado Jun le lanzaba flechas a la máscara intentando hacer caso omiso del dolor horrible de su mano y de sus ganas de salir corriendo gritando y asustado-¡Seguro que no te…! ¡Uargh!-el castaño se quedó sin aliento cuando una de las manazas del Hollow gigante lo mandó por los aires contra un montón de escombros.

-…Has estado brillante, genio ¿Se te ocurre otro "Gran" plan para deshacernos de esa cosa?

-Mira Ishida… ahora no estoy para bromas…-declaró el joven mientras se ponía en pie y miraba cabreado al Menos…Y en ese momento el arco de Jun creció de tamaño exponencialmente.

-¡¿Pero qué…?-el Quincy se quedó sin habla, pues una enorme ola de reiatsu concentrado estaba emergiendo del castaño y dispersándose sin control en todas direcciones, influyendo sobre su arma-¡Oye idiota, controla tu energía de una vez, que vas a matar a alguien!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡¿Y qué le ha pasado a tu arco?

-¡¿Cómo que qué le pasa a mi…? _"…Un momento ¡¿Es posible que este idiota jamás haya regulado en lo más mínimo su reiatsu, y por eso ahora está brotando como una fuente sin control? ¡Eso sería una completa…!"_

-¡AH! ¡¿Qué está haciendo ahora esa cosa?-gritó Judai, sacando de sus pensamientos al Quincy, que vio con horror como el Menos les estaba mirando fijamente y empezando a cargar una especie de bola de energía rojiza en su boca.

-¡Oh por todo lo santos, va a lanzarle un Cero, una descarga mortal de reiatsu concentrado!-se espantó Rei, más no pudo hacer ningún gesto para expresarlo _"…esperen, si es tan mortífero… ¡¿Por qué lo llamamos "Cero" como si no fuera nada? ¡Definitivamente, los Shinigamis damos asco poniendo nombres o!"_

-¡Hay que salir por patas!-gritó Jun mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a correr lo más rápido que podía, que no era mucho debido a que su arco no paraba de aumentar de tamaño por la absorción descontrolada de reiatsu-¡Oye Kurosaki, como no busques la manera de parar tú…!-el Quincy enmudeció de golpe cuando, al girarse parar gritarle al castaño, vio como él no se había movido ni un cm. de su lugar, algo que ya había visto Rei y estaba expresando gritando como loca hasta casi quedar afónica, pero hasta allí no podían oírla-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces, imbécil? ¡Corre o morirás sin ninguna razón!

-¡No!-gritó de pronto el Shinigami Sustituto, sorprendiendo totalmente al Quincy al ver como su reiatsu se manifestaba a su alrededor como un aura plateada-¡Si huyo de esta cosa, destruirá la ciudad (Más aún de lo que ya está por tu culpa) y le hará daño a la gente que me importa! Hice una promesa a Rei ¡Prometí que, hasta que ella recuperase sus poderes, yo protegería la ciudad! ¡Así que no voy a retroceder!-gritó con furia al mismo tiempo que el "Cero" salía lanzado de la boca del monstruo, como una mortal ráfaga sangrienta destructora, y el castaño la amortiguaba de manera imposible con la hoja de su Zampakutoh.

-¡¿PERO CÓMO $%&# LO HA HECHO?-se alucinaron a la vez Ty, Jun, Asuka y Rei, al ver desde distintos lugares la imposible acción del Shinigami Sustituto.

-Uh…¡UAAAHH!-gritó Judai con todas su fuerzas mientras forzaba el Cero hacia atrás y, de golpe y milagrosamente, su reiatsu envolvía al ataque y lo devolvía como una mortal ráfaga cortante, la cual partió el cuerpo y la máscara del Hollow justo por la mitad, haciéndole gritar, retorcerse y, eventualmente, caerse de espaldas de vuelta por la grieta por la que había entrado, ante la incrédula mirada de todos los espectadores-… ¡Lo logré!

-No…puedo…creerlo…-dijo el Quincy con los ojos abiertos como platos…Un segundo antes de que el tamaño de su arco empezase a crecer descontroladamente-¡Ahhh! ¡Kurosaki, imbécil, controla tu reiatsu YA!

-¿Eh…?

**¡KABOOOOOOM!**

-¡Mis ojos!-gritaron Ty y Asuka mientras se cubrían la cara ante la súbita e inexplicable explosión que acababa de ocurrir.

-Cruak, así tenían que acabar, cruak-declaró Arqui ¡¿Que tenía puestos unos lentes negros a su medida?

-¡Oh por todos los Capitanes Shinigami!-gritó Rei mientras Seto ponía su abanico frente a sus ojos.

-Uy…eso le va a doler al Quincy en la mañana, je, je…-murmuró el vendedor mientras se cubría la cara con su sombrero.

…

…

-…cough, cough… ¿Qué ha pasado?-murmuró Judai mientras se levantaba, para luego fijarse en el enorme cráter que estaba a pocos metros, en el centro del cual se podía ver al Quincy tirado bocarriba-…Oye, Ishida ¿Sigues vivo?-preguntó el Shinigami, para luego lanzarle una piedra a la cabeza, recibiendo un quejido de dolor como respuesta-…tomaré eso como un sí… Je, ¡Creo que he ganado este enfrentamiento!-declaró con una sonrisa…antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, totalmente K.O.

-…bueno, creo que con eso se soluciona todo-sonrió Seto como si nada mientras miraba los destrozos de la ciudad-¡Mokuba, Pikeru! Deshaceos de los restos de los Hollow, no me preguntéis como, usad la imaginación ¡Saruwatari, arregla los huecos del cielo! Céntrate sobretodo en la grieta enorme del Menos. Kuchiki…tú quédate allí hasta que se pasen los efectos del Kidoh ¿vale?-sonrió antes de alejarse tan tranquilo.

"_¡Argh, ese tío es un grandísimo $%&#!"_ pensaba la furiosa y paralizada Rei _"…Judai…ha sido asombroso. Sus poderes son aún más increíbles de lo que pensaba ¡Y menudo lio que se ha montado aquí! Toda la Sociedad de Almas debe haberse enterado. Cuanto me alegro que eso no me afecte para nada, je…"_ se dijo tranquilamente mientras volvía a pensar en Judai, ignorando como una mosca que Mokuba estaba intentando aplastar con su bate gigante la estaba mirando fijamente…

…y que, en otro lugar muy lejano, a través de los ojos esa "mosca" aparecían unos datos en una pantalla.

_**Identidad Confirmada.**_

_**Shinigami Rei Kuchiki, localizada.**_

_**Procedimiento a seguir: Capturar a la CRIMINAL.**_

_**Aviso Importante: Esta noche se servirán panchitos de queso fresco en la segunda división.**_

-…vaya, vaya…así que finalmente la han encontrado-murmuró una figura de kimono negro y de cabellos y ojos aguamarina, mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de la Katana que llevaba al cinto-…creo que debo informar a mi capitán sobre esto…

_**To be continued…**_

Y allí gente, sé que ha estado un poco muy largo, pero era necesario poner todo eso de ya, además que era un especial por algo ^.^ Bueno, espero que os haya gustado la primera saga de esta locura ¡Porque ahora comienza lo verdaderamente bueno! Vienen más locuras, un desastre en la vida de nuestro Shinigami y sobretodo, el comienzo de una batalla épica ¡Y montones de nuevos personajes XP!… Y ahora, os dejo ya, a esperar el próximo cap, donde aparecen ya 2 nuevos personajes muy especiales ^w^ Bueno amigos ¡Ya nos leemos! ¡Comentad y dad vuestra opinión ^.^!


	10. Forgive Me, My Beatiful Princess

Wep, aki esta, les dejo el primer cap de la segunda saga de esta locura de parodia ^^ AH, y una calida bienvenida a Carlosraruto, me alegra ke te gustase este fic, y espero ke te siga entreteniendo XD Ah si, casi lo olvido, una amiga me hizo ver un fallo en el Disclaimer, al no mencionar al creador de los pjs de Gx, ke no es el mismo Kubo XD. Bueno, ahora sí, que ya aburro, ¡Luces, ojos y leeecion…!

**Disclaimers:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo, Kazuki Takahashi y Naoyuki Kageyama respectivamente ^^

_**Bleach-Oh!**_

Otra noche normal en ciudad Domino, donde nada parecía ir a perturbar la tranquilidad de la gente durmiendo, los fantasmas quejándose y algún que otro Hollow ocasional jodiendo en espera de ser eliminado…

Nada excepto las 2 repentinas figuras de kimono negro que aparecieron a través de una especie de puerta oriental de madera circular flotante, ambas ataviadas con unos extraños cascos parecidos a cubos de basura en miniatura y, el más alto de ambos, con una larga bufanda blanca.

-Agh… ¡¿Se puede saber porque llevamos los malditos cascos? ¡Son un asco a la hora de hacer cualquier misión, y dejan mi pelo como una maldita escoba!-se quejó la figura más baja.

-Es parte del protocolo reglamentario, pero ahora ya puedes quitártelo si quieres-respondió el de la bufanda con un tono neutro y calmado, mientras ambos lanzaban al suelo los molestos accesorios, pero en ese momento la cámara dejó de enfocar sus caras.

-Bien…entonces, veamos ahora si podemos encontrar a nuestra "avecilla perdida"…-murmuró mientras miraba un informe con la foto de Rei sonriente, al lado de una anotación: _"Capturar o Eliminar"_-Que aquí ya se ha ensuciado mucho el nombre de los Shinigami-sentenció el primero de los 2, antes de que ambos desaparecieran en el aire como si fueran un relámpago…

_**Y LA SEGUNDA ESPADA, CAYÓ IMPLACABLE…**_

**Chapter 10: The 3 Death Gods And The Hero/My Beloved Feelings/I Hate You, and I'm Going To Kill You/The Baby Who Can't Answer The Name/Evil Silence/The Broken Bond In Our Hearts**

-¡Pero Ishida! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios le ha pasado?-alucinó la profesora al ver entrar al Quincy con vendas en ambos brazos, piernas, venditas en la cara, un parche medico en un ojo y su pelo algo chamuscado, todo ante la igual de asombrada mirada de todos sus compañeros menos cuatro.

-Ehm…me caí por unas escaleras…eléctricas-masculló el Quincy, excusa que fue sorprendentemente aceptada por todos antes de que el pelinegro se sentase con expresión fastidiada en su rostro.

-…creo que aún está cabreado por haber perdido su "desafío" murmuró Rei con una gotita mientras Judai asentía con un suspiro.

Ya habían pasado 3 días del "incidente" que el ego del Quincy había provocado, que se había saldado con daños estructurales millonarios, heridos leves por toda la ciudad, inexplicable desapariciones de mascotas, multitud de fantasmas emocionalmente traumados y una insana cantidad de grietas en el cielo y cadáveres de Hollows.

Sobraba decir que Judai estaba más que sobradamente impresionado de que Seto y compañía hubiesen podido arreglar todo para que pareciera "natural": Un anónimo había filtrado a la prensa que había habido un fallo en una instalación de gas subterránea, y eso había provocado las explosiones y pánico sin sentido entre la población.

Y, al no tener ninguna explicación mejor, aún sin conocer la fuente, las autoridades de Domino tuvieron que presentarla como oficial (Se nota lo útiles que son estos tíos).

-Pues no me extraña, al final por ir de chulo le estalló su arquito de luz en la cara-expresó el castaño, ignorante del hecho de que él había provocado la sobrecarga en la herramienta del Quincy-Por mí, mejor si no vuelve a dirigirnos la palabra, porque si es tan tonto como para haber puesto en peligro a toda la maldita ciudad solo por su estúpido orgullo… Mejor me abstengo de completar la frase-masculló mientras intentaba volver a prestar atención a la clase.

-Tienes toda la razón-murmuró la peliazul, totalmente de acuerdo. No había intercambiado más de 5 palabras con el Quincy, pero ya le caía bastante mal. Lo raro fue que, una vez dejó de hablar su rostro adquirió un extraño semblante serio y preocupado nada habitual en ella, algo que captó la atención de Judai.

"…_Me pregunto qué es lo que le preocupa tanto. Desde lo del "Menos" ese la he visto así varias veces cuando cree que no estoy mirando. Creo que debería…"_ los pensamientos del castaño se vieron interrumpidos cuando Hiroto se puso a murmurarle a Bakura un pelín demasiado alto.

-Oye, creo que Ishida está mintiendo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y porque lo piensas?-le cuestionó el peliblanco sin apartar la vista de su móvil.

-Porque el otro día, cuando pasó lo de los disturbios misteriosos, lo vi en el centro, hablando solo mientras hacía unas mímicas muy raras…-dijo el joven, para sorpresa de Judai. Al parecer, Hiroto había presenciado el incidente del Menos, y, aunque no había podido ver nada aparte de a Ishida, si razonaba un poco podría sospechar algo que…-¡Fijo que está ensayando para una obra de teatro! Además, luego llegaron otro par de tipos y dos niños, y también empezaron a hacer cosas raras ¡Seguramente se lastimó durante un ensayo y nos lo está ocultando!-…OK, el castaño se prometió no volver a sobreestimar la inteligencia de su amigo.

"_¿Por qué no puedo quitarme este mal presentimiento de la cabeza? He tenido esta sensación desde que Judai derrotó al Menos Grande…"_ eran los pensamientos de una preocupada Rei, aunque los cambió, al igual que su expresión, al girarse a mirar al castaño en el asiento de al lado "Ahh…mi querido Judai…Je, mientras esté con él no debo molestarme con malos presentimientos o que mis poderes estén tardando mucho en volver… Jamás pensé en decir esto, pero ojalá pudiera quedarme con él por siempre…" empezó a fantasear mientras le miraba embobada.

-…-sobraban las palabras para expresar la mirada que Asuka le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento a Rei, pero Junko prefería no mentar ninguna delante de cualquiera que apreciase la inocencia de sus oídos. Aunque también les mandaba algunas dudosas a Ishida y a Judai…

-Cruak, observando, cruak…-murmuró Arqui mientras Ty pasaba su mirada del Quincy al Shinigami Sustituto, en un silencio nada común en él.

-…Esta bien, me rindo. Ty ¿Cómo haces para que ningún profesor te diga nada por traerte siempre al perico a clase?-soltó de pronto Hiroto, cargándose toda la tensión del salón y provocando que todos le mirasen con una ceja en alto-Ehm… ¿He dicho algo malo?

0000000000000000000000000000

-¡Batea y….en el blan…ARGH!-chillo Mokuba cuando, mientras parodiaba en plena calle su sueño de ser beisbolista profesional, Pikeru le arreó un madrazo en las piernas con la escoba, haciéndole comerse el suelo-Argh… ¡Lorca de barices, mas croto una mela!-intento decir el niño, algo que Pikeru entendió ligeramente como _"¡Loca de narices, me has roto una muela!"_

-Lo siento Mokuba, con tanta sangre en tu boca no te entiendo ¿Te pones ya a trabajar?-sonrió con inocencia mientras se ponía a barrer, a la vez que el chico escupía los restos de su diente y la miraba con miedo.

"_Cada día esta niña me asusta más. Tengo que pedirle a Seto otro horario de trabajo…" _sus "tristes" lamentaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando vio algo muy curioso: Un gato blanco había salido de ninguna parte y, tras dedicarles unos segundos una mirada, siguió de largo hasta la entrada de la tienda, donde Saruwatari estaba ordenando algunas cosas-¡Oye grandote, que se nos está colando un animal callejero!

-¿Eh…?-empezó a decir el hombre del pelo cuerno, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Urahara salió de la tienda a toda velocidad, haciéndole caer de cara contra las cajas que había estado ordenando.

-¡Kisara!-se emocionó el vendedor mientras levantaba al gato y le hacía mimos, ante la alucinada mirada de los 2 niños-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Ven, vamos a charlar un rato mientras te doy algo de leche fresca y pescado-le comentó alegremente al mínimo mientras ambos entraban.

-… ¡¿A qué demonios vino todo eso?-exclamaron al unísono Mokuba y Pikeru. Porque si en algo estaban de acuerdo la peli rosa y el pelinegro era en que Seto NUNCA era amable con ningún ser vivo (Lo habían visto prenderle fuego a un perro hambriento que se desmayó ante su cubo de basura) y lo que acababa de ver era sencillamente escalofriante, desde su punto de vista.

-Ah, era Kisara, jóvenes insensatos. Es, se podría decir, el ser más cercano al Sr. Urahara… y la única verdadera amistad que tiene en toooodo el universo-les reveló Saruwatari, provocando un extenso silencio.

-…Nunca creí decirlo de Seto, pero eso es algo increíblemente penoso, ¡Ja, ja, ja, un gato es su único amigo, ja, ja…!-empezó a reír Mokuba como un chiflado… pero tuvo que callarse cuando un vecino de enfrente, harto de tanto escándalo, le arrojó un zapato en la cabeza, dejándolo tirado en el suelo totalmente K.O, ante la impasible mirada de Saruwatari y la aburrida de Pikeru que, al cabo de unos segundos, empezó a barrer por encima de él.

0000000000000000000000000000

-¡Eh Judai, ven a la azotea a comer!-le gritó Hiroto al castaño cuando sonó la campana el receso, mientras a su lado Bakura tecleaba sin parar algo en su móvil.

El joven Shinigami Sustituto se levantó inmediatamente, pero se detuvo un momento para contemplar en silencio a cierto Quincy, el único que quedaba en clase aparte de ellos, intentando aparentemente en vano sujetar un sándwich con su mano enyesada. Entonces, tras dar un suspiro y decirse a si mismo que luego se iba a arrepentir de eso, Judai se acercó hasta Jun, ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus 2 amigos.

-Eh, Ishida, ven con nosotros a comer a la azotea-ofrecio el castaño, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, y a sus amigos aún más.

-…No gracias, no tengo tiempo para estar con perdedores-rechazó el Quincy mientras seguía intentando sujetar su sándwich, provocando que Judai le pidiese paciencia a alguna divinidad, al tiempo que se le ocurría algo.

-¿Seguro? Hiroto invita la comida-declaró tan tranquilo, provocando un brillo en los ojos de Jun y una cara horrorizada en el aludido.

-¡¿Que yo qué?

-Acepto a regañadientes-declaro el Quincy la mar de tranquilo antes de levantarse y empezar a dirigirse a la cafetería, mientras los gritos indignados de Hiroto aún se oían de fondo.

-…definitivamente, aquí las cosas empiezan a tornarse raras-murmuró Bakura mientras seguía tecleando en su móvil.

En ese mismo momento, en uno de los árboles del patio, Rei se encontraba sentada sobre una de las ramas, observando el horizonte con una extraña mirada. Aquella extraña sensación aún no le había abandonado, y su mal presentimiento se intensificaba con cada momento que pasaba… era como si sintiese que algo terrible estaba por pasar y…

-¡Eh Kuchiki! ¿Comes con nosotras?

-¡Uaaaaaah!-chilló la peliazul del susto provocado por la repentina llegada de algunas de sus compañeras de clase (Asuka y Junko entre ellas), cayéndose del árbol y aplastando a la susodicha rubia en el proceso, ante la mirada sorprendida de las demás chica-Eh…perdona Inoue, no era mi intención ^.^

-…si, tranquila, no te preocupes-murmuró la rubia con una amplia sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Junko pues, al conocerla de tanto tiempo, sabía perfectamente que era más falsa que un león vegetariano, y la rubia, que ella supiera, jamás había sido así con nadie…-Entonces…¿Vienes con nosotras?

-Ah, eh ¡Claro!-sonrió mientras se levantaba y las seguía, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Además de Judai, vivir en el mundo humano le había dado otras muchas cosas buenas y una paz que hacia mucho que no sentía. Como deseaba que eso durase para siempre…

0000000000000000000000000000

-Bien Kisara, aquí tienes…-murmuraba Urahara con tranquilidad mientras servía algo de leche tibia en un plato para el pequeño gato blanco-Y bueeeno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso vas haciendo turismo?

-….bromear nunca ha sido tu fuerte, Seto, y fingir que lo haces aún menos-¡¿Habló? El gato repentinamente, con una profunda y ronca voz, aunque esto no pareció perturbar en lo más mínimo al hombre del sombrero-Sé que también los has sentido… **"Ellos"** ya están aquí-declaró con una mirada algo nerviosa.

-…sí, ya lo sé. Luego tendremos que discutir que vamos a hacer al respecto, y también que decidir que les pasará… a los otros…. ¡Pero primero tomate la leche!-rio Seto mientras el viento soplaba con suavidad, como un preludio de calma antes del inminente desastre…

0000000000000000000000000000

Rei se encontraba tumbada en su armario, aburrida mientras esperaba a que Judai volviese de hacer las compras. Acaba de dejar a la mitad una de sus novelas románticas favoritas, debido a que ese presentimiento tan siniestro no paraba de inquietarla.

-¡Argh, tengo que encontrar el modo de quitarme esto de la cabeza! Vamos Rei, cálmate, eres una Shinigami, no puedes dejar que una simple molestia sinsentido te vuelva lo…-sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando, repentinamente, un aviso de mensaje nuevo le llegó al móvil, paralizándola. Había una gran diferencia de tono entre la alarma de Hollows y eso, así que estaba claro que alguien le había mandado un mensaje de texto…y solo existían 3 personas que tenían su dirección numérica de radar-…esto…no puede ser…-murmuró la joven mientras lo que decía el mensaje se le iba pegando en el cerebro cual chicle puesto mucho rato al sol, incapaz de creérselo aún…

"_Se nota que no prestabas nada de atención en la academia, Kuchiki. Quizá debí decírtelo antes, pero traspasar tus poderes a un humano no solo es mortalmente peligroso, también es ilegal según la Ley HG45-Mango de la Sociedad de Almas. La sanción por esto es el asesinato del humano en cuestión y el arresto del susodicho Shinigami traspasador para ser juzgado por delito grave. Si te digo esto ahora es, quizá, la mejor parte de este mensaje, siendo sarcástico. Te han localizado (Aunque no te culpo, no sabias que tenias que esconderte…de nuevo, quizá debí decírtelo). Y van a por ti. Para ser mas especifico, la **Sexta División** va a por ti. Urahara"_

_PD: Este mensaje arderá en 10 segundos._

Nada mas los ojos de la peliazul recorrieron las últimas líneas del texto, se sentó de un salto sobre las sabanas, con una aterrada (Y triste) determinación en sus ojos. Urahara no tenía motivos para mentirle, así que si eso era cierto, solo tenía una única opción…para todo…

**-**¡Argh!-gritó mientras lanzaba por los aires su preciado móvil cuando este estalló en llamas, consumiéndose a si mismo en un periquete-Mi…radar…ese idiota de Urahara está loco…

0000000000000000000000000000

**Esa misma noche…**

-¡Hermano! ¿Te llevas las sobras arriba de nuevo?-protestó Yuzu al ver al castaño subiendo las escaleras con un plato muy bien servido de comida, que más que sobras era incluso mejor que lo que había comido él mismo-¡Si sigues haciéndolo vas a engordar como un oso antes de que te des cuenta!

-Déjalo Yuzu, el pobre está en edad de crecimiento y necesita muchas vitaminas-dedujo Yugi mientras se metía el tenedor a la boca, mordiéndolo sin darse cuenta de que no se había servido nada-¡Auuuffhhh! ¡Mis dientes!

-Menudo imbécil-suspiró Karin mientras veía a su hermano perderse escaleras arriba.

-Buf, pensé que Yuzu iba a decir otra cosa…-se relajó el castaño mientras subía las escaleras, camino a darle su cena a Rei (Obviamente).

Esa tarde no había ido tan mal como pensó. Bueno, cierto que Hiroto estuvo quejándose todo el rato sobre que se habían aprovechado de él y su dinero, y que estuvo discutiendo y agrediéndose verbalmente con Ishida todo el rato, sin mencionar que Bakura les había ignorado del todo (Aunque eso era normal), pero en general había sido mucho mejor que sus últimos locos y agitados días…

Así que… ¿Por qué tenía ese horrible presentimiento de que algo muy malo iba a pasar?

-_Pronto…sonará la hora…_-Judai se detuvo abruptamente y miró alrededor ¿Había escuchado un susurro? Pero jamás había oído esa voz antes, una voz profunda y extraña…

-Ya empiezo a imaginarme cosas, esto de ser Shinigami cada vez me afecta más…-concluyo mientras llegaba frente al armario-¡Oye Rei, tu cena! …¿Eh? ¿Rei?-preguntó extrañado al no obtener respuesta, abriendo el armario para tan solo encontrárselo totalmente vacío, salvo por las frazadas y almohadas de siempre-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y sus cosas? ¡Rei!-gritó mientras entraba al baño de su habitación, preguntándose si la peliazul estaría dentro, pero lo único que encontró era a Kuriboh pegado al techo con cinta adhesiva.

-¡Hmpf, hmpf…!-se sacudió la bola de pelos.

-¡Aquí tampoco está! ¡¿Pero donde se ha metido Rei?-siguió Judai mientras se daba media vuelta hacia su habitación…y se detenía al cabo de unos segundos-¡¿Kuriboh?-gritó mientras volvía a entrar y despegaba de un salto al alma modificada, la cual sacudió su cuerpo de peluche y jadeó como si intentase recuperar el aliento-¡¿Qué demonios hacías allí pegado?

-Argh, arf… ¡Fue Rei!-reveló la bola de pelos voladora, sorprendiendo totalmente a Judai-¡De golpe salió del armario con cara rara y empezó a empaquetar sus cosas! ¡Cuando quise preguntarle que demonios pasaba, me miró llorando y me lanzó un Kidoh! Y cuando me desperté estaba allí pegado…

-¿Rei…se fue? ¡¿Pero por qué? ¡¿Así de repente, sin dar explicaciones ni na…?-en ese instante, el castaño se percató de algo en lo que no había reparado aún: un pequeño papel rosáceo colocado al borde de su cama, con un dibujo infantil en uno de los lados doblados, al lado de 2 simples palabras: **Lo siento.**

Sin siquiera permitir que su cerebro terminase de procesar la información de lo que veía, Judai corrió y sujetó la carta con el corazón en un puño, mientras la abría y él y Kuriboh empezaban a enterarse de lo mismo que se había enterado la peliazul hace una escasa hora…

Y en ese mismo instante, la "joven" Rei estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por una calle de Domino, cargando como podía una pequeña maleta con las pocas cosas que tenía. Solo tenía un pensamiento en la mente: Alejarse lo más lejos que pudiese de Judai. Normalmente, la sola idea de concebir ese pensamiento la abría vuelto loca, pero no tenía más opción; ella había metido al castaño en aquel lio mortal sin saberlo y ahora tenía que sacarlo como fuese. No le importaba mucho que le pasase a ella misma, solo quería que el joven que le había quitado el sueño estuviese a salvo…

-Argh, arf…-jadeó mientras se detenía en una esquina-Donde… ¿Hacia donde debo ir? Argh, debería empezar a pensar un poco más con la cabeza si no quiero…

-¿Ser atrapada?-dijo de pronto una tranquila voz, terriblemente conocida por la peliazul, la cual se congeló en el acto y giró lentamente su cabeza hacia arriba, donde, parado de manera imposible sobre una farola (Como tanto les gustaba) había…

Un Shinigami.

Su apariencia era joven, quizá simulando la edad de Judai o un año más, con su cabello aguamarina peinado hacia atrás y terminado en puntas por todos lados ondeaba con suavidad al viento, mientras sus ojos del mismo color miraban con suavidad a la peliazul. Sobre su cabeza brillaban unas extrañas gafas futuristas, con un curioso diseño de muchos colorcitos.

-N-no puede s-ser…

-Cuanto tiempo, Rei ¿Me echaste de menos?

-Jo-Johan… ¡Johan Abarai!-chilló la peliazul con miedo, el cual se intensificó cuando el peliesmeralda desenvainó su Zampakutoh y se lanzó de un salto sobre ella….estampándose de morros contra el suelo a su lado, provocándole una enorme gota.

-…ehm ¡Ja! ¿Te has asustado, verdad?-exclamó el chico mientras se levantaba tranquilo, fingiendo que no había pasado nada-He hecho eso adrede, no voy a lastimarte…al menos no por ahora…-declaró, provocando que Rei soltase su maleta y volviendo a retroceder varios pasos asustada-Después de todo, tengo mis obligaciones como teniente de la Sexta División.

-¿Te-teniente? ¿Te han ascendido a teniente en apenas 2 meses? ¿Y de la División 6?-comentó la peliazul mientras su mente trabajaba a toda maquina, intentando ganar tiempo para…bueno, para alguna cosa que se le ocurriese-Vaya, debes haber mejorado mucho, ¿No?

-Je, puedes apostarlo… ¿No es así, **Capitán Kuchiki**?-respondió Johan, cuyas palabras paralizaron totalmente del miedo a Rei, al mismo tiempo que otra figura se materializaba de la nada tras ella.

El nuevo Shinigami era algo más alto que el peliesmeralda, y su cabello de color azul verdoso caía hacia debajo de manera fría y tranquila, al igual que su inexpresivo y serio rostro. Adornando su kimono negro, una larga e inmaculada bufanda blanca se enredaba sobre su cuello y ondeaba al viento.

-He-hermano…-la palabra casi había parecido un sollozo de pánico al salir de la boca de la peliazul, la cual miraba al hombre ante ella como quien viera a Heidi matar a Freddy Kruger.

-…Rei…Abarai, deja de perder el tiempo-fue lo único que dijo el siniestro "Capitán" Shinigami, ignorando por completo las palabras de Rei.

-Sí ya, discúlpame por intentar relajarme un poco después de tantos malditos días de trabajo ininterrumpido sin dormir-comentó Johan con sarcasmo, y aparentemente lo único que evitó que el otro le matase por semejante falta de respeto fue que lo que decía era cierto-Ahora bien, pasemos al rollo oficial para terminarlo de una vez. Rei Kuchiki, se te acusa de violar la ley de la Sociedad de Almas al traspasar tus poderes a un humano.

-¡Pero yo…!-intentó excusarse la peliazul, pero una mirada de su "Hermano" bastó para hacer que su voz se congelase.

-Así que se nos ha enviado a mí, Johan Abarai, y a él, Ryo Kuchiki, teniente y capitán de la Sexta División respectivamente, para ejecutar el procedimiento y detenerte-finalizó el peliesmeralda mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la empujaba contra una pared, haciéndola temblar de miedo-Mira Rei, no me gusta andarme con rodeos. Pueden darte pena de muerte por esto, así que no me andaré con rodeos: Dinos donde está el humano.

-…no pienso hacerlo-declaró mientras giraba la cabeza, rehuyendo la mirada de Johan, más sintió como la de su hermano la traspasaba cual cuchillas de plástico sobre mantequilla derretida.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estas de broma?-se indignó el teniente mientras apretaba con más fuerza el hombro de Rei-¡¿Te estoy diciendo que pueden sentenciarte a muerte y tú no quieres decir donde está ese humano? ¡Usa la cabeza y no seas infantil, Rei, esto no es ninguna broma!

-Ya… te he dicho… ¡Que no hablaré!-chilló la peliazul con una determinación que Johan no le había visto nunca, enfadándolo lo suficiente como para desenvainar su Zampakutoh y elevarla por encima de la cabeza de la chica, paralizándola de miedo.

-¡Y yo te he dicho que no me andaré con rodeos!-gritó mientras se disponía a descargar un sablazo…pero la repentina llegada de una flecha de energía que le paso rozando la mejilla y le dio contra la espada bastó para tirarlo de espaldas, totalmente sorprendido-¡¿Pero que demonios…?

-Amenazando a una inútil indefensa con una espada ¡Ja, tal como se esperaría de un estúpido Shinigami!-declaró Jun mientras bajaba un momento su arco para mostrar su sonrisa de superioridad y suficiencia ante una sorprendida Rei y un confuso y cabreado Johan.

-¡¿Ishida?-declaró la peliazul, pues la aparición del Quincy era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado esa noche.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, cuatro ojos?-gritó con enojo el peliesmeralda mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la pequeña herida que acababa de salirle en una mejilla ¡Con todo el esfuerzo que hacia él siempre para mantener su rostro bien cuidado para las reuniones de tenientes! Ese humano estaba jodidamente muerto-Tienes 3 segundos para salir corriendo antes de que te mate, quien demonios seas…

-Ja, soy Jun Ishida, el último de los Quincy. Un compañero de clase de Kuchiki… ¡Y odio a los Shinigami!-declaró antes de alzar nuevamente su arco y descargar varias flechas contra el sorprendido Johan, el cual las detuvo con su Zampakutoh en el ultimo momento-¡Ahora que lo sabes, puedo vencerte sin problemas!

-…vale, se acabó ¡Estas muerto!-gritó el teniente mientras se lanzaba con furia contra el pelo erizo.

-¡Jun, huye de aquí, va a matarte!-gritó Rei con cara pánico.

-¡Je, tranquila enana, no me tardará ni 30 segundos vencerle!

0000000000000000000000000000

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-gritaba Judai mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras Kuriboh le observaba preocupado.

La carta de Rei era simple: _"Discúlpame por meterte en problemas. Tengo que irme, es necesario, destruye esta carta apenas puedas. Cuida a Kuriboh, os echare de menos… y si puedes, escóndete por un tiempo. Hasta siempre, Rei"_

-¡Debe haberle pasado algo con la Sociedad de Almas, no hay otra explicación!-decía Kuriboh mientras revoloteaba con nerviosismo-¡Ninguna otra cosa haría que Rei se fuese así tan asustada, debe haberse metido en un buen lio e intenta protegernos!

-…No hay más que hablar entonces-declaró el castaño mientras se detenía de pronto, con pura determinación pintada en su cara-¡Vamos Kuriboh, me convertiré en Shinigami e iremos a sacar a Rei del lio en el que se ha metido!

-¡Así se habla!-declaró la bola de pelos mientras detrás de ambos brillaba un fondo heroico de colores coronado por una H, mientras que la música de Superman sonaba de fondo-…Oye ¿Y como piensas convertirte en Shinigami?-cuestionó de pronto el alma mod, cargándose el fondo y la música y provocándole una enorme gota a Judai.

-Eh…supongo que con el guante de almas ese…

-Rei se lo llevó.

-… ¿Y la píldora Gikongan?-el castaño y Kuriboh se quedaron mirando varios momentos antes de entrar en pánico-¡Ahhh, es verdad, sin Rei no puedo convertirme en Shinigami!

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, qué vamos a hacer, qué vamos a…?

-Woah, Woah, Woah, calmaos los 2-pidió repentinamente una voz, congelando al par de histéricos y haciéndoles mirar hacia la ventana, para encontrarse con nada menos que Seto Urahara sentado en ella y con su bastón espiritual apuntándoles.

-¡Tú, el del sombrero!

-Sí…mira, voy a ayudarte a convertirte en Shinigami-sonrió ante la sorprendida mirada de su 2 oyentes-Después de todo, Kuchiki es una de mis mejores clientes. Seria una lastima perderla para siempre…

0000000000000000000000000000

**Aproximadamente 30 segundos después de la escena anterior…**

-Je ¡¿Quién se ríe ahora, eh, cuatro ojos?-sonreía Johan mientras miraba como Jun estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y sangrando profusamente, ante la mirada de espanto de Rei-Eso le enseñará a no meterse con los Shinigami…En la otra vida-declaró mientras alzaba nuevamente su Zampakutoh-Es hora del golpe de gracia…

-¡No Johan, para por favor!-rogó en vano la peliazul.

-¡Que lo hubiera pensado antes este idio…!-el peliesmeralda nunca llegó a completar su frase, pues en ese momento sintió "algo" descendiendo y esquivó de un salto hacia atrás por apenas un cm. el mortal tajo de una enorme espada-¡¿Qué rayos? ¡¿Acaso es la noche de "interrumpir todas las frases de Johan"?

-…soy Judai Kurosaki-reveló el castaño, sorprendiendo a Johan al verlo claramente entre el humo-¡Y voy a vencerte!

-… ¿Judai Kurosaki?-murmuró de manera imperceptible Ryo, mirando al castaño sin alterar su rostro en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué demo…? ¿De donde has venido? ¿Cuál es tu división?-preguntó el teniente, confuso de ver a otro Shinigami allí-¿Y…? ¡¿De donde has sacado una Zampakutoh tan enorme?-alucinó al ver el tamaño de la espada de Judai.

-¿Uh?-dijo el castaño mientras miraba fijo las armas de los otros 2 Shinigami-Vaya, así que en verdad es grande. Hasta ahora solo había podido compararla con la de Rei, así que no estaba seguro del todo…-declaró mientras se apoyaba en ella y luego le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la paralizada peliazul.

-Ju-Judai…es-estás aquí…-tartamudeó la joven, llena de alegría y miedo a partes iguales.

Aquel intercambio de miradas no pasó desapercibido por Johan.

-Ya veo…así que tú eres el humano que le robó los poderes a Rei…

-¿Eh? ¿Robado?-respondió el Shinigami Sustituto con rostro confundido.

-¡Vas a moriiiiiir!-gritó el peliesmeralda mientras saltaba sin previo aviso sobre Judai, sorprendiéndole y haciendo que apenas pudiese bloquear el embate de la Zampakutoh, que, aunque era minúscula comparada a la suya, le había dado con una fuerza tan brutal que agrietó el suelo a su alrededor-¡Ja! ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes, novato?

-¡N-ni siquiera estoy calentando!-gruñó el castaño mientras usaba toda su fuerza para embestir hacia adelante con su enorme espada, para luego lanzarse en un mortal intercambio de mandobles contra el peliesmeralda, que no perdía su sonrisa confiada mientras iba repeliendo con facilidad todos sus golpes _"¡¿Quién demonios es este tipo? Es endemoniadamente fuerte y rápido, si no me ando con cuidado podría…"_ los pensamientos de Judai fueron brutalmente interrumpidos cuando Johan se coló por el lado de su enorme espada y le dio un certero tajo en el hombro tirándolo de cara contra el suelo y haciendo que empezase a sangrar-¡Arggh!

-¡Judaaaiii!-chilló Rei horrorizada al ver caer al castaño de rodillos ante el peliesmeralda, mientras jadeaba y sujetaba su sangrante hombro.

-Se ha terminado, novato-declaró Johan mientras miraba a Judai con un rostro tranquilo y sonriente-Tú vas a morir. Y Rei será llevada a la Sociedad de Almas. Allí la juzgaran por delito grave, es una lastima, mira que poder pasar la eternidad en prisión o morir por un idiota como t…-el sexto sentid del Shinigami se activó demasiado tarde, y no pudo esquivar el borde de la mortal hoja gigante cuando esta le cortó hacia adelante y destrozó su gafas tan cools, además de mancharle de sangre el cabello.

-Lo siento…pero es que como no cerrabas el pico…-gruñó Judai mientras fulminaba al peliesmeralda con la mirada y blandía su espada.

-¡MIS GAFAS! ¡Cabrón, eran una edición limitada hecha a pedido, me costó el maldito sueldo de 6 meses! ¡¿Y tienes idea de cuanto se tarda en quitar la sangre del cabello?-maldijo Johan hecho una furia ¡Con el esfuerzo que el gastaba todas las mañanas en pasarse media hora arreglándose el cabello para que le quedara perfectamente liso y sedoso, para comenzar un día de trabajo en perfectas condiciones! Ese maldito humano iba a meterse su Zampakutoh por el…

-Has sido imprudente, Abarai-las repentinas palabras del hasta ahora mudo capitán Shinigami sobresaltaron a la peliazul y al teniente, mientras que Judai solo le miró confundido, pues no había notado si presencia.

-¡¿Yo imprudente? ¡Por favor, capitán Kuchiki, contra un novato como este no necesito ni preocuparme en esforzarme!

"_¿Capitán…Kuchiki?"_ pensó el castaño con asombro mientras miraba al alto y siniestro hombre _"¿Ese tipo es familia de Rei…?"_

-No lo creas así, Abarai. Judai Kurosaki…sabía que el nombre me sonaba. Hace menos de 48 horas, los del departamento de investigación y rastreo le identificaron. Es el mismo que logró herir y hacer retroceder al "Menos Grande" que atacó esta misma ciudad-reveló el hombre, provocando que el peliesmeralda abriese los ojos como platos…y luego estallase en carcajadas, ante las fastidiadas miradas de Rei y Judai.

-¡Jajajaja, jajaja, y más, jajaja! ¡Por el espíritu del rey, capitán Kuchiki, no le tenía por un hombre bromista! ¿Este pedazo de inútil remedo ofensivo de Shinigami herir a un Menos? ¡Sí ya, y yo nunca ganaré ni un combate en lo que me queda de vida, jajajajaja…!-siguió riendo sin parar, ante el cabreo de Judai ¡¿Quién se creía ese tipo para burlarse así? ¡Casi se había dejado la vida para hacer retroceder a ese monstruo!

-¡Oye idiota, pues te lo creas o no Judai si que…!

-Venga ya, si hasta su enorme espada solo está de adorno-cortó Johan las palabras de Rei, aparentemente fastidiado por la adoración de la chica hacia el castaño-¡Eh tú, novato!-le gritó mientras señalaba a la espadota de Judai-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa Zampakutoh?

-¿Eh? ¿Nombre? ¡¿Vosotros les ponéis nombres a vuestras Zampakutohs?-se sorprendió el castaño mientras mira al Shinigami con cara rara-Eso de ponerle nombre a un objeto inanimado suena un poco a friki sin vida social ¿Sabes?-por alguna razón, las palabras de Judai no solo hicieron echar humo a Johan, sino también que un tic apareciese en la ceja derecha de Ryo.

-Grrr…Lo que suponía ¡No eres mas que un perdedor incapaz de _"preguntarle"_ su nombre!-gritó el teniente mientras ponía una de sus manos en la punta de su espada y la sujetaba a su lado, ante la sorpresa del castaño_**-¡Destella, **__**C**__**ry**__**st**__**al**__**Be**__**ast**__**!**_

La exclamación del joven provocó un efecto asombroso sobre su espada, dejado boquiabierto a Judai.

La Zampakutoh se había…transformado. De la nada, la hoja se había estirado casi medio metro y ensanchado unos 20 cm, a la vez que quedaba totalmente cubierta de algún tipo de cristales de los colores del arcoíris, dividida en 7 secciones verticales perfectas, todas terminadas en varias puntas afiladas, a la vez que de un rápido y "cool" movimiento (O eso quiso creer Johan) se la apoyaba sobre el hombro.

-¿Pe…pero qué…?-intentó articular Judai, no se sabía si por la sorpresa, o por lo ridículamente estrafalario que ahora se veía el arma del peliesmeralda.

-¿Sorprendido? Esta es mi Zampakutoh, Crystal Beast. Nosotros los Shinigami obtenemos nuestro verdadero poder al invocar el nombre de nuestras espadas ¡Este es mi verdadero poder!-declaró mientras pegaba un súper salto por encima del castaño, sorprendiéndolo-¡Ahora estas perdido!

"_¡Mi-mierda!"_ pensó el Shinigami Sustituto mientras ponía su espada ante él como escudo _"Me he dejado sorprender por ese numerito, pero harán falta mas que unos cristales de colores para…"_

**¡Cruaghh!**

Judai sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras soltaba su espada, a la vez que la sangre empapaba la espalda de su kimono mientras que el mortal filo de Crystal Beast, el cual parecía haber cobrado vida y haberse expandido hacia adelante, como si los cristales fuesen una planta que florecía hacia adelante con espinas mortales de colorines.

-¡JUDAI!-gritó Rei aterrada al ver caer al castaño.

-Se terminó, novato, esta es la diferencia entre nosotros-declaró Johan con superioridad mientras sujetaba su Zampakutoh sobre su hombro.

-N-no… ¿Eh?-la peliazul se sorprendió al ver al castaño removerse ligeramente y escupir algo de sangre, como si intentase levantarse _"Si aún le quedan fuerzas debe usarlas para huir ¡No hay otra opción!"_

-Ah, vaya ¿Sigues vivo?-preguntó el peliesmeralda, ganándose una mirada de odio del Shinigami Sustituto-Mejor, después de todo ¡Rematar a un enemigo inmóvil no es divertido!-exclamó mientras volvía a alzar a Crystal Beast, dispuesto a dar el golpe de graci…-¡Mue…UAAARGGH!-chilló de pronto el teniente, pues, sin previo aviso, Rei se había colgado de su brazo y le había dado un buen mordisco en la muñeca, haciéndole retorcerse de dolor-¡¿Pero que demonios crees que haces? ¡Suéltame ya!

-¡Judai, ahora, huye mientras puedas!-rogó la peliazul ante la atónita mirada del castaño-¡Tu única oportunidad es esca…!

-¡Que me sueltes te digo!-gritó Johan con violencia mientras lanzaba a Rei a un lado y la hacia estamparse de espaldas contra el suelo, haciéndole llorar de dolor ante la pasmada mirada del herido sustituto-Bien, ahora ¿Dónde estábamos antes de…?

-¡HYAAAAA!-el teniente no supo como ni de donde vino, pero repentinamente una oleada enorme de reiatsu había emergido del castaño, acompañada del sablazo mas potente que había recibido en su vida, el cual ni siquiera pudo bloquear totalmente antes de salir despatarrado por los suelos y con su rostro cubierto por la sangre de su pecho-¡Malnacidoooo!

-N-no es…posible… ¡Cough!-murmuró Johan mientras escupía sangre, tan sorprendido como la boquiabierta peliazul-Ha-hace un segundo este tío se estaba muriendo… ¿De donde ha sacado ahora este reiatsu tan abrumador? Jamás…había sentido algo así…

-¿Cómo…te has atrevido…a golpearla?-gruñó Judai mientras se levantaba, parecía no solo que no sentía sus heridas, sino que tenía más fuerza que nunca, daba fe de ello el aura plateada que le envolvía-¡Ella estaba indefensa, imbécil!-gritó mientras alzaba su espada, con una mirada decidida…

Y entonces, el horrorizado peliesmeralda lo vio.

Había algo…una sombra de ropajes negros…justo detrás del castaño, como un espectro que se movía a la par de sus movimientos.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Yo gano!-gritó Judai mientras hacia descender su Zampakutoh con violencia, al mismo tiempo que el herido Johan se percataba de que iba a tener suerte su podían identificar lo que quedase de su cabeza… y entonces el castaño se comió el suelo ante él de lleno, sorprendiéndole tanto a él como a Rei.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?-el Shinigami Sustituto enmudeció al darse cuenta de que pasaba.

La hoja de su espada se había esfumado.

Así como así, sin ningún motivo aparente, más de tres cuartas partes del filo de la enorme Zampakutoh se habían desvanecido en un instante, lo cual había hecho que la repentina falta de peso le hiciese caer de cara.

Y, solo Johan lo había notado, la misteriosa sombra se había esfumado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué demonios…?-empezó Rei, pero enmudeció al ver "algo" que Judai captó también en ese mismo instante.

A unos metros de ellos, Ryo Kuchiki les observaba, impávido e inmóvil…y con el resto de la cortada espada de Judai sujeta entre los dedos, la cual lanzó a un lado con un elegante movimiento, todo ello sin alterar en lo más mínimo su frio rostro.

-¿Cómo…? ¿En que momento la ha arranca…?-el sorprendido castaño ni siquiera podía concebir frases coherentes, justo cuando vio como el capitán Shinigami acercaba sus manos a la empuñadura de su propia Zampakutoh _"¡AH! ¡¿Va a atacarme? No importa, aún con solo este trozo de espada puedo defen…" _

_**¡Zas!**_

Un corte en el aire, el sonido de piel desgarrada, todo en menos de una fracción de segundo…

Y lo siguiente que supo Judai era que el inalterable peliazul estaba parado a su lado, y que, de la nada, una enorme herida se le había abierto, tanto en el pecho como en el abdomen, y ya no pudo hacer anda para evitar soltar su ahora inútil arma y darse de cara contra el suelo, prácticamente a los pies de Ryo.

-…se acabó-declaró el capitán ante la mirada pasmada de su teniente.

-I-inaudito…sé que llevo poco tiempo como teniente de este tío, pero eso ha sido asombroso-declaró, pues el apenas había podido ver el momento en que la hoja del peliazul había sobresalido por el pecho del castaño-Si yo apenas he visto eso…ese pobre idiota no tendrá ni idea de que le ha golpeado…

-¡NOOOO!-gritó de pronto Rei, una vez salió del shock provocado por lo que su hermano le había hecho al ahora destrozado chico-¡JUDAI, RESISTE!-gritó mientras corría hacia él, pero un certero movimiento de brazo de Johan la detuvo-¡Suéltame, maldito imbécil! ¡¿No ves que tengo que ayudarle?

-¡¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Ya te has metido en más líos que nadie en la Sociedad de Almas en más de 100 años!-gritó el peliesmeralda, silenciando a la peliazul, que parecía al borde de echarse a llorar-¡¿No ves que ya está muerto? ¡Se acabó, además si te le acercases ahora podrían caerte 50 años de condena segura!

-N-no…él no ha…no…me importa, yo tengo…que…-a la chica apenas le salían las palabras entre los sollozos.

-Ya veo…-se oyó de pronto la voz de Ryo, paralizando totalmente a Rei, quien le miró asustada y llorosa-Así que a pesar de todo, seguirías arriesgándote por él…-el capitán parecía dispuesto a continuar su charla, pero un inesperado tirón en la parte inferior de su kimono le hizo bajar la cabeza, para contemplar como una de las manos del castaño estaba sujeta a su túnica.

-Oye…cara de hielo…aún sigo vivo…-murmuró Judai con un intento de sonrisa confiada, pero la sangre que salía de su boca se cargaba el efecto.

-…suelta mi túnica. AHORA-susurró Ryo con lentitud, acojonando vivo a Johan ¡Si había una cosa que sabía muy bien sobre el capitán Kuchiki era su odio incondicional y desmesurada hacia todo aquel que osase manchar su ropa (O sea prácticamente nadie)!

-O-oblígame…

-Bien…pues lamento decirte que vas a echar de menos tu brazo-sentencio con una súbita mirada homicida…y entonces Rei vio como un ave volaba sobre el capitán por un momento, deteniéndose fuera de su vista, pero bastándole para ver algo que la hizo actuar.

-¡¿Cómo osas tocar a mi hermano, humano estúpido?-grito con furia la peliazul mientras, para sorpresa absoluta de ambos corría hasta el lado del castaño y le daba un doloroso pisotón en el brazo, haciéndole soltar a Ryo-…vamos hermano, ver a esta escoria ofenderte de esa manera me ha hecho recobrar el buen juicio. Volvamos a la Sociedad de Almas, aceptaré cualquier castigo que me designen-declaró con frialdad ante la mirada del atónito Judai.

-…bien. Después de todo, le he herido en el generador y el amplificador de la energía espiritual del alma. En media hora morirá desangrado, pero aunque no lo hiciese…no quedará nada de los poderes de Shinigami en él-declaró inmutable mientras se giraba hacia su teniente-Abarai.

-Ah….¡Sí capitán!-afirmó el peliesmeralda al salir de su asombro por el súbito giro de las cosas-¡Ábrete!-exclamó mientras movía su Zampakutoh en el aire, cual Espada Llave, y hacia aparecer una extraña puerta oriental doble, primero cuadrada y después circular-Hora de irse…ugh…me duele horrores todo el cuerpo…-gruñó mientras entraba en el portal y Ryo y Rei empezaban a seguirle.

-N-no…No es cierto ¡¿Es en serio? ¡Rei!-gritó el castaño mientras salía de su shock y lograba arrastrarse y estirar la mano lo suficiente para casi rozar el vestido de la peliazul-¿De…verdad…?

-¡Aléjate!-gritó súbitamente la chica, congelando al joven…pero no fue nada comparado con cuando se giró y pudo ver su rostro, contraído por la pena y el miedo, bañado en lágrimas-No me sigas…olvídate de mi…y vive…lo siento...-sollozó mientras entraba en ultimo lugar por la puerta, justo tras su hermano, la cual se doble-cerró inmediatamente antes de desaparecer en el aire, dejando solo allí al tirado y destrozado Judai y al sangrante y hace mucho olvidado en inconsciente Jun, que seguía despatarrado a unos metros.

-Esto…es una pesadilla-murmuró el joven mientras una mueca de dolor e impotencia se dibujaba en su cara-¿Vi-vine para ayudarte…y al final has tenido que ayudarme tú…? No…Rei…¡REIIIII!-gritó Judai por ultima vez, antes de quedar tirado cara abajo en medio del charco que formaban su sangre y el agua de la torrencial lluvia (Que nadie tenía claro en que momento había empezado)…

Y entonces, un periquito de suaves colores se posó sobre el hombro del medio muerto castaño.

-Cruak…Judai herido, Shinigamis malos ser demasiado, cruak…

-…todo salió justo como esperaba-declaró la seria figura de Seto mientras salía de las sombras y Arqui se posaba en su hombro-…ahora es cuando comienza el verdadero reto…Esto…es tan solo el principio…-murmuró el vendedor mientras alzaba la mirada…

Y la triste lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad de Domino…

_**To be continued…**_

Weeeno, allí esta, el primer capi de la saga 2. Y empezamos con fuerza O,O Nuevos personajes, más misterios y emocionantes peligros. Y sin duda alguna, un evento trágico ¡¿Podrá Judai salvar la vida de Rei antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Ah, y me olvidaba, es hora de un comunicado especial de la mascota favorita de todos ¡Kuriboh Alado!

**Kuriboh:**_ ¡Holaaa, lectores y amigos ^w^! Estoy aquí para anunciar algo importante ¡El inicio del nuevo mini-segmento "¡Enciclopedia Shinigami!" que tendremos a partir del cap 11 al final de cada capi, presentado por mi, ¡Yupiii!_ *Empieza a volar en círculos*

Y bueeno, eso es todo por ahora. Ah, y lamento decir que puede que tarde un poco para el próximo cap, porque me voy de vacaciones a Madrid para pasar las fiestas, pido disculpas adelantadas por eso ^.^ Tan solo espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, porque aún queda mucho por delante. ¡Se avecinan secretos, muchísimos nuevos personajes, revelaciones impactantes, y, sobretodo, nombres de Zampakutohs a diestra y siniestra XD!

Así que no os perdáis el próximo capi, que en conjunto me gusta llamar:

"_**My Blade, That Friend I Never See" **_

¡Nos vemos la próxima vez, amigos! ¡Comentad y dadme vuestra opinión ^w^!

Y sin que se me olvide _** ¡Feliz Navidad y muy Prospero Año nuevo para todos XD!**_


	11. My Blade, That Friend I Never See

Nee, hola de nuevo a todos ^^! Espero que todos estéis listos para disfrutar al máximo del año, porque yo si OwO Así que aquí vamos, otro cap de Bleach-Oh! Para levantar el ánimo XP ¿Podrá Judai recuperar sus poderes para salvar a Rei? A continuación, lo sabremos, y además conoceremos a uno de los pjs mas "profundos" en esta loca historia XD ¡Así que, luces, ojos y leeeeecion…!

**Disclaimers:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo, Kazuki Takahashi y Naoyuki Kageyama respectivamente ^^

_**Bleach-Oh!**_

**Chapter 11: My Life Without You/ Lesson One: Kick Her!/ Lesson Two: The Desperate In The Bottomless Trap Hole/Resonance/My Blade, That Friend I Never See/My Turn End Here**

Oscuro…dolía…la cabeza daba vueltas…la lluvia le estaba matando de frio…estaba sangrando más que un cerdo en una carnicería el día de año nuevo…el sablazo invisible del tipo serio le había abierto más la herida de la espadita de cristalitos del otro maldito Shini… Rei…

Rei se había ido con ellos para salvarle…

¡Miserable, inútil, patético, bueno para nada, cruak…!

-¿E-Eh…?-empezó a murmurar Judai mientras el torbellino sinsentido en el que se había convertido su cabeza empezaba a aclararse, a la vez que habría los ojos lentamente… y veía como una cara emplumada y con un pico estaba a pocos metros de la suya-¡UAAAH!

-¡Cruak, Judai despertó, cruak!-aleteó Arqui mientras volaba hasta los hombros de Saruwatari, el cual se despertó de donde echaba su siesta matutina para apurarse en avisar a Seto, el cual entró con su siempre cabrona y enigmática sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, mirad quien decidió despertar. Nos tenías muy preocupados, Kurosaki-declaró el vendedor, aunque su cara dejaba claro que no había estado nada preocupado.

-¿Eh…? ¡Un momento! ¡Estaba desangrándome en el suelo, en medio de la calle!-el joven se apuró a ver que tenía vendas en varias partes del cuerpo y un ligero dolor, pero nada comparado con las heridas mortales que recordaba haber tenido-¿M-me habéis salvado…?

-Pues si, mira tu por donde. Te encontramos tirado anoche y te trajimos. Hicimos lo que pudimos con tus heridas, pero eran tan graves que aún tardaran un poco en curarse-Seto se fijó en que, tras quedarse mirando un momento las manos, Judai repentinamente puso una cara sombría-¿Uh? ¿A que viene esa cara?

-¡¿Cómo que a que viene? ¡Esos malditos se han llevado a Rei por mi maldita culpa! ¡Ahora esta en la puñetera Sociedad de Almas y ya no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, soy un inútil!-gritó mientras estampaba sus manos contra el suelo.

-…cruak, si que lo eres, cruak-graznó Arqui, provocándole una gotita a Saruwatari y haciendo que Judai sintiese la imperiosa necesidad de desayunar pollo frito.

-Ehm, pues mira tú por donde, la verdad es que si existe una manera de llegar a la Sociedad de Almas, y resulta que yo puedo hacerlo-comentó el vendedor como si tal cosa, provocando que al castaño se le abriesen los ojos como platos y prácticamente diese un salto mortal sobre Seto, sujetándolo de su chaqueta-¡Eh oye, que me la acaban de planchar!

-¡Olvida la estúpida chaqueta! ¡¿Sabes como ir a la Sociedad de Almas? ¡Habérmelo dicho antes! ¡Vamos, llévame hasta ese maldito lugar ahora mismo para que pueda salvar a Rei y…!-el joven se vio interrumpido cuando Seto le arreo con su dichoso "bastón espiritual", tumbándolo al suelo y haciéndole retorcerse del dolor por el madrazo-¡Aughhh! ¡¿A que ha venido eso?

-Para demostrarte que con esa locura imprudente no conseguirás nada. ¿Sabes porque te ayudé anoche para que pudieras ir a combatir contra esos 2? Porque sabía que te darían una paliza bestial, que te haría abrir los ojos ante tu inútil debilidad.

-Pe-pero…yo…-al castaño parecían haberle arrancado todas las palabras de la boca de sopetón.

-…mira, te propongo un trato ¿Quieres que abra el Senkaimon?

-El… ¿Qué?

-La puerta a la Sociedad de Almas…Como sea, el punto es que lo haré, pero a cambio tendrás que entrenar aquí conmigo. Es la única condición-declaró mientras movía su abanico como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

-¡¿Entrenarme? ¡¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Ese cabeza hueca de los cristales dijo que podían ejecutar a Rei, no tengo tiempo para…!-nuevamente, un bastonazo de Seto bastó para mandar al joven al suelo, mientras veía muchos Kuribohs bailando a su alrededor.

-¿Lo ves? Mírate, ahora mismo ni siquiera tienes poderes, terminaste tan mal anoche que todos los poderes de Shinigami que habías obtenido de Kuchiki se esfumaron. Y aunque aún los tuvieras, no le llegarías ni a la suela del zapato a esos tipos. Eso sin mencionar que la Sociedad de Almas esta llena de escuadrones enteros de Shinigami, y muchos de ellos tienen un poder tal que ríete tú del Menos Grande del otro día.

-Pero…Rei…ella…

-Mira Kurosaki, escucha bien una cosa: Si intentases ir ahora a la Sociedad de Almas, seria tan útil como lanzarte de cabeza por una acantilado. Solo que tú no vas a sobrevivir a diferencia de cierto Coyote que persigue a un Correcaminos-filosofó profundamente el vendedor-Además, estate tranquilo, la Sociedad de Almas concede un tiempo de al menos 30 días a un infractor antes de ejecutar alguna sentencia. Y de todos modos, tardaré unos cuantos en abrir el Senkaimon, no es nada fácil hacer uno de cero ¿Sabes?… Bueno ¿Qué dices?-preguntó finalmente, con una de sus sonrisas tan falsas como un billete de medio dólar.

-…-Judai se quedó mirando con duda hacia Seto por varios segundos…y entonces la imagen del rostro bañado en lágrimas de Rei llegó a su mente, haciéndole apretar los puños y los dientes.

-¿Y bien, Kurosaki?-preguntó el vendedor del sombrero mientras movía su abanico.

-Cruak ¿No es obvio, cruak?

-…Acepto.

0000000000000000000000000000

-¡Hey Judai, hola!-le saludó un chico que el castaño no conocía de nada, nada más entrar a clase al día siguiente de la anterior escena.

-¿Eh…? Disculpa, pero ¿Te conozco?

-¡¿Qué si me conoces? ¡Pero si yo me he siento aquí a tu lado desde el principio del curso!

-¡¿Qué?-alucinó Judai al ver al chico sentándose en el lugar de Rei, provocándole un raro vacío en el estómago.

-Bah, mejor paso de hablarte, si ni siquiera vas a notar mi existencia, snif…-dramatizó el chico, pero el castaño ya no le estaba haciendo caso, pues su mirada estaba barriendo rápidamente la clase, para comprobar algo que efectivamente le tenía angustiado.

Ninguno de los otros estudiantes parecía notar en lo más mínimo la ausencia de la peliazul.

Junko charlaba animadamente con Asuka, la cual asentía tranquilamente ante todo lo que ella decía, Bakura intentaba ignorar totalmente toda la charla fatídica de Hiroto, Ty charlaba con su perico sobre dinosaurios (¡¿WTF?)…pero nadie parecía capaz de notar que Rei se había esfumado de sus vidas.

Instintivamente, la mirada de Judai viajó hasta el asiento de Jun, pero este estaba totalmente vacío. Al parecer, el Quincy había faltado a clases por algún motivo…

"_Se siente tan irreal…"_ pensaba el castaño mientras se sentaba con un aura triste _"A pesar de que Rei se ha ido la vida a mi alrededor sigue como si nada…como si nunca hubiese estado aquí. Y para colmo el pesado de Ishida, el único que quizá no se ha olvidado de su existencia, ha decidido no venir hoy…"_ maldijo el castaño mientras lanzaba pensamientos negativos contra el ególatra Quincy.

La verdad era que la principal razón de ello era que, al no estar Jun allí sumado a todo lo demás, daba la angustiosa sensación de que Rei nunca hubiese existido…

…

-¡Yuju, al fin comienzan las vacaciones!-celebraba Hiroto mientras él y todos los otros disque "amigos" de Judai caminaban hacia sus hogares después de clases-¡Hey chicos, he planeado un viaje de crucero de 2 semanas súper genial! ¡¿Vendréis para divertiros, pasarlo en grande y vivir la mejor experiencia de vuestras…?

-Lo siento, no puedo ir-dijeron todos al unísono, lanzándose repentinas miradas sorprendidas entre ellos y dejado a Hiroto ridículamente congelado en el sitio.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Ninguno puede venir? ¡Explíquense!-exigió/rogó el desvarioso joven.

-Yo voy a ir a un torneo de karate que se celebra fuera de Domino, así que conmigo no cuentes-dijo Junko con aburrimiento.

-Yo…estaré de campamento-murmuró Judai con voz sombría.

-Lo siento, planeo hacer un viaje a algunos museos lejanos, jeje…-se excusó Tyranno con una extraña mirada.

-¡Cruak, muy "cierto", cruak!

-Yo, ehm, iré a visitar a mi tía en Tokio, llevo un buen tiempo sin verla…-expresó Asuka, pero también con un deje rarito en su voz.

-Yo planeo irme de vacaciones con unas amigas, así que lo siento, te quedas solo Hiroto-sentencio finalmente Bakura mientras tecleaba algo en su móvil.

-¡Tenéis que estar de broma! ¡¿Qué clase de amigos sois vosotros ¡Buaah, no pienso volver a hablaroooos!-lloriqueó como idiota antes de largarse corriendo, provocando un incomodo silencio entre los presentes, los cuales finalmente tomaron caminos separados para volver a sus casas.

-…vaya, este día se me ha hecho eterno-murmuraba Judai mientras caminaba hacia su destino, con la puesta de sol de fondo-…es raro, todo ha sido igual que antes de que ella llegase…pero por alguna razón ahora siento que todo fuera vacío sin ella aquí…y lo increíble es que ninguno…

-Kurosaki-la repentina voz de Asuka sobresalto al castaño, interrumpiendo su monologo y casi haciendo que se cayese al ver como estaba a un par de metros frente a él.

-Ah, Inoue, hola, pensé que ya te habías ido hacia tú…

-¿Dónde esta Kuchiki?-esas palabras hicieron que Judai se congelase y mirase a Asuka con la boca abierta, cual pez fuera del agua-¿Por qué no vino a clase y de repente parece que nadie la recuerda? Sé que tú lo sabes ¿Tiene que ver con la invasión de esas cosas que sufrió la ciudad?

-…eh…no tenía ni idea de que supieras de todo eso…-musitó con nerviosismo mientras encaraba a la inusualmente seria Asuka. La chica verdaderamente lucía aterradora estando seria-Ahm, a ver, déjame resumírtelo rápidamente…

**2 Horas después…**

-…y entonces se llevaron a Rei. Eso es todo… más o menos…

-…Woah-fue todo lo que dijo la rubia mientras un incomodo silencio se extendía entre ambos, con las miradas fijas, a la espera de que el otro se viese obligado a seguir la conversación-Pero… ¿Piensas ir a salvarla? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa eso?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que…?

-¿No te das cuenta? En primera, Kuchiki eso todo eso porque no quería que ninguno de esos locos te hiciera daño, y ya fallo en parte con eso. Si vas es muy probable que te maten y eso es lo que ella intentaba evitar al dejar que se la llevasen, además ¿Has pensado que harías aún si la salvas? ¿La traería aquí para siempre, lejos de su mundo, familia y amigos?

-AH…yo…-el joven se había quedado literalmente mudo. Era cierto que no era muy intimo de Asuka, pero creía conocer mas o menos como era la chica, y esas dolorosamente ciertas y directas palabras parecían totalmente fuera de lugar en ella…Pero entonces, el recuerdo del rostro bañado en lágrimas de Rei antes de seguir a Ryo a través del Senkaimon taladró su mente, endureciendo su expresión-…Voy a salvarla de todos modos, Inoue. Se lo debo…y…

-¿Y…?-le incitó a seguir la rubia, bastante nerviosa ante como el joven se había puesto a dudar de lo que decía.

-Y…yo…-el recuerdo de las sonrisas y de la felicidad que Rei siempre desprendía hicieron que algo cálido se extendiese por su interior, pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para volver a centrarse-Yo voy a salvarla porque es mi amiga. Nunca abandonaría a un amigo que ha intentado sacrificarse por mi-declaró el joven…sin saber ni el mismo que solo había media verdad en sus palabras.

-… ¡Je, sabía que dirías eso, Kurosaki!-soltó repentinamente la rubia, de nuevo con su típica sonrisa tonta en la cara, sorprendiendo a Judai-Es lo que sueles hacer, tú eres el tipo de persona que hace de todo por ayudar a sus amigos…Buena suerte.

-Eh...Gra-gracias Inoue, muchas gracias-finalizó el sorprendido joven, obsequiándole a la chica una sonrisa sincera antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a alejarse corriendo-¡Y no te preocupes, volveré con Rei antes de que os deis cuenta!-gritó mientras se perdía de vista.

-Oh, de eso sí que puedes estar seguro…-declaró de manera extraña antes de sacar su móvil y marcar rápidamente un numero.

-¿Y has tomado tu decisión?-se oyó la seria voz de Ty al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí…¡Vamos a afrontar esto!

-¡Cruak, afrontarlo, cruak!

-…Tyranno ¿Tienes al perico hablando también por teléfono?

-¿Eh? ¡Anda! ¡Arqui! ¿Cómo has descolgado el teléfono de la sala?

-Cruak, descolgándolo, cruak.

-…ehm, mejor volvemos al tema principal-suspiró la rubia mientras el ave seguía charlando con su dueño.

0000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya, veo que ya has llegado-declaró Seto mientras se levantaba del portón de su tienda, donde había estado esperando mientras jugaba con Saruwatari a un complicadísimo juego de cartas de su propia invención-¿Te inventaste una excusa para tu familia?

-Les dije que estaría en casa de un amigo unos días. Además, le dije a Kuriboh que me avisase si pasara cualquier imprevisto…

-¿Y tus heridas?-ante esa pregunta, el castaño sonrió mientras quitaba las vendas de uno de sus brazos, revelando que estaba completamente curado y no quedaban ni cicatrices-Je, perfecto, estas pastillas experimentales son mejores de lo que creía…

-Ya lo creo…ehm, pero deberías hacer algo con el efecto secundario de la perdida temporal del gusto, no he podido disfrutar de mi comida en toda la maldita mañana-suspiró el joven, para luego dirigir una seria mirada a Urahara-Bien, basta de perder el tiempo ¡Comencemos mi entrenamiento!

0000000000000000000000000000

Un lugar místico-mágico mas allá de toda comprensión de la ciencia o el razonamiento humanos…

Esa era la definición que soltaban los eruditos Shinigami sobre la Sociedad de Almas, pero claramente era una exageración por los 4 costados, ya que el sitio tenía pinta de una ciudad de la época feudal japonesa, sin nada especialmente alucinante a la vista…

Y precisamente cutre y sombría era cierta celda de uno de los muchos edificios, donde una triste peliazul esperaba sentada en una silla a que dictaran su sentencia. Esperaba firme, con honor, valentía y….

-¡Buaaaaaahhh!-lloró Rei mientras se levantaba de la silla y se lanzaba contra un rincón, con rostro destrozado-¡¿Por qué, por queeeeeeé…?

-Ugh…cuando pensaba que no podía ser más penosa…-masculló Johan mientras entraba a la zona de detenciones y se acercaba a la celda. Al parecer, la presencia del teniente de la Sexta División no pareció alterar demasiado a la menuda Shinigami, pues simplemente le dirigió una simple mirada antes de seguir con su insufrible llanto-Agh… ¡Oye Rei, has el maldito favor de dejar de llorar!

-¡Buahh…! ¿Qui-quieres que pa-pare…? ¡Mu-muérete Johan! ¡Co-como si tú pu-pudieses entender como m-me siento, buaaaah!

-O-oye, cálmate, n-no era para que te pusieses así…-murmuró el peliesmeralda con arrepentimientos. Ciertamente, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Rei, siempre tan vivaz y sonriente (Aunque algo molesta), así de derrumbada emocionalmente-¡A lo mejor el capitán Kuchiki logra que te reduzcan la sentencia de prisión, tampoco es algo tan serio!

-¿E-eh? ¿S-sentencia…? ¡¿Crees que estoy así por la maldita sentencia?-le chilló molesta antes de darle la espalda y encarar a la pared de su celda con furia, dejando boquiabierto al teniente, mientras que ella se sentía frustrada.

¿De verdad creía ese imbécil que se pondría así por su estúpida sentencia? Por supuesto, sabía que seria un castigo severo, claro, y que lo más probable era que perdiese su rango como Shinigami y la echasen de su división (Estaba mas que segura de que su hermano no movería ni un dedo para protestar por ella, le conocía lo suficiente como para asegurarlo), podía vivir con eso…

Pero su corazón al parecer ya no podía sin estar cerca de su adorado castaño.

Aún le carcomía por dentro como una pesadilla sin fin el momento en el que había tenido que dejarlo allí tirado al borde de la muerte, pero su "teatro" (Que le dolía en el alma más que ninguna otra cosa) de odio hacia Judai había tenido que ser bastante fuerte para que su hermano y el idiota frente a ella se retirasen, ya que estaba segura de que el improvisado pájaro que le había pasado por encima era el perico de Ty, y la figura con sombrero entre las sombra claramente no era el moreno fortachón…

Aun sabiendo eso (Y que no había nadie más en toda la ciudad que pudiese ayudar a Judai…y a Jun, ya de paso) el mero pensamiento de haber dejado la vida de Judai en manos de Urahara la hacia sentir ganas de arrancarse los cabellos…y hacérselos tragar al idiota de Johan, de ser posible.

Por su parte, el mencionado peliesmeralda no era (Al margen de la opinión de Rei) tonto ni mucho menos, y las palabras de la joven sumadas a sus acciones y lo que había visto la noche de su captura le hicieron sumar 2 y 2, revelándole el verdadero motivo de sus llantos incontenibles, provocando que su mal humor subiese como la espuma.

-Grr… ¿Sabes qué? No sé ni porque me he molestado en venir a verte ¡No eres más que una niña llorona!-al ver como la peliazul seguía ignorándole del todo y, para colmo, murando el nombre de Judai en voz baja, la inexistente paciencia sobrante de Johan desapareció-¡Me largo de aquí!

-Como si me importase mucho…-murmuró Rei, ya sin ánimos, mientras veía al chico de ojos aguamarina alejarse-Ah…Judai…al menos me consuela saber que ahora mismo estás sano y salvo, total y absolutamente libre de cualquier peligro…-murmuró la joven con una sonrisa.

0000000000000000000000000000

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Mierda!-repetía sin parar un muy nervioso Judai…un muy nervioso Judai que llevaba una cadena anormalmente larga atada a su pecho y un burdo equipo de boxeo bastante cutre. Entonces, el retumbar de lo que le estaba haciendo maldecir le alertó a tiempo para que saltase cual conejo asustado a la ve que la enorme roca tras la que había estado escondido se rompía en trocitos cual montaña de naipes-¡Ese loco podría haberme advertido algo de estoooo!

-¡No te quejes e intenta seguir con vida, pedazo de inútil!-gritó Pikeru (Quien iba ataviada con el mismo equipo que Judai pero en rosa) con emoción antes de lanzarle otro puñetazo que provocó un enorme cráter donde segundos antes estaba su cara.

Cuando Seto había traído al joven al sótano de su tienda, Judai jamás se había esperado que este fuera una espectacular especie de desierto montañoso con todo y un bello cielo despejado (Lo cual no tenía ningún sentido, al estar bajo tierra).

Sin embargo, no había tenido mucho tiempo de "admirar el paisaje" antes de que el extravagante hombre del sombrero le diese un bastonazo en la cara y mandase su sorprendida alma por los suelos. El joven se había indignado al principio, pero no tuvo tiempo de insultar lo suficiente al vendedor antes de darse cuenta de que sentía su alma entera adolorida y del raro tirón que sufría la cadena que le ataba a su cuerpo.

_-¿Sorprendido?-había dicho Seto con total tranquilidad, con su sonrisa cabrona asomando como siempre-Hasta ahora solo habías salido de tu cuerpo como Shinigami, no solo te sentías perfectamente sino incluso mejor que normalmente. Pero ahora tu alma es un espíritu común corriente, así que la primera parte de nuestro entrenamiento es que puedas moverte con libertad con tu alma ¿Comprendido?-un gruñido por parte de Judai al intentar levantarse había sido toda su respuesta-Bien, ahora esto será sencillo, solo tienes que lograr tumbar a Pikeru en una "simulación" de combate de boxeo ¿Fácil, no?-había dicho mientras le lanzaba el cutre equipamiento y la peli rosa sonreía de manera siniestra._

-¿Quieres que le pegue a una niña? ¡¿Me has visto cara de loco sin corazón? ¡No voy a…!-una embestida sónica de Pikeru que terminó en una patada que creó un cráter de 6 metros de diámetro a su lado le había hecho quedarse callado.

-Perdón ¿Decías algo?-sonrió la niña antes de lanzarse sobre el castaño, el cual tuvo que huir a toda velocidad…

Y esa era la razón por la cual en ese momento estaba encaramado sobre una gran roca, rogando a los dioses por cualquier ayuda.

"_Argh, mierda, menos mal que estoy acostumbrado a dar saltos como loco o esa niña endemoniada ya me habría matado ¡¿Qué le da de comer el Urahara ese para que pueda hacer algo así?"_ se cuestionaba Judai al ver como Pikeru divisaba su "escondite" y se lanzaba hacia él con ánimos de destrozarlo _"Mierda…no me queda opción, por mucho que lo lamente, jamás acabaré esto si solo huyo, así que mi única opción…"_

-¡Vas a tragarte tus dientes, blandengueee!-chilló la peli rosa mientras saltaba contra la base de la roca y la hacia pedazos provocando que se levantase una densa cortina de polvo…

-¡…es contraatacar!-declaró Judai con un fiero grito lleno de determinación mientras emergía del polvo, sorprendiendo a Pikeru, y se disponía a realizar la perfectamente aceptable acción de romperle la cara de un puñetazo a una niña… si Urahara no hubiera aparecido de repente y los hubiera frenado a ambos con su bastón.

-¡Woah, vale ya chicos, calmaos un poco!-pidió la mar de calmado mientras provocaba "accidentalmente" que ambos sufriesen una dolorosa caída de cara al suelo-¡Muy bien Kurosaki, la primera parte de tu entrenamiento ha sido un éxito!

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Pero si ni le he tocado!-exclamó el castaño nada más se puso de pie, frotándose su adolorida nariz.

-Ya, pero ese no era el punto, sino que lograses moverte libremente con tu alma ¿recuerdas?-el joven se congeló al tiempo que le salía una gotita en la cabeza. Luego de casi 2 horas siendo perseguido por aquella niña lunática prácticamente había olvidado para que se suponía que estaba entrenado, aunque tenía que aceptar que funcionaba: Ya no sentía ninguna pesadez en el cuerpo y el movimiento con salto que había hecho para atacar a Pikeru había sido excepcionalmente rápido-Bien, lo tomare como que lo has comprendido ¡Ahora podemos pasar a la segunda parte del entrenamiento!

-Ge-genial…-murmuró el alma Judai mientras jadeaba de agotamiento (?), sin muchos ánimos ante la expectativa de otra locura de esas-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debo correr sobre carbón parado en mis manos?-ironizó con una media risa…

…que se le borró al siguiente segundo cuando Saruwatari salió de la nada y cortó su cadena de un bestial hachazo, dejándole con la boca abierta ante la sonrisa de Seto.

-¡M-MI CADENA DEL DESTINO! ¡Lunático hijo de $%&, me has matadoooo!

-Oh, créeme que vas a desear que hubiese sido así, je, je, je…-rio el siniestro vendedor mientras Judai miraba con horror absoluto los eslabones que antes le unían con su cuerpo, incapaz de articular otra palabra…

0000000000000000000000000000

-Bien…este lugar servirá-declaraba en ese momento Jun mientras observaba al cielo desde una alta planicie de hierba, con una bella vista de todo Domino de fondo. El joven vestía sus ropas Quincy y llevaba una extraña caja rectangular firmemente sujeta-Es hora de comenzar mi…

-¡Eh, Ishida!-el joven pelinegro pegó un bote del susto al oír la animada voz, y se giró para ver un espectáculo cuanto menos singular: Asuka se acercaba a él, jadeante luego de haber subido la cuesta corriendo, seguida de Ty con su perico al hombro y, cerrando la marcha, un gato blanco de atenta mirada.

-¿A-Asu…? Eh, quiero decir ¡Inoue, Yasutora! ¿Q-qué hacéis por aquí a estas hora…?-intentó disimular el pelo erizo(Tan disimuladamente como puede serlo alguien vestido de pirado blanco en medio de una pradera), pero definitivamente no se esperaba que el gato saltase hasta quedar frente a él y le mirase directamente a la cara.

-Lo siento Quincy, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder en tonterías. Hemos venido a entrenaros, y los 2 aquí presentes pensaron que quizá querrías venir con nosotros.

-¡Un gato que habla!-resaltó Jun lo evidente, como si nunca hubiese visto nada más raro en su vida.

-¡Eh, Kisara es mucho más que un gato, va a instruirnos para controlar nuestros poderes!-exclamó Tyranno con orgullo (?).

-¡Cruak, gato amigo ayudar con poderes, cruak, para poder salvar a Rei de los Shinigami, cruak!

-¡¿eh? ¡¿Poderes vosotros?-se sorprendió el Quincy, aunque, si se detenía a pensarlo, eso explicaba las explosiones de reiatsu familiares que había sentido el _"Día del Menos"_ y…-Momento ¡¿Sabéis lo de Kuchiki?

-Si bueno, ehm, déjame explicártelo…-Asuka explicó al sorprendido pelinegro con pelos y señales todo lo que les había pasado "El día del Menos" y como, tras haberse enterado del secuestro de Rei y de las intenciones de Judai de ir a buscarla, habían decidido entrenarse secretamente para poder ir con él-…y eso es mas o menos toda la historia. Supongo que tú también vas a entrenarte para ir a la Sociedad de Almas esa, así que…

-Uh, lo lamento desde lo más profundo de mi alma, pero debo rechazar vuestra invitación-la cortó Jun, con una evidente muestra de duda, extrañando mucho a la rubia-Lo mejor será que me entrene por mi cuenta, créanme…

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué…?

-Ya le has oído Inoue, no quiere venir-la interrumpió Kisara, haciendo que a la chica le surgiese una gotita y se preguntase si todo el mundo le veía gracia a cortar sus frases-En fin, no podemos perder más tiempo ¡Hay un duro y largo entrenamiento por delante! ¡Tyranno, Arqui, en marcha!

-¡A la orden, comandante!-saludó Ty militarmente antes de enfilar tras el gato mientras su perico entonaba una cantinela militar, ante la anonada y flipada mirada de Jun y Asuka.

-Ehm, sí bueno, ya voy…¡Hasta luego Ishida, supongo que ya nos veremos por…!

-¡Cruak, Asuka, cruak, deja de perder el tiempo y ven, cruak!

-….Hasta el perico me corta a media frase-suspiró la chica antes de seguir a sus compañeros, dejando congelado al Quincy por unos minutos antes de que, cuando se aseguro que ya no les oía, se girase y empezase a abrir la caja que había dejado en el suelo.

-…lo lamento Asuka, pero lo que tengo aquí podría ser peligroso para alguien que estuviese demasiado cerca-comentó mientras retiraba la tapa de la caja, ¡De la cual emergió una mística luz cegadora que cubrió toda la escena y…!-¡Argh, mis ojooos! ¡¿Quién se dejó una linterna fluorescente encendida aquí dentro?

0000000000000000000000000000

-¡Urahara, maldito lunático psicópata, te juro que voy a matarteeee!-chillaba un atado Judai desde lo profundo de un enorme agujero, con Saruwatari en pose de meditación zen como única compañía.

-Vamos Kurosaki, no pierdas el tiempo maldiciéndome y disfruta de tu vida…bueno, de lo que te queda si no logras salir de allí-expresó Seto desde arriba, como si tal cosa, mientras señalaba a la cadena de Judai, a la cual parecían estar consumiendo desde dentro unas terroríficas mini-bocas mutantes eslabón a eslabón.

El "Agujero Trampa" (Como le gustaba llamarlo a Seto, debido quizá a que le había lanzado dentro de golpe y sin avisar) era en lo que consistía en la segunda prueba de Judai, el cual debía lograr salir de allí antes de que la "Corrupción" de su cadena alcanzase su pecho y, por ende, se transformase irremediablemente en un Hollow.

Claro, normalmente el proceso de transformación tomaba años enteros, pero como no disponían de ese tiempo y el vendedor del sombrero era un poco cabrón, un gas especial que cubría la totalidad del agujero aumentaba exponencialmente la velocidad de la horrible transformación, dándole un total ínfimo de 3 días para salir de allí, habiendo un único método.

Finalmente, para darle un plus de emoción a la cosa, el graciosillo de Seto le había encargado a Saruwatari que utilizase el _**Bakudō 99: "Orichalcos Seal"**_para mantener las manos del castaño atadas a su espalda mediante unas cuerdas de energía verdosa irrompibles, adornadas con un pentagrama brillante dentro de un círculo.

Como Judai había gritado hasta el cansancio que no había forma posible de salir de allí y que le ayudase antes de que se transformase en Hollow, Urahara le había revelado la única forma de lograrlo: Convertirse en Shinigami.

Y, sin siquiera darle a Judai una minia pista de cómo hacerlo, le había dejado gritando insultos, ignorándole olímpicamente mientras jugaba a ese complejo juego de cartas con Pikeru y Mokuba.

-Mi-mierda…-gruñó el castaño cuando su quinto intento de subir verticalmente por la pared como si estuviese en Matrix fracasó-Ti-tiene que haber alguna manera..Ugh…-la imagen de la peliazul sonriente por la cual estaba sufriendo todo aquello golpeó su mente por un breve instante-Grr… ¡No me daré por vencido! ¡Voy a salir de este agujero y cuando lo haga te matare Urahara! ¡¿Me oyes?

-¡Alto y claro, pero mejor para ti si haces menos hablar y más salir de allí antes de morir!-le respondió con satisfacción el vendedor, mientras Judai se disponía a intentar, nuevamente, desafiar a la ley de la gravedad.

Las escenas de los inútiles intentos de Judai de correr por la pared fueron alternándose con otras de Jun lanzando flechas a máxima velocidad en plena noche, de Tyranno con su extraño brazo destrozando enormes rocas afiladas puestas en fila, y de Asuka cubriéndose la cabeza mientras Prima le gritaba que se esforzase mas en hacer funcionar sus poderes, bajo la atenta (Y llena de gotas de sudor) mirada de Kisara y las otras Cyber Angels…

Y así pasó el tiempo, hasta que Mokuba, con un plato de frutas en la mano, bajó hasta lo mas profundo del "Agujero Trampa", quedándose un momento a mirar absorto a la cansada, sudorosa y lastima alma de Judai (?), a la que aún le quedaban unos 30 cm de eslabones de cadena.

-Eh tú, rarito, te he traído un poco de fruta.

-…Je, n-no la necesito, ¿Crees que no lo sé? U-un alma no siente hambre listillo…

-Sí bueno, has acertado, y eso es bueno ya que significa que aún no te conviertes en Hollow, a pesar de llevar algo más de 70 horas aquí tirado…-divagó mientras miraba al inamovible Saruwatari, al que parecían dolerle todos los músculos de estar así inmóvil por casi 3 días.

-Ja, ja…no bromees, aún me queda un buen trozo de cadena, conseguiré salir de esto aunque sea…

-¡Ah si, ahora recuerdo la razón principal por la que bajé! Seto me ha dicho que te advierta que la ultima "Corrosión" es la más larga, potente y dolorosa, por eso quizá parezca que…-las palabras de Mokuba se cortaron bruscamente cuando de golpe toda la cadena restante de Judai se incendio con fuego blanco, provocando que un terrible grito de dolor emergiese de la boca del castaño… y que una extraña y diabólica máscara blanca empezase a formársele en la cara.

-¡La transformación está ocurriendo!-gritó Saruwatari mientras Mokuba retrocedía varios pasos asustado, solo para ser sacado del hoyo por Urahara en un movimiento más rápido que la vista.

-¡Mierda, tenemos que matarlo!-gritó Mokuba mientras blandía su enorme maza y a unos metros Pikeru cogía su Bazooka y lo apuntaba hacia el agujero, donde Saruwatari aún mantenía el sello, pero se había puesto de pie y alejado del centro.

-¡Lo tengo en el blanco!-gritó la peli rosa.

-¡Muy bien, enviemos a ese pobre fracasado al…!-un movimiento de las manos de Seto detuvo a ambos niños, que le miraron muy sorprendidos-¡¿Pero que haces? ¡Tenemos que…!

-Mirad bien chicos. Normalmente, cuando un alma se convierte en Hollow primero su cuerpo se corrompe a gran velocidad y luego la máscara aparece. Sin embargo el cuerpo de Judai está intacto y la máscara aún está apareciendo sobre su cara-los 3 se giraron para mirar como el joven se retorcía y la máscara empezaba a cubrir la mitad de su cara-Al chico aún le queda una oportunidad límite de resurgir como Shinigami…

…

…

-Maldición, mierda… ¿Estoy muerto…?-preguntó Judai a nadie en concreto mientras abría los ojos y se percataba de 2 cosas: Ya no estaba atado y estaba parado en lo que parecía ser una ciudad de altos rascacielos, justo en uno de esos inmensos edificios-OK…demasiado surrealista para ser parte de mi imaginación ¿Pero entonces que demonios…?

-_Vaya…finalmente estas aquí… Judai…_-sonó una profunda y mística voz, provocando que el castaño se girase sorprendido, para observar al único otro ser que aparentemente estaba en aquel desolado lugar.

La "persona" (Sí es que podía llamársele así) que había hablado era un alto ser, algo más grande que y musculoso que un adulto medio normal. Su piel (¿O acaso era un disfraz?) era de un color blanco plateado, negro en sus pies y manos, con unas raras protuberancias alargadas que salían de sus brazos, pero era difícil de decir más pues iba ataviado con una larga y extraña túnica de tela negra irregular. Otra rara protuberancia surgía hacia atrás de su cabeza, como una especie de cuerno sin filo, y sus amplios y estrafalarios ojos azulados le observaban desde detrás de unas gafas de sol de diseño muy "cool".

-¡¿Qu-qué…quien demonios eres?-gritó el sorprendido castaño, aunque por alguna razón no sentía miedo de la misteriosa criatura.

-_¿Yo? Yo soy…_-por alguna razón, cuando el misterioso ser pronuncio la siguiente palabra fue como si los oídos de Judai se bloqueasen y todo el sonido del universo muriera, aunque fue solo por una fracción de segundo.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¡No he podido oírte!

-_Vaya…aún no puedes oír mi nombre…es una lastima, después de todo nadie me conoce mejor que tú_-¿sonrió? El ser mientras pegaba un salto y quedaba parado verticalmente sobre una parte de cemento y acero que surgía del edificio, sorprendiendo aún más al alucinado castaño.

-¡Woah, tío, tiene poderes arácnidos!

-Ehm…no…Eres tú el que está echado sobre una pared.

-¿Eh…?-fue todo lo que pudo decir Judai antes de que, gracias a la "amable" aclaración del misterioso ser, la gravedad recuperase el control de la realidad y Judai se percatase de que efectivamente estaba sobre una pared….y lamentó haberlo hecho, pues empezó a caer a una velocidad mortal desde una altura de más de 50 metros-¡Mamáaaaaaa!

-_Tranquilízate, estamos dentro de tu mente, no vas a hacerte daño…_-empezó a explicar el ser… un momento antes de que Judai cayese bajó una gigantesca masa de agua que aparentemente había inundado el suelo de aquella ciudad-_Bueno, no mucho al menos…_

-¡Glub, glub…!-borboteó Judai mientras intentaba en vano salir a la superficie, pues su cuerpo parecía obedecer a la cabreada gravedad, empujándolo hacia abajo hasta que finalmente se vio obligado a abrir la boca y que sus pulmones tragasen agua…y no pasó nada-¡¿EH? ¡¿Cómo es que puedo respirar? ¡Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido!

-_¡Olvida eso Judai, ya casi no queda tiempo!_-gritó su misterioso compañero, y como si sus palabras fueran un detonante, los edificios a su alrededor empezaron a colapsar_-¡Estas a punto de convertirte en Hollow, debes evitarlo recuperando tus poderes de Shinigami! Cuando Ryo Kuchiki luchó contra ti y eliminó tu reiatsu no tuvo en cuenta algo ¡Tú tienes tus propios poderes!_

-¡¿En serio?-se alucinó el sorprendido joven.

-_Así es, lo único que eliminó fue los poderes que te había transferido Rei Kuchiki, pero estos simplemente habían activado los tuyos, los cuales ahora están enterrados en lo profundo de ti mismo…_-nada más esas palabras salieron de su boca, alrededor de ellos en el agua flotando aparecieron miles de cartas, todas las cuales tenían el reverso apuntando hacia Judai, el cual las miró sorprendido_-Estas cartas representan espejos de tu mente ¡Encuentra la que tiene tus poderes antes de que tu mundo interno se derrumbe y conseguirás salvarte!_

-¡Pe-pero eso es imposible!-gritó el desesperado Judai mientras veía que mas de la mitad de los edificios ya habían caído y que había miles de cartas a su alrededor-¡Jamás conseguiré encontrar la correcta a tiempo! A este paso, yo…

-¡Se-Seto, algo extraño está pasando!-gritó Mokuba con espanto cuando la máscara había cubierto más de la mitad de la cara del castaño, pues entonces vio como sus ojos se habrían y como sus irises se habían tornado de un siniestro color dorado. El niño sentía como si una diabólica y burlona sonrisa estuviese oculta bajo esa máscara, mirándolos directamente a ellos…

-¡Señor Urahara, esto es demasiado peligroso, voy a completar el Bakudō, ya no queda esperanza!-gritó Saruwatari mientras se disponía a completar el máximo sello conocido por los Shinigami, recibiendo una mirada burlona de Judai, aunque aquellos ojos denotaban una maldad que no tenía nada que ver con el castaño…

-… ¡Mierda, vamos!-gruñó Judai cuando tocó otra carta y descubrió que no era más que otro recuerdo, este de Junko barriendo el suelo con él en el Dojo de karate cuando eran pequeños (Como habían sido, curiosamente, 6 de las 8 cartas anteriores)-Esto es inútil, no lo lograré a tiempo…¿Será esto por lo que dicen que la gente ve pasar todas su vida frente a sus ojos antes de morir?

-_¡Deja de divagar en tonterías Judai, el tiempo se agota!_-le recordó el ser misterioso, provocando que un repentino flash del pasado asaltase la mente de Judai.

-Un momento… ¿Cómo dijo ese idiota creído de Ishida que logró descubrir que era un Shinigami? Era porque… ¡El Reiraku de los Shinigami es rojo!-gritó con euforia a la vez que tiraba de un largo trozo de tela roja, repentinamente visible, y hacia que una de las cartas se acercase a él y se voltease, creando un haz de luz cegador del cual salió la empuñadura de su Zampakutoh-¡Toma ya, gracias Ishida cabeza hueca!-se emocionó el joven mientras, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, cierto Quincy pelinegro estornudaba y erraba un tiro, el cual incineró una cometa que volaban unos niños, provocando que tuviese que salir corriendo.

-Enhorabuena Judai, sabía que podrías hacerlo…ahora adelante, aún debes afrontar una ultima prueba…-en ese instante, el castaño se giró a ver al misterioso ser, y una sospecha empezó a tornarse en certeza dentro de su mente.

-Un momento…Tú… ¿No serás…?-pero antes de que el joven pudiese decir más, el ultimo de los edificios empezó a caer estrepitosamente

-_¡No pierdas más tiempo y coge la puñetera espada!_-gritó el ser mientras mandaba a Judai de una patada contra el haz de luz, haciendo que sujetase la empuñadura de golpe, tirase de ella y…

…

-¡Voy a completar el sello! ¡Orichalcos…!-Saruwatari no pudo decir una palabra más antes de que una enorme explosión de reiatsu emergiese del agujero y mandase a los 3 que observan arriba volando por los aires. Kaiba y Pikeru aterrizaron relativamente bien, pero Mokuba no tuvo tanta suerte y terminó estampándose de cabeza a los pies de la peli rosa.

-¿Qu-qué ha sido e…so?-alargó la palabra el niño cuando vio como una sombra había aparecido ante él, saliendo del agujero de un ágil salto.

La sombra de un Shinigami castaño…con su cara cubierta por una máscara Hollow que recordaba a una especie de demonio.

-¿Ma-máscara de Hollow y ro-ropas de Shinigami?-tembló Pikeru, asustada por primera vez en su vida-¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Ante la cuestión de la niña, el joven enmascarado desenvainó su enorme Zampakutoh, bueno lo poco que quedaba de ella, y la levantó sobre su cabeza ante los aterrados ayudantes de Urahara…dándose un golpe en la máscara y agrietándola un poco, para finalmente quitársela do golpe con una mano y que la sonriente cara de Judai emergiese de ella.

-Je, eso ha estado muy cerca-expresó el castaño como si tal cosa, provocando suspiros de alivio entre los niños y una sonrisa extraña en Seto-Bien y ahora, tal como dije antes…¡Urahara, jodido cabrón lunático, voy a matarte!

-Woah, Woah, intenta calmar esa furia chico. Has recuperado tus poderes ¿no? Pues bien, sigue enojado si quieres, pero emplea esa furia para intentar superar la última prueba-declaró sonriente mientras ¿Desenvainaba su bastón? revelando que solo era un recubrimiento de madera falso sobre una especie de espada increíblemente delgada, con la apariencia de una aguja gigante-Solo tienes que lograr quitarme mi sombrero ¿Sencillo, verdad? Claro, no pienso dejarte hacerlo tan fácilmente…

-Venga ya ¿Lo dices en serio? Mira tío, te tengo aún un poco de respeto a pesar de la parte de casi convertirme en un monstruo devorador de almas, así que te haré un favor e intentaré no herirte demasiado-declaró antes de lanzarse hacia adelante con un súbito movimiento y dirigir lo que quedaba de su arma contra el borde de la cabeza de Seto…pero fue repentinamente detenida por la minúscula espada de este, dejándolo en shock.

-¿Sorprendido?-ironizó el hombre del sombrero antes de repeler al joven con un veloz movimiento de su arma y mandarlo varios metros más atrás-Ya sé lo que estabas pensando _"¡Lleva una espadita sacada del bastón, aunque tenga mi Zampakutoh rota es imposible que pueda detener mi impacto"…_ Pues lamento decirte que esa va a ser la ultima estupidez de tu vida-declaró mientras levantaba su arma y la apuntaba hacia Judai.

-¡¿Pero qué…?

-Déjame mostrarte la realidad: Esto SÍ es una Zampakutoh-dijo antes de poner su otra mano sobre el mango-_Imponte sobre tus enemigos…_**¡Blue Eyes!**-declaró con un grito antes de que un haz de energía azulada cubriese su espada y la transformase en una respetable arma: Un sable de estilo occidental de brillante filo, con los adornos de una cabeza de Dragón azulada en el mango y su empuñadura recubierta de escamas de color similar-Esta es mi Zampakutoh, Blue Eyes-antes de que Judai pudiese darse reaccionar, el hombre ya se había posicionado a su lado y había destrozado de un tajo prácticamente todo lo que quedaba del arma del castaño, dejándole solo con la empuñadura y un trozo de la guardia-Y voy a matarte.

-…¡Uaaaaaaahhhh!-chilló el joven, más aterrado de lo que había estado en su vida, antes de echar a correr y saltar, más de lo que cierto fontanero de los videojuegos hubiese hecho nunca. Seto se tomó unos segundos de calma para admirar el paisaje antes de girarse y empezar a seguirlo caminando, descargando, con ligeros movimientos, destellos de energía azul chispeante de su espada, siempre apuntando al lugar donde Judai aterrizaba-V-va a matarme en serio…¡Va a matarme!

-No tienes a donde huir, Kurosaki. Ahora morirás, todos tus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano y nadie jamás sabrá nada de esto. Tu vida entera no habrá valido para nada-musitó el tranquilamente el vendedor mientras Judai llegaba a una zona donde habían varias rocas puntiagudas apiladas-No podrás escapar de mi, lo sabes. Para ti todo se ha acabado…

"… _¿Es cierto? Creo que si…no puedo huir, su poder es monstruoso…Me va a…" _los pensamientos del castaño fueron súbitamente interrumpidos cuando su mirada visualizó nuevamente la ciudad de los rascacielos, esta vez con una vista nocturna, y al misterioso ser de antes parado en lo alto de uno de ellos, mirando al cielo-Tú…

-_¿Por qué esta huyendo, Judai?_-cuestionó con su tranquil y profunda voz.

-Y-yo…no puedo…él…

-_Balbuceas sin parar, porque el miedo ha nublado tu juicio. Mis palabras ya pueden alcanzarte, pero el miedo te hace imposible oírlas claramente… ¿Acaso has olvidado porque estas haciendo todo esto? O mejor dicho ¿Por __**quien**__ estas haciendo todo esto…?_

-…Rei…-fue la única palabra que murmuró el castaño antes de frenar su huida, mientras varias imágenes de la peliazul azotaban su mente: Riendo, sonriéndole en la escuela, vitoreándole cuando acababa con un Hollow…y, la ultima y mas horrible, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas cuando le dio la espalda y entró al Senkaimon, siguiendo a sus verdugos hacia su inexorable destino-Yo estoy aquí huyendo asustado… mientras que ella…

-¿Ya has reaccionado? Si quieres proteger a alguien, debes avanzar sin miedo. Si quieres ayudar a alguien, no mires atrás titubeante ¡Lánzate hacia adelante, firme en tus convicciones! ¿No es eso lo que quieres ahora?

-Sí…Yo debo…yo tengo que…yo quiero… ¡Salvar a Rei!-gruñó Judai, con determinación ardiendo en sus ojos, mientras un tenue brillo envolvía los insignificantes restos de su espada.

-_Entonces solo dilo._

-¿Qué…?

-_Ya sabes quien soy. En el fondo lo has sabido siempre. Dilo._

-…decirlo…

-Bueno, veo que dejaste de correr-dijo Seto mientras veía al paralizado castaño dándole la espalda, un momento antes de alzar su espada-Al parecer te has dado cuenta de que es inútil...

-_Adelante Judai...di mi nombre..._

-Tu nombre...

-_Sí, mi nombre..._

-Tu nombre…

-_¡Que sí, mi nombre!_

-Tu nombre…-repitió nuevamente el abstraído castaño mientras Seto hacía brillar su espada y…

-Adiós, Kurosaki.

-_¡Por el amor de Ra, dilo de una jodida vez! __**¡MI NOMBREE ES…!**_

-**¡…NEOOOOOOOS!**-gritó Judai a pleno pulmón mientras se giraba y blandía los restos de su espada, provocando un devastador destello plateado que se convirtió en una potentísima ola de energía blanco-plateada, la cual surcó el aire como un corte gigante directo hacia el sorprendido Seto, el cual apenas atinó a cubrirse con su espada en el último momento, antes de que la explosión de energía le engullese y, al despejarse mostrase como su sombrero caía partido en 2 mitades...

...y también que la espada de Judai había vuelto, completamente transformada.

Las dimensiones del arma seguían siendo las mismas, con sus enormes 2 metros de largo, pero ahora la portentosa Zampakutoh parecía una punta de flecha gigante, mortalmente afilada por los 2 bordes, de un color blanco-plateado en el centro y gris en los filos. En el centro del amenazador sable brillaba un símbolo, una especie de H con los bordes curveados, y alrededor de su brillante empuñadura colgaba una larga venda blanca. El castaño estaba apoyado en ella (Clavada de punta en la tierra), jadeando agotado, mientras que en el terreno entre él y Seto se había formado una gigantesca zanja horizontal, cual corte mortal sobre la misma tierra.

-O…M…G…-fue todo lo que pudieron decir Mokuba y Pikeru, mientras detrás de ellos un muy quemado Saruwatari salía del humeante agujero mientras farfullaba cosas sobre que se habían olvidado de él.

-…je…sí. Esta es mi Zampakutoh…Neos-murmuró el castaño mientras levantaba el arma como si fuera una pluma y se quedaba observándola fijamente, viendo por un segundo al misterioso ser que ahora reconocía como la encarnación de su fiel arma-Espera Rei…ya voy a salvarte…

-Woah…asombroso, ha logrado liberar su Shikai sin ningún entrenamiento-se sorprendió Saruwatari mientras intentaba en vano sacudirse el hollín de la ropa.

-Je, bueno Urahara, me parece que he superado tus pruebas ¿verdad?-le sonrió Judai al vendedor sin sombrero con una sonrisa de suficiencia aprendida de Jun…que se le borró cuando Seto cayó de espaldas al suelo, con sus ojos girando cual Pokémon fuera de combate-¡Oh mierda! Eh, ¡Vosotros 3, vengan rápido, que creo que se me fue la mano!-chilló el castaño mientras los ayudantes del vendedor corrían a auxiliarle preocupados por el peligro que corría su casi inexistente sueldo…

Y mientras, en el mundo interno de Judai, Neos sonreía (Si es que puede hacerlo alguien sin boca) complacido. Ahora el joven ya podía llamarle, y estaba seguro de que le esperaban grandes cosas, cosas que….

-_… ¿Uh? ¿Quién anda allí?_-murmuró el espíritu de la Zampakutoh, absolutamente sorprendido cuando vio a otra figura semi-oculta en el tejado de otro edificio, mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa extraña, hueca y burlona, antes de girar la mirada hacia el cielo de la mente de Judai.

-**Je, je, je…tienes mucha razón, nos esperan grandes cosas… ¡JA, JA, JA…!**-empezó a reír la figura de manera desquiciada… mientras sus ojos dorados parecían perforar el cielo…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**¡Enciclopedia Shinigami!**

-Vaya, me aburro mucho sin Judai…Espero que esté bien…y Rei también, ojalá Judai pueda hacer algo por ella-murmura Kuriboh mirando por la ventana del castaño, cuando de golpe alguien abre la puerta.

-¡Oye, aprendiz numero 1, tu gran Héroe está aquí para…!-Don Samejima se queda mirando la habitación y solo ve a la bola de pelos flotante-Oh vaya, no está aquí.

-¿Esta buscando a Judai, señor raro?

-¿Eh? Ah si, ¿Sabrías donde puedo encontrarlo, extraño ser peludo flotante?

-Ehm, no realmente, no conozco el lugar exacto.

-Oh, que lástima, esperaba poder llevarlo conmigo de aventuras a proteger esta ciudad de las fuerzas del mal…

-¡Woah! ¿De verdad va a hacer eso? ¡¿Puedo ir con usted? ¡Se luchar contra los Hollow, puedo embestirlos y se levitar por los cielos!

-¿De veras? ¡Pues entonces sígueme, mi extraño compañero! ¡Los amigos de mi aprendiz numero 1 son mis amigos! ¡Es mas, a partir de ahora te nombro mi aprendiz numero 2!

-¿En serio? ¡Genial, misterioso desconocido, seguro que es algo súper genial!

-¡Pues claro que lo es, solo ser el numero 1 es más genial! ¡Y ahora en marcha, aprendiz numero 2, vamos a salvar al mundo de las fuerzas del mal!

-¡Siiiii!-grita Kuriboh emocionado y ambos salen por la ventana, rompiéndola en pedazos de paso al haber olvidado abrirla…

Y al cabo de unos segundos Yugi entra a la habitación con mirada alarmada

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

_**¿Continue…?**_

¡Yupii, al fin lo acabe ^^! En primer lugar, perdón por el enorme retraso, prometo ponerme las pilas a partir de ahora para que no vuelva a ocurrir, y también no haberlo colgado apenas estuvo listo porque me han cortado el internet, pero eso significa también que me distraeré menos al escribir XD Bueeno, espero que les haya gustado ¡Al fin Judai conoció a su Zampakutoh XD! Personalmente, el imaginarme a Neos con la ropa de Zangetsu me emocionó desde que comencé esta parodia, fliparía en colores ver algo así ¿No creéis =P?

Y bueno, nuevamente gracias a todos por leer tanto a los nuevos como viejos lectores ^^ Y Kurito, gracias por comentar y tu observación es buena, pero también piensa que es una parodia de Bleach por algo, aunque si ves algunas cosas pekes si van cambiando (Como la presencia de Arqui, el final del combate con el Menos y cosas mas chikitas XD) Ya iran desviándose mas cosas de la historia original cuanto mas avance esta locura, pero siempre podréis esperar ansiosos ver a estos pobres interpretando las partes mas divers de es loca historia, jaja. Y bueno, sin más molestaros me despido ^w^ ¡Gracias por leer, comentad que os ha parecido ^o^!

PD: Espero que os haya gustado la primera enciclopedia ^x^ Y aver si alguien pillo las 2 referencias al juego de cartas entre los títulos del capi XD ¡See ya!


	12. Defy The Gods, Save Your Princess

¡Wep, y aki teneis al fin el siguiente cap de esta locura! Lamento el bestial retraso, pero he estado muy ocupado y entre eso y que no he tenido internet pues escribía poco y muy lento, espero tener el siguiente más pronto ^^ Y ahora, sin más aburriros ¡Luces, ojos y leeeeeeccion…!

**Disclaimers:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo, Kazuki Takahashi y Naoyuki Kageyama respectivamente ^^

_**Bleach-Oh!**_

**Chapter 12:/The Gate Of The Destiny/Where The Hollows Are Afraid To Go/Alert Intruders!/The Gate Guardian Of The Shinigamis/Thunder Saber-Wind Saber/Two Arms, One Shoot**

Una puerta abierta en el aire que aparentemente no daba a ningún lado…

Era exactamente eso mismo lo que estaba viendo Seto Urahara en el medio de su extraño valle subterráneo, mientras una gran cantidad de reiatsu se iba acumulando alrededor de la misma…

-Bien…ya queda poco…-murmuró con misticismo el vendedor mientras clavaba su bastón-Zampakutoh en el suelo ante él.

-Ehm, señor Urahara-dijo Saruwatari mientras se acercaba-No quisiera molestarle, pero los vecinos empiezan a sospechar debido a los haces de luz extraños que atraviesan este techo y salen hacia la calle de vez en cuando…

-Ah…mierda, sabía que debí mandar a los niños a arreglar el techo antes…bueno, no importa, busca la manera de culpar a Mokuba por eso-expresó tranquilamente mientras arriba en la tienda el susodicho niño sufría un escalofrió en medio de su sueño…

…y en otra parte, bajo la luz de la Luna, la jadeante figura de cierto Quincy era visible, portando unos extraños guantes semi-metálicos además de su atuendo "normal".

-Arf…argh…Je…lo he conseguido-murmuró mientras miraba sus manos enguantadas y, por una fracción de segundo, sus facciones se tornaron ligeramente melancólicas-Maestro…¡Juro que destrozare a todos los malditos Shinigami que se crucen en el camino del gran Jun Ishida, el ultimo Quincy!-gritó con euforia, recuperada su chulería habitual.

Finalmente, a unos pocos kilómetros de allí, una gata blanca observaba las figuras de cierto chico moreno y una chica rubia, con un perico volando en círculos sobre ellos, dándoles ánimos.

-¡Cruak, lo hicisteis, cruak!

-Bien…creo que estamos listos...-murmuró Tyranno mientras miraba su reptiliano brazo derecho, con un ligero brillo envolviéndole.

-Sí…creo que sí…-confirmó Asuka mientras sus 6 Cyber Angels volaban a su alrededor, perfectamente coordinadas, antes de alzar un momento la vista hacia el cielo-Descuida Kurosaki…no vas a estar solo en esto…

-¡Cruak, es hora de la merienda, cruak!-les recordó Arqui, cargándose toda la emoción del momento cuando ambos acudieron cual bestias voraces al lado de Kisara y sacaron sus respectivos sándwiches de sus mochilas.

-¡Al fin! ¡Buen provecho!-exclamaron ambos felices antes de empezar a devorar la comida, ante la mirada llena de gotas de su gatuno maestro.

-Ugh…como en la Sociedad de Almas no estén todos heridos, borrachos y lisiados, vamos apañados…-lamentó mientras se pasaba una pata por la cara y Arqui compartía el bocadillo de Ty.

0000000000000000000000000000

**La noche siguiente…**

Judai Kurosaki observaba con determinación el techo de su habitación (En la que se había colado a escondidas, debido a que su familia aún le creía de vacaciones).

Esa tarde, durante el entrenamiento con Urahara, el vendedor le había dicho que el Senkaimon estaba prácticamente terminado y que esperase pacientemente su llamada para irse en cualquier momento, por lo que estaba sumido en una calma absoluta de meditación para poder concentrarse en su inamovible objetivo.

-Ya voy Rei…prometo que te salvaré…-murmuró el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos y visualizaba su mundo interno-No pienso rendirme ante nada hasta que pueda volver a ver tu sonrisa…

-_Bien…si sigues tu objetivo con tal determinación, entonces no habrá nada que pueda pararte…_-expresó Neos a los lejos, sin acercarse a su maestro, pues si lo hacía entonces "Él" también podría hacerlo… y no podía permitir eso…por ahora…

-…Rei…gracias a ti mi vida cambio totalmente, para mejor (Por mas mortalmente peligroso que fuese) así que pongo a Dios por testigo que…¡UAAH!-el monologo interno del castaño se vio bruscamente interrumpido cuando un objeto parecido a un ladrillo azul atravesó de golpe el hueco de su ventana (Cuyo cristal estaba misteriosamente roto) y se estampó sonoramente contra su armario, para luego convertirse en unas extrañas letras curvas que formaron un mensaje:

_Reuníos todos en la tienda. Firmado, vuestro humilde y querido vendedor, Seto Urahara._

Y tras eso el mensaje se convirtió en una informe mancha.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de puñetera forma de dar un mensaje es esta?-exigió el castaño a nadie en particular, un segundo antes de que otro de los extraños objetos volase nuevamente contra su armario, añadiendo más palabras.

_PD: La forma en la que alguien tan cool como yo lo hace, idiota._

-¡¿Qué narices…?-gritó Judai antes de asomarse por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver al susodicho vendedor alejándose por la esquina de la calle-…a este tipo le encanta joder a la gente ¿Verdad?-tras tardar medio segundo en notar que no iba a responderle nadie (Y que empezaba a desarrollar la inquietante manía de hablar solo) Judai saltó por su ventana y empezó a seguir calle abajo el mismo camino que Seto…

…y por eso no vio cuando, 10 segundos después de su partida, su familia entro en el cuarto, armados con sartenes y rodillos y con una cacerola como casco sobre el extravagante peinado de Yugi.

-¿H-hay algún ladrón…?

-Tranquila Yuzu, no parece que haya nada, habrá sido solo un gato…-le calmó su padre con tranquilidad.

-¿Un gato con un bote de pintura?-cuestionó Karin mientras miraba las 2 manchas de la pared, y los 3 asustados Kurosaki empezaron a preguntarse si el cuarto de Judai no se habría quedado embrujado cuando se fue…

0000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya…esto es, cuanto menos…inesperado-murmuró Judai, sin saber que otra cosa decir, mientras miraba de Asuka a Ty, ambos parados a su lado justo frente a la tienda de Urahara.

Evidentemente, se había quedado a cuadros cuando se había topado con la rubia a medio camino hacia allí, llevando una pequeña mochila y asegurándole que iba a ayudarle a rescatar a Rei (Aunque sus palabras textuales solo fueron _"Ayudarle en la Sociedad de Almas"_), y su sorpresa se había triplicado al enterarse de que tanto ella como el moreno habían desarrollado unos extraños "poderes" durante el día del menos, los cuales habían despertado inexplicablemente debido a la influencia de su propio reiatsu descontrolado cuando estaba en modo Shinigami.

Así, que por más que casi le había gritado a Asuka lo peligroso que era, no había encontrado forma posible de convencerla de quedarse, por eso, al salir corriendo hacia la tienda en un vano intento de despistar a la chica, se había rendido al ver como Ty ya estaba allí, mirando con un gesto medio serio y divertido, mientras desde sus hombro Arqui levantaba sus alas y graznaba sin cesar.

-¡Cruak, de esta no te libras Judai, cruak, vamos a acompañarte!

-Él ya lo dijo todo, amigo.

-Agh, bien, supongo que no tengo opción-se rindió finalmente el castaño a la vez que una jadeante Asuka llegaba junto a ellos-Gracias chicos, os agradezco mucho esto…-les sonrió con tranquilidad.

-N-no es nada Kurosaki, después de t-todo Kuchiki también es amiga nuestra…-si existiese una máquina para medir la falsedad de una frase, la rubia la hubiera hecho estallar después de decir lo ultimo.

-¡Así es, y a los amigos en problemas no se les deja tirados! ¡Vamos al campo de batalla, como valientes soldados para salvar a nuestra camarada! ¡Les enseñare a esos Shinigamis buscapleitos el poder de mi Dino-Puño!

-¿Dino pu…? Mejor no pregunto…

-¡Cruak, mejor, cruak!

-…Ty.

-¿Si compañero?

-¿El perico también viene?

-¡Pues claro! ¿No pensabas que iba dejar solo a Arqui sin nadie para alimentarle ni cuidarle por aquí, verdad? ¡Además él quiere venir!

-Tyranno, dudo que un ave pueda opinar racionalmente sobre esto…-intervino Asuka con una gotita.

-¡Cruak, cállate rubia, cruak!

-¡PERO SERÁ MALNACIDO EL PAJARRACO DE…!

-¡E-eh, Inoue, calma!-exclamó el castaño mientras le salían múltiples gotas de sudor del cuello-Si el pájaro quiere venir, no veo problema, después de todo será tan _"seguro"_ para él como para nosotros…Hmm, ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe algo de Ishida?

-Ahm, pues no desde hace un par de días…-murmuró el moreno.

-Eh, creo que no vendrá, Kurosaki, la última vez que lo vimos parecía muy…

-Lamento sinceramente decir que estas equivocada en eso, querida Inoue-expresó de repente una arrogante voz, haciendo que el curioso cuarteto se girase para ver, sorprendidos/estupefactos, como el Quincy había aparecido, con un vestuario aún más ridículo que el anterior, si eso era posible, pues había añadido una parte de tela como un poncho sobre sus hombros, además de llevar una cama que le caía hasta la cintura-¡Jun Ishida, el último de los Quincy, ya está aquí y listo para la acción!

-¡Ishida, al final si vienes!-se medio alegró Judai. Por muy mal que le cayese el pelinegro, debía aceptar que seguramente era el más fuerte de sus amigos, y sus habilidades de combate eran bastante excepcionales, así que tenerlo a su lado supondría una gran ventaja cuando intentasen…corrección, **cuando rescatasen** a Rei…

-No te hagas una idea equivocada, Kurosaki, no hago esto por ti ni por Kuchiki, simplemente quiero devolvérsela a esos malditos Shinigami ¡Ningún estúpido Dios de la Muerte presumido deja en ridículo al gran Jun y se va de rositas!-se aseguró de aclarar el chico.

-Ehm, si bueno, como sea…de todas maneras es bueno que vengas también…

-¡Genial, los amigos unidos como un escuadrón en busca de su camarada perdida, podríamos hasta hacer una película!-se emocionó Ty, mientras a Judai le salía una gotita.

-Oye… ¡Pues no es mala idea, Tyranno!-se sumó Asuka con ojos brillantes, para alucine de Judai ¿De verdad perdían tan rápido la perspectiva seria de lo que estaban a punto de hacer?

-Je, ¡Sin lugar a dudas el increíble ultimo Quincy seria el protagonista perfecto de algo así!-añadió Jun con "mucha modestia"-¡Y además…!

-Disculpen, pero si ya terminaron de hacer el gracioso y de hablar de vosotros mismos en tercera persona frente a mi tienda, os recomendaría que entraseis-sugirió Seto con aire aburrido mientras surgía de la nada entre nuestros "héroes" haciéndoles dar un respingo-El Senkaimon está listo y en espera.

-Ahm, eh, bien, pues vamos allá…-murmuró Judai con una gotita.

Después de la última escena, estaba comenzando a pensar que quizá sobrevivir a los Shinigamis de la S.A no sería tan complicado como sobrevivir a sus propios compañeros de viaje…

-¡Cruak, vamos allá, cruak, salvaremos a Rei y luego grabaremos película, cruak!

…OK, ahora estaba del todo seguro.

0000000000000000000000000000

-La cámara de los 46 ha tomado su decisión. Has sido sentenciada a muerte.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Ryo Kuchiki, las 2 personas que le oían quedaron repentinamente congeladas.

-¿A-a-a-a…muerte…?-tartamudeo Rei mientras se ponía pálida como un fantas…ehm, olvídenlo. El caso es que la menuda Shinigami había esperado que el castigo fuese severo (Después de todo la habían pillado intentando huir y había defendido a Judai atacando a un superior), pero esperaba que la destituyeran temporal o permanentemente, incluso quizá una temporada en prisión…. Nunca jamás habría imaginado que…que…

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-gritó Johan con furia. Cuando le había dicho lo de la pena de muerte a Rei no había sido en serio. Era solo para liberar la frustración de su desaparición y para concienciarla de la locura que había hecho ¡No era posible que fueran a matarla de verdad!-¡Nunca jamás se ha sentenciado a muerte a alguien por algo así, no pueden ejecutar una sen…!

-Los nobles miembros de la cámara de los 46 tienen autoridad por encima de todo el Gotei 13, incluso de mi o del capitán comandante, Abarai. No se pueden cuestionar sus órdenes-replicó Ryo sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro, provocando que Johan se atragantase con su lengua ¡Joder, ese tipo sí que daba miedo!

-Pe-pero ¡Usted es uno de los capitanes de las 13 divisiones!-exclamó el frenético peliesmeralda mientras señalaba el extra de ropa que ahora llevaba el mayor de los Kuchiki: un Haorí blanco sobre su kimono negro, el cual tenía en la espalda un símbolo negro, un círculo con 6 estrellas dentro de esferas dibujadas dentro-¡Y además un el jefe de una de las familias más importantes de todo el Seireitei! ¡Seguro que si usted apela a la cámara ellos…!

-¿Y porque habría de cuestionar su decisión?-le cortó Ryo de manera tajante, enmudeciendo a Johan y dejándole con rostro estupefacto.

-¿Po-por qué habría de…? ¡Por el amor del Espíritu del Rey, capitán, es su hermana y…!

-No pienso ir en contra de las leyes impuestas para todos solo porque ella decidió que podía ignorarlas-sentencio fríamente el capitán de la sexta, dejando a su teniente en shock antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a alejarse de la celda-Espero que al menos tengas la decencia de aceptar tu muerte con dignidad, Rei.

-…sí, hermano-murmuró mecánicamente la peliazul, ignorando el hecho de que Johan, aunque por dentro todo su ser estaba gritando de terror y desesperación, inconsolable e irreparablemente…

Hasta que un súbito pensamiento de alegría iluminó su oscuro semblante.

-Al menos Judai está totalmente a salvo…-pensó con una risueña sonrisa…

0000000000000000000000000000

-Esta tiene que ser la misión suicida más absurda de la historia… ¡Bueno chicos, espero que tengáis suerte!-sonrió Seto, falsa y contradictoriamente, mientras el improvisado grupito de "Héroes" le miraba con cara de circunstancias.

-Sí ya, eres el rey de los ánimos-ironizó Jun mientras Kisara se detenía al lado del grupo-¿Eh? ¿Quieres decirnos algo...?

-La verdad, es que voy con vosotros-informó la gata blanca provocando una gota a Jun una ahogada exclamación de emoción de Ty y Asuka y un susto casi mortal a Judai.

-¡¿Ese gato acaba de hablar?

-Oh sí, olvidaba que al castaño aún no me conocía en persona...

-Mira quien habló de raros, el Shinigami Sustituto-bufó Seto mientras se ponía entre el grupito y el Senkaimon-Sí bueno, como ya os dijo, Kisara va a acompañaros, tanto para ayudaros como para evitar que lo caguéis todo a base de bien…

-Perdona mi ignorancia, pero ¿De qué ayuda nos será un gato parlante?-expresó Jun con sarcasmo, pero un golpe en la cabeza de Ty hizo que se le borrase todo además de hacerle ver lucecitas.

-¡Eh, más respeto! ¡Kisara ha sido una maestra increíble, su sabiduría nos será muy útil!

-¡Cruak, exacto, cruak, no te metas con los animales parlantes, cruak!

-…OK, como veo que ya han aclarado eso, seguiré con mi explicación-suspiró Urahara-El "plan" es sencillo: Entráis, tumbáis todo lo que os encontréis por delante, sacáis a Kuchiki de prisión y luego salís de allí cagando leches ¿Preguntas?

-Esto… ¿No hay como medio billón de cosas que pueden complicarse y/o salir mal en ese plan?-cuestionó Asuka, justo cuando a Seto, casualmente, se le daba por activar el Senkaimon, silenciándola.

-Disculpa ¿Dijiste algo…? Como sea, tened cuidado, debido a que el único que es una forma espiritual es Judai he tenido que usar un Kidō experimental en la puerta para convertir vuestros átomos en espiritrones…

-¿Espirique?-fue la exclamación general del grupo.

-Espiritrones, son el equivalente a los átomos en los Shinigami. Ya sabéis, su estructura celular y toda esa mierda…

-Ehm, ¿Toda esta discusión sobre física cuántica Shinigami es por alguna razón…?

-Pues veréis, como os hemos dicho, a la Sociedad de Almas solo se puede ir cuando, ya sabéis…cuando estáis en el otro barrio-recalcó mientras los rostros de Ty, Asuka y Jun palidecían y a Judai le surgía una gotita-Ya que ningún cuerpo físico podría atravesar el Senkaimon, se fulminaría al instante, así que lo que básicamente hará la puerta es convertir vuestra estructura celular en…

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, ya lo pillamos, pero para de una vez!-rogaron los 4 jóvenes y el perico, que sentían que sus cabezas iban a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Bah, los jóvenes de hoy no sabéis apreciar la complejidad de la trama.

-¿La trama…?

-Eh, ah, ¡Nada, divagaciones mías! ¡Ahora daos prisa y rescatad a esa Shinigami perdida!-exclamó Seto mientras golpeaba a Judai en la cara con su bastón, expulsando su alma, y Saruwatari atrapaba el cuerpo del castaño antes de que se estampara contra el suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye tío, ten mas cuidado!-se quejó el castaño mientras se levantaba frotándose la cabeza. Cabía destacar que ahora llevaba su Zampakutoh, aún en estado Shikai, en la espalda, con la hoja totalmente envuelta por las vendas que nacían de la empuñadura.

-No te pongas a quejarte ahora por un golpecito de nada, vas a sufrir cosas muuuucho peores…-murmuró el vendedor.

-¿Qué has dicho…?

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡Y ahora, que tengáis un buen via…!

-¡Espereeeeen!-gritó repentinamente cierta vocecita chillona, medio segundo antes de que todos se giraran para ver a Kuriboh llegar volando a toda velocidad-¡Judaaaaaiiii, quiero ir contigooooo!

-¡¿Kuriboh? ¡¿Cómo me encontras…? Olvida eso ¡¿Dónde has estado estos 3 días? ¡Estuve buscándote como loco!

-Ehm… ¡Eso ahora no importa, el punto es que quiero acompañarte para salvar a Rei!

-Kuriboh…No, tú debes quedarte aquí-declaró el Shinigami Sustituto mientras ponía una mano sobre la bolita de pelos voladora.

-¡Pero…!

-No Kuriboh, entiéndelo. Eres el único que puede ocupar mi cuerpo si pasase cualquier urgencia con mi familia. Además ¡Alguien tiene que proteger Domino mientras no estoy!-sonrió el joven, iluminando los ojos del alma mod.

-¡Woah! ¡¿Tanto confías en mi, Judai?

-¡Claro que si compañero! ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-… ¿Vosotros estáis viendo a Judai hablando con un peluche parlante volador?-cuestiono Ty a nadie en concreto, pero los otros 2 seguían demasiado alucinados para responder.

-De acuerdo Judai, yo protegeré la ciudad y mantendré a salvo a todos los fantasmas inocentes… ¡Tu dales duro a esos Shinigamis engreídos y rescata a Rei!

-¡Es una promesa, Kuriboh!-declaró sonriente mientras chocaba su puño con la patita de felpa de su pequeño compañero.

-Bien ¿Ya podéis largaros? ¡Que las Kuchiki no se rescatan solas!-se exasperó Urahara antes de mandar a los 3 compañeros del castaño de una patada al otro mundo, muy literalmente, que fueron rápidamente seguidos por Kisara y un sorprendido Judai que gritó que no le dejaran atrás-Y allá van, el héroe sustituto, el chico dinosaurio, la rubia desequilibrada y el arquero egocéntrico, acompañados por su maestro gato y su mascota perico parlante, dispuestos a enfrentarse a una horda de los más poderosos y bien entrenados dioses de la muerte…

Un extraño silencio de varios segundos siguió a sus palabras.

-No les doy ni 2 días-fue lo primero que dijo Mokuba.

-¿Bromeas? ¡No duraran ni 2 horas!-le retó Pikeru.

-Je ¡¿Quieres apostar?

-… ¿Usted que cree, señor Urahara?-pregunto Saruwatari, intentando no parecer tan pesimista como realmente estaba.

-¿Honestamente? Créeme, no querrás saberlo. Solo espero que tengan una suerte de los 1000 demonios de su lado, porque de su misión depende mucho más de lo que ellos saben…-finalizó con aire tétrico mientras detrás de ellos los niños seguían apostando sobre la prematura muerte de Judai y compañía.

0000000000000000000000000000

Ryo Kuchiki caminaba con semblante serio (El que siempre parecer llevar esculpido en la cara) por el exterior de uno de los cuarteles del Seireitei, aparentemente intentando disfrutar de algo de paz y tranquilidad…viéndose frustrado cuando cierta voz relajada y amistosa le llamó al doblar una esquina.

-Buenos días Ryo, ¿Caminando un poco?

-Vaya, debes tener hielo envenenado en las venas para mantenerte así después de enterarte de lo de tu hermana ¿Verdad? ¡Juar, juar, juar!-añadió otra voz, siniestra y profunda.

-…capitán Ichimaru, capitán Zaraki-saludó impertérrito a los 2 hombres que le miraban.

El de la voz amable era un hombre de altura similar a la suya, aunque "aparentaba" tener unos veintitantos, de cabello azulado y unos ojos profundos que inspiraban toda la confianza del mundo, además de tener una sonrisa calmada y amistosa en su cara. Sobre su kimono negro de Shinigami, llevaba un Haorí idéntico al de Ryo, pero este tenía 9 estrellas dentro del círculo.

El otro hombre era algo más alto, de aspecto bastante siniestro y también mucho más musculoso que ambos. Su oscuro cabello tenía un aspecto desarreglado bajo un pegado gorro que parecía darle una forma circular a su cabeza, y sus ojos tenían cierto aire diabólico, mientras que sus labios parecían ligeramente negruzcos y curvados en una mueva divertida que su repugnante rostro parecía interpretar como una sonrisa.

-Vamos Ryo, llevamos años siendo compañeros ¡Te tengo dicho que me llames Bruno!-habló el capitán de la Novena División con un rostro de fingida decepción, para luego volver a sonreír.

-¡Ja, este tipo es piedra salida del infierno y enfriada en el espacio, Ichimaru! No creo que le haya sonreído ni a su madre…-ironizó el tétrico hombre que era el capitán de la Onceava.

-Oh, vamos Panik, ¡Todos podemos sonreír y ser amigables de vez en cuando!-replicó Bruno con convicción, mientras el otro soltaba una risotada y un bastante harto Ryo decidió pasar entre ellos y pasar de largo-¡Eh! ¿Por qué te vas de golpe?

-No quiero ofenderlos, pero preferiría mil veces tener que luchar con una horda de Hollows hiperactivos que seguir escuchándoles.

-¡¿Eso es un insulto? ¡Pues te vas a enterar, cara de hielo!-gritó Panik, aunque parecía más divertido que enfadado, mientras llevaba rápidamente su mano a la empuñadura de su Zampakutoh, a la vez que Ryo hacia lo propio por puro instinto…pero ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando una extraña tela de aspecto resistente se enredó alrededor del aterrador capitán-¡¿Pero que cojo…?

-¡Mil perdones, no tenía intención de que esto acabara así!-se excusó Bruno (Quien había lanzado la tela) mientras tiraba de esta y, de manera inexplicable, mandaba volando por los aires a Panik, quien gritó cientos de maldiciones demasiado fuertes para ponerlas por escrito mientras se alejaba-Solo quería darte algo de charla amistosa, pensé que lo necesitarías después de lo de tu hermana, pero como veo que quieres estar solo… ¡Nos vemos luego!-se excusó, sin dejar de sonreír, antes de salir volando de un salto en pos del capitán de la onceaba, aparentemente con la intención de rescatarlo…

-…ese tipo necesita urgentemente una vida propia-murmuró el mayor de los Kuchiki antes de darse media y empezar a alejarse, deseando que nada hiciese más estresante los días que estaban por venir…

…y teniendo a la vez la escalofriante sensación de que iba a ser todo lo contrario.

0000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué…demonios…es este…sitio?-jadeó Jun la pregunta que todos estaban pensando, pues estaban corriendo/volando por una especie de extraño pasillo gigantesco que flotaba en una siniestra oscuridad total, de paredes y suelo de aspecto grumoso, hechas de algún material purpura con aspecto de haber sido vomitado hace poco.

-Esto es el Dangai, el Mundo del Precipicio, se podría decir que es la conexión entre ambos mundos-explicó Kisara, quien iba en cabeza del singular grupito, seguida de cerca por Judai, Asuka y Ty, mientras que Jun parecía tener problemas para seguirles el ritmo-¡Daos prisa, si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí no tardaran en detectarnos!

-¡Cruak, más rápido Quincy, te vas a quedar atrás, cruak!-le recalcó Arqui, quien volaba por encima del grupo en intervalos regulares.

-Que…te…den,… maldito…pajarraco…-gruño el pelinegro mientras fulminaba al ave con la mirada, medio segundo antes de que Ty le sujetase de improviso y lo llevase sobre su hombro-¡¿Pe-pero que puñetas haces, Tyranno?

-Lo siento Ishida, pero la maestra Kisara ha dicho que tenemos que darnos prisa, y no es por ofenderte, pero corres más lento que un Braquiosaurio borracho y lisiado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pues para tu información…!-sin embargo, lo que sea que fuese a decir Jun cayó al olvido cuando, desde su incomoda y degradante posición, divisó algo extraño (Más de lo que ya se veía): Una especie de enorme masa verde de algo parecido a barro viviente, acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos-¡¿Qué carajos es esa cosa?

-¡¿Eh?-exclamaron al unísono los demás miembros del grupito, antes de girar la cabeza y palidecer al ver aquella especie de ola viviente putrefacta cerniéndose sobre ellos-¡AAHHHHHH!

-¡Joder, no fastidien, es el King of the Swanp, la bestia limpiadora!

-¡Podrías definir mejor lo de "limpiadora!-gritó Asuka mientras todos corrían cada vez más rápido, a la vez que Jun era incapaz de reprimir un chillido de terror al ver como una informe cara se formaba en la masa de la bestia.

-¡Resumiendo, pasa por aquí una vez a la semana para cargarse cualquier anomalía o cosa rara que no debiese pasar por el Dangai, como nosotros!

-¡¿Y hemos tenido que pasar justamente el único día de la semana que esa cosa está despierta? ¡Joder! ¡¿Es que nuestra vida es una puñetera película de acción o qué?-gritó Judai con desespero mientras divisaban una luz a lo lejos, pero también la enorme sombra de la criatura de barro estaba casi sobre ellos-¡No vamos a lograrlooooo!

-Arf…argh, ¡Claro que lo haremos!-gritó Asuka mientras, haciendo gala de una valentía o estupidez supremas, se daba media vuelta y empezaba a correr de espaldas mientras su horquilla se convertía en 6 luces y las Cyber Angels aparecían, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a la monstruosa masa ante ellas.

-¡Joder chica! ¡¿Pero que narices…?

-¡Ahora no Prima!-le calló la rubia mientras desplegaba sus brazos a los lados y 3 de sus siervas acudían en posición al reconocer la señal-¡Dakini, Idaten, Benten! _¡Cyber Dance Wall!_ **¡Repélelo!**-exclamó fieramente mientras la barrera de energía se materializaba, provocando que la criatura de barro se estrellase contra ella _"¡Ja, toma ya, seguro que Kurosaki está súper impresiona…!"_

Y entonces el muro estalló.

-¡Uaaaaahhh!-gritaron todos mientras, con las 3 pobres Cyber Angels defensoras por delante, salían volando del interminable Dangai y caían con estrepito sobre un gran campo de hierba, con el cielo azul brillando armoniosamente…

0000000000000000000000000000

**¡ALERTA, INTRUSOS! ¡ALERTA, INTRUSOS!**

-¡¿Qué puñetas…?-gritó Johan mientras alzaba la vista, sorprendido por la repentina alarma de emergencia-¿Intrusos…? No…no es posible que…

**¡SE HA DETECTADO UNA ENTRADA NO AUTORIZADA A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS!**

-… ¿No autorizada? Imposible…eso es ridículo…-murmuraba Ryo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte de manera instintiva.

**¡REPITO, SE HA DETECTADO EL USO DE UN SENKAIMON NO AUTORIZADO!**

-Fiuuu, vaya, esto desde luego es algo inusual….-expresó Bruno mientras su rostro se curvaba en una extrañamente hueca sonrisa-Ya ha comenzado la recta final de esta charada…

**¡A TODAS LOS OFICIALES DEL GOTEI 13, POR FAVOR ACUDAN A LA DIVISIÓN 1 PARA RECIBIR INSTRUCCIONES…!**

-¿I-intrusos…? ¿Un Senkaimon no autorizado?-tartamudeo Rei desde su celda mientras se asomaba por la ventana para ver el caos que había comenzado a extenderse por el Seireitei-No…no puede ser…digo, ¿Por qué habría él de…?-la joven se agarró el pecho con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón latir de una manera rítmica y peculiar…solo le latía así por él…-… ¿Judai…?

0000000000000000000000000000

-… ¡¿Pero tu eres subnormal de nacimiento y te caíste de cabeza cuando eras pequeña?-rugió Prima con un cabreo de los mil demonios mientras, tras recuperar la conciencia, sujetaba a una mareada y confusa Asuka del cuello y la sacudía con sus minúsculos brazos-¡¿Qué se te metió en el cerebro para pensar que las pobres iban a ser capaces de detener semejante monstruosidad viniendo a velocidad de coche de carreras?

-¡Dakini, Benten, Idaten, háblenme compañeras!-casi lloraba histérica Etoile mientras sacudía los inconscientes y con ojos giratorios cuerpos de las Angels, las cuales no parecían ir a reaccionar en un buen rato.

-Ugh… ¿Seguís todos enteros…?-preguntó Judai mientas miraba a su alrededor, recibiendo varios quejidos como respuesta.

Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le bastó para comprobar que todos sus amigos estaban tirados y haciendo lo posible por levantarse, salvo Jun; que había tenido la mala suerte de amortiguar la caída de Ty y no parecía estar consiente.

-…hemos llegado-anuncio Kisara a nadie en concreto, mientras observaba que, a pocos metros del campo donde estaban, comenzaba lo que parecía ser una burda imitación de un pueblo de hace más de 500 años, para llegar repentinamente a una separación de suelo embaldosado de unos 400 metros, donde luego empezaban unos imponentes edificios señoriales, como palacios del Japón feudal-Bienvenidos a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Cruak, alucinante, cruak…-opinó Arqui mientras aterrizaba suavemente e ileso, para cabreo de Judai y Asuka.

-Vaya…esto es…desde luego no es como me imaginaba el mundo de los muertos-recalcó Judai mientras veía como algunas personas de gastados ropajes antiguas y en su mayoría descalzas iban caminando tranquilamente por aquel remedo de pueblo, que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, como un cerco circular alrededor de la zona "lujosa"-O sea, esperaba un sito, no sé, como una montaña o un cementerio místico gigante, ¿Pero una parodia de un pueblo japonés medieval? ¡¿Qué clase de locura es esta?

-No es medieval, sino feudal, idiota inculto…farfulló Jun mientras se levantaba, con su "buen humor habitual" bastante exaltado.

-Esta zona es el "Rukongai", se podría decir que son los suburbios de la Sociedad de Almas. Y eso de allí es el Seireitei…-explicó Kisara mientras señalaba hacia la zona de los palacios con una de sus patas-Desde allí los Shinigami controlan y regulan el orden en toda la Sociedad de Almas.

-Woah, pues que alucinante ¿no?-murmuró Ty.

-¡Típico de esos Shinigamis presumidos, siempre queriendo controlarlo todo!

-¿Soy la única que ve lo estúpidamente ilógico que es que haya semejante marginamiento social en el mundo de los muertos?-preguntó Asuka, pero nadie pareció escucharla.

-…Kisara, entonces… ¿Es allí donde tienen a Rei?-preguntó Judai, súbitamente serio, mientras señalaba hacia el Seireitei.

-Ahm, sí, seguramente estará en alguna de las zonas de detención, pero…

-¡¿Y entonces a qué demonios estamos esperando?-gritó el castaño mientras blandía su Zampakutoh, provocando que las vendas que la cubrían se desenrollasen con una perfección antinaturalmente sincronizada-¡Resiste Rei, voy a salvarteeee!-exclamó a los 4 vientos mientras, espada en alto, corría en dirección hacia el limite del Rukongai.

-¡Espera Judai!

-¡Kurosaki, no hagas una imprudencia!-chilló Asuka, intentando reprimir los celos que desbordaban su voz.

-¡Eh, imbécil, no quieras llevarte toda la diversión tú solo!-recriminó Jun mientras pasaba de largo a sus alucinados compañeros y se lanzaba tras el castaño.

-Cruak, par de idiotas, cruak…

-¡Nooooooo!-maulló Kisara mientras corría con desesperación tras el dúo lunático, momento en que finalmente Asuka y Ty reaccionaron y corrieron tras su maestra gatuna con rostro aterrado-¡Deteneos idiotas, no debíais tomaros las palabras de Seto tan al pie de la letraaaaa!

-¡¿Pero de que hablas? ¡No pienso dejar que Rei esté aquí encerrada ni un minuto más!-declaró el Shinigami Sustituto antes de pegar un salto que le permitiese superar los últimos 100 metros que le separaban del primer edificio y…

-¡Detenteeeeeee!-gritó Kisara con tal pánico en su voz que algo en la mente de Judai le hizo girar a verla y cuestionarse un momento si detenerse…

…pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¡PAM!

Un sordo impacto de energía invisible se estampó contra la cara de Judai antes de girar hacia atrás ridículamente y caer contra el suelo, ante un sorprendido y burlón Jun, pero al siguiente segundo todos alucinaron en colores al ver como de la nada caían unas gigantescas piezas de madera y metal, amurallando en medio segundo la kilométrica extensión del Seireitei como una gigantesca barrera automática de casi 20 metros, y con una colosal puerta justo ante ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué ha…?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, esto es cuanto menos hilarante ¿Alguien intentando atravesar la puerta?-dijo repentinamente una ronca y potente voz, antes de que una colosal figura tan grande como la muralla cayese de la nada ante ellos, sacudiendo el suelo y haciendo caer dé la impresión a los que aún estaban de pie.

-Irónico, y pensábamos que hoy iba a ser un día aburrido como cualquier otro… ¿Cuánto hace que no había nadie tan idiota para activar la barrera, Sanga?-preguntó una segunda voz diferente, más serena y aguda, aunque también emergió del mismo ser.

-Unos…bah, no sé, no llevo la cuenta de los decenios, Kazejin-respondió la primera voz de la criatura.

-¡Woah, pero esto si que es una sorpresa!-soltó una sorprendida tercera voz, aunque esta emergió de la parte inferior de la criatura-No son bandidos idiotas, no, hay ¿Un Shinigami…? …¡¿Y esos 3 no son humanos? ¡Y hasta tienen un gato y un loro!

-¡Cruak, perico, cruak!

-¿Pero que sandeces dices, Suijin?-exclamó la primera voz mientras el portentoso ser daba un paso adelante y se inclinaba un par de metros, como si quisiese ver bien-¡Por el Espíritu del Rey, que me aspen, es cierto!

-…Oh…Virgen…Santísima….-fue lo único que pudieron decir los 4 jóvenes, paralizados mientras miraban algo que, a pesar de que habían viajado al mundo de los muertos a través de una puerta en el sótano-desierto de un vendedor, les dejó con la boca abierta del asombro.

El gigante ante ellos era colosal y de complexión musculosa, aunque la forma en que su cuerpo parecía estar dividida en 3 secciones coloridas era lo que más llamaba la atención.

La parte superior, de la cual emergían los grandes y fortificados brazos, era como un armazón rojo y amarillento, con un círculo extraño con el kanji de "Trueno" en vez de un rostro, el cual les observaba curioso, como si pudiese ver aún sin ojos, mientras que algo detrás de la "cabeza" dos trozos triangulares daban la impresión de cuernos.

La parte central era verde oscura en su totalidad salvo por unas cuantas líneas amarillentas que principalmente pintaban el kanji "Viento" sobre lo que vendría a ser el abdomen de la criatura, que daba un aspecto de piel desnuda y sin armadura…y del cual emergían otros 2 brazos, más pequeños pero igualmente musculosos, y cada uno mucho más grande que los 4 rescatadores juntos.

Finalmente, la parte inferior era de lo más estrafalaria, pues era totalmente azul y terminaba en 2 piernas gruesas y tan fortificadas como los brazos, como si fueran otro trozo de armadura…salvo que sus pies terminaban en 2 puntiagudas garras cada una, y donde debería estar su entrepierna había un rostro calavérico, coronado por un circulo con el kanji "Agua".

Y cada una de las partes de aquel ser parecía tener conciencia propia, y estar estudiando y analizando por separado a los aún mudos jóvenes.

-Bueno, que más da, nuestro trabajo no es el de pensar los motivos, sino aplastar a los invasores-decidió la parte superior con un encogimiento de hombros, antes de señalar repentinamente a los chicos-¡Vosotros que intentáis entrar en el Seireitei, no daréis un paso más! ¡Yo soy Sanga, señor de los Truenos!

-¡Mi nombre es Kazejin, furia de los Vientos!-rugió la parte central, a pesar de ser la única que no contaba con nada parecido a un rostro.

-¡Y yo soy Suijin, espíritu de las Aguas!-les gruñó la parte inferior del cuerpo.

-¡Juntos somos el _Gate Guardian_, protector de la puerta este!-bramaron al unísono mientras se movían como una sola entidad y hacían temblar el suelo, haciendo que Jun, Asuka y Ty retrocedieran con miedo… y que, ante la sorpresa de todos, el Gate Guardian incluido, Judai diese un paso al frente, encarándolo.

-Disculpa, tipo…eh, tipos grandotes, pero ¿Podrían dejarnos pasar? Tenemos que ayudar a una amiga-expresó con calma el joven castaño, provocando que sus compañeros sufriesen una caída anime, que Kisara se estampase la pata en la cara y que los 3 seres que formaban al imponente guardián empezasen a partirse de la risa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…! ¡Dios llevaba medio siglo sin reírme tanto ja, ja, ja…!

-¡Y que lo digas Sanga, cualquiera diría que este tío no se entera que o da media vuelta o se muere…de nuevo!-añadió Kazejin, provocando una nueva tanda de risas por parte de él y del señor del trueno, mientras que el rostro de Judai empezaba a crisparse de ira.

-Eh, oíd tíos, creo que este chalado habla en serio…-señaló Kazejin mientras miraba fijamente a Judai, el cual estaba apretando con furia su Zampakutoh y fulminándoles con la mirada.

-¿Eh?-murmuraron los otros 2 seres que formaban al guardián mientras miraban también al castaño, el cual había sujetado su espada en posición de combate mientras la sujetaba fieramente con ambas manos.

-Muy bien, ya lo pregunte amablemente, así que este es el último aviso: ¡De-jad-me –pa-sar ya mis-mo!

-¡¿Quien te has creído, mocoso insolente?-bramó Sanga mientras la imponente bestia materializaba un gran sabe formado por pura energía eléctrica cristalizada-¡Eres tú el que no entiende la gravedad de la situación, o te das media vuelta o nuestra Thunder Blade no dejará de ti ni el recuerdo!

-Mira, no tengo nada en vuestra contra, proteger esta puerta al parecer es vuestro trabajo después de todo, pero voy a cumplir una promesa y a salvar a mi amiga ¡Así que os hacéis a un lado u os derribo yo del camino!-proclamó el castaño con el rostro más serio que Asuka y Ty le habían visto en su vida.

-¡Ya está bien, tú mismo has firmado tu sentencia, criajo impertinente!-gritaron los 3 seres al unísono mientras hacían descender la bestial espada como si fuese un martillo sobre Judai, a una velocidad tan pasmosa que sus compañeros no pudieron reaccionar de otra forma que no fuese poner cara horrorizada ante la inminente defunción del castaño…

… y quedarse todos boquiabiertos cuando el mismo detuvo como si nada la imponente arma con su Zampakutoh, sin moverse ni un milímetro ni despeinarse.

-¡¿WTF?-exclamaron la rubia, el moreno y el pelinegro.

-Santos espíritus redoblados…-alucinó Kisara.

-¡Cruak, Judai mola, cruak!

-¡¿Pero como…?-exclamaron los guardianes con incredulidad, antes de notar por un momento como Judai les miraba de manera serena, como quien mira la tele mientras almuerza-Eh… ¡Ja, nada mal chico, veo que tienes algún potencial, pero que conste que solo has empeorado las cosas!-declaró mientras otra enorme espada se materializaba en su otra mano, esta formada por pura energía eólica-¡Puede que hayas detenido el embate de mi Thunder Saber, pero nadie jamás ha sido capaz de parar el embate de mis 2 espadas a la vez!

-¿De veras? Oh bueno, si ese es el caso entonces supongo que… ¡Tendré que romperlas en mil pedazos!-proclamó el castaño con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y haciendo que los guardianes echaran Chispas (Literalmente) de furia.

-¡DEJA DE CREERTE SUPERIOR! ¡DOUBLE SLASH!-rugieron los airados guardianes mientras hacían descender sus 2 armas sobre Judai.

Lo que pasó entonces apenas pudieron distinguirlo del todo Kisara y Jun.

Por un momento, fue como si hubiese una segunda figura al lado del castaño, justo en el momento en el que este alzaba su espada envuelta en una devastadora aura plateada y la agitaba con fiereza contra los 2 sables, destrozándolos con un sonido de cristales al estallar y con semejante fuerza que catapultó a Sanga, Suijin y Kazejin de espaldas contra la puerta, donde se estamparon para luego caer al suelo, desorientados e incrédulos.

-…no, esto no puede ser…tiene que ser una broma…-murmuró Sanga.

-¿Cómo…ha podido…?

-Uh… ¡Hemos tropezado, sí, eso tiene que haber pasado, ha sido mi culpa!-balbució Suijin mientras hacían ademan de ponerse en pie…y se quedaban mirando asombrados los restos inútiles de sus armas-No… ¡Nu-nuestras espadas!

-Oh…dios… ¡Están destrozadas!-lloriqueo Kazejin mientras a Judai comenzaba a darle pena aquel mas bien penoso trío.

-Oigan chicos, esto, lamento lo de vuestras espadas, me he pasado al destrozarlas, al menos debería haberos dejado una…-se excusó el Shinigami Sustituto, provocando las miradas fijas del trio guardián…y que gruesas lágrimas empezasen a caer de los inexistentes rostros de Sanga y Kazejin.

-Snif, uh, e-eres noble, colega…

-Sí, nunca ha-habíamos conocido a alguien que dijese tales palabras…¡Bien, se acabó, al menos yo aceptó nuestra derrota!

-¡Concuerdo con Kazejin, eres alguien muy digno, chico Judai! Alguien como tú no puede venir aquí con malas intenciones…-divagó Suijin.

-Sí, y además hemos sido vencidos, así que como guardianes que somos te abriremos la puerta-proclamó Sanga mientras volvían a ponerse de pie.

-¡¿En serio? ¡¿Eso ha sido todo?-alucinó Jun mientras veía como al imponente criatura se giraba dispuesta a levantar el portón-¡Estos Shinigamis tienen una mierda de seguridad!

-Si claro, ya te veo a ti destrozándoles las espadas a esos tipos con tu arco-ironizó Kisara, provocándole un tic al fastidiado Quincy.

-¡Óyeme bien, ningún estúpido gato parlante le dice que hacer al ultimo de los Quin…!-un golpe en la cabeza que por poco le rompió el cráneo calló de golpe lo que quiera que fuese a decir.

-¡Te he dicho que le guardes el respeto a la maestra Kisara!-le gritó Ty al mareado pelorerizo.

-¡Chicos, chicos, mantened la calma!-pidió Asuka, al mismo tiempo que el imponente guardián lograba sujetar el borde inferior de la puerta y empezaba a levantarla.

-Inoue tiene razón, ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles-declaró Judai mientras veía fijamente a la espalda del triple ser-Supongo que podemos agradecer la suerte que hemos tenido de que no nos haya encontrado nadie aún…

-¿Por qué presiento que no deberías haber dicho eso?-murmuró Kisara.

-¡Ya…casi…está…!-gruñó Sanga mientras finalmente lograban elevar el portón del todo…y de repente se quedaron congelados, mudos y sintieron como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho de gelatina…

…y todo eso provocado por el minúsculo (Comparado con ellos) ser que estaba mirándoles a unos metros, en medio de la "calle" principal tras la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin ¿Se puede saber que hacéis?-preguntó el Shinigami con una suave e inquietante sonrisa.

-Ca-capitán Ichimaru…-tartamudeó el señor del viento con voz trémula.

-Sois los guardianes de la puerta ¿verdad? Así que ¿Podéis explicarme porque la estáis abriendo para unos intrusos?-preguntó Bruno, aún sin perder su tono.

-Bu-bueno, esto, es que nos han vencido, y como ha dicho somos los guardianes, así que debemos abrirle la perta al que nos ha….

-¡Vaya, que mal, veo que habéis entendido mal una cosa!-expresó Bruno con tono animado y amable…medio segundo antes de que su rostro se tornase serio y su sonrisa se esfumase, sustituida por un semblante siniestro-Aunque os destrocen, ningún guardián debe jamás abrir la puerta.

Y entonces, ante los incrédulos ojos de los aún pasmados Judai y compañía, los brazos izquierdos de Sanga y Kazejin volaron violentamente seccionados del cuerpo, dejando una estala sangrienta tras su vuelo…

_**To be continued…**_

**¡Enciclopedia Shinigami!**

Ciudad Domino…

Una ciudad plagada de peligros e incertidumbre, más ahora que su principal protector, el Shinigami Sustituto Judai Kurosaki se ha ido…

¿Quién puede asegurar ahora la seguridad de las pobres almas que vagan por aquí?

¿Quién le defenderá de los Hollow?

Solo hay un ser lo bastante terrible, noble, valiente y poderoso para logarlo…

_*Un relámpago destella sobre la cima de un edificio, revelando la "épica" sombra de un ser con forma de bola peluda con alitas*_

¡Kuriboh Alado, el Alma Modificada!

-Ouww…esto es cada vez más difícil-jadea el pobre peluche-Solo llevo unas horas protegiendo la ciudad y lo único que he podido hacer es distraer a media docena de Hollow para evitar que devorasen a otros tantos fantasmas… ¿Cómo voy a lograr aguantar y mantener la ciudad hasta que Judai vuelva?

-¡Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, mi confiable aprendiz numero 2, Buahahaha!-salta una sombra misteriosa de vestimenta estrafalaria antes de aterrizar ante Kuriboh.

-¡Don Samejima! ¡Pensé que estaba en Tokio en una conferencia de médiums!

-¡Y lo estaba! Pero me enteré de que mi aprendiz numero 1 se había ido en una épica misión importante y pensé que había dejado desprotegida la ciudad…

-¿Cómo se ha enterado usted de eso?

-Digamos que tengo mis fuentes ¡Buahahaha! Pero eso no importa ahora, mi fiel aprendiz. Veras, estoy juntando un equipo de valientes para mantener Domino a salvo de esos odiosos Hollows hasta que mi aprendiz numero1 vuelva ¿Te interesa unirte?

-¡Claro que si, de hecho me ha salvado la vida! ¡Con usted y con otros más será sencillísimo mantener mi promesa a Judai!

-¡Buahaha, genial entonces! ¡Vamos mi aprendiz, ven a conocer al resto de los miembros de mi grupo protecter!-grita con emoción antes de que ambos salten del edificio, uno de ellos olvidando aparentemente que estaban a más de 15 pisos.

**Continuará…**

Wep, bueno gente, de nuevo perdón por el retraso, espero que os haya gustado y os siga gustando a todos los lectores de esta locura que llamo fic ^w^ Y bueno ¡Al fin nuestros Héroe llegan a la Sociedad de Almas! Y hemos empezado a ver algunos personajes nuevos, pero preparaos porque en los siguientes capis vendrá muchísimos más OwO se avecinan grandes batallas, épicos combates y, sobretodo, risas a montón XD Así que os espero la próxima vez en el capítulo 13 de Bleach-Oh! ¡Comienza la operación Infiltrarse en la S.S -w-!

PD: Y también espero que esperéis la continuación de las aventuras de Kuriboh y compañía XD Por cierto, para los que conocen Bleach, ¿Que os parecieron quienes hacían el papel de Kempachi y Gin? A mi me partió mucho imaginármelos a ellos así XD


	13. The Shadow Of Conspiration!

Heeeey! Lamento el retraso, aki os dejo para que disfrutéis del capitulo ^_^ Ya aclaro todo en las notas del autor, así que ¡Luces, ojos y leeeecion…!

**Disclaimers:** Ni Bleach ni los personajes de Yugioh me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los ¿genios? de Tite Kubo, Kazuki Takahashi y Naoyuki Kageyama respectivamente ^^

_**Bleach-Oh!**_

**Chapter 13: The Blood Strike/The Soul Bandit/I'm Bandit Keith!/Pyramid House In The Forest/Fourteen Days Until The Princess Dies**

-¡UAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!-fue el agónico grito que surgió de lo más profundo de las inexistentes gargantas de Sanga y Kazejin en el momento en que sus brazos salieron volando y su colosal cuerpo cayó fuertemente de rodillas, mientras que la parte inferior de la puerta aplastó la inexistente nuca del Señor del Trueno, hiriendo también al ya conmocionado Suijin pues si bien se había librado del dolor, la conexión entre los cuerpos de los 3 guardianes le había hecho sentir el shock doble perfectamente.

-Oh vaya, sois más resistente de lo que pensaba, en eso os aplaudo chicos-aceptó Bruno, con un rostro de curiosa sorpresa, totalmente diferente al siniestro que tenía un segundo antes.

Además, el hombre había desenvainado su Zampakutoh en algún momento indeterminado entre la perdida de brazos del _Gate Guardian_ y su nefasta advertencia, si bien su pequeña espada (Que más parecía un cuchillo cutre) ciertamente parecía incapaz de haber hecho semejante daño.

"_¡B-Bruno Ichimaru!"_ fue la horrorizada exclamación mental de Kisara mientras todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban_ "Oh no, esto va muy mal, se suponía que teníamos que pasar inadvertidos… ¡Y ahora hasta ha venido un capitán! Tenemos que largarnos ya, los chicos no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra…"_

-En verdad es sorprendente que aún os mantengáis sujetando la puerta luego de eso-seguía a la suya el capitán Shinigami, ajeno a los pensamientos de la gata-Pero en fin, no os preocupéis…eso se arregla cortando los otros…-declaró siniestramente mientras volvía a alzar su arma…

…y apenas tuvo medio segundo para reaccionar antes de que una bestial espada con forma de punta de flecha gigante le rebanase en 2, logrando bloquearla de una manera imposible con su minúscula Zampakutoh.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, sonrisa de duende!-gritó Judai mientras se mantenía haciendo presión contra la espada del sorprendido Shinigami, a la vez que giraba un momento la cabeza-¡Inoue, cura a Sanga y Kazejin! ¡Ty, Ishida, ayudadla a sacarlos de bajo la puerta!

-¿Pero como…? ¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Por qué estas con esos intrusos?-exigió Bruno, perdiendo ligeramente la compostura ante el hecho de ver a otro Shinigami atacándole. Él estaba acostumbrado a tener todas las cosas previstas y no le sentaba nada bien que…

-¡Judai, aléjate de él, jodido lunático!-chilló Kisara, entre horrorizada y sorprendida por el valor/estupidez del castaño por lanzarse de cabeza contra un capitán-¡Ese tipo puede matarte antes de que te des cuenta!

-¿Eh…?-dijo el confuso castaño mientras giraba su mirada hacia la gata, pero parecía que las palabras de Kisara habían hecho que la comprensión apareciese en el rostro de Bruno.

-Ya veo, entonces tú eres ese chico Kurosaki…-murmuró el capitán de la Onceava División mientras retrocedía y se ganaba una mirada confusa por parte del Shinigami Sustituto-Bien, debo decir que me ha sorprendido tu insensata valentía, pero…Los intrusos no pueden entrar aquí-declaró sonriente mientras alzaba su pequeña Zampakutoh hacia el castaño, como si estuviese apuntándole con una pistola…-**Acelera…** _**¡Blade Blaster!**_

-¡¿Pero qué dem…?-fue todo lo que pudo exclamar Judai antes de que un destello verde brillante emergiese de la nada e impactase contra él con una fuerza brutal, enviándolo volando todo el camino hasta la puerta justo contra el debilitado _Gate Guardian_, con la potencia suficiente para mandarlos a ambos volando fuera de la puerta, ante la incrédula mirada de sus amigos, que ahora veían como la minúscula arma de bruno se había convertido en una imponente pistola-sable laser de energía verde, la cual parecía encenderse y apagarse de forma intermitente en menos de un segundo.

-Adioooos…¡Y cuidado con el frio, que aquí las estaciones no están muy claras!-les sonrió el capitán mientras se despedía de ellos con la mano libre, apenas un momento antes de que el portón recordase que estaba atado a las leyes de la gravedad y se cerrase violentamente en sus narices, dejándolos fuera del Seireitei-Ahora será mejor que vaya a informar de esto…-murmuró el sonriente hombre antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse mientras desactivaba el Shikai de su Zampakutoh.

-…ooow…creo que eso me ha dolido más que el impacto de la puerta…-masculló Kazejin mientras la sangre seguía manando profusamente de donde habían estado su brazo y el de Sanga.

-¡Kurosaki!-gritaron Asuka y Jun mientras corrían hacia él, una preocupada por su salud y el otro por su prematura muerte antes de poder humillarlo él.

-¡Judai, santo cielo!-se sumó Ty mientras se libraba de una de las piernas de Suijin, que le había semi-aplastado cuando él y sus 2 "compañeros de cuerpo" habían salido volando.

-Oh Dios ¿No creeréis que…?-empezó Asuka, que se había detenido a unos metros del castaño, con tono de pánico, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida cuando el joven se levantó de golpe en medio de un grito, mientras lanzaba su Zampakutoh por los aires, no empalando a los 2 animales parlantes del grupo por muy poco.

-¡Uaaaah, jodeeeeer! ¡No sabéis como ha dolido eso!-masculló Judai mientras se frotaba el pecho, mostrando que su kimono estaba levemente chamuscado en esa parte.

-¡Agh, cielos chico, más cuidado con tu Zampakutoh, que no es precisamente pequeña!

-¡Cruak, Judai idiota, cruak!

-¡Agh! Perdón Kisara…y también tú Arqui-se vio obligado a añadir cuando el susodicho pájaro empezó a graznarle toda clase de insultos, ignorante de como Jun le estaba mirando sorprendido.

"_Es algo inaudito…ese idiota ha recibido el impacto directo de ese Capitán Shinigami y sigue como si nada…"_ pensaba el Quincy, a la vez que sus ojos se clavaban repentinamente en la imponente arma del castaño, clavada en el suelo a unos metros del mismo _"¿Será porque su nueva Zampakutoh ha amortiguado el impacto? Aunque bueno, técnicamente es la misma solo que…Ahm ¿Cómo dijo Kurosaki que se llamaba? Neos…creo…"_

-Ehm, chicos… ¿Eso debería preocuparnos?-preguntó Ty, salvando a un incómodo Judai de las agobiantes preguntas de Asuka para curarle alguna inexistente herida, llamando la atención de todo el grupito sobre la gran cantidad de "gente" que estaba saliendo de sus chozas y observándoles fijamente.

-Cruak, mirada fija, cruak…

-Son gente del Rukongai, simples almas marginales que viven relativamente bien bajo la sombra de los Shinigami-explicó Kisara mientras se ponía al lado de Jun-No deberían suponer ningún problema para noso…

-¡Permiso, cuidado, a un lado…!-sonó una vocecita infantil en medio de la multitud mientras apartaba como podía al resto de almas curiosas, hasta que finalmente un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro salió de entre la multitud, con sus ojos clavados en Ty mientras sonreía-¡Señor, como me alegro de verle!

-¿Eh? Un momento…esa voz…-antes de que el pensamiento terminase de formarse en la cabeza del moreno, Arqui salió volando de su hombro y se detuvo en el del niño, quedándosele mirando mientras ambos movían la cabeza simétricamente-¡¿Shibata?

-¡¿El alma del niño que estaba en el perico?-gritó un sorprendido Judai ante la mirada de desconcierto y extrañeza de sus 2 compañeros y el gato…

…

-Despacio…despacio… ¡Vale, que os estáis pasando!-indicaba Asuka a un grupo de almas que estaban haciendo lo posible para volver a poner los brazos de Sanga y Suijin junto a su cuerpo, tal como les había indicado la rubia-OK… ¿Listas, chicas?

-¡Cuando quieras, Asuka!-expresó una sonriente Etoile.

-….….-fue todo lo que NO opinó Blader.

-Bien… ¡Etoile, Blader! _¡Cyber Blader Miracle!_ **¡Niégalo!**-exclamó la joven mientras las 2 Angel se fusionaban y empezaban a danzar alrededor de los cercenados brazos del _Gate Guardian_, regenerando la unión de los miembros ante la admirada y anonadada mirada de todos los presentes.

-Los Shinigamis en general no nos caen muy bien. O sea, mantienen el orden y todo eso, pero realmente les importa una mierda lo que nos pase a nosotros-le explicaba el alma de un hombre a Judai mientras ambos presenciaban la milagrosa curación de la castaña-Pero Suijin, Kazejin y Sanga se criaron en estos barrios con nosotros y siempre están pendientes de lo que nos pasa, son bastante buenos…

-Woah, suena a que tenéis una vida dura…-murmuró el castaño mientras veía como su compañera se concentraba fijamente en lo que hacia, algo que, sinceramente, nunca la había visto hacer (Lo de concentrase, o sea).

-Sep… ¿Pero sabes? Tú, pare ser un Shinigami, eres un tío legal. Quiero decir ¡Le has plantado cara a Ichimaru porque sí! Y también vimos que no querías hacerle daño a ninguno de los 3 Guardians, lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿Cómo es que hay un Shinigami que no tiene permitido el acceso al mismísimo Seireitei, y qué hace intentando colarse junto a 3 humanos, un gato y un perico?

-Bueno, es complicado…Para empezar, solo soy un Shinigami Sustituto, y realmente solo he conocido a 4 Shinigamis reales, contando al loco sonriente de la espada-pistola, y 3 de ellos ya están a medio camino entre caerme fatal y odiarles…la primera…digamos que he venido a sacarla de un lio terrible en el que la he metido-murmuró el castaño de manera sombría, ganándose una mirada de admiración por parte del hombre.

-¿Has emprendido semejante locura suicida solo para salvar a una amiga…? Snif, snif…Uh…tío, es lo más bonito y noble que he oído en toda mi puta no vida, snif…-murmuraba el fantasma mientras se limpiaba las lagrimitas, a la vez que sus palabras habían hecho que Judai se sumiese en una profunda reflexión.

¿De verdad estaba haciendo esto solo por devolverle el favor a Rei? No, no era eso… la Shinigami había cambiado su mundo, su vida, le había dado una meta, un objetivo, una nueva manera de vivir… Pero tampoco era simplemente eso. El mero recuerdo de sus sonrisas, ánimos, tonterías y sonrojos provocaba un agradable calor en el pecho del joven, al mismo tiempo que un dolor lacerante al pensar en su rostro bañado en lagrimas de sufrimiento al haberle ayudado…¿Quizá era que…que él…?

-¡Oye Kurosaki, date prisa y deja de perder el tiempo!-gruñó Jun desde la puerta de una de las casuchas cercanas, sacando a Judai de su ensimismamiento a tiempo para fijarse que Ty acababa de volver de dar un paseo con el Rukongai con el pequeño Shibata, que por cierto les había ayudado a ganarse la confianza de lo lugareños, con Arqui graznando alegremente en el hombro del muchacho.

Judai sacudió la cabeza al ver aquello. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar mejor en esas cosas cuando hubiesen salvado a Rei.

-¡Cruak, y así es como llegamos aquí, cruak!

-Entiendo…es muy triste que hayan secuestrado a la chica del pelo azul ¡Pero estoy segura de que podréis rescatarla, señor, vosotros podéis con todo, incluso con los Shinigami!-les animó el niño antes de despedirse con la mano mientras sujetaba con suavidad a Arqui en sus manos-Y tu también cuídate ¿De acuerdo, amigo? Ah, y perdóname por haber estado ocupando tu cuerpo por tanto tiempo…

-¡Cruak, no problema, cruak, podemos con todo, cruak!…y adiós, Shibata, cruak…-finalizó el ave con tranquilidad mientras el alma del pequeño le sonreía por ultima vez a su anterior avatar antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo a reunirse con sus amigos, que esperaban emocionados que les contase quienes eran y de que conocía a esos misteriosos forasteros que se atrevían a desafiar a los Shinigami…

-Snif, crecen tan rápido…-lloraba con emoción Ty mientras Judai y Asuka, que acababa de finalizar su labor curativa y librarse de las almas que alababan su poder, le miraban con enormes gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-¡¿Vais a entrar o qué?-gruñó Jun con exasperación mientras entraba a la casucha, donde todos vieron como Kisara estaba terminando una conversación con un anciano.

-Bien, muchas gracias, necesitaba asegurarme de que por los alrededores todo seguía estando igual…-murmuró antes de girarse hacia el resto del grupo-Bien, debido a la "genialidad" de Judai, ahora nos es imposible entrar por la puerta este, y la siguiente esta a al menos 10 días de camino, además de que para cuando lleguemos lo más probable es que ya estén al tanto de nuestra presencia.

-¡¿Qué?¡Pero maldición, no tenemos tiempo, Rei podría ser sentenciada antes de eso!-gritó el castaño con frustración al sentir que había destrozado todas las posibilidades de rescatar a su…amiga Shinigami-Ti-tiene que haber una forma de…

-Exacto, claro que la hay-sonrió Kisara ante los sorprendidos rostros de los jóvenes, para luego girarse de nuevo hacia anciano-Rápido, necesito que me diga donde esta la casa de Ishizu Shiba.

-¿Ishizu Shiba…? Un momento… ¡¿No estaréis de verdad pensando en…?-sin embargo, antes de que el anciano pudiese terminar su incrédula advertencia, un gran estrepito proveniente del exterior hizo que todos se girasen confusos a tiempo para ver otra cosa que se llevaba la palma de los eventos raros del día: Un tipo de gafas oscuras y una banda sobre la cabeza entró a la casa… montado en un jabalí.

El hombre en cuestión llevaba un pantalón gris simple y un chaleco verde, además de tener su cabello rubio oscuro bastante desarreglado por debajo de la banda, que por alguna incomprensible razón estaba decorada como la bandera de los Estados Unidos.

-… ¿Pero qué…puñetas…?-empezaron a articular los confusos jóvenes.

-¡Oye vejete, he venido a ver si la entrega ya estaba lista y…!-en ese momento, el hombre dejó de hablar mientras su mirada recaía sobre los jóvenes héroes y la gata, pero sus ojos estaban fijamente clavadas en la aun confusa y sorprendida figura de Judai-¡¿Se puede saber qué #€$% hace aquí un jodido Shinigami?-gruñó el hombre con fastidio mientras caminaba hasta estar cara a cara con el castaño, el cual le miraba con incomprensión.

"_Que pinta más rara tiene ese tipo…"_ murmuraba mentalmente Jun.

"_¿Por qué parece enojado con Kurosaki? ¿De verdad TANTA gente muerta le odia solo porque sí?"_ era lo que se cuestionaba Asuka.

"… _¿Por qué lleva un fantasma una bandana con la bandera Estadounidense?"_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar Ty.

-¡¿Acaso no me has oído?-seguía el tipo de la bandana mientras acercaba de manera molesta su rostro al de Judai mirándole de manera chulesca-He dicho ¿Qué…?-movió sus gafas-¿…hace…?-añadió mientras golpeaba con el dedo la cabeza del castaño, que empezaba a perder la paciencia-¿…un Shinigami…?-siguió mientras añadía un empujón-¿…aqu…?

El hombre nunca llegó a terminar la frase, pues un ya bastante harto Judai le regaló un rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciéndole llorar de dolor mientras caía de espaldas sobre la cabeza de su jabalí, chillando como niñita.

-Lo siento tío, pero es que en verdad me estabas hartando-masculló con fastidio el castaño mientras Ty y Asuka miraban con pena al pobre tipo y Jun le dedicaba una sonrisa cabrona.

-¿Cómo…te…atreves…? ¡Shinigami del demoniooo!-chilló el rubio mientras se levantaba e intentaba golpear a Judai, el cual hizo una simple finta a un lado y provocó que el hombre se estampase de cara contra la pared-…hijo de la gran…

-¡Eh, ni te atrevas a insultar a mi madre!-gruñó el fastidiado castaño al tiempo que estampaba la parte plana de Neos contra el rubio, mandándolo volando con fuerza a través de la pared hasta que se comió el suelo de la calle, ante la mirada curiosa de las almas que iban aburridas de aquí para allá-Dios ¿Quién narices es ese tipo?

-Es Keith, el Bandido Keith como le conocen por aquí-empezó a explicar el inalterable anciano-Te ruego que lo perdones, normalmente es un buen tipo, aunque algo problemático, pero es que siente un particular desprecio por los Shinigamis…desde que uno mató a su hermano mayor.

-Oh…pobre…-murmuró Asuka con algo de incomodidad.

-Tío…seguro que eso debió ser duro-murmuró Ty mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Arqui.

-Estúpidos Shinigamis…-masculló Jun, empatizando con el hombre de la bandana por alguna razón.

-Argh ¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí comerme el marrón del odio de la gente hacia los Shinigamis? ¡Solo soy un Sustituto!-se exasperó el castaño, a la vez que Jun le lanzaba una mirada desafiante, mientras salía y se detenía a unos metros del tal Keith-Ehm, oye tío, disculpa el arrebato de antes, no quería hacerte daño ¿Estas bien?

-Ci-cierra la boca…no necesito compasión de un estúpido Shinigami…-masculló el apodado Bandido mientras hacia ademan de ponerse en pie.

-Mira tío, quizá no lo entiendas del todo pero no soy exactamente como esos Shinigamis que odias, en realidad solo soy…

-¡Cállate, para mi todos los Shinigamis son iguales sin importar lo que digas!-espetó Keith mientras se levantaba y encaraba a Judai-¡Así que prepárate para…! ¡¿EH?-de repente, el rubio se quedó congelado, mirando a Judai incrédulo, como si viéndolo de repente bajo la luz del día fuera una persona completamente distinta-N-no…¿Cómo puedes…? Pero…eres igual…

-Ehm ¿Perdona?-cuestionó el castaño con extrañeza, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir cuestionándose ya que en ese momento el sonido de una especie de campana hizo que Keith pegara un bote del susto y subiese a su jabalí a toda prisa, alejándose a todo galope-¡Hey, espera! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-¡N-nos volveremos a ver Shinigami, y la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte!-fue lo ultimo que dijo el hombre de las gafas negras antes de perderse en la lejanía.

-…OK ¿Es que no podemos encontrarnos a nadie medianamente normal en el mundo de los muertos?-preguntó Ty a nadie en concreto, ganándose miradas fijas por parte de todos sus compañeros.

-Cruak, lo dudo mucho, cruak.

-En fin…lo mejor será que descansemos hasta mañana, esta anocheciendo y no podremos encontrar la casa de Ishizu Shiba en plena noche…

-¡¿Qué? ¡No tenemos tiempo para perder con tonterías, Rei podría…!

-Mira Judai, no quiero ofenderte ni decir que no me importa Kuchiki, pero el hecho es que ahora mismo la única forma de que podamos infiltrarnos en el Seireitei es pidiéndole ayuda a esa persona. Además, creo que Seto te habló sobre el tiempo mínimo para juicio ¿Verdad?-le encaró la gata blanca al castaño.

-Ugh…sí, pe-pero…-el joven Shinigami Sustituto miró por un momento a sus disque amigos, al perico y luego de vuelta a la gata, con un suspiro derrotado-Esta bien…habrá que descansar…

-Me alegra ver que al menos se puede razonar tranquilamente contigo, chico-sonrió Kisara mientras todos empezaban a volver a entrar en la casa del anciano…pero se detuvo a tiempo de murmurar algo cuando pasó al lado de Judai-No dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio.

-¡¿Eh?-exclamó el castaño mientras se giraba hacia la gata, pero esta ya se había escabullido dentro de la vieja casucha-…...Rei…-murmuró el joven mientras miraba hacia el sol poniente.

00000000000000000000000000

-¡¿Qu-qué clase de casa es esa?-exclamaron los anonadados "Héroes" al ver a unos metros, en medio de un claro del extenso bosque del Rukongai, una especie de mini pirámide egipcia dorada con un ojo dibujado por delante, además de que 2 grandes manos sujetaban un cartel que decía "Ishizu Shiba".

-Tan carismática como siempre-murmuró Kisara con una media sonrisa mientras encabezaba la marcha hacia la entrada del extraño edificio… ¡¿Donde 3 extraños seres robóticos estaban de guardia?

Los 3 compartían un diseño bastante cutre, como de engranajes y partes metálicas recicladas, pero tenían el tamaño de un adulto medio y no parecían ir a ceder ante nadie que intentase entrar en la…"casa". La única diferencia entre los 3 eran sus colores de semáforo: uno era rojo, otro amarillo y el último verde.

-Alto, extraños, nadie puede pasar de esta puerta-ordenó el robot rojo mientras alzaba una de sus manos hacia Judai y compañía.

-Disculpen, Red, Green, Yellow, pero tenemos prisa en ver a Ishizu-anuncio Kisara poniéndose ante los 3 robots, los cuales la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Señorita Kisara…?-se sorprendió Yellow un momento, para luego girarse hacia su compañero verde-Avisa a la maestra Ishizu de inmediato-declaró antes de que Green asintiera y entrase hacia la vivienda en busca de la susodicha mujer-Es un honor volver a verla, señorita Kisara, pero entienda que no puedo dejar pasar a unos completos desconocidos a casa de la Maestra. En especial…-añadió mientras dirigía una "mirada" hacia Judai-…a un Shinigami.

-Agh, ya estamos otra vez con eso-suspiró Judai mientras Jun hacia, por lo bajo, un comentario de entendimiento hacia los robots-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo? ¡No soy un Shinigami como los que odiáis, solo soy un Sustitu…!

-La maestra Ishizu os recibirá ahora-anuncio súbitamente el recién regresado Green, cortando a Judai a media frase-Seguidme por favor.

-Primero Guardianes gigantes de triple entidad, luego tipos montados en jabalís ¡Y ahora robots!-exclamó Asuka mientras todos recorrían los pasillos del extrañamente decorado lugar-¿Sabe? Cuando volvamos podríamos hacer una película de Ciencia Ficción multimillonaria de cómo es en verdad el mundo de los muertos…pero nos encerrarían en un psiquiatra solo por publicarla…

-Ehm, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para hacer bromas Asuka…-murmuró Ty mientras todos entraban a una gran sala, en el centro de la cual una mujer sentada en un gran almohadón rojo estaba esperándoles.

-Vaya…es una alegría volver a verte finalmente, Kisara-sonrió la que los jóvenes dedujeron que debía ser Ishizu Shiba.

La mujer en cuestión era de piel bronceada y ojos azules, además de tener largo cabello negro. Vestía una simple pieza de ropa roja en la parte superior y un pantaloncillo corto blanco debajo, con algunas vendas en sus piernas y, lo que era su rasgo más notorio, en el muñón que tenía donde debería estar su brazo izquierdo. Un extraño collar dorado con una especie de ojo egipcio en la parte delantera completaba el curioso conjunto.

-Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa más inesperada ¿A que debo el honor después de tanto tiempo, Kisara?-murmuró la mujer con una suave sonrisa, aunque los jóvenes creyeron percibir un ligero sarcasmo en su voz.

-Oh vamos, corta el rollo Ishizu, sé que ya sabias que iba a venir al menos-bufó la gata mirando directamente a la pelinegra, ganándose miradas sorprendidas por parte de todos los jóvenes.

-Ah, Kisara, vieja amiga, subestimas el poder premonitorio de mi colgante-murmuró mientras acariciaba el dorado accesorio de su cuello-Aunque aciertas en cuanto a que estaba al tanto de que vendrías un día de estos, ignoraba el momento exacto, y mucho menos que no vendrías sola-añadió mientras su mirada vagaba por entre los otros miembros del singular grupito, los cuales contuvieron un escalofrió al sentirse "escaneados" por la mujer de ojos azules-Así que ¿Puedo preguntar porque has venido a verme…y acompañada de un Shinigami?

-¡Y dale con eso! ¡¿Es que ahora voz a tener que pegarme un cartel para que dejen de hacerlo o qué?-exclamó Judai de nuevo mientras Ty, Asuka e Ishizu le miraban sorprendidos y Jun y Kisara con una mueca, a la vez que el castaño caminaba hasta quedar a un palmo de la mujer manca-¡No soy como los Shinigamis del Gotei! ¡¿Esta claro? ¡Soy humano, simplemente un Shinigami Sustituto! ¡Y hasta donde yo sé, todos los Shinigami menos Rei son un grupo de lunáticos con graves complejos de dioses

-… ¿Cómo…? Eres…igual que…-nuevamente, Judai se quedó perplejo ante la extraña reacción de la mujer/alma o lo que fuese, muy parecida a la del loco Keith de ayer-Uh…Ehm, bueno, ¿Kisara…?-murmuró Ishizu mientras apartaba la mirada de Judai, en un vano intento de recuperar la compostura.

-…ehm, bueno, seré directa contigo Ishizu: Queremos infiltrarnos en el Seireitei para salvar a una amiga de estos chavales, una buena chica a la que quieren juzgar injustamente ¿Entiendes ahora para qué hemos venido…?

-Hmm…interesante…-murmuró la mujer mientras su vista vagaba de la gata a Judai y al singular grupo de jóvenes, para luego volver a posarse sobre Kisara-¿Realmente estáis dispuestos a hacer semejante locura por una sola persona?

-¡No hables como si la vida de Rei no valiese nada!-gruñó Judai mirando con fastidio a la mujer, que le devolvió una mirada curiosa.

-¡Pues claro que sí, Kuchiki es nuestra amiga y no dejaremos que esos Shinigamis locos la maten!-declaró Ty mientras alzaba su puño.

-Sí, vamos a salvarla…-murmuró Asuka, aunque Ishizu pudo notar una leve vacilación en su voz.

-Bah, yo solo estoy aquí para poder patearle el culo a esos Shinigamis presumidos y enseñarles porque los Quincy somos mejores…-farfulló Jun.

-Bueno…ya veo que os une un objetivo común aunque en el fondo cada uno busca encontrar algo de si mismos a través de esto…-murmuró la mujer con aire meditabundo mientras los otros se miraban extrañados-Bueno, supongo que puedo ayudaros entonces. Ahora ¿Por qué no dejáis que llame a mi hermano?-murmuró mientras miraba hacia una puerta que debía dar a la parte posterior de la extraña casa-¡Oye, entra de una vez, tenemos visitas!

-¡Sí, sí, ya te oí, ya voy!-se escuchó exclamar en respuesta una extrañamente familiar voz para los curiosos protagonistas, haciendo que se mirasen entre sí confusos-Honestamente, ¿No podrías simplemente decirles que…?-lo que sea que fuese a decir la voz, fue totalmente silenciado cuando su mirada oculta por gafas negras cruzó la puerta de la habitación-¡¿WTF?

-Os presento a mi hermano, Keith Shiba-dijo Ishizu con una simple sonrisa.

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces TÚ aquí?-gritaron tanto Judai como Keith al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban incrédulos, ante la atónita mirada de todos los demás.

-Ehm… ¿Ya os conocíais?

-Algo me dice que esto nos va a tardar muucho más de lo que imaginábamos…-masculló Jun con fastidio mientras miraba sus guantes.

00000000000000000000000000

-…Hey, ¿Aún estas despierta?-murmuró inesperadamente la voz de Johan en medio de la fría y deprimente oscuridad de la celda de Rei.

-¿Eh..? ¿Johan?-murmuró la peliazul mientras alzaba la mirada, que inmediatamente se tornó en una de miedo total-¡N-no me digas que ya van a ejucu…ejecu…ejecutarm…!

-¡Deja de tartamudear, por el amor del Espíritu del Rey! Y no, aún no es la hora de tu sentencia, será… **dentro de 14 días**, simplemente estoy aquí para trasladarte a una nueva celda…en la Torre del Arrepentimiento…-murmuró el peliesmeralda con un gesto algo sombrío, mientras la menuda Shinigami agachaba la cabeza nuevamente…

-… ¿Sabes? Las vistas desde aquí son bastante, eh, pintorescas ¿No? ¡Es mucho mejor que tu vieja celda!-expresó Johan en un estúpidamente inútil intento de subir los ánimos a Rei, mientras ella miraba a través de la enorme ventana cubierta de barrotes que tenia su nueva estancia en la enorme torre blanca que sobresalia por encima de todos los edificios del Seireitei. Sobraba decir que entre los ropajes blancos que llevaba (Los cuales tenia desde que había salido de su Gigai) y su expresión deprimida era una vista bastante poco animosa-…Uh… ¡Mira, si hasta puedes ver la Colina del Juicio!

-…La Ra-Bureido…-murmuró la peliazul mientras miraba una extraña construcción sobre la cima de la colina que estaba justo al lado de la torre, algo parecido a una gigantesca base de madera colocada ante una aun mas gigantesca alabarda de hoja dorada, la cual se mantenía perfectamente horizontal mediante una gran cantidad de cuerdas metálicas-La hoja del Dios del Fuego Solar, una de las armas más peligrosas de la Sociedad de Almas… ¿Van a ejecutarme con ella, verdad?

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo…?

-Escuché… a mi hermano hablar de esos con mis guardias el otro día…-murmuró de manera distante mientras su vista se perdía en la enorme arma.

-…Ayer 6 intrusos se colaron en la Sociedad de Almas e intentaron atravesar la puerta Este del Seireitei-comenzó de pronto el peliesmeralda, provocando que la confusa condenada se girase hacia él-Lo más gracioso e insólito es que todos estaban VIVOS. Quizá te suenen: Una chica rubia, un gritón de cabello de erizo, un fortachón con rastas, un gato y un perico parlantes…-el teniente hizo una pausa dramática, como si quisiera enfatizar su desagrado hacia lo que estaba a punto de decir-…y un Shinigami castaño con una espada tan grande como él.

-¡N-No es posible! ¡¿Judai y los demás?-exclamó incrédula. Lo de Judai de por sí ya era una locura, pero ¡¿Qué pintaban Inoue, Yasutora, Jun y Arqui en todo eso? ¡¿Y además un gato parlante?-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué están…?

-¿No es obvio, boba? Han venido a "salvarte"-exclamó Johan mientras enfatizaba con los dedos las comillas, haciendo que Rei le mirase con una mezcla de furia y tristeza-Honestamente, lo siento por ellos, si intentan algo terminaran muertos…-murmuró mientras le daba la espalda a la peliazul, al tiempo que un semblante melancólico aparecía en su rostro _"Igual que vas a terminar tú… Rei…"_

-Vaya, al fin te encontré, Abarai-murmuró de pronto una suave voz algo inquietante, provocando que tanto el teniente como la prisionera se girasen al tiempo para ver acercarse a alguien desde la entrada de la habitación-celda-¡Llevo buscándote toda la mañana! ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

El Shinigami en cuestión era alto, y llevaba su largo cabello rubio (Con una pequeña parte purpura formando un arco por delante) perfectamente peinado y ordenado. Sobre su kimono llevaba el característico Haorí blanco de capitán, con 5 esferas de estrellas dibujadas en su espalda. El conjunto se completaba con unas gafas de culo de botella que cubrían sus aparentemente amables y cansados ojos grisáceos.

-Capitán Paradox…-murmuró Johan al ver al hombre.

-Sousuke Paradox…capitán de la Quinta División…-añadió Rei mientras el capitán le lanzaba una pequeña mirada de pena, antes de indicar con un gesto a Johan para que le siguiese fuera de la zona de encarcelamiento-…Judai…¿De verdad te estas arriesgando…por mí…?-murmuró una vez que se quedó nuevamente sola, antes de mirar por la ventana más allá de la colina de Ra, hacia los confines del Rukongai-Pero…debes volver a casa, por favor…no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa…ya nadie puede ayudarme…

-Vaya, ha sido un tiempo ¿No? No te hablaba desde que te trasladaron de mi división a la Onceava ¡Y ahora mírate, teniente de la Sexta! Has llegado muy lejos, Abarai…-murmuró Paradox con una sonrisa cansada, pero fue cortado casi de inmediato por el peliesmeralda.

-Capitán, no se ande por las ramas por favor, sé que me ha sacado de allí porque no quiere que Rei oiga lo que sea que va a decirme ¿Qué ha pasado?

-…Ah, siempre pensé que eras más agudo de lo que aparentabas-suspiró el capitán rubio, mientras el peliesmeralda se debatía entre eso había un insulto o un halago-Verás, he estado investigando y…algo no me cuadra con todo lo relacionado al caso de Kuchiki.

-¡¿Uh? ¡¿A que se refiere?-le inquirió Johan, sin saber porque se sentía tan tenso de pronto.

-Vamos Johan, sé que desde siempre has sido muy cercano a Rei-el teniente intentó ocultar un rubor que apareció ligeramente en su rostro, aunque no sabría especificar si era porque el hombre les había llamado por sus nombres o lo que había dicho-Incluso ingresaste con la academia con ella y tengo entendido que os conocíais de ante incluso…

-¡So-solo éramos amigos cuando vivíamos en las calles del Rukongai, nada más!-se apresuró a recalcar el peliesmeralda.

-Bien, pero ese no es el punto. Lo que importa es ¿En serio no te has percatado de todos los sinsentidos que tiene todo esto?

-¿Los sinsen…tidos…?

-¿Una condena a muerte solo por un traslado ilegal de poderes? Una vez neutralizado el poder dado al humano objeto del traspaso y encima sabiendo que la Shinigami en cuestión desconocía que lo que hacia era ilegal, debería bastar para que la sentencia se anulara ¿Pero que la condenen a muerte? ¿De veras a nadie le parece una locura?

-Bu-bueno, n-no puedo decir que no pensaba como yo y también me dejó anonadado la noticia, pero…

-Mira, en el remoto caso de que todo lo anterior fuese tergiversado y la condena se diese, que ya es una locura sorprendente, piensa en la forma de ejecución ¿Usar la Ra-Bureido para ejecutar a una simple Shinigami de bajo rango?

-…pero Rei es miembro del clan Kuchi…

-Aunque es cierto que la familia Kuchiki es una de las más importantes de la Sociedad de Almas, sigue siendo algo insólito: La Ra-Bureido es el máximo y más antiguo método de ejecución ceremonial del Seireitei, se podría decir que es la muerte más "Honrada" de todas y siempre ha estado reservada solo ha capitanes o nobles de alto rango…-ambos hombre observaron por un momento hacia la colina que contenía la susodicha y mortal arma gigante.

-Espera… ¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto…?

-A donde quiero llegar es que **alguien** quiere aprovecharse del caso de tu amiga para algo mucho más siniestro…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Me está diciendo que alguien está manipulando el caso Rei?

-¡Shhh! ¡Habla más bajo!-le acalló el capitán mientras miraba nerviosamente a izquierda y derecha, como si esperase ver a alguien espiándoles-¡Aun no tengo ninguna prueba, pero es muy probable! Tengo la certeza de que alguien manipuló la cámara de los 46 para que no solo declarasen la sentencia de Kuchiki así de grave, sino también que la ejecutaran de esta forma especifica…

-Pe-pero ¡¿Por qué alguien haría eso? ¡¿Qué ganaría con matar a Rei?-exigió Johan increíblemente alterado.

-Con su muerte nada...pero con su método...-el hombre señaló hacia la gigantesca alabarda.

-La Ra-Bureido…-empezó a comprender Johan mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente con comprensión.

-Bien, me alegra que al fin lo entiendas-suspiró el hombre de las ridículas gafas-Esa arma tiene el poder de 1000 Zampakutohs, y sus complicadísimos sellos solo se liberan cuando va a ser usada. Si alguien se apoderase de ella…

-Pe-pero ¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto a mí si hace una eternidad que no nos hablábamos? ¿Por qué no a alguien más importante, de mayor rango o que pudiese hacer algo relevante al respecto sobre la trama? ¡Y si va a usar la excusa de la confianza, que hace años que ni nos veíamos y encima fue usted el que me expulsó de la Quinta, ¡¿Por qué no se lo cuenta a su teniente?

-Ehm…eh…-Paradox se ajustó las gafas con nerviosismo mientras un incomodo silencio se extendía entre él y Johan, dándole oportunidad a uno de esos resecos helechos de las pelis del desierto para acaparar un primer plano de la escena-… ¡Bueno, mira que tarde se está haciendo! ¡Ha sido un placer hablarte, Abarai, asegúrate de mantener esto en secreto! ¡Nos vemos!-se despidió antes de desaparecer de golpe en el aire.

-…Hmm, definitivamente hay algo inquietantemente sospechoso sobre el Capitán Paradox…pero nah, que tonterías pienso, el tío es más inofensivo que un gatito lisiado ¡Y encima usa gafas de Nerd! ¡Nadie que use esas gafas puede ser ni lo más remotamente malvado! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…!-siguió riendo como tonto el peliesmeralda mientras se alejaba-…ja, ja…Un momento ¿Que estaba haciendo yo antes?

00000000000000000000000000

-P-por favor, dime que esto es una broma….-murmuró Judai con un ligero tic en el ojo.

-Una gran broma ¿Verdad…?-casi rogó Asuka.

-¡Una ENORME broma, y de muy mal gusto!-intentó convencerse Jun.

-¡Cruak, no lo creo, cruak!

-…Woah, esa cosa sí que es grande ¿No?-expresó Ty, provocando que los otros le mirasen incrédulos, ya que los 4 jóvenes y el perico no estaban contemplando otra cosa sino un ENORME cañón estilo barco pirata, de unos 12 metros de largo y 3 de diámetro que apuntaba casi verticalmente hacia el techo de una sala digna de ser un observatorio espacial.

-¡Ja! ¿Os impresionáis por esto? ¡Venga ya, yo lo veo todos los días y ni me inmuto!-exclamó Keith con una chulería digna de Jun, mientras Ishizu le miraba con reproche antes de lanzar una mirada igual a Kisara.

-Veo que no les dijiste absolutamente nada sobre porque veníais a buscarme ¿Cierto?-dijo la mujer manca, que por cierto se había puesto en el brazo una prótesis metálica futurista muy parecida a la de cierto Alquimista de una serie manga.

-No creí…que fuese necesario que lo supiesen...hasta que fuera el momento, cough-se excusó la gata blanca ante la mirada estupefacta de los 4 jóvenes.

-Aish, bueno, entonces supongo que debo volver a empezar, a ver si lo aceptan mejor-murmuró antes de girarse y dirigir su mejor sonrisa a Judai y compañía-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy Ishizu Shiba, la mejor especialista en fuegos artificiales de toda la Sociedad de Almas! Y…ehm, voy a usar este cañón para dispararos como una bala contra el Seireitei…

-… ¡¿WTF?-volvieron a gritar todos los incrédulos/aterrados jóvenes, dejándole claro a Ishizu que si collar decía que la primera impresión no cambiaria, era que no cambiaria. POR NADA.

_**To Be Cotinued…**_

**¡Enciclopedia Shinigami!**

-¡Hola, inexistente gente a la que le hablo en mi cabeza!-comenta en voz alta un Shinigami de gorra roja a lo Santa Claus pero sin el pompón blanco, de cabello castaño claro por detras y una extra parte gris purpura por delante, parado de esa manera tan típicamente Shinigamesca encima de una farola al lado del parque de Domino en pleno día-¡Me llamo Kurumadani, Ryuzaki Kurumadani! Desde que encarcelaron a Rei Kuchiki esta zona se había quedado libre y sin protección, ¡Pero ahora me han asignado a mi a cuidarla!-añade antes de que su móvil empezase a dar pitidos-¡Oh que bien, una alerta de Hollow!-se emociona antes de saltar al suelo y mirar hacia el parque, de donde venia la alerta-¡Ahora podréis ver lo alucinante que puedo llegar a…!

-¡Súper Guerreros de Domino, al ataqueeeeee!-grita de repente una voz, medio segundo antes de que el pobre Ryuzaki sea pisoteado y aplastado por un emocionado Don Samejima corriendo en dirección al parte, bastón espiritual en mano.

-¡Yujuu, aplastemos algunas cabezas!-se suma Pikeru antes de repetir la acción de pisotear al ignorado Shinigami y seguir al desequilibrado Medium.

-¡Por la justiciaaaaa!-chilla Mokuba antes de pasarle también por encima a Kurumadani.

-¡¿Cómo deje que me convencieran para esto?-siguió Karin antes de también correr por sobre el ahora medio muerto…eh, Dios de la Muerte…

-¡Síiii, protegeremos la justiciaaaa!-finaliza Kuriboh antes de ser el único que se toma la decencia de simplemente pasar levitando por encima del Shinigami.

-…mis…vertebras… ¿Qué puñetas ha sido…eso…?-masculla el pobre antes de alzar su incrédula mirada hacia el parque.

-¡GRUAAAGH!-gruñe un Hollow similar a una especie de bestia humanoide con máscara de león mientras salía al encuentro de los locos y espontáneos "Héroes".

-¡Guerreros, desplegaos y atacad en formación J! ¡Súper Bola Espiritual!-declara Samejima antes de lanzar su plagio de Rasengan y estallarlo contra la cara del Hollow, mandándolo más de diez metros en el aire.

-¡Chúpate esta, bicho feo!-grita Karin antes de apuntar al Hollow y mandarle un balonazo con una pelota sacada de ninguna parte, golpeándole con una ilógicamente explosiva fuerza que le catapulta como un pase largo por el campo-¡Toma ya! ¡Moríos de envida, Oliver y Benji! ¡Y también esos creídos de Inazuma Eleven!

-¡Prepara, batea…!-empieza Mokuba mientras alza su gigantesca porra-bate y estamparla contra el pecho del Hollow, devolviendo a la ya mareada y lastimada bestia por donde había venido-¡Y es un Home Run, la multitud enloqueceeee!

-¡Pikeru, terminalooo!-se emociona Kuriboh antes de llegar volando y mandar al Hollow de una suave y mullida embestida en dirección vertical hacia abajo.

-Oh, cierra el pico…Ah, ¿A quien engaño? ¡Una no se puede enojar con algo tan mono!-murmura Pikeru antes de pegar un cañonazo sin más con su bazuca al malvado espectro, acabando con su sufrimiento al darle en la cabeza y desintegrarlo-¡Y otro para nosotros! ¡Con ese ya hemos eliminado 50 en 3 días!

-¡Buajajaja, muy bien hecho, Súper Guerreros de Domino, los Hollow no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…!-todos empiezan a reir como raritos desquiciados mientras, a unos metros, el pobre Ryuzaki les mira con ojos llorosos.

-… ¿A que mierda de sitio me han asignado…?

Continue?

¡Wep, aki tenéis ^w^! Lamento el gran retraso gente, es que me han venido muchas cosas y entre esto y aquello y ke aki esta pro comenzar el verano no he tenido demasiado tiempo para escribir ¡Pero no penséis que he parado XP! En fin, espero k os haya gustado el capi! Ya se acerca la parte más emocionante de la saga ¡Muy pronto llegaran las primeras batallas serias de esta loca parodia (Y cuando digo serias, me refiero a todo lo contrario XD)! Aish, como k se nota que algo no anda bien dentro del Seireitei ¿No? ¿Kien será el malo -w-? Es un misterio misterioso XD (Esa frase no es mia OwO)

Y también espero k os hayan gustado las miniaventuras de los ¡Súper Guerreros de Domino XD! Obvia parodia a esa mini parte comica del manga/anime, a partir de ahora era una copia casi literal, pero ahora veremos algunas aventuras suyas originales XP Espero que esperéis con ansias ver como siguen Kuriboh y compañía, jaja. Para aclarar algunas cosas, el pj de Yugioh que hace el papel del ignorado Shinigami Afro de relleno es Dinosaur Ryuzaki, mejor conocido como Rex Raptor en la versión inglesa y latina -w- Y para los k no supieseis a kien maldecía Karin, estaba hablando de animes de futbol XD

Y un último anuncio. Como le prometí un amigo, a partir de ahora intercalaré las actualizaciones de este fic con mi otra e inacaba parodia-secuela, Megamen Strikeforce 2, así que ahora trabajare en el capi 4 de ese y al terminarlo seguire con este, pero no abandonare ninguno ¿Ok? Quería aclararlo para k los que leen esto no se extrañasen si tardaba en actualizar (Y también para que si kieren se animen a leer mi parodia original y su secuela XD) Así que intentare ir así: Un capi de Bleach-Oh, un capi de MMSF2 ¿Ok ^^? Nee, bueno, eso es todo por ahora ¡Hasta el siguiente capi, espero que nos leamos pronto OwO!


End file.
